Little Work, Lots of Play
by shayna115
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a successful artist and DJ, she likes going to clubs, having fun, and doing what she wants. Will all that change when a beautiful redhead comes into her life? Or will it all continue to be just fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here I am with another story, yeah I have another one lol... I keep thinking of things and writing them. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Beca walked into her kitchen with a groan. She was hungover from the party last night and woke up in bed next to some girl she didn't remember bringing home.

"Good morning Beca!" Jesse said to her.

Beca sat next to him at the kitchen table and dropped her head in her hands as she groaned. "Dude you are too fucking chipper this morning. Also explain to me who the fuck is currently in my bed and tell me why you didn't stop me from bringing her."

He shrugged. "She's just another random you wanted to bed, and you told me to fuck off when I said it was a bad idea."

Beca sighed. "Damn.."

Jesse laughed and slid her a cup of coffee and also got a bottle of water and aspirin. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

Beca smiled and took them. "Thank you man." She moaned as she drank her coffee. "Heaven in a cup, I swear.. Now I need something greasy."

Jesse wordlessly slid Beca a bag of food and she looked at him with widened eyes. "Dude I love you so much!"

He nodded. "I know you do, now let's get to why I'm so chipper.."

Beca looked at him and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Guess who talked about you yesterday on a radio show and admitted to having a crush on you.."

Beca shrugged. "I don't know Jess, just tell me, I'm too hungover for games."

Jesse sighed. "You're no fun Bec, ju-"

"Jesse tell me!"

"Fine, fine.. it was Chloe Beale."

Beca smiled, suddenly feeling better. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah and hashtag Bechloe has been trending ever since.."

Beca frowned. "Bechloe?"

He rolled his eyes. "Get with the times Bec... It's you and Chloe's ship name.. Bechloe.. Beca and Chloe morphed into one name."

"That's stupid.."

Jesse laughed. "That's the internet." He grabbed his laptop and quickly typed up something and handed the laptop over to Beca.

"What am I looking at.."

"Just wait and watch the damn video Beca!" He clicked it to near the end and smiled at Beca.

Beca sighed. "Really Jesse, just tell m-" She was silenced as she saw Chloe appear on the screen.

* * *

 **Chloe Beale thank you for coming on the show today!**

 _Thank you for having me, I had a lot of fun._

 **So did we, now before you go we want to ask you a bunch of questions, you have to answer them as fast as you can.. can you do that?**

 _I can definitely try! Lay it on me guys._

 **Okay, favorite food.**

 _Easy, pizza._

 **Favorite song.**

 _That's hard.. uh any song by DJ Beca Mitchell._

 **Well I guess that answers the who's your favorite artist.**

 _Yeah, my favorite artist is that tiny little DJ._

 **Dream collaboration**

 _DJ Beca Mitchell and I_

 **I'm sensing a pattern here..**

 _So am I.. I love her in case you haven't realized._

 **Celebrity Crush.**

Chloe blushed before shrugging. _That would again be Beca Mitchell._

 **It seems someone has a thing for our favorite DJ, you know we're pretty tight with Beca here...**

Oh.. you are?

 **Yeah we could get you guys together for a meeting if you wanted.**

 _That'd be a dream come true, even if I could just be with her musically it would be amazing._

 **I'll see what I can do, thank you Chloe for coming here and dealing with us and our madness this afternoon.**

 _It was no problem at all, I had a lot of fun._

* * *

Beca closed the laptop with a small smile on her face. "Wow.."

"I know right! Dude you could just get in contact with her.."

"I don't know man.."

Jesse shook his head. "No way are you giving up this opportunity, for working with Chloe and being with Chloe.. I know you've wanted to do both since she hit the scene!"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

Before Jesse could say anything else the random girl Beca took home came walking into the kitchen with a yawn. "Good morning.. what're we talking about?"

Beca frowned. "We're talking about you getting the hell-"

"Help you need to get something to eat while Beca leaves the room right now and goes shower."

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse for interrupting her but made her way to her bedroom where she got some clothes and then took a much need shower. She walked back into the kitchen an hour later and found Jesse sitting at the table looking at another interview Chloe had.

"Dude seriously!"

He jumped at the disturbance but quickly recovered, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at Beca. "I'm committed to this now, Chloe is so into you it's crazy! I'm looking at interviews she did before she came out, when she was just starting and only locals cared about her. She did a few small interviews and she made videos with her friends, and in almost all of them you somehow get mentioned and her face becomes the color of her hair! She had a thing for you for years!"

Beca tried not to smile at the information, instead choosing to act nonchalant about it. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Where'd that chick go?"

"Nina?"

Beca smirked. "You learned her name?"

"Yeah, unlike you.." He slid her a piece of paper. "We talked she's a nice girl, she left you her number and said to call her so that you can 'do it' again.."

Beca slid the paper back to him and walked to get another cup of coffee. "You keep it."

"I don't want her number." He said as he slowly slipped it in his pocket.

Beca sipped her coffee and smirked. "Sure you don't."

* * *

Beca got out of her car and started walking to the label. She sighed as she saw the paparazzi standing in front of the building as if they were waiting for her. As soon as they saw her cameras started flashing and all she heard was questions about Chloe. She pushed past them and quickly walked into the building, letting out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind her. She walked into the studio and smiled as she saw her friend Stacie sitting on her chair.

"Hey Stace."

Stacie stood up and hugged Beca. "Good afternoon DJ, how are you feeling this fine day?"

Beca shrugged. "Okay I guess."

Stacie grinned. "Have you heard about Chloe yet?"

Beca sighed, trying to hide her smile. "Yeah I did, Jesse practically shoved my laptop in my face this morning."

Stacie laughed. "So..."

"Sooo, what?"

"Are you gonna pursue it?"

Beca shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "I don't know, if I ever come across her... Who knows what could happen."

Stacie grinned. "You know the Grammy's are in two days... I can arrange for you two to be seated next to each other."

Beca shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

Stacie kissed Beca on the cheek and walked out of the room before peaking her head back in. "I'm gonna do it anyway! Bye Bec!" She was out the door before Beca could say anything.

Beca sighed and sat down on her chair. "You plan on dating Chloe Beale?"

Beca looked at the doorway and grinned. "Not that I know of, you're a bit early Jess."

She walked in the room and sat down on Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Yeah, I wanted to have some time alone with you before we have start with the music."

Beca nodded and smirked. She pulled Jess closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips. "What kind of alone time did you have in mind?"

Jess laughed. "I think you know, you already started it." She got off of Beca and lifted her off the chair, dragging her to the other side of the room where the couch was located and threw her down. "It's been so long.."

"It's literally been three days."

"Three days is a long time when you do the things you do.."

Beca smirked and flipped them over. "Well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer."

* * *

Cynthia Rose, Beca's manager came walking into the studio and hour later and smiled as she heard the song Jess was singing. She sat next to Beca with a smile. "She sounds amazing."

Beca smiled at her and nodded. "I know, she's great."

Cynthia nodded. "You know I came by earlier..."

Beca nodded not catching on. "I didn't notice.."

CR smirked. "Well you _were_ busy.."

Beca shrugged. "You always come in when I'm busy."

CR laughed. "Beca when I came by your head was between Jess's legs."

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Cynthia. "Oh.. I uh."

CR raised her had dismissively. "Don't sweat it Bec, as long as you know what you are doing."

Beca nodded. "It's nothing serious, we just occasionally hook up."

"As long as it doesn't negatively affect the music I have no problems with it."

Jess came out the studio with a grin. "That felt really good, did I sound okay?"

Both Beca and Cynthia nodded. "You sounded amazing girl, you were so relaxed, almost as if you had some sort of relaxation or something before hand." Cynthia Rose said with a smirk. Jess blushed and Beca just winked at Jess.

"I think we are done for the day, we can do some more recording in three days. You can take these two days to relax and go to the Grammys and just I don't know, do whatever you do on your days off."

Jess nodded. "Cool, I'll see you at the Grammys." She walked over to Beca and hugged her. "Thanks for an amazing day, you really helped me _cum_ through today.." She whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca smirked. "Any time..."

Jess said bye to Cynthia and made her way out. Cynthia looked at Beca with a grin. "Girl you've gotta teach me your ways... I need some lady lovin too."

Beca shrugged. "I don't have any techniques.. I just have a certain thing about me I guess. I don't know what it is."

Cynthia nodded. "Well when you figure out what the thing is, tell me."

Beca watched as Cynthia walked out of the studio. "Will do." When Cynthia left she grabbed her laptop and quickly typed in Chloe's name so she could watch some of the videos Jesse was talking about. An hour later, Beca closed her laptop with a satisfied sigh and pulled her phone out.

 _[Bec 3:30 PM] Hey did you really seat me next to Chloe Beale at the Grammys?_

 _[Stace 3:32 PM] Yes I did, and I won't change it no matter what you say._

 _[Bec 3:35 PM] I wasn't going to ask you to change it, I'm glad you did._

 _[Stace 3:36 PM] Oh shit! Are you planning on doing something with her?_

 _[Bec 3:38 PM] It'll be nice to finally talk to her. She's been around for two years and we have yet to meet._

 _[Stace 3:40 PM] Well in two days you'll be seated right next to her, so look your best._

 _[Bec 3:41 PM] Always, I gtg but I'll ttyl._

 _[Stace 3:43 PM] You got it DJ. Ttyl ;*_

* * *

Beca walked out of the building fifteen minutes later and started walking to her car. She was ignoring all of the paparazzi until one of them grabbed her arm. "What the he- Oh.." She smirked when she saw her friend who did the interview with Chloe, she nodded towards her car. "Get in." She drove off and went to a drive thru, she ordered some food and parked in the parking lot. "So what can I do for you Luke?" She said after taking a bite of her taco.

He smiled at her. "Come on Becky I know you heard about the interview with Chloe Beale."

Beca nodded. "I did.. Jesse forced me to watch it this morning."

"She was really into meeting you, even after we stopped airing she asked me things about you and left me her number. She told me to give it to you if I see you anytime soon." He reached into his pocket and handed Beca the number. "Okay, I'll give her a call. I'll be sitting next to her at the Grammys too you know."

Luke's eyes widened. "Come on mate! Call her now please! I'd love to have matchmaker under my belt too."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Not now Luke."

He smirked at her, knowing just what to say to get under her skin. "Is badass Mitchell... chicken."

Beca looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course not.."

"You seem to be."

Beca sighed and dialed Chloe's number. It rang for a bit before she heard a sweet voice pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi.. Um is this Chloe?"

 _"Yeah. Who is this? Your voice sounds really familiar.."_

"It's um Beca Mitchell.." Beca had to pull the phone away from her ear as Chloe screamed. "You okay?"

 _"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I just didn't think you'd actually call me."_

"Yeah well my buddy Luke came to me and gave me your number.. I also saw your interview _and_ we've been trending all day, apparently we have a _ship_ name and people like us together, even though we never met."

Chloe laughed. _"Yeah I know! It's amazing, I'm kind of embarrassed that you've seen the interview."_

"Don't be, I liked it... a lot."

 _"Really? Wow! Would you wanna maybe meet up and hang out?"_

"I can't today, I have a few errands to run, but we'll be sitting next to each other at the Grammys so we can talk there and maybe hang out after?"

 _"Oh my god! Really? How? You always get the good seats so I know you won't be in the back where they usually seat me. I-I've never sat up front.. How did this happen?"_

Beca smirked even though Chloe couldn't see her. "Let's just say I had a friend who did me a favor.."

 _"Wow okay! I guess I'll see you at the Grammys then!"_

"Yes you will, hey I'll let you go now but keep in touch and I'll see you Sunday."

 _"Yeah okay. Enjoy the rest of your day!"_

Beca hung with a smile and looked at Luke who was smirking at her. She slapped him on the arm. "Don't even say it!"

Luke raised his hands in mock surrender, smirk still in place. "I didn't say anything Becky."

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a satisfied sigh, she walked around the house and found Jesse in his room getting ready. "Wassup man, hot date?"

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Nah, Just hanging out with some of the guys tonight. How about you? Anything planned tonight?"

"No, I just wanna chill tonight, tomorrow will be nothing but preparing for the Grammys on Sunday and I know that'll be stressful so I just want night of relaxation."

Jesse nodded. "Well that sounds good, I'll be back in a hour or two so don't do any weird shit."

Beca laughed. "Jesse I don't do weird shit, you do. The only thing you could possibly walk in on that you might not wanna see is me fucking some one, but that's not happening tonight."

"Got it."

"Hey guess what?"

"What...?"

"Luke came to me earlier and gave me Chloe's number.. we spoke and plan on hanging out after the Grammys."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What! No way! That's amazing!"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I figured that'd make your day."

"How are you feeling about the whole thing, tell the truth."

"Honestly, I'm pretty excited. This girl is gorgeous and knowing that she has a crush on me really boosts the ego."

"Oh yeah, Bechloe is so fucking on!"

Beca laughed. "Come on Jess don't say shit like that."

Jesse shrugged. "Well I'm off now, like I said I won't be gone long so see you later."

Beca smiled and waved to him. "Have fun man, you deserve it."

* * *

The moment Jesse left she ordered a pizza and turned on some music. She listened to the music and thought about some new mixes when the doorbell rang. She got her money and paid the pizza man. "Keep the change buddy."

The teenager just stared at her. "Y-You're Beca Mitchell..."

"Yeah.."

"Can I have you autograph?"

"Sure thing man." She signed a few things and took a couple pictures before sending him on his way. The moment she opened the pizza box her phone buzzed. She sighed and looked at it, her face instantly turning into a smile.

 _[Chloe Beale 9:54 PM] So you told me to stay in touch so I figured texting you might be a good idea.. Please tell me I'm not being lame. :p_

Beca laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite of it before replying.

 _[Beca 9:59 PM] You're not being lame, I'm glad you sent me a text. What you up to?_

 _[Chloe Beale 10:00 PM] Nothing much, just hanging around the house looking for something to watch on TV.. hbu?_

 _[Beca 10:01 PM] Listening to music and eating pizza._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:02 PM] Cool so that's what **The** Beca Mitchell does on a Friday night?_

 _[Beca 10:04 PM] LOL No, I'm usually working or at one of the clubs, but I have a busy day of prepping for the Grammys on Sunday so I just wanna chill tonight._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:05 PM] I get it, I told my manager that I was gonna be sitting next to you at the Grammys and she set up this whole thing. I usually dress myself but she hired a whole team. She wants me to impress you._

Beca smirked at her phone.

 _[Beca 10:06 PM] You already impress me, I mean you dress hella good. All this time I thought your stylist was making you look that good._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:07 PM] You've got me blushing Mitchell._

 _[Beca 10:09 PM] I'm serious you look really good. Hopefully whoever dresses you on Sunday does you justice._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:10 PM] If I don't like it I won't wear it, you dress really well too you know._

 _[Beca 10:11 PM] You can thank my stylist for that. I like wearing plaid shirts, skinny jeans and boots._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:13 PM] I know, that's what I'm talking about. I see those candid pics of you, when you're out I love the way you dress, it's hot and don't get me started on those ear spikes.._

 _[Beca 10:14 PM] I'll remember to put those on just for you ;) Hey I gotta go my friend just came in and he looks pissed._

 _[Chloe Beale 10:14 PM] Okay, I'll talk to you soon okay? Goodnight._

 _[Beca 10:15 PM] Sounds good, goodnight Chloe._

Beca put down her phone and walked to Jesse's room. "You okay J? You're home pretty early.."

"Do I look okay Beca?"

Beca's eyes widened as she saw Jesse had a black eye. "Dude what the hell happened to you?"

"We were at a bar, Michael got into a fight with someone I was trying to break it up, but the dudes friend thought I was joining in so he came and punched me right in the eye.. I think I'm going blind man.."

Beca ran out the room and got him an ice pack. "You're not going blind.. Here put this on your eye. It's gonna hurt for a minute but it'll be soothing after a while."

Jesse smiled. "I forgot you've had your share of fights, I have nothing to worry about right?"

Beca nodded. "Exactly, but this looks like a hit that was pretty hard. You're eye is like.. a different color."

Jesse sighed. "I can't fucking believe this man. I just wanted to have a good time."

Beca patted him on the shoulder. "Next time I'll take you out and I promise I won't ditch you for some random chick and I promise you won't get punched in the face."

Jesse smiled. "Deal. You know, you're really the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

Beca grinned at him. "I try, you're like my brother, I gotta look out for you and make sure you have fun."

"Oh you definitely do your job."

Beca smiled and walked back to her box of pizza. "Sit down dude, crack open a beer, eat some pizza, and listen to some music with me."

Jesse smiled and sat down next to Beca, handing her a beer. "Where would I be without you Beca?"

Beca smirked. "Oh I don't know, probably still in Atlanta working at some job you hate."

He laughed. "That sounds accurate, thank you for dragging me out here with you and forcing me to pursue my dreams."

"Hey man I told you, no matter what it's you and me till the end."

Jesse nodded and took a bite of his pizza. "So what were you doing when I walked in? You looked pretty happy.."

Beca shrugged. "I was just doing this.."

"Bullshit, you were looking at your phone."

Beca sighed. "Fine.. I was texting Chloe."

Jesse grinned. "You like her don't you.."

Beca sighed and shrugged. "I don't man.. shut up and eat your pizza."

Jesse laughed as he turned the music up louder and relaxed. "You and Chloe Beale... this could change your life forever."

"What do you mean?"

Jesse turned and looked at Beca. "Chloe is such a sweetheart you'd have to be faithful, and if you broke her heart you'd be hated by a lot of people. No more taking home randoms and dancing with other chicks in clubs."

Beca frowned as she thought about. "No more games..." Beca frowned as Jesse nodded at her. She couldn't quit this lifestyle yet, could she? She didn't want to, she's only twenty-one she wants to live and experience things. "I don't know if we'd be a good thing then.."

"Oh come on Beca.. This is Chloe we're talking about! You can't leave behind the groupies for that sweet ray of sunshine?"

"I-I don't know Jesse.."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that was chapter one of Little Work, Lot's of Play.. Let me know what you all think and if you'd like to see more. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Grammys

Beca woke up to the sound of loud banging on her door. "Beca! Wake up! Everyone is here, it's time to get started on your preparation for the Grammys!"

Beca groaned. "Jesse just tell them to hang around for an hour, I'm tired.." She had been up all night thinking about Chloe, if she wanted to be with Chloe, if she'd be able to change her ways for Chloe.

"Beca, I did that an hour ago. Come on it's almost twelve in the afternoon, you've got things to do!"

Beca sat up and sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." She got went into her bathroom and got ready, quickly showering and brushing her teeth. She walked in the living room with a t-shirt and some sweatpants twenty minutes later with a frown. "Okay, somebody show me something." Before Beca could even realize what was happening, dresses were being thrown in her face. "Wait, one at a time." She nodded her head as she looked at all the items of clothing that her stylists had for her. "What's that?"

Her stylist followed where she was pointing and smiled. "I thought you might like this one." She picked it up. "I call it the sexy pant suit."

Beca nodded. "Where's the shirt?"

Her stylist smirked. "That's where the sexy part comes along, there is no shirt underneath. We'll put some tape on you to keep the girls hidden but that's it. It'll definitely be a different look if you decide to go for it, more edgier and risky."

Beca nodded in thought. "What made you decide to add this?"

"Well I figured I should start dressing you the way you dress yourself, but with a bit more class. You have an edgy look when you dress yourself, so why not add some of that to the carpet."

Beca smiled. "You've sold me Ashley."

"Awesome! Now we'll measure you and see if there need to be any adjustments."

Beca clapped her hands together and nodded, looking at everyone in the room. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

Beca fell down on her couch six hours later with a sigh. Jesse laughed as he walked into the living room after letting everyone out. "You're gonna look amazing tomorrow Bec."

"Six hours of makeup, trying on clothes, readjusting, fixing hair.. I better look at least decent."

Jesse sat down next to Beca and smiled. "You'll look more than decent, and Chloe will be drooling over that slutty pantsuit."

Beca smirked. "It is kind of slutty right? I thought so but I just didn't say.."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, but a good kind of slutty."

Beca looked at the time. "Okay dude it's six o'clock and all I've had today is some coffee and a bagel... You wanna go out and get something to eat?"

Jesse shook his head. "It's kind of late, you need to get some rest soon, so I'll order some Chinese and you go shower, wash the day away, and change into your PJs."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'll go to bed in two hours, now let's go somewhere."

"Nope, you showering will take a half an hour, the food getting here will take a half an hour, us eating and goofing around will take an hour... boom two hours gone, now go shower and I'll order."

Beca sighed. "Fine."

Beca came back into the living room freshly showered and wearing her musical pajamas just as the food arrived. "I thought you said the food would take longer.." She said as she folded her arms.

Jesse shrugged. "Fast service tonight, let's eat and watch a movie."

Beca sat on the couch. "Let's eat and not watch a movie."

"Oh come on Beca! We ate and listened to music yesterday and I didn't complain."

Beca nodded. "That's because it's something we both enjoy. We both love music, only you love movies."

Jesse pouted. "Please Beca.."

Beca frowned. "Ew don't ever make that face, I'm only agreeing to this because I know you won't shut up if I don't."

He smiled. "Thanks, we can watch the breakfast club!"

"Jesse no..." Beca groaned. "We've literally watched that shit a thousand times."

"Come on Bec, can we please just make it a thousand and one?"

Beca's phone vibrated and and she smiled seeing it was text from Chloe. "Fine turn on the movie."

Jesse moved to turn it on and Beca opened the text.

 _[Chloe 6:45 PM] So I know I'll be seeing you in like twenty-four hours, but I like talking to you and I wanted to know how your busy day went_

Beca looked over at Jesse to see if he was still occupied with finding the movie. Seeing that he was she sent Chloe a text back.

 _[Beca 6:46 PM] My busy day was very busy, they came this morning and literally just left like a half an hour ago._

 _[Chloe 6:47 PM] Wow, I hope you found the perfect look_

Beca quickly wrote her reply seeing that Jesse was about to sit next to her.

 _[Beca 6:48 PM] I think I did, but i'll let you be the judge of that tomorrow when you see me._

She quickly put her phone away and smiled at Jesse. "Pass the container please.."

He nodded. "What were you just doing on your phone." He asked as he passed her the food.

"I was just checking the time." She felt her phone vibrate and she smiled. "Can you move over some?"

Jesse frowned a bit but nodded and moved over.

"Thanks man." She put a pillow where he was sitting and pulled her phone out, using the pillow to hide her phone.

 _[Chloe 6:50 PM] I'll definitely let you know what I think, but only if you tell me what you think about what I'll have on._

Beca slightly smiled and looked over at Jesse seeing he was engrossed in the movie.

 _[Beca 6:53 PM] Oh that can definitely be arranged, I'll definitely be checking you out ;)_

 _[Chloe 6:54 PM] Well I'll be checking you out too. Sooo watcha doin?_

Beca took a bite of her food before replying.

 _[Beca 6:55 PM] Eating some Chinese food and I'm suppose to be watching a movie with my friend Jesse but I'm texting you._

 _[Chloe 6:56 PM] Oooo you're never suppose to text while watching a movie, but being as though I'm like your biggest fan and know you hate movies I'll give you a pass._

Beca smirked and shook her head.

 _[Beca 6:58 PM] Forgot I was talking to my number one fan, thanks for the pass lol what r you doing?_

 _[Chloe 6:59 PM] I'm just sitting home bored waiting for my friend Aubrey to come over, I cooked some dinner and we're gonna catch up._

 _[Beca 7:01 PM] Oh! You cook too! I've gotta get to know you better._

 _[Chloe 7:02 PM] Yeah, cooking is one of my many talents_

 _[Beca 7:03 PM] Well I'd love to find out what the other ones are.._

 _[Chloe 7:04 PM] I think there's a strong chance you might..._

 _[Chloe 7:04 PM] Hey Aubrey just got here, so I'll talk to you tomorrow :-*_

 _[Beca 7:05 PM] Okay, talk to you tomorrow, oh and I can't wait_

Beca looked up from her phone with a smirk and looked over at Jesse who was looking at her with a knowing smile. "What're you looking at dude?"

"My best friend who isn't watching the movie she said she would because she's to busy texting the future Mrs. Mitchell.."

Beca's eyes widened. "What? No! I was checking the time again..."

Jesse laughed. "Bec I've been watching you for a couple minutes, you were smiling and I don't think you smile at the time."

Beca groaned. "Fine, I was talking to Chloe but now we're done talking for the night so let's finish our food and finish watching this old ass movie."

Jesse just nodded with a smile and looked back at the TV as Beca started eating her food again.

* * *

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

Beca woke up with a groan to the sound of her alarm waking her up. She looked at the time, _8:30 AM,_ she laid back down back down and shut her eyes. _Maybe I can get five more minutes of sleep.._ Beca's thoughts were short live when she heard Jesse banging on her room door.

"Beca! I know you heard your alarm, don't even think about going back to sleep!"

Beca nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah yeah I'm getting up.." She got up and opened the door, seeing a smiling Jesse standing there. "Make me some breakfast." She slammed the door in his face and walked into her bathroom to get ready.

"It smells delicious in here." Beca said an hour later as she walked into the kitchen.

Jesse turned and nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm making you the breakfast that you so kindly asked for."

Beca smirked. "Sorry about that dude, you know how I am with mornings."

He smiled. "Yeah I do, that's why I made you breakfast." He started making their plates and grinned at Beca. "Sooo are you excited for today?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm not performing this year, so really I'll just be sitting there bored."

Jesse handed her a plate. "Sitting there bored next to Chloe Beale!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I forgot about that... oh shit!"

Jesse laughed as he took a bite of his food. "Today's the day buddy... What are you gonna do?"

Beca sighed. "Honestly Jess I don't know, I don't even need to think that far ahead to be honest, this is our first time meeting and hopefully we'll be friends."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah you're right, so what's on our to do list for the day?"

"Umm last minute preparations.. I gotta pick something to wear for the after party or whatever Chloe and I decide to do and I've got to get in contact with Jessica to make sure she still wants to meet tomorrow morning in the studio.."

Jesse looked at the time. "Well we've got plenty of time.. Wanna hang for a bit? Maybe watch another movie?"

Beca frowned and threw a sausage at him. "I do not want to watch a movie, and you'd be surprised how much time those little tasks can take."

* * *

"Beca hurry up we're running late!" Jesse said with a sigh, he couldn't believe how fast the day had gone by.

Ashley came out of the room with a small smile and looked at Jesse. "She's coming and she looks amazing."

Beca walked out of the room five minutes later ad Jesse's looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Oh my god Beca... you look.. hot! I think I have a crush on you again."

Beca laughed and punched him in the arm. "Shut up dude."

"I'm serious! You look great!"

Beca smiled at him. "Thanks J... So should we get going now?"

Jesse nodded after finally taking his eyes off of her. "Y-Yeah, have you spoken with CR?"

"Yeah, she'll be taking her own car."

Jesse nodded and grabbed his things. "Okay then, let's go!"

They pulled up to the building an hour later and Beca took a deep breath before looking at Jesse. "Alright man, this is where we part ways. I'll see you later tonight okay?"

He nodded. "See you later Bec! Oh and have fun with Chloe." He said with a smirk.

Beca nodded before opening the car door and walking out. She was immediately blinded by the flashing lights, she stopped and took some pictures before she found Cynthia Rose who quickly pulled her over. "Damn Beca you look hot!"

Beca smirked. "Thanks, trying something different."

CR nodded and looked her up and down. "Well it's working for you... so you know what happens next right?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "I go down the line of reporters and talk to them."

"Yup, but don't worry I'll be there so I'll pull you away at a certain time."

Beca nodded. "Alright let's do this." She walked over and smiled at the first reporter. "Hey ET I love you guys."

The lady smiled. "We love you too Beca, thank you for coming over and talking. Can we start off by asking who you are wearing? This look is very different but it's working!"

Beca smiled. "I don't actually know who I'm wearing.. That's kind of embarrassing but yeah, my designer Ashley she's great and she came to me with the idea and we went with it."

"Well you look amazing, now you've been kind of absent from the music scene for the past year or so, can you tell us when you plan on making your return?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I uh decided to take a break, this might sound cliche but I wanted to find myself more musically, but I have been working on my own stuff and I also have been working with Jessica Evans and she's a close friend of mine so that's going great."

The interviewer smiled. "Glad to hear that you're coming back, anybody you plan on working with?"

Beca smirked. "I have a pretty long list, I'm trying to go with a bit of a different sound this time around so I want to work with a lot of people, but I'm keeping it a secret for now."

"Darn.. How about you tell us something about Chloe Beale.. She said some things about you a few days ago but you haven't said anything, have you heard?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I heard what she said, my friend practically threw the laptop in my face that morning. I haven't met Chloe yet, but I'm pretty sure our seats are next to each other tonight, so we'll see what happens."

She nodded. "What do you think of Chloe because she seems to think very highly of you."

"I think she is very talented and I'd love to work with her. I've heard nothing but great things about her and she seems like an amazing girl, I'd definitely want to spend some time with her, especially to talk music because I heard her music library is killer!"

"The two of you coming together musically would definitely top the charts, but what about coming together romantically.. we haven't really seen you tied down to anyone and we know Chloe has a thing for you.."

Beca smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed to coming together romantically because like I said Chloe seems like an amazing girl, but we haven't met yet and honestly I don't know if I'm at that place in my life where I want to settle down you know? I turned twenty-one three months ago, I've still got a lot of life to live.."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, but us Bechloe fans will keep our fingers crossed. Girls like Chloe don't come near and far, she's a rare breed. I've met with her and she is absolutely the sweetest and the most beautiful person ever."

Beca smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet her." She looked at Cynthia Rose who nodded at her, she looked back at the interviewer. "Look out for some new music in the coming months, I've gotta go!" She waved to the camera and the interviewer and made her way to the next interviews.

An hour later Beca had finally reached the end of the line and was making her way inside the building, the show would be starting in ten minutes and she was anxious to get to her seat so she could talk to Chloe for a bit before the show started. She walked all the way to the front and stopped walking when she saw the redhead. _Oh my god.. she looks like an angel._ Beca thought to herself, she smoothed out her jacket and walked to her seat sitting down before taping Chloe. The redhead turned and looked at Beca, her eyes immediately widening.

"Oh my god! Beca! This is real life right now wow!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Beca squeezing her tightly.

Beca slowly hugged her back, enjoying the sweet smell of Chloe Beale. "It's nice to meet you too."

Chloe pulled away and grinned at her. "You look hot! And I see you wore the ear spikes." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, they went well with my look, but you! You look... I can't find the words, this is a nice way to meet you."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "I agree, damn that jacket is hot!"

"Yeah, but I'm scared something might pop out of them if I'm not careful.."

Chloe quickly glanced at Beca's boobs and smiled. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Beca smirked. "I feel so much better."

Chloe smiled. "Good... So Beca Mitchell, what do you think?"

"About?"

"About me silly! What do you think about me?"

Beca smiled. "Well so far I really like you, and I really wish the show wasn't about to start because I want to keep talking to you."

Chloe nodded and looked around seeing that everyone was getting settled and the show was about to begin. "We'll have time after the show." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded and looked at the stage as music started playing. "Dinner?"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

"Cool, and just so you know, the cameras are gonna be in your face tonight because you're sitting next to me and they want to see how we interact."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks for the warning." She grabbed Beca's hand and gently squeezed it.

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe with a small smile before looking back at the stage.

 _Damn I wish this show would be over already.._

* * *

 **A/N:** **So they went to the Grammys and finally met! Let me know what you all thought of the chapter!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, I know I've said it before, but it really means a lot!**

 **Please review!**


	3. The After Party

Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled, she was so entranced by the people performing on stage. "You know that's gonna be you soon."

Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "One could only dream... What's it like up there?"

Beca shrugged. "When I was doing the rehearsels for it, I was fine... I thought you know, I was just performing for people like always. It's when they announce that it's time for you to hit the stage that the nerves come in and they are at it's highest. Once I'm on the stage with my team it feels like home, but better.. it feels like finally achieving what you wanted I guess.. I mean this is the fucking Grammys you know, the good people get asked to perform, which is why I know you'll be up on that stage next year."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That's amazing, and you're amazing. I've watched all your live performances at least ten times. I don't know if I'll ever make it up there."

"I'll be watching you up there next year."

Chloe grinned. "Maybe you'll be up there with me."

Beca nodded and looked at the stage again. "That'd be cool.

* * *

The show was finally coming to a close and Beca quickly stood up and stretched out her legs. "The show was better than I expected."

Chloe nodded. "Did you expect it to be bad?"

Beca shrugged as they made their way out of the building. "Let's just say, the only reason I actually showed up was because I was meeting you."

Chloe laughed. "Well I hope you enjoyed meeting me."

"Oh I did, but I also really enjoyed the show."

"Hey Bec how was i- Oh, you're still with her." Jesse said as he ran into Beca and Chloe.

Beca nodded. "Jesse this is Chloe Beale, which you already know, and Chloe this is Jesse my best friend."

Chloe smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned and shook her hand. "You too, I've been looking up your songs and stuff and I'm a big fan!"

"Wow, thank you!"

 _Hey can we get a picture?_

Beca nodded and wrapped her arm around Chloe. She smirked as she saw Jesse creeping away. "Get over her loser and take some pictures with us." He smiled and went on the other side of Chloe and smiled as the photographer took pictures.

 _Now can I get some pictures of just Beca and Chloe?_ The photographer looked at Beca's face and laughed. _Sorry sweetie it's my job, this is what the people want._

Beca nodded and watched as Jesse moved away from them with a smirk. She wrapped her arm around Chloe again and took a few more pictures.

 _These look great, you guys look hot together. Thank you for this._ He smiled and walked away moving on to the next celebrity.

"Well that was fun." Chloe said with a grin.

"Yeah.. Can't wait to see what they write about us in the morning." Beca said sarcastically. "So do you want to stick around for a few minutes and have some drinks, then we can take my limo and go somewhere to eat."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds good." Chloe's eyes widened as she saw someone across the room. "Oh my god! Is that Rihanna?!"

Beca looked around until she spotted her and nodded. "Yeah, you wanna meet her?"

Chloe nodded her head. "She's like my favorite artist, after you.. Are you sure she'd want to?"

Beca nodded. "Of course, Rih is a sweetheart, not to mention how much she loves me." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her through the crowd of celebrities until they reached Rihanna. "Rih!"

Rihanna turned around and grinned. "There's my favorite DJ! I've been looking for you!" She wrapped Beca in a tight hug.

"I've just been hanging out with this gorgeous lady here." She gestured to Chloe. "Rih this is Chloe Beale, Chloe.. well you know."

Rihanna laughed. "No need to introduce us Bec, I know who she is." She looked at Chloe and hugged her. "Nice to meet you baby girl, I love your music."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously? Wow that's crazy, I love your music too! It's an honor to meet you!"

Rihanna nodded. "Likewise, so what are you two up to? I've been hearing things about you guys.."

Beca laughed. "Everyone has, this is our first time meeting and we're just hanging out."

"Hanging out.. I get it. I'll be waiting to hear that the two of you are dating." She said with a wink. "You guys look good together." One of her friends pulled her away and she said goodbye to them.

Beca looked at Chloe as she grabbed them some drinks. "People seem to think we look good together..."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, and what do you think?"

"I think you're gorgeous and I'm hot so obviously we'd look good together."

Chloe laughed. "Obviously, you wanna just head out and eat dinner?"

Beca nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They made their way through the crowd once again and ran into Jesse. "Hey I was just looking for you guys, there's in awesome party going on in the other room, they have a bubble machine!"

Beca laughed. "As tempting as that sounds we were actually heading out.. You gonna be okay to get home?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I'm hanging with Stacie." He looked down at Beca and Chloe's intertwined fingers and grinned at Beca. "Should come home late, or maybe stay at Stacie's?"

Beca quickly shook her head. "N-No I uh no.. we're leaving now." They started walking away and Beca quickly turned back to Jesse and whispered. "I'll text you if anything comes up." She turned back to Chloe and they made their way to the exit as Jesse smiled at their fading figures.

* * *

Beca let out a sigh of relief when they finally made it to her limo. They ended staying an extra fifteen minutes, only because as they walked to the exit they ran into people they knew, and they talked to them, then they ran into more photographers who pleaded for pictures. Needless to say, Beca was relieved to be out of the building. "So this is my limo, I should've taken my car.. We'd be able to have some alone time, but this will do for now."

Chloe nodded. "This is fine, I've never been in an actual limousine before!" She said with a grin.

Beca smirked and opened the door for her, waving the driver away. "Well your chariot awaits m'lady."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Why thank you."

Beca nodded and followed Chloe into the car. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Chloe shrugged. "Instead of a fancy dinner maybe we can just hang out at your place and talk?"

"Umm that's sounds okay I guess, do you wanna stop at your house first and change?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I probably should."

Beca knocked on the partition in the limo and it rolled down. "Hey Sam we're gonna make a quick stop at her house then head over to mine."

He nodded and looked at Chloe as he handed her the GPS. "Put in your address and we'll be on our way."

Chloe grabbed it and quickly typed in her address before handing it to him with a grin. "Thank you Sam."

"Not a problem Ms. Beale."

Chloe laughed. "You can call me Chloe, I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me." She looked at Beca with a grin.

Sam pulled off and nodded. "I'm glad Beca has finally found someone worth keeping instead of sleeping with al-"

Beca's eyes widened. "Okay, eyes on the road Sam." She quickly rolled the partition up before Sam could finish his sentence. She slowly turned to look at Chloe who was looking back at her with a smirk.

"What's wrong Beca, don't want me to know about all your sexcapades?"

"I-I don't-"

Chloe laughed. "It's fine Beca, we're friends and need I remind you that I'm your number one fan and I do read magazines..."

"W-Well don't believe everything you read."

Chloe grinned. "So I shouldn't believe that you like to sleep around?"

"Umm, okay if we're being honest, that's true.. But some of the people they've said I've been with is wrong."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure the magazines will say we hooked up."

"Yeah, that's what they do."

Before either of them could say anything else, the car came to a stop and Sam was opening the door. "I'll just wait out here."

Beca nodded and started to follow Chloe to her house. "Thanks for telling all my business." She whispered yelled at Sam as she walked past him. She followed Chloe into the house and smiled at what she saw. "Wow, you're house is.. cozy."

Chloe laughed. "That's a good thing I hope."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it looks like a home. It's beautiful."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, come on." She started walking through the house and soon they were in Chloe's bedroom. "Could you help me unzip my dress?"

"Of course." Beca walked behind Chloe and slowly unzipped Chloe's dress, biting her lip as she saw her smooth skin. "There you go, all done."

Chloe pulled the dress off and smiled at Beca. "Thank you."

Beca's eyes widened seeing Chloe in nothing but a bra and panties. "Y-You're welcome."

Chloe smirked. "Everything okay Beca?" She slowly started walking towards her.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." Beca said as she started walking backwards.

"You sure? You seem a litte... flustered." Chloe said with a smirk as she cornered Beca in front of her dresser.

"I'm good.." Beca slowly reached out her hand, putting it on Chloe's waist.

Chloe grinned. "Okay." She quickly leaned forward and grabbed some clothes before moving away from Beca to put them on.

Beca watched with wide eyes as Chloe covered the skin she so badly wanted to touch. "You mind if I use the bathroom before we go?"

"Sure, first door on the right."

Beca quickly walked out the room and into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Get it together Mitchell, you've got this.. Keep it in check." She took a couple deep breaths and walked back to Chloe's room and found her sitting on the bed waiting for her in her pajamas. Chloe looked up at her with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

Beca nodded. "Yup, after you." Chloe smiled and walked out of the room with Beca following after her. Beca smirked as she got a better look at Chloe's pajamas. "You know I have those exact pajamas."

Chloe laughed. "Well we both love music, although I didn't peg you as the type of person to wear pajamas."

Well what do you think I wear?"

Chloe grinned. "I don't know like a t-shirt, or maybe nothing.."

Beca laughed and opened the car door for Chloe. "Well that does happen sometimes too, but I love my warm fuzzy pajamas with the musical notes, and I can't believe I just told you that.. I'm ruining my rep with you."

"Don't worry Bec, you're still a sexy bad ass in my eyes."

* * *

They pulled up to Beca's house a half an hour later after making a quick stop to get some food and Chloe looked out the window with her mouth wide open. " .Oh. My. God! You live here?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, Jesse and I." Sam opened the door for them and they got out of the car, Beca smiled at him. "Thank you Sam, you can go do whatever you want now. I'll set you free." She said with a laugh. "I'll call you if I need you."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay, thank you Beca and have a good night, you too Chloe."

They both waved as he got back in the car and drove off. Chloe turned to Beca with a small smile. "So you sent your driver off and I'm still here... are you planning on making me spend the night?"

Beca laughed. "I do know how to drive you know, but you're welcome to stay if you want. As you can see we have plenty of space." She said as she gestured to her house.

Chloe grinned and hooked her arm in Beca's. "Show me your house!" Beca opened the door and Chloe's jaw hung. It was better than anything she had ever imagined. "Okay now I don't want to sound like a creep but I've imagined being in your house and what it would look like, and _this_ isn't it."

"I don't know how to take that.."

Chloe laughed. "Your house is amazing! And huge, especially for someone as little as you."

"Watch it Beale, I'm little but I'm big..."

Chloe just laughed as she started looking at the pictures around the house. "I'm surprised you have this many pictures up."

Beca nodded. "Like I said, I live with Jesse... So I'm gonna go change, make yourself at home." She started walking in the direction of her bedroom and stopped when she noticed Chloe was following her. "What are you doing?"

Chloe smiled. "I wanna see your bedroom, I showed you mine.. now I wanna see yours."

Beca nodded and continued to walk in the direction of the bedroom. "So this is my room, nothing special."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Nothing special? Beca! Your bedroom is amazing! Wow!" She smirked as she looked at the bed. "And this is where you bring all those groupies."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, you can sit if you'd like, it's really comfortable."

Chloe shook her head. "Nah. I don't want to be on something a million other girls have been on."

Beca frowned. "I put fresh sheets on every other day..."

Chloe just shook her head and stood near the door. "I still know what's been on there."

"Well I sat on your bed!"

Chloe laughed. "You don't care about what I do on my bed, and I haven't done anything on my bed, it's brand new."

Beca sighed. "Well I guess we won't be in here tonight, we can go in one of the other room-"

"What exactly are you expecting?"

"I figured you were gonna use your charm and force me into watching a movie and cuddling with you."

"Oh... yeah, one of the other rooms will be fine."

Beca nodded and pulled off her jacket, quickly using her arm to cover her boobs. "You could go and pick whatever room you want."

Chloe shrugged. "I'll wait here, put on your jammies so we can match!"

Beca laughed and put on her pajamas and looked at Chloe with a grin to find her grinning back. "We look like bad asses." Beca said as she lead Chloe to another room.

"Is that what they're calling it these days."

Beca opened the door to a room and smiled at Chloe. "This room is clean, I haven't been in this one." They sat the food down and sat on the bed.

Chloe laughed. "Good, now let's skip the part where I say let's watch a movie and you complain but eventually cave because of my good looks."

Beca playfully sighed. "Fine.. what movie are you torturing me with?"

Chloe grinned and turned on Netflix. "Just sit back and watch the movie."

* * *

Beca looked over at Chloe with a small smile as the credits rolled down the screen. "Can I move my arm now?" She gestured to the arm Chloe was wrapped around,

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it was scarier than I thought it would be, but what did you think?"

"It was... good. I still feel like I knew what was gonna happen and the ending felt incomplete but I think I could get into horror films."

Chloe grinned. "I deem tonight a success! I'm glad you somewhat enjoyed it."

Beca nodded. "The company wasn't so bad either." She said as she gently bumped shoulders with Chloe.

"Yeah that's true." Chloe pulled out her phone and cuddled up to Beca. "Make a funny face!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking a picture of us!"

Beca sighed but made a funny face as Chloe snapped several pictures of them.

"Perfect!" Chloe started messing with her phone.

"What are you doing?"

 _Ding!_

Beca looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "Chloe!" It was a collage of some of the pictures they had just took. "I can't be seen on the internet like that!"

Chloe shrugged. "Look at the caption I wrote."

 _[picture]_ Met my favorite person today and now we're having a sleepover! _DJBMitchell_ #BFF4lyfe #Fastfriends #Sleepover #Onlybadasseswearmusicpajamas #pajamas totally wasn't planned we're just in sync like that

"So many people have seen this already, wow we have a whole lot of shippers.."

Chloe nodded. "We're so cute! So are you gonna stay in here with me tonight?"

Beca smirked. "Only if you want me to, or I could go back to my room."

"Well... we _are_ suppose to be having a sleepover because you're like one of my bestfriends now."

Beca nodded and started leaning in to Chloe. "Then it's settled." She gently pressed her lips against Chloe's, closing her eyes missing the look of shock on Chloe's face.

Chloe gently pushed Beca away. "Um what was that?"

"I uh.. that was me kissing you... Is that not something you wanted?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca we're friends.. We've only been friends for a couple hours, I know I flirt but I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to do that."

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and scooted away from Chloe a bit. "Oh um okay, that was my mistake."

"Maybe I should head home, I'll call a c-"

"No! I fucked up, but I know now.. I read the signals wrong, we're friends... Stay, I'll go to my room and we can eat breakfast and hang out some more tomorrow."

"I don't know Beca..."

Beca shook her head. "Hey everything is fine, I'm fine... Unless you are uncomfortable now and don't want to be around me.."

"No that's not it, I just don't want it to be awkward now.."

Beca smiled. "It won't be, you can turn on another movie, or a TV show and we can watch it until we fall asleep."

Chloe nodded. "I'll spare you the pain and turn on a TV show."

"Thank you!" Beca quickly got up and threw away the empty containers of food before hopping back on the bed and scooting next to Chloe. "Let's get started." She smiled at Chloe and tried to fight away the feeling of disappointment, this is what she wanted anyway, to only be friends with Chloe. She couldn't possibly just use Chloe as a one night stand, she was way to sweet and nice, but Beca wasn't sure she was ready to officially be tied down, but Chloe would be worth it... wouldn't she?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait on this, but here it is I hope you all enjoyed it! As always I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I see all of it and it makes me so happy, so thank you!**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you all thought of the chapter and what you think should or might happen.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Someone Like You

Beca woke up to the feeling of an arm wrapped around her, she felt a moment of comfort before her eyes widened realizing Chloe was currently spooning her. She gently moved Chloe's arm off of her and got off of the bed, standing to do a stretch. She smiled down at Chloe and put a sheet over her before leaving her room and making her way into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Bec! You're here.. I didn't see you in your room last night so I figured you stayed at Chloe's place."

Beca shook her head and sat across from Jesse as he handed her a cup of coffee. "She didn't feel comfortable being on a bed that had lot's of other girls on so we went in one of the other rooms."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Dude you totally did the do with Chloe didn't you.."

Beca rolled at her eyes. "Really J? Did the do? And for your information we watched a movie, ate some food, and watched some TV."

" _You_ watched a movie? What'd she bribe you with?"

Beca sipped her coffee and shook her head. "She didn't make me watch that sappy bullshit you make me watch, we watched a horror film and I could actually pay attention to it."

Jesse shrugged. "Whatever, I think you 'enjoyed' it because you were with Chloe.."

Beca grinned. "Well.. that was part of the reason, but really the movie wasn't bad."

"Good morning all!" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen with a grin.

Jesse smiled and stood up. "Morning Chloe." He looked at Beca with a smirk before leaving the room.

Chloe looked at Beca with a small smile. "What was that about?"

Beca drank more of her coffee and shrugged. "He's Jesse, he's weird like that."

Chloe nodded and sat down next to Beca. "So we spent most of the night watching things on Netflix, and while that was lots of fun.. I'd really like to get to know you on a more personal level... If that's okay with you."

"Um.. I'll be honest, I'm not really an open person.. But we can talk about some things and get to know each other better and I'll let you know if I feel uncomfortable answering a question."

Chloe smiled. "Okay, sounds good so w-"

"You wanna do this over breakfast? I could take you somewhere and we can eat and talk.."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, could we make a stop at my house so I could get changed and whatnot?"

"Of course, let me grab my car keys and say bye to Jesse and we can go."

* * *

"Yeah, so after the humiliation of falling in love with my straight best friend and her making fun of me in front of the whole school, I stayed to myself the last few weeks of high school and started focusing more on my music.. Then I graduated, packed a bag, grabbed Jesse and moved here."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That girl is a bitch."

Beca nodded. "And when I started getting my name out there and was becoming famous she had the nerve to inbox me on Facebook, saying 'hey remember me I miss you.' It took everything in me not to curse her out."

"So what'd you do?"

Beca smirked and leaned in a bit and looked around as if she were about to tell a big secret. "I left her message on seen."

Chloe's eyes widened and she fake gasped. "Seen? How could you!" She said as she playfully clutched her chest.

Beca shrugged, smirk still in place. "She deserved it."

"That's true, now switching gears.. I never hear you talk about your family life.. Are your parents proud of what you've accomplished?" Seeing Beca's mood quickly darken made Chloe wish she never asked.

"I-I uh I don't wanna talk about that..."

Chloe quickly nodded and reached her hand across the table to grab Beca's. "I'm sorry I-"

"Beca?"

Both Beca and Chloe turned their heads. Beca smiled seeing her friend. "Jess hey! What are you doing here?"

Jess smirked. "Oh I don't know getting breakfast.." She said sarcastically, her eyes moved down to the locked hands and she smiled at Beca. "Damn you move fast, hi Chloe, I'm Jessica Evans."

Beca quickly moved her hand as Chloe waved at Jess. "Oh no it's not like that.. We aren't.. Our conversation hit an emotional bump and she was comforting me." Beca quickly said.

Jess nodded and walked over to Beca, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, get those beautiful vocal cords of yours ready."

Jess smirked at Beca and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be helping me with that, but I guess a warm up wouldn't be bad.." She looked at Chloe and waved before walking off.

Beca smiled at Chloe and drank some of her coffee. "So what were we talking about again?"

Chloe shrugged. "I was apologizing for upsetting you, is she one of you sex buddies?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Sex buddies? I-I don't.. maybe."

Chloe nodded and ate some of her food.

"She's the only person I sleep with more than once.. I don't know why I said that because that doesn't make this any better, I'm sorry."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "You don't have to apologize to me, you're allowed to sleep with whoever you want.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, but it feels weird.. I don't wanna disappoint you."

Chloe frowned. "Disappoint me?"

"I know you see me a certain way, and I know you have this crush on me.. I don't want to do anything that will spoil your image of me."

Chloe laughed and looked at Beca. "My image of you is exactly who you are.. I know you sleep around and I know you like partying, being a huge fan means knowing things.. I'm not disappointed, I already know this si how you act."

Beca nodded. "So you'd still want to date me knowing the way I am, I mean you make it known that you have a thing for me..."

Chloe cleared her throat. "My uh manager told me it would give me some attention if I spoke about in that way.. you know making it known that I really like you."

Beca frowned. "Your _manager?_ So all those things you said in all those different videos were lies?"

"N-No, I do have a huge crush on you.. I always have, but I mean you know how you are, I'd never go out with someone like you." Chloe's eyes widened the moment she said it, Beca's eyes doing the same.

"Someone like _me_? What the hell?" Beca stood up, threw some money on the table, and quietly walked out of the restaurant so she wouldn't cause a scene. Chloe sighed and followed her to the car.

"Beca.." Beca got in the car and drove off after Chloe got in. The whole car ride was nothing but Chloe trying to talk to Beca and Beca ignoring her. "Beca, I didn't mean it like that." Beca pulled up to Chloe's house and got out of the car, waiting for Chloe to do the same. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want to get in an argument with you in a public place, and there could still be cameras around now so can we just go inside and talk?"

Chloe nodded and unlocked the door, gesturing for Beca to enter. "Beca when I said that I'd never go out with someone like you, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. I just.. I've been there before and I don't wanna go back."

"Been where?"

Chloe sighed and sat down. "Dating the sexy person that everyone wants, and that person _loves_ sex so eventually they start sleeping around and soon it just becomes a hobby."

Beca's was silent as she took in what Chloe said. "You're right, and I shouldn't be mad and I'm not.. I'm more so hurt I guess, I don't know it's stupid.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey, it's not stupid.. What I said hurt you and I'm sorry, but think of it like this.. You're young, only twenty-one, me I'm twenty-five.. So I'm slightly more mature and I'm looking for something different than you are."

At that moment, staring into Chloe's eyes Beca realized that maybe what they wanted wasn't so different. "I think you're wrong... actually I know you're wrong, being here with you right now.. Being open feels right, I don't care that I'm younger than you or that we are in two different stages.. I just realized that I'd rather get rid of the groupies and random spurts of sex with random girls to be with you. I have always thought you were hot, so when Jesse told me you were talking about me it boosted my ego.. But seeing the video, made me start to want to know you... So I started looking up more videos and started reading about you, after having done that I can definitely say I have a crush on you, then last night and this morning... It was all perfect and that's what things can be like for us in the future.. I want you Chloe."

Chloe nodded ad tried to control the butterflies in her stomach. "We can do what we did last night and this morning as friends..."

Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and scooted next to her, gently brushing her cheek with her thumb. "But I don't want to just be friends... and neither do you." She leaned in and gently kissed Chloe on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. "Tell me you didn't want that and that you don't want it again."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and grabbed Beca, pulling her close and attaching their lips making them kiss in a much more intense and passionate way.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Chloe? Are you here?" The door started opening and Beca and Chloe quickly pulled away. "Oh, good you are here.. He's been bugging me."

Chloe frowned. "Who Bree?"

Before Aubrey could say anything, a tall man with brown hair walked through the door. "Hey Chlo, I've missed you.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Tom?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know this one is a bit shorter but I'll be updating this again most likely tomorrow. Let me know what you all thought and if there is anything you'd like to see and as always, please review!**


	5. What Are You Gonna Do?

Chloe got up and walked over to him, still looking shocked but a little excited. "Tom what are you doing here?"

Tom smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "I moved to LA, I knew you lived here too so I tried tracking you down. It's much harder to track you down, but I found Aubrey's number and we've been talking these past few days."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "More like nagging me these past few days. 'Where's Chloe? Where does she live?'" She said mocking him.

Chloe laughed and looked at Tom with a smile. "Well it's good to see you, you look good.."

Tom looked her up and down and nodded. "You look good too... LA agrees with you."

"Thank you.."

Beca stood up and cleared her throat. "I uh guess I'll get going.."

Chloe looked at Beca and nodded. "Yeah, I'll uh text you later?"

Tom's eyes widened when he saw Beca. "Holy shit! You're Beca Mitchell, I love your work."

Beca smiled and shook his hand. "Always nice to meet a supporter, I should get going.. Bye, nice meeting you." She looked at Chloe and awkwardly nodded her head. "Chloe." She walked out the door and let out a deep sigh and started walking away only to hear her name being shouted seconds later. She turned around seeing Chloe running up to her. "Yeah?"

"That felt a little awkward, especially because of what happened before they came in.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, but it's fine.. I don't want to intrude on your family reunion or whatever."

Chloe nervously bit her lip and shook her head. "That's uh the ex I just got finished telling you about.."

"Oh. Um it doesn't seem like there's an issue between the two of you."

Chloe nodded. "It's not, we agreed to break up and still be friends... But I moved and we lost touch."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

Beca nodded. "I uh I should get going, I'll talk to you later."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand stopping her from walking away. "Beca! I want you too.." She gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips before making her way back inside her house, leaving Beca standing in the hallway unsure of how to feel.

* * *

Chloe shut the door behind her and let out a sigh before walking into her living room and smiling at Tom and Aubrey. "Wow, I can't believe you're here Tom.. I've missed you."

Tom smiled and walked over to Chloe giving her another hug. "I've missed you too, so much." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Go for it, up the stairs, straight down the hall make a left."

He nodded. "Got it."

The moment Tom was up the stairs Aubrey looked at Chloe questioningly. Chloe frowned. "What?"

"I've known you for practically your whole life.. Somethings up.. You were with Beca before we came, what happened?"

Chloe smiled and checked to make sure Tom was still upstairs. "She made this really long speech and kind of explained to me how she felt for me and that she was willing to change because she wanted to be with me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "How many times has that line been used by every player in the world?"

"I-"

"You have a beautiful house Chlo, I'm glad you're doing well." Tom said as he came down the steps.

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Thanks, it feels good."

Aubrey stood up. "I've gotta get going, but Chloe I'll be by tomorrow so we can have some girl talk." She said and looked at Tom so it would be known that he shouldn't be there during that time. He nodded in understanding and Aubrey smiled and walked out the door.

Chloe turned and awkwardly smiled at Tom. "So..."

Tom sat down and smiled. "Let's catch up!"

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a sigh. She couldn't believe what just happened, she was feeling confused about the whole thing. One minute everything was going right and it seemed like she was gonna be with Chloe, then the next Chloe is in the arms of her ex, then she's kissing her again and telling her she wants her. So yeah, Beca was confused. She walked into the living room and dropped herself onto the couch sigh. Jesse smiled and handed her a beer. "What happened?" He said with a knowing smile.

We were eating breakfast and then Jess came and things got awkward, then there was an argument and I just realized that I care what she thinks about me and I want her to like me, because I like her... So I told her that I'd get myself together and that I'd like to be with her if she'd give me a chance. We kissed and everything seemed to be going right, then her best friend and her _ex_ came over and they were hugging and looking at each other and she kind of brushed me off."

Jesse nodded and gently rubbed her back with his hand, trying to comfort her. "I don't know what to say about that Bec..."

"Get this, as I walk out she comes after me and tells me that she wants to be with me and kisses me again."

Jesse's eyes widened. "So what's the problem?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, I'm confused."

Jesse rolled his eyes and looked Beca dead in her eyes. "Don't get her hopes up if you think you can't be with her Beca, that isn't right."

"N-No I didn't mean it like that, I don't know if she truly wants _me_... I saw this sparkle in her eye as soon as she saw him."

Jesse sighed and was quiet for a minute before speaking. "The only thing I can think to say is talk to her about it... Clear the air."

"Yeah you're right.." She stood up and started walking towards her studio. "I'll be back, I just wanna make a few mixes."

Jesse nodded and went back to watching TV. Beca walked into her studio and quickly opened her laptop and started making beats and mixing music together, after about fifteen minutes of that she still felt confused so she pulled out a pencil and a book and started writing. An hour later Beca was reading over the words she wrote with wide eyes. "Holy shit... I just wrote a fucking love song..." She pulled out her phone and called Chloe. When the line picked up she heard laughter and voices.

" _Tom come on give me my phone!... Hello?"_ She said with a laugh.

"Hey Chloe, it's uh me Beca.."

Chloe cleared her throat and walked into another room. _"Hey Bec, what's up?"_

"I uh thought we could talk.. but you sound kind of busy."

 _"I'm not really busy, just hanging out with Tom.. Everything okay?"_

"I was just thinking about you, but I'll you get back to whatever is happening with Tom."

Chloe sighed. _"Nothings happening Bec, just like I told you earlier, I do want us to be a thing."_

"Okay, I'll be busy tomorrow, but Wednesday I'm having a club opening and I'll performing and stuff... I'd like it if you came. Maybe we could talk after?"

 _"Yeah, okay that sounds good. I'll still be texting you.. Hopefully you won't be too busy."_

Beca smiled. "Don't worry, I'll find time for you."

 _"So sweet, hey my food just got here so I'm gonna go, but I'll text you tonight before I go to bed okay?"_

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of your day.. I can't wait to see you."

 _"I can't wait to see you either, bye."_

"Bye Chloe." Beca hung up and sighed, it seemed like she was doing that a lot today. She glanced over at the lyrics again, grabbed them, and walked into the recording booth. Beca was listening to herself sing when Jesse walked into the room with a smile.

"Is this new?"

Beca nodded. "I wrote this..." She looked at the time and her eyes widened. "Five hours ago... Geez I've been in here a long time."

"Yeah, I was coming to check on you and tell you I made dinner... What's the song called?"

Beca shrugged. "I sat in here and wrote the lyrics without thinking, it's nameless for now.. I just had to record it. I've been editing it and seeing if I wanted to add anything else to it."

Jesse nodded. "Are you gonna release this as a single? It's really good!"

"I don't know man, this is different for me and it's kind of personal."

"Yeah, I get it.. But you said you wanted to change it up a bit and I think _that_ song will definitely get you more fans and make the fans you already have like you more."

Beca nodded. "I might, I need to think about it more.." She saved the song to her computer and stood up. "Let's eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

Chloe was making lunch the next day as she waited for Aubrey to come over. As she finished sprinkling the cheese on the salad Aubrey walked through the door. "Hey Chlo!"

Chloe smiled. "Hey, I made chicken caesar salad." She said as she passed her a bowl.

"Looks delicious." Aubrey ate a fork full and nodded. "It's delicious!... So what's going on with you and your lover?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on Bree, Tom is not my lover."

Aubrey smirked. "I was talking about Beca, but I see where your head is at... How was you day with Tom yesterday?"

Chloe sighed. "It was great, a lot of fun.. But I feel bad for the way Beca left yesterday and then she called me and told me she was thinking about me..."

"But all you can think about is Tom, are you guys getting back together? He seems to have matured and has a good head on his shoulders now."

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm giving Beca a shot."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay but just so you know, there are rumors about her and the singer Jessica Evans.. They were spotted, and I quote getting cozy this morning.."

"Beca told me they hook up occasionally, but I assumed that since we kind of agreed we wanted to be together that she'd stop it."

Aubrey sighed. "I tried to warn you Chlo, she's younger than us... She's in the same phase Tom was at her age. And I'm not saying get back with Tom, because honestly we don't what he's up to but I don't think a relationship with her is gonna work... not now at least."

"I'm just gonna call her and ask her." Chloe quickly dialed Beca's number.

 _"Beca's phone."_

Chloe frowned. "Um is Beca there?"

 _"She's cleaning herself up, things got a little messy she g-"_

"Okay.. Is this Jessica?"

 _"Yes it is."_

Chloe sighed.

 _"What's the matter Chloe?"_

"How did you know it was me?"

Jess laughed. _"Caller ID.."_

"Oh, I've gotta go.. Bye." Before Jess could say anything else, she hung up and groaned in frustration. Aubrey walked over to her and hugged her.

"What happened?"

Chloe sighed. "Jessica Evans answered the phone, she said Beca was cleaning herself up because things got 'messy' did she have to say that?" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna call Beca tonight and tell her a relationship between us won't work and if she doesn't want to be friends I understand."

* * *

Beca was in the bathroom of a coffee shop scrubbing her shirt clean with a frown. "I can't believe that asshole spilled his coffee on me, my _white_ shirt and my jeans!"

Jess groaned. "Come on Beca, let's just leave and go to your studio, you can clean yourself properly there and change your clothes. Your tits are gonna be showing by the way, you wet up your white shirt."

Beca sighed and threw her wet shirt on, grimacing at the feeling of the wet material sticking to her skin. "Cover me.."

Jess nodded in determination and wrapped her arms around Beca as they walked out of the bathroom, out of the coffee shop, across the street, and into her record label building. "Damn, did you see all those razzis?"

Beca nodded. "Do you think they could see through my shirt?"

Jess shook her head. "Nah, I think I had you covered." They walked into Beca's studio and she sat down on the couch. "So how are you gonna go about this Chloe thing now that we are done?"

Beca took off her shirt and shrugged. "I just wanna see where things go I guess.."

Jess nodded. "I still think you and I should have one last hook up, as a farewell.."

Beca smirked. "Not gonna happen."

Jess laughed and started grabbing some clean clothes for Beca. "Good, that was a test."

"Sure it was." Beca said with a grin, she grabbed the clothes from Jess and made her way to the bathroom so she could clean herself up.

Jess smiled and started looking over some of her lyrics for a song she was recording that day when Beca's phone started ringing. She smiled seeing it was Chloe and quickly answered.

Beca walked back into the studio all cleaned up ten minutes later and smiled at Jess. "Ready to get started?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, Chloe called a few minutes ago she seemed... weird."

Beca frowned. "Weird how?"

"I don't know I just got that vibe and then she hung up super quick. She didn't even let me finish talking, I was gonna tell her what happened at the coffee shop thinking we'd have a laugh about it but she cut me off."

Beca nodded and grabbed her phone. "I'm just gonna step out for a minute and call her back, you can start some warm ups." Beca walked out of the studio and dialed Chloe's number she sighed when it went straight to voicemail. _"Hey Chlo it's me, Jess told me you called and I just wanted to call you back. Hope you're feeling okay and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

* * *

Chloe was listening to the voicemail with a frown on her face. "How can she act like everything is all fine and dandy when she just got finishing fucking someone else?"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "If you still want to be friends with her you can't be so angry Chlo.."

"That doesn't mean I can't be angry right now! She made me think she really wanted me and that after all these years of her being my girl crush I was finally gonna have her."

"Are you gonna go to the opening tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded. "But I'd really love it if you would come with me, I'm gonna invite Tom too."

"Are you sure bringing Tom is a good idea?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, why would it be a bad idea?"

Aubrey raised her hands in surrender and sipped her tea. Chloe went to the contacts in her phone and sent Tom a message.

 _[Chlo 1:30 PM] Hey wanna come over a little later today? Bree is here and I think It'd be fun if the three of us hung out like old times, oh and there's a club opening tomorrow I hope you're free to go tomorrow!_

Chloe smiled as he instantly texted back.

 _[Tom 1:31 PM] Of course, I can be there in an hour and I'm always down to party with my favorite girls ;) I'll be there._

Chloe nodded at her phone and looked at Aubrey. "He'll be here in an hour and we can all hang out."

"No can do hun, I've gotta get back to work in thirty..."

Chloe sighed. "Fine.. I guess it'll just be the two of us again."

Aubrey smirked. "You know I don't think you really mind." Aubrey looked at her watch and sighed. "I should get going, you know LA traffic is a bitch."

Chloe hugged Aubrey and walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, I promise I will be there and will try to enjoy myself."

Chloe smiled. "That's all I ask." After Aubrey left, Chloe watched TV for a couple of minutes before she thought about Beca and called her.

 _"Hi you've reached Beca, either I'm busy, ignoring you, I lost my phone, or I don't give a fuck about you. You know what to do when you hear the beep."_

Chloe sighed and was about to hang up but changed her mind. _"Hey Beca, was just returning your call I'm not okay actually.. I thought we were gonna be together but I guess I was wrong. We can't be together Beca but we can still be friends if you want. I'll see you tomorrow night. bye."_ She hung up and let out another sigh."It was over before it even began..."

* * *

Beca was smiling as she was recapping her day to Jesse. "So yeah jackass spills coffee on me, shirt becomes see through, Jess hugs on me to block me boobs, media makes a big deal out of it. But the best part of my day was the song Jess wrote and sang, she did so good, her vocals are definitely improving."

Jesse laughed. "I think you had a hand in that."

Beca shrugged. "I am a woman of many talents." Beca said smugly. "But... I am out of the game, I'm one hundred percent into Chloe."

Jesse smiled. "I'm so proud of you Bec."

"Thanks man, I'm proud of me too."

He nodded. "Have you spoken to her?"

Beca frowned. "No but Jess did, she said she sounded upset I called her but she never answered... Maybe I should've went to her house, I'll try calling her again first."

Jesse was scrolling down instagram when he saw a picture of Chloe. "She's fine now, she's hanging out with that Tom guy."

"What?" Beca grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. "Hanging with this loser.." Beca said as she read the caption Chloe wrote. She started patting her pockets and looking around her. "Shit I think I left my phone in the studio."

"I can go pick it up in the morning if you want."

Beca smiled and nodded. "That'd be awesome dude."

Jesse grinned. "I got your back."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Jesse nodded. "I'll get started on dinner."

Two hours later, Beca and Jesse were both going to their rooms as they said goodnight to each other. "Thanks again for dinner J, it was delicious."

"No problem, gotta keep you fed."

Beca smiled and walked into her room, getting into her bed with a grin. She closed her eyes and blue eyes and red hair instantly filled her thoughts. She smiled as she thought about seeing Chloe tomorrow and finally being able to talk to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, but here it is.. Things are starting to get a bit interesting. How do you think Beca will react when she finds out Chloe doesn't want to be with her?**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for all the reviews, followers, and favorites. I appreciate them!**

 **Please review!**


	6. What's Going On?

Mornings. Some people love them, some people hate them. Beca was someone who has hated mornings, besides music, sleep was her favorite hobby. In Beca's mind the rules should be sleep during the day and stay up at night, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way, only today Beca doesn't mind. She woke with a smile and ran into the bathroom, ready to start her day.

"Hey Jess!" Beca said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jesse frowned. "What are you doing up at this hour? You're usually sleep for about another..." Jesse looked at his watch. "Two hours.."

Beca smiled. "I don't know man, I woke up and felt like being up..."

Jesse grinned. "Someones excited for tonight."

"Dude I feel like a fucking teenager, I'm like thinking about her, what I want to say, what I want to do..."

Jesse laughed. "Well considering you were a teenager a couple years ago, I'd say you could still get the teenager puppy love feeling."

Beca nodded. "That must be what it is."

"I was actually about to head out to get your phone and run some errands, do you want anything?"

Beca sat down and nodded. "Yeah, you can get me a coffee from the shop across the street from the studio. Oh and if you see a tall guy with a thin mustache and tattoos, spill your coffee on him."

Jesse smirked. "He was the jackass who spilled coffee on you yesterday?"

Beca shrugged. "Maybe.."

Jesse laughed and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be back in about a half an hour."

Beca nodded. "Okay, see ya." Beca walked into her in home studio and quickly turned on the song she wrote yesterday. "Maybe I can release this song tonight at the opening..." Beca smiled and decided to make some changes and edit it before deciding if she wanted to release it.

Jesse came back home an hour later and smiled at the sight he saw. "You feeling okay Bec?"

Beca looked at him with a small smile. "Yeah.. Why?"

"You're cleaning up, you never do that voluntarily." He said with a smirk.

Beca lightly punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "Shut up dude, I just felt like the house needed a little cleaning. Did you get my phone?"

Jesse nodded and handed it to her. "You're phone is dead."

"Obviously J." Beca said as she grabbed her phone from him.

He laughed. "No like it's so dead it won't turn on when you connect it to the charger, you've gotta let it charge for a bit."

"Oh.." Beca put it on the charger. "Let's do something!"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know... something."

Jesse smiled brightly. "How about we watch a-"

"No."

Jesse frowned. "Bu-"

"No. I meant something fun... It's still early, let's hang out at the beach!"

Jesse smiled. "You really wanna go to the beach?"

Beca nodded. "Something relaxing to do before we party all night. I already worked on a few more mixes for tonight so I've got time."

"Awesome, I've gotta change and get some things for the beach."

Beca grinned. "Me too."

* * *

Jesse pulled up to the beach twenty minutes later and smiled. "This is perfect, it's a beautiful day and it's not that many people here right now."

Beca nodded while going to the trunk to get their stuff. "The waves look perfect too, can't wait to get in there and swim.. It's been awhile."

Jesse grabbed the umbrellas and followed Beca as they walked onto the hot sand. "Yeah, I'm glad you decided you wanted to do this today."

"Me too.. I'm just trying to be better you know. I've gotta show Chloe I really want things to work and that I'm willing to change for her."

Jesse nodded. "And you think that going to the beach is the way?"

Beca shrugged. "It calms me and it gives me something to do... rather then doing someone."

"I get it... I loved you as you were, but I'm liking the change I'm seeing already."

Beca nodded and placed down the towels. "Yeah, I think this changed Beca will be sticking around for a while."

They started setting up the umbrellas and playing in the sand. Jesse was sitting in one of the chairs when a thought crossed his mind. "So when you and Chloe get married I'm gonna have to move out?"

Beca nearly spit the water out of her mouth. "Dude! There is no need to think about that... That's not happening for at least another ten years..."

"You never know, and I doubt Chloe would want to wait that long."

Beca sighed. "If there ever comes a time where Chloe and I get married and you're still living with me, I won't make you move out.. We will, I'd want a fresh place with her.. you know a place of our own. I'd let you keep the house and all."

"Cool. Just don't forget about me." He said with a smirk.

Beca laughed and drank some of her water. "That'd never happened J." Beca stood up and took off her t-shirt and short, leaving her only in her bikini. Jesse's eyes widened and he immediately looked down.

"What's with the stripping Bec?"

Beca laughed at Jesse as she started putting sun screen on. "Obviously I'm about to get in the water, are you gonna join me or..."

Jesse nodded and pulled off his shirt and grabbed the sun screen. "Ready?"

Instead of answering Beca grinned and ran off towards the water. She turned back and looked at Jesse with a smile. "Come on you slow poke! Shit this is cold!"

Jesse smiled as he watched Beca play around in the water. She looked so happy, and beautiful, he smiled even more knowing the cause of her happiness was literally the sweetest person ever. He ran into the water with a grin, quickly catching Beca, picking her up and throwing her into the water.

"You asshole!" Beca said with a laugh as she came up from under the water.

Jesse playfully shrugged and smirked when Beca disappeared under the water. His smirk went away when he felt two small hands on one of his feet causing him to slip and fall under the water. He came up splashing and gasping for air. "Shit, I wasn't ready for that!" He said as he splashed water in her face.

Beca laughed and splashed him back. "Well I wasn't ready when you took me for a dive either, but I'm not bitching about it." They played in the water for awhile before deciding to sit on the beach a little longer before they had to go. They were now sitting in the beach chairs under the umbrellas watching as the beach slowly started filling up with more people. "It's starting to get a bit crowded J I think we should leave."

Jesse nodded. "I can get everything, you can run to the car so no one will bother you."

Beca shook her head and started picked up their stuff. "I think I'd be more noticeable if I were walking alone to the car and I don't mind signing a few autographs or taking a picture."

Jesse nodded and picked up the rest of their things and they started walking to the car. Once everything was put in the trunk Jesse looked at Beca with a smile. "You were right, no one noticed y-"

"Beca Mitchell?"

Jesse smirked. "Never mind"

Beca smiled and looked at the girl. "Yeah, What's up?"

"I'm such a huge fan!"

Beca grinned. "Well thank you for being a supporter, would you like to take a picture?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "If it's not too much."

"Of course not, Jesse take some pictures of us." The posed for a few pictures and Beca signed the back of her phone and hugged her before getting in the car. "It was nice to meet you..."

"Emily!"

Beca smiled. "It was nice to meet you Emily."

"You too, and I hope it's not wrong of me to say, but you and Chloe are really cute together and I hope that you two date."

Beca smirked. "We are aren't we." She waved at Emily as Jesse drove away.

"Well that was nice." Jesse said with a smile.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm always nice to my fans J."

Jesse nodded. "True, but the niceness felt real, genuine."

"It was.."

* * *

When Beca and Jesse got home they both went to their own rooms and took showers, washing the ocean off of them. Beca walked into the living room a little while later and sat next to Jesse with a smile. "Fun morning right?"

Jesse nodded. "One of the best mornings I've had in a while, oh yeah! I ran into the guy who spilled his coffee on you!"

Beca's eyes widened. "No way dude, you're lying!"

"I swear I'm not, his name is Pete."

Beca slapped Jesse on the arm. "Holy shit! What happened?"

Jesse rubbed his arm and glared at Beca. "He apologized and said he'd like to apologize to you in person."

Beca sucked her teeth and turned away. "Now I know you're lying, there is no way in hell that big guy just up and apologized."

Jesse laughed. "You're right." He said gaining Beca's attention again. "I saw him and I couldn't stop looking at him, he noticed and approached me... I was so fucking scared so I quickly explained what happened and I saw his face like immediately soften, he said he felt bad and that he wanted to talk to you but you cursed him out and rushed off. He also said he gets coffee six am, twelve pm, and six thirty pm if you ever want to meet up and he'll buy you a coffee."

Beca nodded. "Wow, thanks man. You've always got my back."

"Yeah, I almost lose my life doing it, but I've got you."

Beca smiled and hugged Jesse before turning the TV on. "Hey man could you hand me my phone?"

Jesse shook his head. "We were just having a moment so I just deemed this Beca and Jesse time. Besides your phone needs rest so it can charge."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Dude it's been charging for an hour it's enough I just wanna see if Chloe called me or anything and you can't just decide when it's Beca and Jesse time."

Jesse pouted. "Come on, once we get to the club you'll be all over Chloe and you'll probably bring her here or go to her house..."

Beca sighed. "Fine, Beca and Jesse time for a little but. Only one movie, I've gotta get ready and head to the club so I can make sure everything is ready."

Jesse nodded and turned on a random movie.

* * *

The club was one hour from opening and Beca was excited. She had been there for five hours, checking everything, making sure food and drinks were ready, make sure the music was good to go, and now she was standing in the middle of the club with a smile on her face. She was proud of herself, she'd accomplished a lot in her four years of being in the industry. "Ready to open this baby up?" Amy, one of Beca's best friends said.

Beca nodded. "I've been ready to do this since I was thirteen."

Amy grinned and nodded. "Well let's get the lights started and hook this baby up and get it ready for business.

"Thanks for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without you."

Amy smiled. "No problem shrimp."

Beca looked at the time and nodded. "I'll be right back, I've gotta remind Jesse to bring my phone, I keep leaving it."

Amy nodded. "Do you need to use my cell?"

Beca shook her head. "I made sure the club had a phone, you know in case people need it." She grabbed the phone, ran up the steps and into her office to call Jesse.

 _"Hello?"_

"Jesse, hey it's me Beca. I was just reminding you to bring my phone."

 _"It's actually in my hand right now, I'm turning it on."_

"Dude, you should have been turned it on! I'm sure it's been charged for awhile now."

 _"I know, I'm sorry I forgot... You have a voicemail.. Do you want me to listen to it?"_

"Yeah, who's it from?"

 _"Uh... Chloe."_

"Now I definitely want you to listen."

 _"Okay give me a second."_

The line went quiet for a while and Beca got impatient. "Well what did she say?"

Jesse cleared his throat. " _Um Bec she uh-"_

"Beca Tim just came he needs you for something and people are literally shouting that they want to come in outside."

Beca sighed. "I've gotta go, you can tell me later. Get your ass over her soon man, see ya!"

 _"Beca wait!... Shit."_ Jesse hung up and sighed. He threw his head in his hands in frustration.

Beca walked down the stairs with a smile and walked over to the guy. "Tim! Hey man how's it going?"

Tim hugged her and smiled. "It's going great, just here for you.. Is everything set up, cause if it is we can open right now."

Beca's smile widened. "Yes everything is ready! Let's open these doors up, check everyone's tickets and they can come in, people on the list can obviously come straight in, and people with out anything.. let me know when there are five of them and I'll come out and see if I want to let them in."

Tim nodded and made his way out the door, getting read to let the people in. Amy smiled at Beca. "I'll turn the lights down and turn up the strobe lights."

"Cool, and I'll get the music started!"

Fifteen minutes later the club was in full swing. The music was going and people were drinking and dancing. Beca smiled when she saw red hair making it way through the door, she queued up some songs and made her way down to the dance floor. "Chlo!"

Chloe smiled at Beca and hugged her. "Hey, I was worried you didn't want to talk to me anymore when you never replied."

"Oh, I left my phone at the studio yesterday and it was dead for the most part of the day.. But I've been excited to see you, I really-"

"Babe do you want something to drink?"

Beca looked at Tom and rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm talking to Chloe here."

He nodded. "Okay, sorry to interupt but I'm just trying to see if my lady is thirsty.."

Beca scoffed. "Your lady? I don't know what kind of shit is going on in your hea-"

"Beca!" Beca turned and saw Jesse pushing through people to get to her. "Let's not do this right now..."

"Do what?" Beca asked confused. "I'm trying to tell Chloe's ex to back the hell off."

Jesse looked at Chloe with sad eyes and Chloe sighed. "Beca you didn't get my message?"

"What message?" Beca asked in a small voice. She looked down at Tom's arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and the way he glared at her. "What's going on here?"

Jesse grabbed Beca's arm and gently pulled her through the crowd of people and up to her office. "Beca I was trying to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Beca yelled. Jesse wordlessly pulled out Beca's phone and played the voicemail. "What. The. Fuck..."

"Bec..." Jesse said calmly.

"This has to be a mistake... I'm gonna go talk to her." Beca rushed out of the room and walked to Chloe, she felt herself become enraged with anger when she saw Tom all on Chloe kissing her neck. She ran to him and tackled him to the ground. "Get off of her you dick!"

Tom pushed Beca off of him and frowned as he tried to get up. "What the hell is your problem you bitch?"

Beca's eyes widened and she tightened her fist and lifted it as she was about to punch him in the face, only someone caught her fist and she turned around and saw Jesse. He grabbed her and held her back. "I'm sorry Bec."

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "What the hell Chloe. you didn't eve give us a fucking chance and you move on with you ex? How could you? I.. _people like you_ are the reason I am the way I am... I was trying to fucking change for you and you just do this to me?" Beca wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to her office.

Jesse looked at Chloe with pain in his eyes and gestured for Chloe to follow him. Once they were in one of the private rooms Jesse sighed. "Why did you do that Chloe? Ending things with her is one thing, but showing with Tom as your boyfriend..."

"Why are you mad at me and acting like I did wrong? I ended things with Beca and Tom just so happened to ask me out the same night.. Beca was suppose to be better but she slept with Jessica yesterday, I can't have that, I won't be in a relationship like that.. I refuse to."

Jesse frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Beca didn't sleep with Jess, she ended things with her and that's it.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's nice that you defend you friend, but I know the truth. They were spotted looking close and I called Beca's phone and Jessica picked up and said she was cleaning herself up after things got messy."

Jesse's eyes widened and he sighed. "Chloe, this is why communication is key in relationships.. I know exactly what you are talking about, they told me and if you would have let her finish talking you'd know that Beca got coffee spilled all over her and that is why she was cleaning herself up. Beca and Jess were 'cuddled up' as the media liked to say because Beca had on a white shirt and she tried to clean off her shirt making it see through, Jess was just trying to cover her tits.."

Chloe's mouth hung open and her eyes watered. "So nothing happened?"

"NO! She ended the sex with Jess, she told her no more... She's been so damn happy all day long because of you."

Chloe sighed. "I've gotta apologize to her."

They walked out of the room and immediately spotted Beca sitting at the bar sipping her drink and smirking at the girl next to her. Jesse sighed. "Fuck."

Chloe looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Jesse and Chloe watched as Beca grabbed the girls hand and led her up to her office. Jesse shook his head. "We've lost her.."

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't take too long on this update :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, well the best you can with what happened... Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Old Friend

Chloe pushed her way through the crowd of people and ran up the steps, Jesse running right behind her. "Chloe I don't know if this is a good idea..."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she checked every room trying to find Beca. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea? I've got to stop her!"

Jesse sighed and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "What do you plan on doing after?"

"I'll uh.. I'll apologize and we'll talk."

Jesse nodded. "And what about Tom?" He sighed seeing the look of conflict on Chloe's face. "Beca was so happy all day, all she could think about was you."

Chloe nodded sadly. "Just... Let me find her okay? I don't want her sleeping with someone because she's hurt."

Jesse let go of Chloe's arm and led her to Beca's office. "She's most likely in here..."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She put her hand over her eyes and peeked through her fingers. "Beca we need to talk."

Beca looked up at Chloe with a frown. "What are you doing?"

Jesse moved Chloe's hand from her face with a grin. "I guess we were wrong..."

"W-What's going on in here?" Chloe said as she looked back and forth between Beca and the girl.

Beca stood up and looked at Chloe. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm just talking with my friend Nicole." The girl stood up and waved at them.

"Hello." She looked at Jesse and smiled. "Hey Jesse, it's nice seeing you again."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Wow! Nicole it's great seeing you! Glad you found Beca again."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I'm back in town for a while and I heard she had a club opening and I just had to come check it out." She looked at Beca with a smile. "Can't say I didn't miss her like crazy."

Beca smiled. "I've missed you too."

Nicole laughed. "I doubt it, I know all about your hook ups."

Beca shrugged. "Ay a girl has needs."

"That's why you lock down a beautiful girl and let her fulfill all your needs."

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat. "Beca isn't really into all of that..."

"Well I could be, but I haven't found the right person yet." She looked at Nicole and smiled. "Except you that is, but you leave me too much."

Nicole's phone chimed and she looked at Beca sorrily. "As soon as you say that I have to leave... I'm sorry but look on the bright side, as far as I know, I'll be here for a very long time. My schedule is finally loosening up, so we'll see.. maybe you won't need a bunch of different girls." She kissed Beca on the cheek and started walking towards the door. "Nice meeting you Chloe, and nice seeing you again Jesse." She left the room with a small smile.

Before anyone could say anything a man walked to the room. "Ms. Mitchell? You're needed by the booth."

Beca nodded and quickly walked out of the room leaving Jesse and Chloe. "Well you're off the hook." Jesse said with a smile.

"What?"

Jesse gestured to where Nicole was just sitting. "You're free to be with Tom, no worries."

Chloe scoffed and folded her arms. "You think some girl Beca hooked up with a few years ago is gonna be enough."

"Nicole is not just some girl, she's basically Beca's first love. They met when Beca was sixteen, we went to this music fest and they stood next to each other and hit off immediately. I didn't see much of her because I went away that summer, but Beca told me all about it. They'd been dating for awhile and then a record label called Nicole I believe and they decided to break up.. Something like that, you'll have to ask Beca."

Chloe nodded as she stared off into space. "So do you think Beca might still love her?"

Jesse shrugged. "I think based on what I just saw, they both still might have feelings for each other."

"Can I come to your house later? I want to talk to Beca."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah sure, give me your number and you can text me when you come."

They exchanged numbers and Chloe decided to go home. "I'll be by a little later in the night, just gonna let Tom take me home and say goodnight to Aubrey."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a small smile. "Dude tonight was so amazing!"

Jesse nodded as he sat down. "It really was, I think tonight was definitely a success... well sort of.." He said as he looked down at his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

Jesse looked up at her. "You know the whole Chloe thing.."

Beca's face instantly fell and she dropped onto the couch next to Jesse. "Oh yeah, that..."

Jesse nodded. "How are you feeling about that?"

Beca shrugged. "It's whatever... I should've never gotten my hopes up."

Jesse sighed. "I don't want you thinking this is on you okay? This is Chloe, it's all on Chloe she decided to end things before talking to you."

Beca stood up and stretched. "It's no ones fault, it just wasn't meant to be. I'm ok-" Beca's phone buzzed and she smiled as she looked at the text message. She looked back up at Jesse with a grin. "I'll be okay J, I promise I'm fine."

Jesse nodded and watched as Beca walked in the direction of her room. Chloe texted him an hour later and was now at the door waiting for him to answer. "Hey Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "Hey Jesse, is she okay?"

Jesse shrugged. "I think so, she told me she was... Did you text her earlier?"

"No... why?"

"Um no reason, she's in her room. You know where that is right?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, have a good night."

Chloe smiled and started walking to Beca's room. "You too Jesse." Chloe walked to Beca's room and stopped when she heard Beca laughing on the other side of the door.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend.. She was, sort of but.. I don't know what happened. I wasn't even acting like she was tonight so shut up." Beca said with a chuckle.

"I know how to read you B, you feel strong feelings for her." A voice said.

Beca shrugged. "I like her and we were suppose to see how things go between us but she randomly ended things and got back with her ex."

"It's her lost then, you're a great person to be with..."

Chloe, deciding she heard enough knocked on the door.

"Hold on Nic, come in!" Chloe slowly opened the door and smiled at Beca. Beca turned back to her computer and sighed. "Speaking of the devil, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Beca closed her laptop and looked at Chloe. "Hey... uh did Jesse let you in?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I hope that's okay.."

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Chloe walked into the room a little more. "I don't know how you feel towards me, we didn't get to talk."

Beca stood up and walked out of the room gesturing for Chloe to follow. She walked into one of the other rooms and sat on the bed. "You gonna sit?"

Chloe smiled and sat down next to Beca. "I would've been fine standing."

Beca shook her head. "That would be rude, and I know you don't wanna sit on my bed... and regarding to my feelings toward you, we're good."

Chloe frowned. "That's it?"

Beca sighed and faced Chloe. "I woke up this morning feeling the best I've felt in a while. I was so happy to see you and talk to you about our relationship, you woke up this morning in a new relationship with your ex. I have accepted it, we only kissed that's it so I really have nothing to be angry or upset about."

"I guess you're right, and you have Nicole now.."

Beca laughed. "I'm not dating Nicole."

Chloe frowned. "Jesse said you were each other's first loves and broke up because of a big music break for her or something.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't know the whole story. She got a call from a label and she had to move to LA, I told her I wanted to try and make it work and that I'd be there as soon as I finished high school. She told me that she wasn't as in love with me as she thought and she actually liked guys."

Chloe gasped. "Oh my god.. I'm sorry."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, we handled everything maturely and decided to be friends and keep in touch. She started going on tours all over the world and modeling in other countries so we lose touch a lot, but she's like my best friend."

Chloe nodded. "So no Nicole.."

Beca shook her head. "Nope, and even if she tried to come onto me I wouldn't do anything because I'm not going down that road with her again."

Chloe let out a little breath of relief and looked down at her hands. "Oh.."

"Not that you have to worry about that, you have Tom."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry about him. What he said earlier was wrong h-"

Beca shook her head. "No Chloe, _I_ was wrong. I had no idea that you were dating him and I snapped on him and attacked him. I'll apologize to him whenever I see him, assuming you still want to be friends."

Chloe smiled. "Of course! That's why I'm here.."

"Okay, come to my club tomorrow night and bring Tom and uh we can sort everything out."

Chloe smiled and wrapped Beca into a hug. "You are seriously the best and I'm so happy you are handling this so well!" She pulled away from Beca and looked at her with a smile. Her eyes suddenly looked at Beca's lips and soon her lips were on Beca's.

Beca kissed back for a few seconds before widening her eyes and pulling away. "T-That can't happen... I sleep with a lot of girls, but I'm no cheater.. And I won't help you be one either."

Chloe was looking back at Beca with equally wide eyes. "I'm sorry.. I got caught up in the moment, I- that won't happen again."

Beca nodded and stood up. "It's late, stay here tonight... You know where my room is if you need me. Goodnight." She walked out with a small smile. Chloe sighed when Beca walked out of the room and rolled to the side Beca was just at, wishing she was still there. "Goodnight Beca.." She whispered.

* * *

Beca walked into her bedroom with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and laid in her bed. She pulled put her phone and sent a text message to Nicole.

 _[Bec 3:05 AM] Finished talking to Chloe, Just saying goodnight._

 _[Nic 3:08 AM] Something tells me the real reason you texted me was because you need to talk..._

 _[Bec 3:12 AM] Ok, you're half right. I'm trying to be cool about everything but honestly I'm hurt. I still want to be her friend so I haven't told her but I feel... weird._

 _[Nic 3:13 AM] Tell her!_

 _[Bec 3:15 AM] Maybe.. I'll see you at the club tomorrow night right?_

 _[Nic 3:15 AM] Yea_

 _[Bec 3:17 AM] Okay, see you then. Goodnight_

 _[Nic 3:17 AM] Night._

Beca sighed and put her phone on the charger before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning to the sound of two great voices singing. She smiled and got out of bed, walking into the kitchen to find Jesse and Chloe dancing around the kitchen singing and cooking. "Well aren't you two just the cutest.."

They both stopped and looked at Beca with red cheeks. "H-How long have you been watching?" Chloe asked embarrassed.

"Eh not long, just enough to know you've got some killer moves." Beca said with a laugh.

Jesse laughed. "I think Chloe and I would make a good singing group, maybe you should produce us." Jesse said with a wink.

"Not gonna happen buddy, but I would definitely produce Chloe."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Really?! I've been dying to work on a song with you."

Beca nodded. "Of course."

Chloe smiled and flipped a pancake. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Cool, I'm gonna go shower and get ready... Keep my breakfast warm!"

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes as Beca walked away and started dancing with Jesse again.

"So things seem to be okay between the two of you.."

Chloe nodded. "We had a nice talk last night, she told me about Nicole... Apparently Nicole is into guys and doesn't like girls at all.. But somehow it ended on a good note."

Jesse cleared off the table. "So no Beca and Nicole happy relationship?"

Chloe shook her head. "She told me she'd never go back to her again.."

"Well then.. I guess I better keep an eye on Beca." Jesse said with a sigh.

"Jesse, Beca is a big girl she told me she's fine and I believe her.. She won't be doing anything she hasn't been doing and if you stay on her she'll get annoyed.. I think she's fine."

Jesse sighed but nodded. "You're right.. let's make the plates."

* * *

Beca finished up the rest of her food with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you guys for making breakfast, it was great." She looked at Chloe with a smirk. "I knew you'd cook for me one day, now I just have to discover your other talents."

Chloe laughed. "We'll see about that..." She looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably head home now, I've got some things I have to do later on but I'll see you guys at the club tonight."

Beca nodded and walked Chloe to the door. "I'll see you tonight." She hugged Chloe and smiled as she walked away, when Chloe drove off Beca walked back into the kitchen where Jesse was washing dishes.

"So how are you Bec?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm fine.. You?"

He nodded. "I'm doing okay.. I'm only asking because of everything that went down yesterday."

"Yeah I know." Beca walked over to Jesse and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm good I mean yeah I was a bit excited about Chloe, but I think I've been let down enough that the whole Chloe thing didn't affect me as much as I thought it would."

Jesse nodded. "Okay, but if you need to talk or anything.. no matter what I am doing, come to me."

"I will J thanks."

* * *

Beca stood in the DJ booth looking over everyone dancing in her club with a smile. She saw Nicole walk inside and made her way down to get to her. "Hey Nicole!"

Nicole smiled and hugged Beca. "Hey rock star, how are you?"

"I'm good, seeing all these people here and enjoying themselves makes me happy."

Nicole nodded and followed Beca as they made their way to the VIP section. "So how are things with you and Chloe?"

Beca smiled. "It's good, we're friends and she's coming here tonight... With Tom I told her to invite him."

Nicole looked at Beca and smiled. "That was very mature of you B I'm proud of you. I actually invited a friend tonight and I think you'd like her she's cool, can you get her in here with us?"

Beca nodded. "Sure, what's her name?"

"Sasha Benson."

Beca pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to the guy at the door telling him to let Sasha in when she gets there. "Done so h-"

"Beca!"

Beca looked over and saw an eager Chloe and an annoyed looking Tom walking over to them. "Hey Chlo, Tom.."

"Hey.." Tom said with a small frown.

Beca stood up and walked to him. "I-I'm sorry about last night.. I had no idea Chloe had gotten back with you, it was all just one big misunderstanding." She held her hand out and looked at him with a small smile. "I hope you accept my apology."

Tom looked over at Chloe who nodded at him and smiled at Beca. "Of course, I understand." He ignored Beca's hand and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He whispered in her ear.

Beca patted his back and smiled. "It's cool dude." She clapped her hands together with a smile. "Now that _that's_ out of the way let's party!" Beca was dancing with Chloe, Jesse, and Tom when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nicole with a tall blonde haired girl.

"Beca this is Sasha, the friend I was telling you about.." Nicole said with a smile.

Beca nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sasha, you look great!"

Sasha smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too... Do you wanna dance?"

Beca looked back at Chloe and Jesse. "Uh-"

"I'll dance with Jesse, go dance with Sasha." Nicole said quickly, then made her way over to Jesse.

Beca smiled. "Let's dance!"

Chloe noticed Jesse was dancing with Nicole and didn't see Beca. "Jesse where's Beca?"

Jesse shrugged and looked around. "I don't know, probably back up in the booth."

Nicole shook her head. "She's hanging out with my friend Sasha, I introduced them." She said proudly.

Chloe frowned. "Like a date?"

Nicole shrugged. "Whatever they decide to do with hanging out is up to them." She looked at Jesse. "Let's go get some drinks."

Chloe sighed when Jesse and Nicole walked away and started looking around for Beca.

"Babe can you just forget about Beca right now and dance with me?"

Chloe looked at Tom and saw he looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry Tom.. Let's dance.."

* * *

"And this is where some of the magic happens." Beca said as she opened the door to the DJ booth. "I usually just play my music in here and make it at home or in the studio."

Sasha nodded and walked further in the room. "This is so cool, you're so talented."

Beca smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. "Thank you, so are you from LA?"

"No, I use to live in Ohio but I came here to pursue my dreams of becoming a model." Sasha said as she sat across from Beca.

Beca nodded and smiled. "That's great, I came here to pursue my dreams too. I'm from Georgia and while there were some good labels there, I felt like I had better opportunity here... I guess I was right."

Sasha laughed. "Yeah you were."

"I think you made a good choice coming here too, I think you'll be a great model."

Sasha grinned at Beca and took a sip of her drink. "You think so?"

Beca nodded. "Oh I know so, you're fucking beautiful and you have perfect legs."

Sasha blushed a little. "Thank you..."

Beca stood up and queued up more songs. "No problem, let's head back down there and see what everyone is doing." Sasha nodded and followed Beca out the door with a small smile.

Nicole saw as the two girls approached them and smiled at them. "Where did you two run off to?"

Chloe stopped dancing and waited to hear Beca's reply.

"I was just showing Sasha around, she wanted to see the DJ booth and all."

Sasha nodded. "It's amazing, you never realize how much work they actually have to do until you see it up close."

Nicole smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

Jesse cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Hey I'm Jesse Swanson, we didn't get to meet earlier but you are very beautiful and it's so nice to meet you."

Sasha smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too Jesse, I'm Sasha."

Jesse nodded. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

Sasha laughed and shook her head. "I'm gonna save you some time and let you know I'm gay.."

Jesse's eyes widened and looked at Nicole as if he needed the confirmation from her. Nicole smirked and nodded her head and gestured to Beca. His eyes widened even more when he realized what Nicole was trying to do.

Beca looked at Sasha with wide eyes. "I didn't know you were gay.."

Sasha grinned. "That's not a problem is it?... Lady killer?"

Beca smirked and put her hands up in mock surrender. "Not at all, just didn't realize.."

Sasha looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably head out, I have a meeting tomorrow for a possible photo shoot." She looked at Beca. "I had fun tonight, we should exchange numbers so we can do this again.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Come on I'll walk you out."

Chloe watched as they walked away. "Well they seem to have gotten along pretty well."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I knew they would."

Jesse laughed. "I bet you did.. You could have told me you were trying to set Beca up with her."

Nicole shrugged. "I'm not really trying to set them up, I was just... planting the seed, if they grow great if not... oh well."

Chloe frowned. "You're setting your friend up for failure if you're trying to get them together, Beca isn't ready for that commitment."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Chloe you barely even know Beca, I get it you're her super fan turned almost girlfriend, turned friend but you don't know a damn thing about Beca the way Jesse and I do! Yeah Beca sleeps around and doesn't settle down with anyone, the reason is because she is only around a bunch of dumb groupies. She doesn't know how to find the genuine girls who would want her for her and when she does they end up breaking up with her before anything happens and goes back to their ex."

Tom looked at Chloe in confusion. "Wait what?"

Chloe sighed. "It's a long story Tom and you're right Nicole I don't know Beca as much as you guys, but I do know what's she told me and she told me she's not good at relationships and she's not really ready to settle down."

Nicole laughed. "What do you think she was trying to with you? It takes one girl to show a player how to settle down and be in a good relationship, one girl who will love them unconditionally and show them what a good relationship is."

Tom grabbed Chloe's hand. "We leaving, we need to talk."

Chloe nodded and looked at Jesse and Nicole. "I've gotta go, tell Beca I left if I don't see her on my way out."

Jesse nodded. "Will do."

Tom rolled his eyes and pulled Chloe through the crowd of people. Nicole laughed. "I guess he didn't know about the whole Beca thing.."

* * *

Tom slammed Chloe's door after following Chloe inside. "What the hell Chloe!"

Chloe folded her arms. "Oh now you know how to talk?"

"You have no right to be mad at me."

Chloe scoffed. "I can be mad at you whenever the hell I want."

"No! You don't! _YOU_ have been playing me.."

Chloe looked at Tom in confusion. "How have I been playing you Tom?"

Tom rolled his eyes and walked closer to Chloe. "You're with Beca! Now I know why you've been acting so funny and wouldn't stop looking for her all night. Her friends think you guys aren't together but you two are creepin.."

Chloe laughed and sat down. "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard Tom. I broke up with Beca for you... She didn't know that you and I were together or that I had broken up with her, that's why she was upset yesterday."

Tom sighed. "Now that's even worse because now I feel bad for Beca..."

Chloe put her head in her hands and sighed. "I feel like such a terrible person.. I just.. Beca reminds me so much of you, the way you use to be and I can't go through that again."

Tom nodded and sat next to Chloe, pulling her into his side. "I understand babe, she seems to be handling it fine so maybe you did dodge a bullet. I-I don't have anything to worry about though right?"

"N-No, nothing to worry about.. I'm committed to you and making us work again."

Tom smiled and kissed Chloe. "Good, I know this might be wrong for me to say but I still love you Chloe.. I love you so much."

Chloe smiled and gently kissed him back. "I love you too." Although when Chloe said it she meant it in a different way.

* * *

Beca walked back to Jesse and Nicole with a smile. "Hey you guys... where is Chloe and Tom?"

"They headed out a few minutes ago.. what happened with Sasha?" Nicole said eagerly.

Beca looked at Nicole suspiciously. "Are you planning something?"

Nicole shrugged. "I've taken up gardening.."

Beca frowned in confusion. "What?"

Jesse laughed. "She planted the seed, the seed being you and Sasha meeting. Now it is up to the two of you to make it grow.."

"Oh, I guess we'll have to see.. She's cool and we definitely get along and she's really beautiful and I love how she's goes after her dreams and-"

Nicole smiled. "Oh please let me be the maid of honor at your wedding!"

Beca's eyes widened. "I'm done talking to you now." She said as she walked away.

Jesse smiled at Nicole. "It seems your bff has left quite the impression on Beca."

Nicole nodded. "I agree, let's just hope good will come from it and she will forget about Chloe. She puts on a good front but I can tell she's hurting."

"Yeah I can too, she doesn't want to talk about it though.." Jesse said with a sigh.

Nicole watched as Beca went back in the DJ booth and started playing a song that hyped up the crowd. "It'll come out one way or another.."

After Beca started the next song she sat down in on the couch and threw her head in her hands as she tried not to think about Chloe leaving with Tom and being with Tom. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her phone buzzed and the message she got instantly calmed her down and made her smile.

 _[Sasha 2:45 AM] Hey, just got home and wanted to let you know. I had a great time btw and I can't wait to spend more time with you! Oh and I was thinking maybe I can be the model on your album cover, you said you wanted someone unknown and someone you can trust will keep it a secret that you're finishing it up.. Just a thought, let me know! Goodnight xx_

Beca smiled and sent a reply.

 _[Beca 2:47 AM] Glad you made it home safely and I had a great time too. I think that'd be a great idea for you to be my model, that'd also get you out there more. We can talk about more the next time we meet up, have a goodnight sleep Sasha. I'll ttyl_

Beca smiled and went to the microphone. "Hey, It's Beca here! I hope everyone had a great time and enjoyed themselves because I sure as hell did!" The crowd screamed and Beca laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, I hate this part but I have to do it.. It's the last song of the night and then we'll be done for the night. SO I NEED EVERYBODY IN THE BUILDING TO PUT THEIR HANDS UP AND PARTY HARD WITH ME FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES OKAY?!" The crowd roared and clapped and Beca started playing the music, loving the energy the people was giving her.

Beca slammed the door shut and dropped on the couch with a groan. Jesse laughed. "Have fun tonight?"

Beca stood up and started walking away. "Dude I can't even talk, tonight was epic and I'm exhausted... Good fucking night." Beca said as she walked into her bedroom.

Jesse laughed and made his way to his own bedroom. "Good night Beca."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Things will get better for a bit, so you can look forward to that... I mean in a friendship kind of way but yeah happy times coming soon! Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and yeah that's it.. see you all next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Photo Shoot

Beca smiled as she sat down across from Chloe in the coffee shop. "Good morning Chloe Beale."

Chloe grinned. "Someone seems happy today, good morning."

Beca nodded. "I am happy, I'm having my photoshoot for my album cover today and Sasha's the model for it."

Chloe sipped her coffee and nodded. "You two are getting pretty close huh..."

Beca shrugged. "I guess we are, it's been a week since we've met and I've seen her everyday so yeah I guess so."

"Are you... into her?" Chloe asked as she acted nonchalant.

Beca sipped her coffee. "Um like I said I've only known her for a week..."

Chloe smiled. "You like her Mitchell just admit it."

Beca smiled. "Maybe a little, but nothing going to come of it.. not yet at least, I have to focus on the finishing touches on my album.. no time for dating."

"You were gonna date me.." Chloe said as she bit her bagel.

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and took another sip of her coffee. "I uh thought we agreed not to talk about that the other day.."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, sorry it kind of slipped out."

"It's fine." Beca said with a small smile. "So how's Tom?"

Chloe shrugged. "Tom is Tom, he left last night actually for a family emergency, his sister was in a bad car accident."

"How come you didn't go with him?"

"Why would I?"

Beca laughed. "He's your boyfriend, you should be there for moral support.. not to mention you guys use to date when you were younger and were best friends so you're probably cool with his family."

Chloe nodded. "That is true..." She bit her lip and sighed. "He asked me to go and I told him no... I don't know why I just didn't want to go. When I finally said I'd go with him he just got mad and left."

"Maybe you should go surprise him.. be there for him." Beca suggested.

Chloe shook her head. "He needs his space now, if I were to go there he'd be a dick to me and start making rude remarks. Tom is kind of a jack ass in case you haven't noticed."

Beca nodded. "It seems you have a thing for those."

Chloe scrunched her face up. "What do you mean?"

Beca simply gestured to herself with a smirk.

Chloe's eyes widened and she reached across the table to playfully slap Beca. "I thought we weren't talking about that." She said with giggle.

Beca laughed. "Oh we're not, I was thinking about your younger self constantly stating how much of a crush she had on me."

Chloe laughed. "Shut up, who wouldn't have a crush on you."

Beca smirked. "Aww Beale you're making me blush." Beca noticed movement outside and sighed. "We've got company.. we should head out before more paps show up, come on we can go to my studio it's across the street."

They managed to make it to Beca's studio without being bombarded with too many questions. Chloe let out a sigh of relief as they stepped into the building and got in the elevator. "How have you been able to deal with them all these years?"

Beca shrugged. "I usually try to ignor-" The elevator doors opened and in Beca's studio was Sasha in nothing but a bra and panties.

Chloe frowned. "Wha- Oh.." Chloe said as she too saw Sasha. They stepped off the elevator finally getting Sasha's attention and she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! Um I didn't know you were gonna be here this early..." Sasha blurted out.

Beca tried not to look at Sasha's body as she spoke to her. "I uh wasn't coming in yet but Chloe and I were at the coffee shop across the street and paparazzi started showing up so we came here... Why are you here exactly?"

"I was trying on different pieces to figure out what I wanted to wear for the photo shoot, my roommate kept glaring at me and I didn't know where else to go for some privacy.. I hope you don't mind."

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes traveled down Sasha's body and she cleared her throat. "Are you excited for the photo shoot Sasha?"

"I am." Sasha said with a big grin. "I'm really excited to work with Beca."

"You plan on wearing something like that?" Beca said as she pulled her plaid shirt off and handed it to Sasha. "You can just put that on.."

Sasha shrugged. "You didn't have to give me your shirt, I'm comfortable without clothes.. and yeah I was thinking we should make your cover sexy." She put Beca's shirt on but left it unbuttoned her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This is it! The look! I look pretty damn good in your shirt."

Chloe looked at Sasha and nodded. "It does look good..." She looked over at Beca who looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Damn..." Beca whispered.

Sasha grinned and did a quick spin. "You think this is the look or do you want to see the other pieces I have.. I have them in different colors."

Beca shook her head. "No what you have is perfect... the black, the lace.. my shirt it's perfect."

"Cool, so when should I head to the place for the photo shoot?"

Beca looked at the time. "Um we could ride together if you want.."

"I'd love that! I'm gonna go home for a bit, but should I come back here or will you pick me up?"

Beca shrugged. "I'll come get you in a hour or so."

Sasha smiled. "Okay!" She grabbed her bag and waved to Chloe. "Nice seeing you again Chloe.." She walked over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later hot stuff."

As she walked out of the room Beca watched her, eyes trailing all over her body. "She didn't even put regular clothes back on." Chloe said with a giggle. "She'll have the shock of her life when she walks outside and sees all those people with cameras."

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. she looked really good in my shirt didn't she? I think I might let her keep it."

Chloe laughed. "Seriously? You love your plaid shirts.."

"I think I love seeing Sasha in my plaid shirt more." Beca said as she walked to her sound board and started playing with some dials.

Chloe tried to ignore what she was feeling inside , she had Tom is what she kept reminding herself. She looked at Beca and noticed she was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry I spaced out what did you say?"

Beca smiled. "I was saying that you should get your cute butt in the booth and sing for me."

Chloe laughed. "I will if you join me.."

Beca nodded. "Fine, what do you wanna sing?"

Chloe thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Titanium... I love the version you made so I wanna sing the song with you."

"Good choice." She pressed record, started the song and they walked into the booth.

 _Shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium..._

They finished the song and just stared into each others eyes with smiles. "That was great you guys!" Someone said through the mic. Beca turned her head and saw her friend Stacie. They walked out of the booth and Beca hugged her.

"Hey Stace, what's up?"

Stacie smiled and Chloe and looked back at Beca. "Nothing, I heard you had a hot blonde clad in nothing but lingerie up here... was it the new girl I've been hearing so much about?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah.."

Stacie laughed. "You're blushing B."

Beca walked away and went to her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "I'm not blushing Stace it's just a bit warm in here... I've gotta get ready to go though, I have a photo shoot to do."

Stacie smirked. "Happy you get to be hands on with Sasha." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Beca laughed. "That's not what this is about Stacie, she's an up and coming model and that's exactly what I was looking for... she came into my life at the right moment..."

"I'll say.." Stacie said with a smile. "You go on, I wanna hang out with Chloe."

Beca looked at Chloe. "You okay with this?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Of course she is.. right?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Do great on your photo shoot and text me after."

"Will do." She hugged Stacie and smiled at Chloe before hugging her tightly. "Don't corrupt her Stace." Beca said as she stepped on the elevator.

The moment the elevator doors closed Stacie turned to Chloe. "We're talking about it..."

"About what?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Stacie smiled. "The look on your face when you two were singing together, the look on your face when Beca talks about Sasha, and the look on your face when she just hugged you."

Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Beca pulled up to Sasha's house a half an hour later and knocked on the door. When the door opened the face she was greeted with was a frown which quickly turned to shock. "Holy shit..."

"Um.. Are you Sasha's roommate?"

The girls eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"Is that a yes... or no... tell me where we're at with this." Beca said awkwardly.

The girl nodded. "Sorry, Sasha was blabbing about you and saying you guys were friends and I didn't believe her but here you are! Beca Effin Mitchell!"

Beca laughed. "Yeah, we've been hanging out... She's actually working on something with me today, so she here?"

"Oh yeah she is, come in! I'm Iris by the way." Iris led Beca into the house. "Sasha! Beca is here!" She yelled.

"Send her up!"

They both heard. Iris smiled at her. "You heard her, up the stairs the room on the left."

Beca nodded. "Thanks, nice meeting you."

Iris grinned. "You too!"

Beca walked up the stairs and walked to the room on the left. Sasha was sitting on her bed with her towel on. Beca cleared her throat. "Hey.."

Sasha looked up at her with a smile. "You're a little early, people are usually a few minutes late.. I just got out the shower."

"Oh it's fine, I can wait down-"

Sasha shrugged. "Stay up here, I don't mind." Sasha stood up and dropped her towel. "I think I'm just gonna wear some sweats for now and change when I get there."

Beca's eyes widened as she stared at Sasha's naked body. Once she realized what she was doing she turned around. "Uh do whatever you want, whatever makes you comfortable.."

Sasha laughed. "Beca you have the same things I have, there's no reason to be uncomfortable with seeing me..." She walked up to Beca and turned her back around. "I want you to be comfortable around me."

Beca nodded but made sure she kept her gaze only on Sasha's face. "I _am_ comfortable with you, it's just the naked thing is kind of intimate."

"That's true.. but don't you think we're headed in the direction anyway?"

Beca's eyes widened and he slowly nodded. "Maybe, but still..."

Sasha laughed and put on a shirt. "I get it, you're not comfortable with it."

"I respect you, and I feel like the only person that should be ogling you is the person you are dating."

Sasha smiled. "You're so sweet." She kissed Beca's nose and walked away to put on her sweat pants.

They went downstairs a couple minutes later and Beca waved to Iris as they left. "It was nice meeting you Iris."

"It was nice meeting you too! Hopefully the next time you come you guys stay here and we can all hang."

Beca nodded. "Yeah that sounds good."

Sasha smiled at Iris as she pushed Beca through the door. "We're leaving now, I'll see you later."

Beca got in her car and looked at Sasha with a smile. "Iris seems fine to me.."

Sasha nodded. "She is for the most part, but you'd have to live with her to know what I mean about the bitchiness."

Beca pulled off and nodded. "Let's go do this photo shoot!"

* * *

Stacie sat down beside Chloe. "You still like Beca don't you?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course I do, feelings don't just go away in a week... I've had a crush on Beca since she came out, that's three years! and I know we haven't known each other for long, but I just... meeting her made my feelings grow ten times, but I can't be with her.. I don't think she's ready."

"How about you let Beca be the judge of that!" Stacie said with a small smile.

Chloe shrugged. "Because if I let her decide and she decides she doesn't want me... I'd be the one left with a broken heart, not to mention I have Tom."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to be with that goober?"

"Tom is the person I end up with Stace, we dated for a long time and were friends for a long time... I love him and now that he's gotten his life together, he's the one for me.."

Stacie laughed. "Chloe even you don't sound sure about what you're saying... I get why you're giving Tom another chance, history and all but you're bored.. I can see it. Y-"

"Stacie I'm staying with Tom..."

"Okay then.." Stacie said as she raised her hands in surrender.

Chloe nodded. "Beca and I work better as friends anyway."

Stacie nodded and decided to let it go. If Beca and Chloe were meant to be together they'd find a way. "Come on let's go somewhere to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Beca was staring at Sasha with wide eyes as she posed for pictures wearing nothing but that sexy black lace lingerie and _her_ shirt.

"That was great, now can we get some pictures with the two of you?" The photographer said looking at Beca.

Beca nodded and pulled her jacket off before making her way over to Sasha. She smiled at her as she approached her. "You know you are really good at that, good call on wanting to be a model."

Sasha laughed. "Thanks, you ready?"

Beca shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be.."

Sasha smiled and turned Beca's face to look at her. "Just be your normal sexy self, smirk at the camera, gaze into it with those sexy eyes and that intense stare.. let's show the world the amazing chemistry we have."

Beca nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's do this."

The photographer started snapping photos as they posed. "That's amazing girls, Beca stand in the middle and Sasha come behind her, wrap your arms around her and just lightly nip her ear."

They followed his instructions and Sasha smiled at him. "Can I try something?"

He nodded. "Sure, go for it."

Sasha nodded and looked at Beca. "Just go with it for me okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasha started unbuttoning Beca's shirt, leaving only a few buttons on the bottom closed. "Perfect.. Now..." She put Beca's arms around her waist and put her arms over Beca's shoulders. "No turn your body a little so we can still see your body on the camera. "Good just like that, now just stare at me as if you want to tear these clothes off of me right now." They both stared at each other with nothing but want in their eyes. The camera snapped away as their faces got closer to each other. Eventually their lips were touching and the photographer was watching with a grin.

"Ladies that was perfect!" He said with a clap, making the both jump. "I got some good shots."

Beca cleared her throat and walked over to the photographer. "Thanks, um can you go through them and narrow it down to the ten best and I'll pick my favorite for the cover?"

He nodded. "Of course, I can get back to you in about five days."

Beca smiled. "Cool, thank you for your time."

The photographer grinned. "The pleasure was all mine, I've never worked with two people who had so much chemistry."

Sasha put a robe on and walked over to them. "Really?"

"Yeah, and that kiss was hot! That one might be one of my favorite shots!" He looked at the time and smiled at them. "I've got another appointment, but it was really great working with the two of you.. I'd like to do it again sometime so whenever you need some pictures just give me a call."

Beca smiled as he walked away. "Will do."

The photographer walked out of the room and Sasha looked at Beca with a smile. "So..."

Beca nodded. "So."

"We kissed." Sasha said shyly.

Beca shyly bit her lip and nodded. "We did..."

"I liked it.."

Beca looked at Sasha and smiled. "I liked it too."

Sasha nodded. "So what now?"

Beca handed Sasha her sweats and smiled. "Want to go to dinner later on?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were leaving the restaurant when Chloe's phone started ringing. "Ooh it's Beca, she must be finished with the photo shoot." She got in Stacie's car and answered her phone. "Hey Bec!"

 _"Hey Chloe, just letting you know I'm done."_

"Cool, how'd it go?"

 _"It was great, I didn't really look at them I saw a few but he's gonna narrow it down to the best pictures for me, but I had a good time Sasha is really talented."_

Chloe nodded. "Do you wanna hang out a little later? Maybe get some dinner and listen to music?"

 _"I kind of made plans with Sasha for dinner, but I'm good to do it tomorrow.."_

Chloe frowned a little and tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Oh okay, yeah we can do it tomorrow... So is it like a date you two are having?"

 _"Uh.. No? I don't think so, we're just hanging out and just seeing where things go.."_

"Cool.. I'm still out with Stacie so I should go, but I'll text you later."

 _"Okay, I'll talk to you later.. enjoy your day with Stacie."_ Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe laughed. "I will. Bye."

 _"Later."_

Chloe hung up the phone with a sigh and looked over at Stacie. "She's going out to dinner with Sasha..."

Stacie nodded. "They seem to be pretty into each other."

"She said it wasn't a date, it just a thing."

Stacie laughed. "Things become dates, dates become dating, dating becomes love, and love becomes marriage."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Whoa Stacie most people barely make it past dating, slow down."

Stacie started driving and shrugged. "I'm just saying, Beca might be off the market soon."

Chloe just nodded and silently looked out the window.

* * *

Beca was standing in front of Sasha's door again a few hours later, this time wearing something a bit more fancy. Iris opened the door, her eyes once again going wide. "Two times in one day! Wow! Come in!"

"Nice to see you again Iris." Beca said as she followed Iris into the living room.

Iris grinned as she watched Beca's expression as they walked into the living room. "Enjoy the rest of your night." Iris grabbed her keys and waved before walking out the door.

Beca looked around the living in confusion, the lights were off and the only light was candles, and there was a table in the center of the room with flowers on it. "Sasha?"

Sasha came into the living with a smile wearing a short red dress. "I hope you don't mind staying in tonight.."

Beca nearly lost her breath as Sasha walked to. "I-I don't... is that what we are doing?"

Sasha nodded as she wrapped her arms around Beca. "I know this isn't necessarily a date, but I'd like it to be and I know you're really famous and barely get privacy so I thought we could have a nice dinner in with no one around."

Beca smiled. "That's a great idea, and I'd actually like for this to be a date too so I guess it's a date... You look beautiful by the way."

Sasha smiled and bit her lip. "Thank you, I know people usually wait for the end of the date to this but I've been thinking about it since earlier at the photo shoot." She pulled Beca in by her shirt and kissed her slowly. "I hope you don't mind."

Beca shook her head as they pulled away. "Definitely don't mind."

Sasha smiled and gave Beca another peck on the lips. "Good, have a seat!" She said gesturing to the chairs at the table. "I'm gonna go get the food."

Beca nodded and sat down with a smile as her phone buzzed.

 _[Chlo 7:20 PM] Hey Bec you busy?_

 _[Bec 7:21 PM] Yeah on my date with Sasha._

 _[Chlo 7:23 PM] Date? You said it wasn't a date, you said it was hanging out.._

 _[Bec 7:24 PM] Things change.._

Beca heard Sasha coming back and quickly sent Chloe another reply.

 _[Bec 7:24 PM] Sasha's coming back, I gtg I'll fill you in ltr._

She put her phone on silent and put it back in her pocket just as Sasha came in with the food. Beca smiled and stood up. "Let me help you with that." She grabbed some of the stuff and placed it on the table. "It looks and smells delicious.

Sasha smiled. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and pulled out Sasha's chair. "Have a seat." Once Sasha sat down, Beca pushed her chair in and moved to her own. "So..."

Sasha grabbed Beca's hand on the table and smiled. "Let's start this date!"

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting a bit interesting, let me know what you guys think! I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please review!**


	9. What Are We Waiting For?

Beca just finished her set and smiled as she walked into the VIP section where everyone was waiting for her. "Hey guys, thanks for coming out!" Everyone clapped for her and told her how good her set was. Chloe looked at Beca with a grin and hugged her.

"You did amazing tonight!"

Beca smiled. "Thanks Chlo, I was really feeling the energy tonight. Sorry for not getting back to you last night by the way, I lost track of time and then I went to bed."

Chloe nodded. "It's fine I-"

"Bec! That was amazing dude!" Jesse said as wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Beca smiled. "Thanks J, it looks like you're having fun tonight." She said with a laugh.

"I totally am, how can you tell?" He said as he balanced himself on Beca.

Beca laughed as Chloe helped her hold him up. "Well for starters you're grinning so hard your cheeks are red, and I can tell that you are really drunk."

Jesse flopped down on the couch and looked up at Beca. "Okay first of all, I'm grinning because I am happy and thir- no second, second of all I'm not drunk... you're just blurry."

Beca nodded and started walking away. "Whatever you say man."

Chloe laughed as she walked beside Beca to get some drinks. "Is he a handful when drunk?"

Beca grabbed a couple and shook her head. "Not really, the guards know to keep an eye on him and not to let him out of VIP so we're good."

Chloe nodded and looked at the drinks Beca had. "Since when did you start drinking _that_?" She asked curiously she didn't think Beca would like the sweet drinks.

"I drink them occasionally, but it's not for me." They walked over to a smaller crowd of people and Beca smiled. "Sasha drinks these." She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and Sasha turned around with a smile.

"Hey! You were amazing up there!" She hugged Beca and looked at her with a grin. "I see you worked out that little kink in your last mix."

Beca nodded. "I did, here I got this for you."

Sasha smiled and took the drink. "Thank you." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "So what are you doing after this?" Sasha asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Chloe mentally sighed and was prepared for Beca to ditch her.

"I'm hanging out with Chloe tonight, we're just gonna chill and listen to some music." Beca said happily.

Sasha looked at Chloe and gave her a small smile. "Oh. Call me when you're done so we can talk for a little... I've gotta get ready to go."

Beca nodded. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around Sasha and kissed her. "I'll call you later tonight, and if you don't answer I'll leave you voicemail."

Sasha smiled and pecked Beca on the lips again. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

Beca nodded and watched as she walked away with a smile. "You too."

"Are you two a thing now?" Chloe asked making Beca take her focus off of Sasha's disappearing body.

Beca shook her head and sat down. "Nah, the date last night was amazing but we haven't really defined the relationship yet, we're taking it slow."

"So it was a date?"

Beca nodded. "I told you last night that things changed and we decided to make it a date.. It was great she had this whole thing setup in her house so we could have some privacy and I'm not one for the romantics but it was very romantic. She looked really beautiful last night, I mean she's always beautiful but"

"I get it." Chloe said, stopping Beca from rambling.

Beca nodded. "So you wanna go to my place or yours?"

"W-What?" Chloe asked slightly confused.

Beca smiled. "To hang out.."

"Oh! Um we always go to your place so let's go to mine tonight."

Beca nodded. "Okay, let me just tell Stacie to make sure Jesse makes it home alright." She walked over to Stacie. "Hey Stace I'm headed out, can you look out for Jess and make sure he get's home?"

Stacie nodded. "Where ya headed B?"

"Just hanging out at Chloe's place..."

"Oh... Thought you might be hanging out with Sasha." Stacie said trying to see how Beca would react.

Beca shrugged. "She asked me to and I'd love to, but I told Chloe I'd hang with her tonight, plus I love hanging with Chloe."

Stacie nodded with a smile. "Have fun Beca, I'll look out for Jesse."

Beca smiled and hugged Stacie. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked back to Chloe and smiled. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup, let's go!"

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and Beca got out of her car and walked over to Chloe's. "What happened to your window?" Beca asked gesturing to the broken window on Chloe's house.

Chloe got out of her car and looked at it with a sigh. "Tom broke it, we were arguing and he got angry and smashed the window."

Beca's eyes widened and she felt herself grow angry. "What the hell? Did he hurt you?"

Chloe quickly shook her head. "He'd never hurt me, Tom's not like that. Honestly that was the first time I've ever seen him get violent when angry.

Beca nodded. "Chloe if anything **ever** happens you call me, I don't care what time it is, or who I'm working with... I'll come running to you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Thank you Bec."

"Anytime." They walked into the house and Beca sat down on the couch. "Wow the last time we were here I was trying to open myself up to you." Beca said with an awkward laugh.

Chloe nodded and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of vodka. "Drink?"

Beca nodded and took a shot. "Mmm that's good shit right there." She smiled at Chloe as she filled the glass up again. "Look at us, two friends having drinks and sort of talking.. we're just like everyone else!'

Chloe laughed as she downed three shots. "Oh no!" She said her voice a little raspy from the drink. "I know you like being different from other people, we better do something so we can be different."

Beca eyes widened. "You're right, but what can we do?"

Chloe grinned and stood up. "Let's dance!" She turned on the stereo and loud music started blasting through. "Dance with me Becs." Chloe started swaying her hips to the beat and Beca watched with a grin before getting up and joining her.

After a few minutes of dancing Beca pulled away and looked at Chloe with a frown. "This isn't right..."

"What? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, panic slowly rising in her.

Beca sighed. "Friends dance with each other too.."

Chloe laughed and playfully pushed Beca.

"Whoa!" Beca said as she stumbled back. She grabbed the air as she fell back and Chloe tried to grab Beca so she wouldn't fall, only she too lost her balance and they both fell. "Well this isn't how I imagined getting you on top of me." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe playfully slapped Beca with a grin. "Shut up!"

Beca bit her lip and looked up at Chloe. "Make me..."

Chloe just hovered over Beca and smiled. "I will.." She slowly leaned her head down.

"Chloe?"

Chloe eyes widened and she jumped off of Beca and looked up seeing Tom looking at her in confusion. "Tom?"

Tom looked at Beca who was frozen on the ground and back at Chloe. "What the hell is going on here?"

"So we were drinking quite a bit and we started dancing... Beca lost her balance and started falling so I grabbed her, but I fell with her."

Tom took his gaze off of Chloe and put looked at Beca who was frantically nodding her head. "Had a little too much to drink.. I should head home."

"Yeah you should." Tom said as he watched Beca get up.

Chloe shook her head. "She's drunk, she-she can't drive."

"I'll call Sasha and if she can't pick me up I'll call a cab." Beca sat as she dropped herself on Chloe's couch and pulled her phone out.

Chloe rolled her eyes hearing Sasha's name and looked at Tom. "Is your sister okay?"

"You would know if you had came with me." Tom said with an attitude.

Chloe sighed. "Don't start this Tom."

"Everyone was expecting you to be there with me Chloe! I told them we were back together so they were surprised that you didn't come back with me, especially since your close to my family."

Chloe nodded. "I get it and I'm sorry okay? I don't know what else to say!"

"How about you explain why you didn't come back with me."

Beca cleared her throat and stood up. "I'll uh just wait outside.."

"No Bec you don't have to." She looked at Tom. "I was having a good night and I'm a little drunk, I'm not talking about this tonight."

Tom sighed and shook his head. "I'll be upstairs.." He started walking away but Chloe grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If all you want to do is argue with me about this tonight you should just go home..."

Before Tom could reply there was a knock on the door. Chloe answered it and frowned when she saw Sasha, she quickly got rid of the frown and gave her a small smile. "Hey Sasha."

Sasha smiled. "Hey Chloe, um I'm here to pick up Beca but I've really gotta pee so do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Sure go ahead, it's right up those stairs."

"Thanks!" Sasha said as she walked in the house and gave Beca a quick peck on the lips before running up the stairs.

Tom looked at Beca. "You have a girlfriend?"

Beca shrugged. "I have a friend who may or may not become my girlfriend in the near future." She slurred out.

Tom nodded, suddenly not feeling so insecure about her being around Chloe. "You have great taste in the ladies."

"Oh I know, you do too.. Well from what I can tell." She said gesturing to Chloe.

Chloe blushed and sat down next to her. "You know you could stay here if you want."

Beca shook her head. "Sasha's here, she'll take care of me."

"Yes I will do you wanna go back to my place?" Sasha said as she made her way down the steps.

Beca smiled and nodded as she stood up. "Sure, but warning I won't be any fun to talk to, I'm a little tired."

Sasha nodded. "That's fine, I was on my way to sleep when you called."

"You didn't have to come get me then."

Sasha shook her head. "You call I come."

Beca smiled. "We should head out. Tom it was great seeing you again, glad you're back Chloe missed you." She looked at Chloe and hugged her. "I'll see you... whenever we decide to hang out again."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I might stop by your studio tomorrow. I won't just be me though, my manager wants us to work together."

"Okay, just let me know.. Although you guys should have made an appointment I think I can squeeze you in somewhere." She stretched before waving at Chloe and Tom and walking out the door with Sasha.

Chloe looked at Tom and gave him a small smile. "Ready to go to bed?"

Tom sighed but nodded. "Yeah sure."

* * *

Beca got in Sasha's car and smiled at her. "Thanks for coming to get me Sash."

"It's really no problem, you're my girlfr-" Sasha's eyes widened. "I mean- I uh-"

Beca leaned over and kissed Sasha, silencing her. "What are we waiting for?"

"W-What?"

Beca pecked Sasha on lips and smiled. "Why aren't we officially together?"

"I'm not sure what the deal with Chloe is and I wasn't sure if you were ready."

Beca shook her head. "Chloe's my friend, you're amazing and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Sasha's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?"

Beca slid onto Sasha's lap and kissed her. "Be my girlfriend." She whispered.

Sasha grabbed Beca and pulled her forward, smashing their lips together. "Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Sasha wrapped her arms around Beca as she kissed her. "I'm so happy right now!"

Beca pulled away and laughed. "It feels like I just proposed."

Sasha nodded in agreement. "It does, we should probably get out of her before Chloe comes out and sees us making out."

Beca got off of Sasha and sat back in the seat beside her. "Yeah let's go."

"Wait, I wanna do something first." She took out her phone. "I wanna remember this moment and how happy I was. Can we take a picture?"

Beca nodded. "Of course." She leaned over and kissed Sasha.

Sasha grinned and snapped the photo. She looked at it with a grin, "this is so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful, and you're my girlfriend." Beca said with a grin.

Sasha looked up with biggest smiled and grinned when Beca took a picture with her own phone. "Did you take a picture of me?"

Beca nodded. "You can't see how happy you are in the picture of us kissing but in this one, I can see the joy in your eyes." She posted it on instagram and twitter and then looked at Sasha with a grin. "Check your social media."

Sasha looked and grinned. "You announced us to the world.."

"Hope you don't mind."

Sasha shook her head. "I don't, I just posted the other picture." Sasha smiled and kissed Beca before starting the car. "You just made this the best night ever!"

* * *

Chloe was laying in bed scrolling down her timeline when she was notified that Beca had posted something. She clicked it and frowned as she read the caption and saw the picture of Sasha looking so happy.

 _I never thought I'd be settling down so soon, but I am. This girl has tamed me and honestly she means a lot to me already. People are gonna ask me why I decided to settle down with her and this picture is the reason why. She's so damn beautiful for starters and as happy as she looks is as happy as she makes me. She's one of the good ones and I'm glad I could snatch her up before a bigger asshole than me did. #Thatsmygirlfriend **SashaBenson**_

Chloe clicked on Sasha's page and saw the picture of Beca and Chloe kissing and sighed.

 _This amazing girl asked me to be her girlfriend and obviously I said yes. We haven't known each other for long, but she's become like my best friend and she means so much to me. Words can't explain how happy I am right now and I really how we make it in the long haul. #Bestnightever #Mygirlfriendishotterthanyours **BMitchell**_

Chloe felt a wave of emotions hit her and she let out a frustrated groan. "You okay babe?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Chloe sighed and turned to face him. "Yeah I'm cool. Goodnight Tom." She closed her eyes and wished she could feel the way she feels for Beca for Tom.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Ohio

Beca woke up the next morning and felt a body pressed into hers. She smiled and tightened her arm around Sasha, bringing her closer. "I thought last night was a dream." She whispered into her ear.

Sasha turned around and slowly opened her eyes with a smile. "Definitely not a dream, but if it was I'd so be cool with staying asleep forever."

Beca laughed and leaned in to kiss Sasha. "So you're really my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, unless you just said all of that in your drunken mind, then I'll go dig a hole and get into to hide my embarrassment."

Beca sighed. "Well..."

"I'll go get a shovel." Sasha started to get up and Beca laughed and grabbed Sasha by the waist, pulling her on top of her. "The only way I'm letting you dig a hole and get into is if you took me along."

Sasha grinned and kissed Beca. "I guess we better grab you a shovel too then huh?"

Beca playfully slapped Sasha. "Shut up. I-"

"Oh!" They were interrupted by Iris opening the door. "You two are officially together I see, and you had the sex to prove it... awesome!"

Sasha laughed. "Iris we didn't have sex."

"Why the hell not?"

Beca grinned. "We were tired."

Iris frowned. "Old married couple already." She said as she walked out the room.

Beca laughed and looked at Sasha with a smirk. "You know we can..."

Sasha quickly got up and locked the door before hopping back on top of Beca. "Let's do this!" She gripped Beca's shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss."

* * *

Chloe woke up in bed alone and got up with a sigh. She walked to the kitchen and found Tom sitting at the table eating and drinking coffee. "Good morning."

Tom continued looking at his phone. "Morning. Hey did you hear about Beca and that girl Sasha she was with yesterday? They're together now."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I did, it's great Beca really likes her."

"Yeah, I gotta get ready to go. I'll see you later." Tom walked out the door without taking a glance at Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "Asshole didn't even make me breakfast... or coffee."

 _*knock knock knock knock*_

Chloe walked to the door and was surprised to see Beca on the other side. "Beca! Hey what are you doing here?"

Beca walked in with a smile. "It's a great morning, and I come bearing gifts.." She handed Chloe some coffee and a bag of food.

"Oh my gosh! I was just now thinking about that."

Beca smirked and sat on the couch. "I know you too well Beale."

Chloe laughed and started eating. "So why are you so happy this morning? Does it have anything to do with Sasha?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's just say we consummated our relationship this morning.."

Chloe felt a wave of sadness hit her but she masked it with a smile. "I'm happy for you Becs."

"Thanks, where's Tom?"

Chloe sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes. "He went to work."

"Everything okay?"

Chloe shrugged. "He's being a jerk.. He made himself breakfast and coffee and didn't make me any."

Beca smiled. "Well that's why I'm here."

"What brings you by this morning, it's still a bit early."

Beca shrugged. "I woke up a bit earlier than usual with Sasha and your place is on my home so I decided to stop by."

Chloe nodded. "So you're officially off the market now.."

"Looks like it... I'm sorry about last night, we almost kissed I shouldn't have done that."

Chloe frowned. "That was me, I leaned down."

"Yeah but I basically told you to."

Chloe shrugged. "We were drunk."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I should get going but am I gonna see you later?"

"Yeah, is three okay?"

"Uh yeah that's good." She hugged Chloe and stood up. "I'll see you later."

Chloe walked Beca to the door and sighed when she drove off. "I let a good one get away."

* * *

"Jesse you up yet?" Beca yelled as she walked in the house. Beca laughed as she found Jesse laying face first on the couch. "You okay buddy?" He just groaned in response. Beca laughed. "It seems the roles have changed my friend, I've got coffee and breakfast."

Jesse slowly got up and grabbed the coffee, immediately taking a sip of it. "How was your night with Chloe?"

"Short lived, I ended up at Sasha's..." Beca said with a smirk.

Jesse looked up at her. "You had sex with her?"

Beca shrugged. "It was more than sex and we did it this morning... last night... we became official."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca nodded. "Check your phone.."

Jesse quickly grabbed his phone and saw all the trends and pictures of Beca and Sasha. "Holy shit dude! How do you feel?"

Beca smiled. "I feel great, Sasha is amazing and I've definitely gotta thank Nicole for hooking us up."

"I'm happy for you Bec." Jesse said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "Thanks man, I'm happy for me too."

* * *

"Stop it babe you're making me blush." Sasha said with a grin.

Beca pulled Sasha onto her lap and kissed her. "But you do look really beautiful today."

Sasha nodded and pulled Beca into a passionate kiss. "Thank you, you look great too... I wish I didn't have to go." Sasha said with a sigh.

"Hey, it'll only be a couple days, you'll be back before you know it."

Sasha pouted. "But I'll miss your lips." She said as she gave them a quick peck.

Beca smiled. "Here's an idea, I'm done with Jessica's album tomorrow after that I can come and stay with you for the rest of your trip."

"You know my parents are gonna be there right?"

Beca laughed. "I'm aware.. we've been dating for a little over a month now, I think it's time."

Sasha squealed and wrapped her arms around Beca. "You're so amazing! I love you so muc- Oh my god..." Sasha now looked at Beca with wide eyes.

Beca smiled at Sasha. "Babe don't freak out, you saying that you love me is completely fine because I love you too."

Sasha looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah."

Sasha's phone started going off and she sighed. "I hate to do this but I've gotta go or I'll miss my flight."

Beca nodded and kissed Sasha. "I'll see you in two days."

Sasha stood up and made her way to the door. "I love you."

Beca smiled. "I love you too Sasha."

Sasha nodded and walked out the door. "Hey Chloe."

Chloe smiled and waved. "Hey Sasha." She walked into Beca's studio with a small smile. "Did I hear the L word?"

Beca laughed. "New development, happened no more than five minutes ago. So can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Beca nodded. "I told Sasha I'd go to Ohio to meet up with her and meet her parents."

Chloe's eyes widened. "That's a big step Becs."

"I know, but we've been dating for a month and we love each other so why not... I just don't know what to expect."

Chloe nodded. "I think you just need to be your usual charming self and also show them how much you care for Sasha."

"Thanks Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "No problem, it's nice to see a happy couple."

Beca sighed. "Tom still being a dick?"

Chloe nodded sadly. "It's gotten so bad I had to break up with him."

"You broke up with him?"

"Yeah, we were arguing last night and this girl kept texting and calling him so I grabbed his phone to see who she was, he snatched it from me and pushed me, I knew that was it... I had to get rid of him"

Beca stood up. "Hell no! Where does he live?"

"It's fine Beca, it's over... I'm not hurt."

Beca started pacing back and forth. "You're not hurt but _he_ will be."

Chloe stood up and grabbed Beca's arm. "Don't worry about it Beca please I'm fine."

Beca stopped pacing and sighed. "I'll leave it alone, but if I see him ..."

"Let's just forget about it, have you eaten lunch?"

Beca shook her head. "Haven't had the time to yet."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"So do you have any idea what direction you wanna take this new album?' Beca asked as she bit into her sandwich.

Chloe nodded. "I think I want to get a bit more personal, my first album was more pop and was just happy music, but I'd like to have more than one genre."

"I get it, you want happy pop songs but you also want some emotional serious songs, and like songs people can relate to."

Chloe smiled. "Exactly, the last person I worked with just wouldn't let me do it. He wanted me to sing and write only happy songs."

Beca nodded. "Some people are like that, but the key to my success is letting my clients do what they want, while giving suggestions and turning what they create into a success."

"I can't wait to get started."

Beca rolled her eyes as she spotted some paparazzi. "Looks like we're not alone anymore."

Chloe turned just as they approached the table. "Guess we should have are inside."

 _Beca where's your beautiful girlfriend? Did you break up?_

 _Why are you here with Chloe, are you cheating on Sasha?_

Chloe _are you and Beca finally getting together?_

Beca stood up with a sigh. "Listen guys we're just trying to eat lunch and talk, is that too much to ask for?"

 _We just want to know if you're with Chloe?_

"No, I'm with Sasha, she's gonna be away for a few days but I'll be joining her soon." She grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's go." Beca pulled Chloe through the crowd of people. They got in the car and Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that."

Chloe smiled. "It's fine, we were finished anyway."

Beca nodded. "So do you want to do anything?"

Chloe looked at the time and shook her head. "I made plans with Aubrey so can you drop me off at home?"

"Yeah, how is she? I haven't seen in her in awhile."

Chloe laughed. "The same, always stressing and working but that's Bree."

Beca nodded as she pulled up to Chloe's place. "Tell her I say hello."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "I will, I'll see you later."

Beca watched as Chloe walked into her before driving off. She was almost home when she realized that she left her phone at Sasha's house, she turned back around and made the drive to her girlfriends house. Iris opened the door with a smile.

"Beca! Hey! You know Sasha already left right?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I know, I left my phone in her room. How are you doing Iris?" Beca asked as she walked inside."

"I'm great, just got a promotion at work."

Beca smiled. "That's amazing... I'm just gonna.." She gestured up the steps.

Iris nodded. "Go for it."

Beca walked up the steps and walked into Iris' room. She smiled at the feeling the room gave, happiness, she spotted her phone on the bed and grabbed before she saw Sasha's laptop was left open and on. She looked at the webpage and stopped before she read something she shouldn't have. "I should just keep going..." She started walking out the room but stopped at the door and grabbed the laptop. "I shouldn't look at this." Beca whispered to herself. She sat down on the bed and looked at the page it was left on. She was on facebook talking to one of her friends.

 _Lisa: Are you bringing your super famous super hot girlfriend?_

 _Me: Shut up, She's got work to do.. I wish I could tho._

 _Lisa: Aww you gonna miss your girlfriend?_

 _Me: Of course and there's this girl she's friends with, I trust them but I just feel like there's something there... I'd rather have her here with me._

 _Lisa: Is it that Chloe chick, I hear about them all the time._

 _Me: Yeah, like I said I trust them but I'd just rather be around when they're together._

 _Lisa: I understand, if Beca does anything to hurt you we can kick her ass together._

 _Me: LOL okay, Beca's about to get out the shower so I'll see you when I get back to Ohio._

 _Lisa:K, can't wait to see you!_

Beca read it and sighed, Lisa was feeling insecure about Chloe. Now she definitely had to prove herself.

* * *

"Wow Jess you hit that note really well! Did you find someone new to help you 'expand' your vocals?"

Jess laughed and walked out of the booth. "No, I just been using my hand and the memories of you.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Jess nodded. "Yup, get's the job done every time."

Beca laughed. "I don't know how I should feel about that.."

Jess shrugged. "You should feel good, you still get me off without getting me off." She said with a wink.

Beca shook her head as she grabbed her things. "Moving on, I'll be gone for three days."

Jess nodded. "Okay, when we a talking about releasing the album?"

"I was thinking in about a month..."

Jess thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Sounds good, it's almost officially spring and I would love for my music to be blasting from people's cars."

Beca nodded. "Yeah that's the idea, you've got yourself a hit Jess you're gonna do great." Beca said with a smile.

"Thank you Bec, I really appreciate it and _all_ your methods." She said with a wink. "You better get out of here if you wanna catch your flight."

Beca stood up and walked out the door with Jess. "I'll see you around."

Jess nodded. "A couple days."

Beca walked to her car and smiled when she saw Chloe standing by it. "Well if it isn't my favorite redhead."

Chloe laughed. "I'd be more happy about being your favorite redhead if you had known any other redheads, but considering I'm the only one you know, I'm not."

"You got me Beale, I'm glad you're here I was actually about to be on my way to the airport."

Chloe nodded. "I know which is why I got you this..." She pulled out a basket of things. "It's for when you're on your flight, I know you get bored and hungry so I got you things for that."

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "Thank you so much, you're seriously the best."

Chloe nodded. "I know, call me when you get to Ohio and tell Sasha I say hello."

Beca smiled and got into her car. "I will, thank you for all of this Chlo."

"No problem Bec, I'm your friend I've gotta be there for you..."

* * *

"You still here Bree?" Chloe asked as she walked into her house.

Aubrey walked to the living room. "Yeah I'm here, how'd it go?"

"Just fine, I gave her the stuff and I told her as her friend I'm always gonna be there..."

Aubrey nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she's in love with someone else and that's totally fine." Chloe said with a sigh.

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe. "Only it's not, you love her don't you?"

Chloe slowly nodded. "I think I do, but Sasha's great and they love each other I'm not gonna ruin that... I was just the idiot who let a good one get away."

"Hey Beca is, or was a player so you had every right to be wary of entering a relationship with her... You guys lacked communication and that ruined you, maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, as long as Beca's happy I'm happy so everything is good..."

"Do you wanna go out and get some drinks?"

Chloe let out a relaxed sigh and nodded with a smile. "Yes."

* * *

Beca hopped off the plane in Ohio and let out a sigh of relief. She started looking around for Sasha and smiled when she found her and saw the sign she was holding up.

 _Super Sexy Badass DJ Beca Mitchell_

She walked up to Sasha and smiled. "I think you're looking for me..."

Sasha pretended to think about it and then shook her head. "Nah my DJ would wrap me in her arms and kiss me."

Beca smirked. "You mean something like this?" She grabbed Sasha and kissed her passionately, forgetting that they were in a public place.

Sasha pulled away with a grin. "You're just the girl I'm looking for."

Beca laughed. "I'm glad, let's go... Shall we?"

Sasha nodded and laughed. "We shall, my car is out there."

Beca got in the car and pulled out her phone. "I'm just gonna let Chloe know I'm here." She remembered what she read and looked at Sasha with a smile. "Then I am all yours for the next three days."

Sasha smiled and kissed Beca before starting the car and driving.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Chlo, just calling to let you know I am safe and sound in Ohio, currently in the car with Sasha."

 _"Oh, that's great! You got there faster than I expected."_

"Yeah it was just a few hours, nothing major."

 _"How is it there?"_

"Pretty cool, from what I can see as we drive by it looks like a nice little community... a lot of green, it's beautiful."

 _"That's nice, take pictures of any awesome scenery!"_

"Will do, hey I gotta go Sasha's pulling up to the house. I'll see you on Tuesday, bye!"

 _"Bye Bec!"_

Beca looked at Sasha and smiled. "Should I be afraid of your parents?"

Sasha laughed and shook her head. "Not at all, just be yourself Bec you're amazing."

Beca smiled and kissed Sasha. "You've turned me into this person I never thought I could be."

"Love turned you into that, now let's go!"

Beca took a deep breath before following Sasha inside the house. She was immediately met with the feeling of warmth and something smelled amazing.

"Is that you Sash?" A woman asked as she walked in. "It is! You're finally back with your lovely girlfriend! Hello honey I'm Teresa, Sasha's mother."

Beca smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Benson."

Teresa laughed. "Beca I just told you my name is Teresa."

Beca nodded. "Got it, Teresa.. You have a lovely home and I'm not just saying that, you really do."

"Thank you Beca." Teresa said with a chuckle. "Sasha take Beca upstairs and help her get settled in, we'll be in the kitchen."

Sasha took Beca upstairs and stopped at a door. "Okay so before we enter I want to let you know that this was my childhood room and I haven't changed it in about seven years."

Beca nodded and followed Sasha as she opened the door. "Wow, I never thought you'd be the Justin Bieber poster on the wall type girl, but now I can..."

Sasha blushed. "I'm so embarrassed."

Beca laughed. "Don't be babe, I can admit that he's hot.. not hotter than me but no reason for you to be embarrassed, he makes good music now."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah."

"So your parents are letting us stay in here together?"

Sasha nodded. "We're adults Beca."

"I know, but they might not wan-"

Sasha stopped Beca's rambling by placing a kiss on her lips. "I've missed you over these past two days."

Beca grinned. "I've missed you too."

"How did Jess' last song go?" Sasha asked as she helped Beca with her suitcase.

Beca smiled. "It was amazing, I don't think I've ever heard her sing with so much passion as she did yesterday."

Sasha nodded and took Beca's suitcase off her bed before pushing Beca on the bed. "Unpacking can wait, I need your lips on me." Sasha said with slightly darker eyes.

Beca's eyes widened. "Babe this is the bed you slept on as a child and your parents are downstairs.."

Sasha crawled ontop of Beca and started kissing her neck. She lowered her hand down Beca's pants and left it there. "Tell me to stop."

Beca groaned. "Can you at least lock the door?"

Sasha quickly hopped off Beca with a grin and locked the door before returning to Beca.

* * *

"Sure you don't want another drink Chlo?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm sure Bree, I don't want to get drunk... I don't think I can bear a hangover right now."

"Beca okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah she sounded pretty happy on the phone. She said it's beautiful there and it's green."

"Green?" Aubrey said in confusion.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, like lot's of grass and stuff like that."

Aubrey nodded and frowned before looking at Chloe. "We should leave..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Let's go!"

"Bree what is it?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Aubrey sighed. "Tom is here and I don't want you guys getting into it here."

Chloe turned and spotted Tom with a group of girls, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

They were walking out of the bar and reached the door when they heard a voice. "Chloe? Aubrey?"

Chloe turned around slowly. "Hey Tom..."

"Hey, I've been calling you.."

Chloe nodded. "Sorry I haven't gotten back to you."

"Can we talk?" Seeing the hesitation in her face he continued. "Please it's important... I wanna tell you why I've been acting the way I have.."

* * *

 **A/N: Wanted to give you guys an update real quick on this one. Let me know what you all think. I jumped ahead a little in this chapter and I'm gonna do it again probably next chapter, warning it's gonna get a little sad... But yeah I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Are You In Love?

Chloe turned and spotted Tom with a group of girls, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

They were walking out of the bar and reached the door when they heard a voice. "Chloe? Aubrey?"

Chloe turned around slowly. "Hey Tom..."

"Hey, I've been calling you.."

Chloe nodded. "Sorry I haven't gotten back to you."

"Can we talk?" Seeing the hesitation in her face he continued. "Please it's important... I wanna tell you why I've been acting the way I have.."

Chloe sighed and looked at Aubrey. "I'm just gonna talk to him for a bit."

Aubrey nodded and made her way back to the bar while Chloe and Tom walked to the back door for some privacy and quiet. "What is it Tom? What has you acting like such a jerk?" Chloe said with her folded.

Tom pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. "Her..."

Chloe looked at the phone in confusion seeing a little girl. "Who is that? Chloe asked although she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Tom cleared his throat. "Her name is Jane and she's my daughter.. I didn't know how to process that I had a daughter and I was afraid of how you'd react.."

Chloe looked at the photo again and nodded. "H-How old is she?"

Tom sighed. "She's uh... eight."

Chloe nodded as she took in all the information. "Oh... You know we were dating eight years ago.."

Tom grabbed Chloe's hand. "Chloe.."

"Let go of me.. I hope you take good care of your daughter Tom. Goodbye." She walked back into the club with a sigh.

* * *

Beca rolled off of Sasha as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay, _that's_ the last time it's..." She reached for her phone and her eyes widened. "Babe we've been up here for over an hour, now I can't ever go down there."

Sasha grinned and rolled on top of Beca, kissing her before replying. "Bec I promise they don't mind, but if it makes you feel better we can just say we started to unpack."

Beca nodded. "Okay, we should get up.."

"Quick shower? We're a little sweaty.."

Beca nodded. "You can go first, I'll put some of my stuff away."

Sasha laughed and got up, pulling Beca with her. "We're showering together silly, I need one more quickie before we go downstairs." They walked downstairs twenty minutes later and Sasha laughed as she heard Beca taking deep breaths behind her. "Babe you really don't have to worry."

"I've never done this before... I haven't been a real relationship before; meeting parents is new, especially after I just got finished doing what I did to you upstairs."

Sasha nodded. "I get it but really, just be yourself babe I promise they're not intimidating." She kissed Beca and smiled. "You've got this DJ and I'm gonna need you to give me the same pep talk when I meet your parents."

Beca gave Sasha a small smile and awkwardly cleared her throat. "I've got this.." Beca said out loud. She took a deep breath and grabbed Sasha's hand before walking into the kitchen where her parents were.

Sasha smiled and looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad this is Beca my girlfriend. I know you already talked to Beca briefly mom but I figured I'd do the whole introduction thing."

Teresa nodded with a smile. "Glad to see you two, settling in okay?"

"Uh yeah, everything's great." Beca said nervously.

A tall man stood up and held his hand out. "Beca I'm Daniel, Sasha's father. I've heard great things about you kid, keep it up."

Beca smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you sir I plan to."

"I hope you like tacos Beca, that's what we're having for dinner tonight." Teresa said with a small smile.

Beca grinned and started nodding fast. "I love tacos."

Sasha laughed and nodded in agreement. "Tacos are her guilty pleasure, she has me sit out in the taco bell parking lot at night with her sometimes just because that's the perfect time to eat it and she has to eat it at that moment."

Beca shrugged as everyone laughed. "Hey it's the taco rule."

Sasha laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca. "You mean the taco rule that _you_ created."

Daniel smiled at the two. "Well I hope our tacos are worthy."

"I love tacos period, but taco bell is always number one."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I get it, that's how Sasha use to be with pizza. She loves all pizza, but her favorite will always be Pizza Hut."

Beca laughed. "Oh trust me, I know I've been forced out to get Pizza Hut one too many times."

Sasha playfully hit Beca. "Oh shut it, you love it."

Beca nodded. "Because I love you."

Sasha smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you too."

Daniel cleared his throat and smiled at them. "Sharing the I love yous already? How long have you two really been dating?"

Sasha laughed and looked at Beca. "I told them we were friends for a long time and started dating two weeks ago.."

Beca laughed. "Why?"

Sasha shrugged. "I knew you were stressed and the longer we've bee together the more my parents would start asking questions that will embarrass the both of us."

Beca smiled and looked at Daniel. "We've been dating for a month.. and two weeks."

Teresa smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's great! I really like you guys together I hope you guys stay together forever."

Sasha grinned and grabbed Beca's hand. "I do too, the only way I'm letting her go is if I'm dead."

Beca laughed and kissed Sasha's hand. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

"He has a kid?" Aubrey asked shocked at the information she just learned.

Chloe nodded as she took a shot. "A fucking eight year old, I was declaring my love for him eight years ago and he's getting chicks pregnant."

"So what did he want?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know I left before he could say anything else.. It was a mistake getting back with him and I should've known better but I wanted to go with the safe choice, but the safe choice turned out to be the worse choice..."

Aubrey sighed and handed Chloe another drink. "Missing Beca?"

"We could've had something amazing... I see the way she is with Sasha, she asked me to give her chance... She said she could change but I couldn't give that to her and she moved on to someone so great... They love each other Bree."

Aubrey wrapped an arm around Chloe to comfort her. "Maybe we should leave.."

"No, I wanna drink and forget about everything right now."

Aubrey shook her head and helped Chloe stand up. "We can drink at your house, you don't need to be out right now."

Chloe sighed and followed Aubrey out of the building but not before looking back and meeting eyes with Tom who was watching her leave sadly. They got to Chloe's house a half an hour later and Chloe leaped on her couch. "You were completely right on me needing to be inside my house, this couch feels like heaven."

Aubrey laughed and sat on the love seat. "I know my best friend.. Do you wanna talk?"

Chloe shook her head. "I want... tequila." She stood up and walked into her kitchen, coming back with glasses and bottles of alcohol. "I"ve never been happier that you didn't have work in the morning." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey sighed and took the glass as Chloe handed it to her. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Beca moaned as she bit into her food. "Oh my god! Oh okay, this is really close to taco bell... Like creepily close."

Teresa laughed and shrugged. "Family secret, can't tell you yet but if you marry my daughter I might give you the recipe."

"Mom!" Sasha yelled as she turned red.

Beca laughed. "If that's all it takes.." Beca got down on one knee and looked at Sasha. "Babe will you marry me and help me get the recipe to those delicious tacos your parents made.

Sasha pulled Beca's arm, pulling her off the floor. "Haha very funny."

Beca shrugged. "A girls gotta eat some amazing tacos, but I'm not always near a taco bell.. this is perfect!"

Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you like, Teresa and I use to work at taco bell that's how we met.. We picked up a few things and never forgot it and that is how our tacos taste somewhat like taco bell."

"Shit I'm gonna apply for a job at taco bell." Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Sasha's parents. "I'm so sorry I said a bad word."

Sasha started laughing and soon her parents followed. "Babe your face was hilarious, they don't mind."

Daniel nodded. "We know who you are and we know you have a very... colorful vocabulary I'm surprised this is your first slip up."

"So I can curse..?" Beca asked still feeling a little unsure."

Teresa laughed and nodded. "You're an adult, go for it."

Beca grinned and looked at all of them. "Fuck." Everyone started laughed and Beca just shrugged. "That's like my favorite word."

"So do you two plan on going out tonight?" Teresa asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged and looked at Sasha. "Are we?"

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I want you to meet my best friend Lisa... that is if you want to."

Beca remembered that name from the Facebook message and nodded. "That'd be cool, it's always nice to meet the people who shaped you into the beautiful person you are."

"Cool so we can pack up some of your clothes and then head out in about twenty minutes?"

Beca nodded. "Sounds good." She stood up and washed her plate before looking back at Teresa and Daniel. "Thank you guys again for the tacos, they were delicious!"

"No problem Beca we're glad you enjoyed."

Beca nodded at them and followed Sasha upstairs. "You were totally right." Beca said as they walked in Sasha's room. "Your parents are cool."

Sasha laughed and took her shirt off. "I know."

Beca eyes widened and she sat down on the bed. "Still want more?"

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "Not now, I'm just changing into a warmer shirt. We're in Ohio and it gets a bit cold."

"Oh, I almost forgot... I guess I should dress a little warmer too." Beca started looking through her suitcase and sighed. "So I don't have anything much warmer than what I have on.."

Sasha nodded and walked over to her closet and grabbed a shirt. "I should've told you to buy some warm clothes, I forgot you're from Atlanta and you live in LA so you're use to warmth more than coldness."

"Yeah but I'll definitely look into buying warmer clothes, I have a feeling we'll be here a lot... It's nice here and I love your parents."

Sasha grinned. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that... So when can I meet your parents?"

Beca looked down before putting on the other shirt. "We should go see your friend."

Sasha sighed and sat next to Beca. "Baby what is it?"

"What?"

Sasha looked at her knowingly. "You know what, every time I mention your parents you shut down and ignore it.."

"I don't.." Beca said in an unconvincing tone.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I need you to talk to me, what is it?"

Beca sighed and started playing with her fingers. "They don't like me... my parents don't accept me or anything I do. They told me I'd never make a career out of what I do and even though I did, even though I'm so fucking successful they still hate me and not to mention I'm gay and they despise it. When I won my first Grammy I called to tell them you know what they said to me? Your cousin Kelly just graduated from Yale and hung up. Me even attempting to bring you to meet them would be a bad idea, I don't even try talking to them anymore.." Beca said sadly.

Sasha looked at Beca sadly and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I should have let it go."

"No, you're right you're my girlfriend and I'm suppose to be open with you." Beca said.

Sasha sighed. "I hate that your parents feel that way about you..."

Beca leaned over and kissed Sasha. "The only thing I care about right now is how you feel about me."

Sasha smiled. "Well I love you." She gave Beca a quick peck on the lips before standing up. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and then we can be on our way."

"Okay." Beca watched as Sasha left the room and smiled. She was really enjoying her time here and Sasha'a parents were the coolest. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down instagram when she saw a picture of Chloe and Aubrey. She smiled and decided to call Chloe before she left.

 _"Hello?"_ She heard a slurred voice say.

"Chloe?"

 _"Becaaa, hey how are you!"_

 _"_ "I'm good.. just checking up on you...A-Are you drunk right now?"

 _"Me and Bree have been drinking a bit."_

"Oh okay, I'll let you go then."

 _"Wait! How's the trip? Are Sasha's parents scaring you?"_

Beca laughed. "No, they're pretty fucking cool actually."

 _"That's great, glad things aren't terrible."_

 _"Me too, I've gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

" _K. Bye Beca miss you."_

"Miss you too, bye." Beca hung up with a small smile as Sasha walked back in the room.

"Who was that?"

Beca looked up at Sasha. "Oh it was Chloe, she's drunk with Aubrey right now."

Sasha nodded. "Oh.. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go meet Lisa!" Beca said with a smile.

* * *

"Chloe who are you talking to?" Aubrey said with a sigh.

Chloe hung up the phone and looked at Aubrey with a smile. "Beca called me."

Aubrey crossed her arms and looked at Beca skeptically. "Are you sure she called you or did you call her?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bree I know I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk to where I can't tell when I'm calling someone. She called and said she was checking up on me."

Aubrey nodded. "That was sweet, did she say what Sasha was doing?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, but she loves her parents."

"Alright, let's talk about something else now." She looked at the time and smiled. "Actually let's get something eat, I would say let's go out but you're drunk so I'll order some pizza which help soak up some of that alcohol."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds good I want pepperoni and mushroom!"

Aubrey smiled. "I know."

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and Chloe nearly leaped for the door. She smiled widely seeing the pizza man but it went down when she saw who was next to the pizza man. "Tom... What're you doing here?"

"I don't want you to hate me Chloe."

Before Chloe could say anything else, the pizza man cleared his throat. "Twenty-two fifty."

Chloe nodded before giving him the money and taking the pizzas and soda. "Thank you sir." As he walked away, Chloe looked back at Tom and rolled her eyes. "Go home Tom I'm not doing this with you right now."

Tom sighed. "I won't be long Chloe I've got to g see my daughter soon, I just want five minutes."

"Five minutes is all you get." She stepped aside and let him in.

They walked in the kitchen where the Aubrey was waiting. Aubrey's eyes widened when she saw Tom and looked at Chloe in shock. "What the hell, why'd you let him in? I thought you were pissed."

Chloe nodded. "I am, but I might as well let him say what he has to." She looked at Tom and folded her arms. "Bree stays by the way, I don't want you getting to carried away and thing you can man handle me."

Aubrey's eyes widened once again but before she could say anything Tom spoke.

"I'm sorry, I everything the wrong way.. I've been acting foolish and I am so sorry. I never meant to break your window or push you, I don't know what came over me."

Aubrey walked over to Tom and slapped him in the face. "I don't even know who you are, I thought you were my best friend but to find out what you did..." She looked at Chloe. "And _you_ didn't even tell me he did that to you."

"I didn't think it was necessary Bree I broke up with him after he pushed me." She looked at Tom and sighed. "Look I appreciate you coming here trying to make things right but I'm done, I don't want to get back together ever, and I don't even want to be your friend right now. I'm sorry if that feel a bit harsh but that's the way it has to be."

Tom nodded. "You gonna start dating Beca now?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with Beca and in case you've forgotten, she's in a happy relationship with Sasha."

"Okay." Tom said with a sigh. "I'm going now."

Chloe watched as Tom walked out of the house and rolled her eyes. "I was in love with asshole..."

Aubrey nodded as she opened up a box of pizza. "That asshole was our best friend."

There was a knock on the door the moment Chloe bit into her pizza. "Mm I swear if this is Tom again I'm gonna kill him." She went to answer the door and was shocked to find Jesse standing there. "Jesse?"

Jesse smiled shyly at her and scratched the back of his head. "I know we don't really hang out with out Beca around but she's not here and all my other friends kind of suck so I thought maybe we could hang out, it looks like you've been drinking a bit.. I've got more." He said lifting a bottle.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, Aubrey's here and we're just drinking and eating pizza we've got two boxes so it's more than enough come on in!"

"Was is him?" Aubrey asked as she heard Chloe coming back into the room.

"Nope it was Jesse."

Aubrey looked up and saw Jesse waving at her. She smiled and waved back . "Oh hello."

"Hey Aubrey, I hope you don't mind me joining in ." Jesse said with a small smile.

Aubrey shook her head. "Not at all, the more the merrier!"

"Awesome!" He sat down and grinned when he saw they were watching a movie. "I love movies!"

* * *

"I hate movies.." Beca said with a groan as they pulled up to the movie theater. "How am I suppose to get to know your friend if we have to be quiet and watch a movie."

Sasha laughed. "Babe, Lisa works here we're not watching a movie."

Beca instantly smiled. "Oh, okay then is her shift almost over?"

Sasha nodded. "Yup, there she is right there."

Beca looked to where Sasha pointed and her eyes widened. "Whoa, she's hot!"

"Beca!" Sasha said before slapping her arm.

"What?" Beca said with a chuckle. "I can't admire your friends beauty."

Sasha leaned over and kissed Beca. "Behave."

Beca smirked. "I always do."

The backseat door opened and Lisa got in with a grin. "Hey Sasha! and is this hottie who I think it is?"

Beca smirked and looked at Lisa. "If by hottie you mean the one and only Beca Mitchell, you'd be correct."

Lisa grinned and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Lisa." Beca said as she shook her hand.

Sasha just playfully rolled her eyes and started driving.

Beca was sitting in Lisa's living room with Sasha waiting for Lisa to finish changing her clothes. "Lisa seems pretty cool."

Sasha nodded. "She's the best, she's been there with through everything in my life... She's kind of like the Jesse in my life except I couldn't convince her to move with me to LA, her mom needs her right now."

Beca nodded in understanding. "I think everyone needs a Jesse."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Are you Chloe's Jesse?"

Beca shook her head. "I think Aubrey is her Jesse, I don't think I'm anybodies Jesse."

Sasha smiled and looked at Beca. "I think you're Jesse's Jesse, and he probably thinks everyone deserves a Beca."

Beca grinned and kissed Sasha. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'd love for you two to stop making out on my couch before it turns into something else." Lisa said with a grin.

Beca laughed. "I'm sure you'd love to see what I can do." Beca said with a smirk.

"It frightens me how fast you two got along, it usually takes awhile." Sasha said.

Lisa shrugged. "Beca's pretty awesome and she can keep up with my banter."

"No, it is you that can keep up with me." Beca said as she folded her arms.

Lisa playfully rolled her eyes. "Hush, so what're we doing? Going out or staying in."

Beca shrugged. "I'm good with staying in, just no movies..."

Sasha nodded. "Me too."

"Okay, inside it is and we can watch a TV show."

They were the third episode in on LOST and Beca was getting frustrated. "What the hell kind of show is this? I'm so fucking confused but I don't want to stop watching.."

Sasha laughed and snuggled into Beca. "It's a good kind of show." She sighed and got up. "I've gotta pee, pause it please I don't want to miss anything."

Lisa nodded and paused and looked at Beca with a smile. "My best friend really loves you."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I love her too." Lisa leaned in and tried to kiss Beca, but Beca immediately moved and pushed Lisa out the way. "Whoa what the fuck dude?"

"What? You don't want me?"

Beca shook her head. "Hell no, didn't you just hear me say I loved Sasha? What kind of friend are you?"

Sasha ran back in after hearing the yelling. "What's going on?"

"Your so called best friend just tried to kiss me.."

Sasha looked at Lisa with wide eyes. "Lis.."

"I was just doing the check up, Beca's known for being a player and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't cheat if an opportunity arises."

Sasha nodded. "Okay."

Beca looked at Sasha with wide eyes. "Okay? That's it? You're gonna believe her? What would have done if I did kiss you?"

"I would have smacked the hell out of you and told Sasha. I promise I wasn't being serious."

Beca crossed her arms and looked at Lisa. "I don't believe you.."

Lisa nodded. "I understand, but I am happy to know that you are very much in love with my best friend." She stood up with a sigh. "I guess you guys can let yourselves out."

Beca grabbed Sasha's hand and started walking towards the door. "With pleasure." The moment they got in the car Beca looked at Sasha with confusion. "What the hell was that in there? How can you be so nonchalant about what your best friend just tried to do to me?"

"Babe she really wasn't being serious, she's done it before... She's actually saved me from a lot of heart break too, she's calls it the best friend test. Lisa knows she looks good and her flirty attitude has people all over her so she uses that to her advantage, if the person I'm with truly loves and cares for me Lisa wouldn't have an affect on them." Sasha smiled at Beca and grabbed her hand. "You passed."

Beca frowned. "D-Did you know she was going to do that? When you went to the bathroom?"

"I didn't know she would at that time but I knew she probably would eventually, she always does."

Beca shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry but that is just weird to me."

Sasha sighed. "Think of it like this, Jesse is dating a girl and you've heard things about her. You care for Jesse and you only want what's best for him so if you can do anything to ensure that no one will hurt him wouldn't you?"

"I guess, but some people don't react as quick as me... Those people you dated who Lisa kissed could have reacted late or been frozen in shock, you can't just base your relationship on whether or not Lisa locks lips with them."

Sasha nodded and looked at Beca. "Are you mad?"

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Not mad just frustrated... Tonight could have went a lot different, had I been a second slower and she kissed me would you have believed me when I said it was an accident and it didn't mean anything."

Sasha sighed and shook her head. "Probably not, I've heard it before.."

"Babe I'm here with you right now, I just up and left LA because I wanted to be here with you for these couple of days. I've been honest with you from day one, we've been together for a month and two weeks and I have been nothing but loyal to you but you still don't trust me. I doubt those people who kissed Lisa even meant to, but you broke up with them because of it just like you would have broken up with me yet you claim to love me."

Sasha frowned. "Okay Beca this is going to far, I don't even think it was that big of a deal!"

"It is a big deal!" Beca yelled. "I fucking love you and you'd drop me in a second."

"I never said that!"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You did, if Lisa would have said that we kissed that would be it."

"She's just trying to protect me, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Beca nodded. "Okay, can we just get back to your house I'm tired."

Sasha sighed. "My mom said the key to a happy relationship is never going to bed mad at each other, so we are gonna work this out."

"There's nothing to work out! You have your opinion and I have mine." Beca said as she folded her arms.

Sasha nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, but you're still pissed at me. I want to be honest with you.. I've never felt this way about anybody, everyone I dated before you... I was able to just break up with, but you.. I don't think I'd be able to do that. I feel like-" She stopped and shyly looked at Beca. "Never mind.."

"Tell me."

Sasha looked at her fingers and started playing with them. "I feel like you could be my forever.." She murmured.

Beca leaned in a little closer. "I didn't hear what you said Sash you wanna try that again?"

Sasha sighed and looked up at her. "I feel like you could be my forever, I think you're the one."

"You really mean that?" Beca asked cautiously.

Sasha nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I'm in love with you Beca."

Beca smiled. "I think you're the one for me too, I never knew what love felt like but you're teaching me."

"I'm gonna drive us to my house now because I kind of want to make out with you and take your clothes off." Sasha said as she started the car.

Beca laughed and grabbed Sasha's hand. "Drive fast."

* * *

"Have either of you spoken to Beca yet?" Jesse asked as the movie finished.

Aubrey frowned and looked at Jesse. "She hasn't called you yet?"

Jesse shook his head and stood up to stretch. "Nope, I guess she too busy enjoying her time with Sasha."

Aubrey laughed. "Well she found the time to call Chloe... twice."

Jesse looked at Chloe. "Is that true?"

Chloe nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, she called me after she landed and she called me like an hour ago."

Jesse sat there quietly in thought. "Hmm, how was she?"

"She said she loved it there and Sasha's parents were great." Chloe said with a small smile.

Jesse nodded. "At least she's enjoying her time there. I just wonder why she didn't call me but she called you."

Aubrey smirked as she sipped her drink. "That's because Chloe has a special place in her heart."

Chloe blushed. "I asked her to call me and to let me know how everything is that's probably why."

Jesse nodded. "That could be bu-"

"I'm gonna go get some more pizza out of the kitchen, you guys pick a movie." Chloe said as she stood up and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Jesse looked at Chloe as she walked away in confusion. "Was it just me or did that feel a little awkward."

Aubrey nodded. "She still has feelings for Beca." Aubrey said nonchalantly.

Jesse's eyes widened. "She likes Beca?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Don't be dumb Jesse just because a month has gone by doesn't mean her feelings are gone, I'm sure Beca still has feelings for Chloe too."

Jesse shook his head. "She's happy with Sasha don't let Chloe mess that up."

Chloe walked in with anger in her eyes. "First of all Aubrey what the hell? Why would you say anything to him and second I'm not messing anything up Jesse."

"If Beca thinks she has a chance with you she could ruin things with Sasha and she's been really happy lately and I don't want anything or anyone messing that up."

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright Jesse it's time for you to go."

"Wha- I thought we were gonna watch another movie.." Jesse said sadly.

Chloe shrugged. "Whatever, you two can watch all the movies you want I'm going to bed." She wordlessly got up and walked out of the room, walking into her bedroom and leaping on her bed with a huff. "Why do you have to be so stupid?" She said to herself.

"I really pissed her off.." Jesse said with a small frown. "You get what I'm saying though right?"

Aubrey nodded. "I see where you're coming from because you care for Beca, but Chloe would never do anything to mess up Beca's relationship."

"I just don't know Chloe as well as you do."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Jesse you know Chloe is one of the kindest people ever and you know Chloe likes Sasha so you should know that Chloe would never do anything."

Jesse nodded. "Do you want me to go too or can we finish this bottle and eat more pizza."

Aubrey smiled. "You pick a movie I'll fill our glasses."

* * *

It was a few hours later and Beca was lying in bed next to a sleeping Sasha. She smiled at her girlfriend and laid there in thought of how far she'd come over the past couple months. "It all started with Chloe." She whispered to herself. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick message.

 _[Beca 11:03 PM] You awake?_

Chloe grabbed her phone and smiled seeing it was a text from Beca.

 _[Chloe 2:04 AM] Yeah it's only eleven, wassup?_

 _[Beca 11:06 PM] I forgot we're in different places right now, it's two where I am.. I was just thinking about you._

 _[Chloe 2:09 AM] Jeez Bec you should get some sleep, what're you doing still up?_

 _[Chloe 2:09 AM] And why were you thinking about me? Where's Sasha?_

Beca looked at the sleeping girl beside her before replying back to Chloe.

 _[Beca 11:13 PM] Some people fall asleep after having good sex, I get more wired most of the time. And Sasha's next to me sleeping, I was thinking about how a few months ago I was this player who slept around and didn't want to be tied down until you came into my life, but you didn't want me so Sasha swooped in and stole my heart._

Chloe sadly looked at the words Beca wrote her. She didn't want Beca to feel like she didn't want her, she was just scared.

 _[Chloe 2:15 AM] Beca it's not that I didn't want you, I've always wanted you.. I still want you it's just I was afraid and unsure, I realize now that I let a good thing go but I am happy that you have Sasha._

Beca had to read the text message over a few times to make sure she was seeing clearly. Chloe just admitted to still wanting her.

 _[Beca 11:16 PM] I wish you would have given me a chance, but like you said I have Sasha now and I love her._

 _[Chloe 2:18 AM] I know you do and I'm happy for you, get some rest Beca I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _[Chloe 2:19 AM] Oh and make sure you call Jesse, he was wondering why you haven't called yet. He's at my house._

 _[Beca 11:20 PM] Ok Chlo, I'll talk to you later and tell Jesse I said to stop being weird and go hang out with some guys._

Chloe laughed. _[Chloe 2:22 AM] LOL Okay Beca, good night._

 _[Beca 11:23 PM] Good night Chloe._

Beca put her phone on the charger and laid back on the bed with a sigh. Sasha moved a bit and wrapped her arm around Beca. "You okay baby?"

Beca nodded and kissed Sasha on the forehead. "I'm okay, just having a hard time sleeping."

Sasha yawned and sat up a bit. "Come here."

Beca shook her head. "No it's fine go back to sl-"

"Beca." Sasha said as she patted the spot between her legs. "Come here..."

Beca crawled over Sasha's leg and sat between them. "What're you gonna do?"

Sasha just smiled and started going back and forth between massaging her shoulders to running her fingers through her hair. "I'm relaxing you."

Beca closed her eyes and smiled as Sasha started kissing her neck. "Mm baby that feels good.."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "Just relax Bec."

Before she knew it, she was asleep in Sasha's arms and that's the way Sasha's parents found them the next morning. Teresa smiled and took a picture before waking them up. "Sasha! Beca! Time to wake up!" Seeing no movement she sighed. "Come on girls I made breakfast."

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Teresa. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

Beca nodded. "I'm still on LA time I think, I went to bed a bit late and it feel like its six in the morning."

Teresa smiled. "Some food and coffee should wake you I'll make your plates, wake up Sasha please."

Beca nodded as Teresa walked out of the room and smiled at Sasha. "Babe, wake up." She started kissing Sasha and grinned when she started to stir out of her sleep. Sasha opened her eyes and started kissing Beca back.

"Mm it sure is a good morning waking up to that." Sasha looked at Beca with a grin but then her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Beca asked in worry.

Sasha wordlessly grabbed the small mirror from her night stand and handed it to Beca. "I'm so sorry."

Beca grabbed it and looked at her body seeing all the scratches and marks on her. "Your parents are gonna kill me!"

"It's cold here remember? I'll give you one of my sweaters and they'll never know, although you were really hitting the spot last night I'm pretty sure they heard me."

Beca blushed and buried her head under the pillows. "That's certainly not helping."

* * *

Chloe walked out of her room the next morning and was surprised to find Aubrey and Jesse cuddled up on her couch sleep. She looked at them with small frown and clapped loudly, waking them up. "Good morning, looks like you two love birds fell asleep together."

Aubrey blushed and slid away from Jesse. "We're not love birds, it got late we were drunk and decided it would be best to stay the night. I hope you don't mind."

"It's already happened so even if I did mind it would be too late, but Bree you know you're always welcome to come lay with me but you didn't this time."

Aubrey shrugged. "I fell asleep okay, now can you point me in the direction of the aspirin?"

Jesse nodded. "Me too, how the hell are you so okay this morning?"

Chloe smiled. "I stopped drinking before you guys for starters and also I ate a lot of pizza which absorbed the alcohol and I drank water before bed."

"Chloe knows how to take care of herself when drunk." Aubrey said with a groan.

Jesse sighed. "I need to clean myself up, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go for it." She smiled. "Let's get this day started!" She yelled, just to make the two suffer a bit.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the couch with Sasha just enjoying the day when she got an idea. "Hey babe, we should go see Lisa today I wanna give her the benefit of the doubt and try to start over."

Sasha looked up at Beca with a smile. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, so call her and let her know we'll be on our way soon."

"My phone's been acting funny, can I use yours?"

Beca felt her pockets when she remember it was still upstairs. "I left it on the bed, but you can use it."

Sasha grinned and kissed Beca before getting up. "I'll be right back." Sasha walked into her room and grabbed Beca's phone with a smile. She opened the texts and typed in Lisa's number before writing and sending the text.

(+13105534565) _Hey Lisa it's Sasha, I'm using Beca's phone. We'll be coming over soon to talk so I hope that's okay with you._

As she exited out of the text she noticed Beca had been texting with Chloe the night before. She tried to put the phone down but curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. She read over it and felt herself being overwhelmed with a fury of emotions. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps to Beca, trying to keep her tears in check. "Beca.." She said as she sat down next to her. "I know you love me b-"

"Of course I love you." Beca said with a smile.

Sasha sighed. "Let me finish... a-are you in love with Chloe too?"

Beca just looked at Sasha with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a pretty big chapter I started typing and my fingers kept going. Leaving it on a bit of a cliff hanger, sorry guys.**

 **A few things I wanna know though, do you think Lisa was actually trying to kiss Beca or was she trying to do the friend check?**

 **Do you think Jesse and Aubrey should get together?**

 **Do you think Beca is in love with Chloe?**

 **PS: Might be jumping ahead in the next chapter, not right away but just a warning I wanna get some stuff moving.**

 **That's it for now guys thanks for reading I really appreciate it! Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Feelings

Beca just looked at Sasha with wide eyes. "W-What? Why would you ask me that?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Sasha said angrily.

Beca stood up. "And neither did you!"

"Fine, I sent Lisa a text and I saw the texts from Chloe.."

Beca folded her arms. "Oh so you just happened to see the texts magically?"

Sasha sighed. "No, curiosity got the best of me and I opened it and I read them... I told Lisa there was something more with the two of you, I knew it."

Beca felt bad at the point, remembering the messages she had read. "I wanna be honest with you, I read your facebook messages the other day. I went to your house to get my phone and your laptop was still up after you left, I was gonna close it but like you, curiosity got the best of me and I looked... I hate that you feel so insecure and I hate that I make you feel that way. I do love Chloe, she's like my best friend.. I love her like I love Jesse, you have nothing to worry about okay? I'd never hurt you like that."

Sasha nodded and wrapped Beca in a hug. "I'm sorry Beca."

"You have no reason to apologize, I mean you were creeping in my phone but you really don't have to apologize. _I'm_ sorry for making you feel the way you do."

Sasha smiled and sat on Beca's lap. "You don't have to apologize either, I'm just insecure.." She leaned in and kissed Beca. "I love the way we can just fight and make up right away."

Beca nodded. "Me too, but babe if there is an issue we need to talk about it."

"I know... Ready to go see Lisa?"

Beca stood up again. "Yup, let's do this."

* * *

They were now standing outside of Lisa's house a half an hour later waiting for her to open the door. Beca sighed. "What do I even say?"

Sasha shrugged. "Just tell her how you felt and let her explain herself."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hey." Lisa said with a small smile.

Beca and Sasha both said hello and walked inside after Lisa. Beca sat down on the couch and awkwardly cleared her throat. "So uh I wanna apologize for the way I acted last. I was confused and I felt hurt that you as her best friend would do something like that to her, but Sasha explained everything to me and I get it. I still think it's weird as hell but I get it.."

Lisa nodded. "Thank you, but you don't have t apologize I understand why you freaked out and I'm glad you did, that solidifies the fact that you love and care deeply for my best friend. I swear I only leaned in to kiss you for that reason but I'll be honest, if you had kissed me I wouldn't have been too disappointed."

Sasha gasped. "Lisa!"

Lisa looked at Sasha with a smile. "Hey it _the_ Beca Mitchell... But I swear I'd never like try to really make a move on you."

Beca nodded. "Okay.. so we're cool now?"

Lisa grinned. "Very cool, I wish we could like start over.."

Beca shook her head. "I don't wanna start over, just maybe not have the whole almost kiss part."

Sasha smiled. "We should all go do something.. Lisa get dressed we can get some food and then relax at the park near the fountain."

Lisa nodded. "Give me ten minutes." She ran out of the living room and up the steps.

Beca smiled. "I'm glad we've got everything sorted out.. Although her admitting she wouldn't have been to mad about the kiss threw me off a bit."

Sasha kissed Beca with a smile. "She won't do anything, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can bail."

Beca shook her head. "No, let's enjoy our day."

Lisa walked back in with a smile. "Ready?"

Beca smiled and grabbed Sasha's hand. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

Chloe sat down on the couch next to Aubrey with a grin. "So Jesse huh..."

Aubrey folded her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you like him..."

Aubrey shrugged. "He's alright, you don't like him?"

Chloe laughed. "You know what i meant Bree, you like him like him."

Aubrey frowned. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a knowing smile. "How long have we been best friends Bree, that's how I know. You have this certain look."

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't.."

Chloe sighed. "Why are you denying it?"

"Because I don't like him!" Aubrey yelled.

"Like who?" Jesse asked as he came walking back in the room with a small smile.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Um this guy at my job, Chloe thinks I have a thing for him and that he has a thing for me."

"Oh." Jesse said as he slipped his shoes on. "He'd be a fool not to like you back, if you do like him that is."

Aubrey nodded. "It doesn't bother me if he doesn't like me because I don't like him."

"Yeah well he'd still be a fool." Jesse smiled at them and stood up. "I'm gonna get going, I spoke with Beca by the way. She had an intense morning... but yeah I'll see you guys around!" He walked out of the house with a wave.

Chloe sat quiet for a minute before sighing. "I wonder why Beca had an intense morning..."

Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes. "Why don't you oh I don't know, call her?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't want to be a bother... She called Jesse this time, not me so maybe she does't want me to know."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's phone and called Beca. "There I did it for you."

"Bree no hang up!"

Aubrey just tossed the phone to Chloe and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"No way!" Beca said with a laugh. "You really freaked out like that?" She said as she looked at Sasha.

Sasha blushed and shrugged. "I was scared of puppies back then, he didn't have his dog on a leash and I was scared when it sniffed me."

Lisa laughed. "You were more than scared, you were petrified. The poor dog was so confused as to why she was freaking out."

Beca grinned and grabbed Sasha's hand. "That's so cute."

Sasha sighed. "Whatever."

Beca laughed and kissed Sasha. "You guys ready to go or you wanna order something else.."

"I'm ready to go." Sasha said.

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"Alright then, let's go!" As she stood up her phone started ringing. "Um I'm just gonna take this, you guys can start walking I'm right behind you."

Sasha nodded. "Who is it?"

Beca looked at Sasha and back at her phone. "It's uh Chloe.."

Sasha nodded and started walking.

Beca sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Beca."_

"Hey Chlo, everything okay?"

 _"Yeah, sorry for calling Bree called and gave me the phone... Jesse just left and he told me you had an intense morning."_

Beca grabbed her things and started walking behind Sasha and Lisa. "Yeah there was a little misunderstanding but everything worked itself out... How're you feeling this morning?"

A few steps ahead, Lisa was shaking her head. "Are you sure Beca has no feelings for Chloe?" Lisa said as she tried to listen to the conversation.

Sasha sighed. "She told me that she loves me and that she and Chloe are just friends and I'm gonna believe her."

Lisa nodded. "I know but she's suppose to be enjoying her time with you right now but she's taking a call with her." She turned around and saw Beca smiling. "Not to mention she's behind us so that we can't hear the conversation..."

"I know and honestly it does bother me a little but they're close and I'm not just gonna swoop in and ruin their friendship."

Lisa looked back at Beca who was still smiling and sighed. "You don't have to ruin the friendship. but you also don't have to let her ruin your relationship.."

As she finished saying that Beca walked up to them with a smile. "Everything okay?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, we're almost there... Everything okay with Chloe?"

"Yeah she was just checking on me, Jesse was at her house and said something to her and I guess that made her want to call." Beca held her hand out for Sasha to grab. "Let's go."

Lisa looked at Beca and shook her head before walking.

Beca looked over at Sasha with a frown. "What was that about?"

Sasha sighed. "She uh just isn't comfortable with you talking to Chloe..."

Beca nodded. "That's not really any of her business... unless it bothers you..?"

Sasha shrugged. "It doesn't bother me... that much."

"What's that mean? Does it bother you?" Beca asked.

Sasha sighed. "A little, I don't mind if you talk to her but you talk to her a lot.. It's just times when it's suppose to be us and she calls you answer immediately. I know she's a good friend of yours now which is why I didn't want to say anything..."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad you did." Beca pulled out her phone and turned it off. "No more, we're gonna enjoy ourselves together."

"Babe you don't have to turn your phone off there could be an emergency." Sasha said as she tried to turn Beca's phone back on.

Beca shook her head. "I'll leave it off for two hours."

"Okay then." Sasha smiled as they walked into the park. "Lisa and I came here all the time to talk, cry, play. We played in that fountain.. It wasn't allowed but we didn't care."

Beca smiled as she imagined a little Sasha running around the park. "Tell me more about this place."

* * *

Aubrey walked back into the living and smile when she saw Chloe grinning as she put her phone down. "Good conversation then?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, she was telling me about Sasha's friend... She seems to be a little weird." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"All is well?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, she seems to really be enjoying herself."

"That's good, you wanna do something today?" Aubrey asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.

Chloe shrugged. "I guess that'd be better than sitting here doing nothing."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm gonna shower and then we can decide what to do."

"Sounds good." Chloe watched as Aubrey walked to the bathroom and smiled as she thought about Beca. She pulled her phone out and sent her text.

 _I know we were just on the phone but I miss you.. What you up to?_

Chloe turned on the tv and started watching it as she waited for Beca to reply.

"You ready?"

Chloe looked up at Aubrey. "Yeah.." She looked down at her phone and saw how much time went by and Beca still hadn't replied. She gave Aubrey a fake smile and stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Are you still feeling weirded out by Lisa?" Sasha asked as she walked into her house with Beca.

Beca shook her head. "Nah she's cool."

Sasha nodded with a smile and looked at the time. "The day ssurely slipped past, you should turn your phone back on we went way past the two hour limit."

Beca smiled and kissed Sasha as she turned her phone on. "That's because I was having too much fun enjoying my time with you. "All I have is a call from Jesse and a text from Chloe, I wasn't even missed."

"Yeah, but next time leave your phone on... Just in case."

Beca laughed. "Okay. I'm starving, wanna get something for dinner?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, have a taste for anything?"

Beca smiled. "Actually... I did a little research and I found a place I really want to take you tonight, so you should go put on a really nice dress and get ready for our date."

Sasha smiled. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, you planned the last date we went on and I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised!" Sasha said with a grin. She pecked Beca on the lips. "Give me a half an hour, I wanna shower and all that stuff."

Beca nodded. "I'll just be uh in there with your parents."

"Or you could shower with me.."

Beca shook her head. "Go shower babe." She said with a laugh. Beca sat down across from Sasha's parents with a smile. "Hey, how was you guys' day?"

Daniel smiled. "It was pretty good, how was yours? You and Sash were out all day."

Beca nodded. "Yeah we ate breakfast and went to the park with Lisa, then we just spent some time together she showed me some of the city."

Teresa smiled and nodded. "What'd you think?"

"It's great here, definitely a great place to be raised." Beca said with a small smile.

Teresa grinned. "I agree, you think you'd want to move here... to start a family?"

Beca's eyes widened and she awkwardly cleared her throat. "I honestly haven't thought about it.. I don't even know if I'd want kids and our lives and careers are in LA so I don't know."

"You should think about it Beca, I'm not getting any younger and I'd really like to have a couple grandbabies."

"I-I.. we just got together a month ago."

Daniel laughed. "Teresa you're about to give the girl a heart attack."

"I'm just saying..." Teresa said with a shrug. "We know Sasha wants kids."

Beca sighed. "Sasha and I haven't talked about that yet, but we're both still really young and still need to do more for our career before we even think about having kids."

Teresa sighed. "Finee, I'll let the topic go for now but I will want an update in a few months."

Beca just fell back onto the couch as Daniel laughed.

* * *

Aubrey watched as Chloe once again stared off into space and sighed. "Okay, what is it? You've been all gloomy since we left."

"It's nothing Bree." Chloe said.

Aubrey shook her head. "Save us both some time and tell me."

"Fine." Chloe said with a sigh but don't judge me... I texted Beca awhile back but she hasn't replied, I know I shouldn't be upset but I am."

Aubrey nodded. "I think this is gonna be a problem, this whole Beca thing... Maybe you should take a break from her."

Chloe frowned. "I don't want to do that, she's my friend."

"Yeah but you're also in love with her and you're only hurting yourself."

Chloe sighed, knowing that Aubrey was right. "She wouldn't let me avoid her, she'd call, text, come to my house..."

Aubrey nodded. "Don't avoid her all together, just spend less time with her and more time going out and meeting new people."

"I think I can do that." Chloe said with a small smile. Her phone buzzed and her eyes widened when she saw it was from Beca.

 _Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I turned my phone off and I just now remembered to turn it back on. I'm about to go out to dinner with Sasha but I'll try to call you later._

Chloe sighed. "Beca turned her phone off, that's why she never replied... and now she's off to dinner with her girlfriend."

Aubrey nodded. "Let's go out again tonight and see if we can find you someone."

"Bree I don't really want to go out and meet someone.. The Tom thing is still new and I still have these feelings for Beca, I don't want to be in a relationship."

Aubrey smiled as she stood up. "Then we can find you someone to hook up with."

* * *

"I can't believe you spent that much on me tonight." Sasha said as she crawled onto her bed.

Beca smiled. "You deserve the best babe, did you enjoy your food?"

Sasha nodded. "Some of the best I've had, you do that a lot... give me the best I've ever had." Sasha said with a wink.

Beca laughed as she laid next to Sasha. "I try.."

Sasha kissed Beca and looked at her. "So I've noticed you've been kind of out of it, I mean you were there but not there there.."

Beca nodded and sighed. "While you were in the shower your mom said some things to me..."

Sasha faced Beca. "What'd she say to you?"

"She kept talking about our future... She said that you wanted kids and she suggested that we move here when we did have kids, and that she wants to know something in a few months.."

Sasha's eyes widened. "I'm sorry she said all of that and that it freaked you out.."

Beca nodded. "Is that what you want? To have kids and move back to Ohio?"

"I-I do want kids and Ohio is a nice place to be raised... What do you want?"

Beca sighed. "I have no idea, a month ago I had no idea I even wanted to be in a relationship. Kids honestly is something I haven't thought about and my life is in LA... Also I'm only 21."

Sasha nodded. "I understand, I mean I'm 22 we are pretty young.."

"I don't want you changing your plans for me."

Sasha smiled. "I know but honestly I didn't plan on having kids for at least a year or two."

"But you're trying to become a model, don't you think having a kid so soon would be bad for your career?"

Sasha shrugged. "Maybe.." She leaned in and kissed Beca. "But you don't have to worry about that for a while. Don't worry about my mom, I'll handle it."

Beca nodded. "Okay."

"I love you." Sasha said with a smile.

Beca wrapped her arm around Sasha and kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

 **One Month Later:**

"So when am I gonna get to meet this mysterious person you've been dating?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe.

Chloe laughed. "I'm not dating anyone Bec she's just someone I met last month and we hook up every once in a while."

Beca smirked. "My my has the roles changed."

"What do you mean?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm in a relationship and you're... having fun."

"Yeah but I'm not sleeping around with a bunch of different people like you use to do, it's the same girl every once in a while."

Beca nodded. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Chloe shook her head. "I like her but like not romantically, she's a cool friend who makes me feel good sometimes."

Beca stood up and nodded. "Okay, um I'm gonna grab a beer you want one?"

"Sure."

Beca walked into her kitchen with a sigh and grabbed the beers. Her phone rang but she just ignored and went back to Chloe. "So I'm almost done with my album but it's missing something.."

Chloe took a sip and nodded. "What's it missing?"

"You." Beca said with a smile. "I'd really like it if you recorded a song with me."

Chloe grinned. "Really?"

Beca's phone buzzed again and she sighed before ignoring it. "Of course!"

"You should answer your phone, it's been ringing a lot."

Beca shrugged. "It's been awhile since we've hung out." She looked at her phone. "It's Sasha's roommate Iris."

Chloe nodded. "You can call her back , I'll be here all night."

Beca stood up. "It should only take a second, Sasha's out of town and she calls me when she's bored." Beca called Iris back with a sigh. "Iris I get that you're bored but you can't keep calling me constantly."

"Beca... there's been an accident."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are about to get intense! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Is She Okay?

_"Beca can I ask you a question?" Sasha asked as she laid down next to Beca._

 _Beca nodded. "You just did but sure..."_

 _Sasha smiled. "You know what I meant... Why were you such a player?"_

 _Beca sighed. "I never could imagine myself being committed to anyone. Every time I fall for someone they'd end up breaking my heart... I just figured it'd be better to sleep around."_

 _"But you gave me a chance.."_

 _Beca nodded. "You were different, I felt something different with you. I've only felt that feeling with one other girl but she turned me down.. I could see a future with you."_

 _"If we were to break up... hopefully we never will, but if we did would you go back to your old ways?"_

 _Beca shrugged. "I never thought about it, I love you though so you don't have to worry about anything._

 _Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Beca? You okay?" Chloe said as she sat next to Beca.

Beca looked at Chloe and shrugged. "How okay can I be right now? My girlfriend was in a fucking hit and run.. I should've went with her again.."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca don't pin this on yourself."

"She shouldn't be in that room right now, I'd rather it be me." Beca said with tears in her eyes.

"Beca don't say that... She'll pull through. You should go in there and see her, maybe hearing your voice will help."

Beca sighed and stood up. "I'm scared..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "You can do it, she needs you."

Beca nodded and walked to the door. She peeked in the window and saw Sasha's parents sitting by the bed holding her hand. She opened and the door and walked in slowly. "H-Hey."

Teresa and Daniel looked at Beca with tears in their eyes. "You made it."

Beca nodded. "I've been here for awhile, but I couldn't bring myself to come in... Chloe and Iris are here too." Beca looked at Sasha with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what happened?"

Teresa wiped her tears and stood up. "All we know is that she was on her way to Lisa's house but never made it.."

Beca walked to Sasha and grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna find the son of a bitch that did this to you and when you wake up, we'll kick their ass together." She looked at Sasha's parents. "You guys should go home for a bit, I know you've been here all day. Get some rest and something to eat and I'll let you know if anything happens."

Teresa sighed as tears rolled down her first. "I don't think I can leave my baby."

Beca walked over to Teresa and hugged her. "She wouldn't want you guys just sitting in here all day, you know how she is. Go home for a little and take care of yourselves, I promise I won't leave her side."

Daniel nodded and stood up. "She's right Teresa we should go home for a little, maybe pack an over night bag for when we come back."

Teresa nodded and looked at Beca. "You promise to call if anything happens?"

"Of course." Beca said with a firm nod.

Teresa looked at Sasha and nodded. "Okay, we'll be back in a few hours."

Beca looked back to Sasha as her parents left the room. "Please don't leave me." She said as she leaned over and kissed Sasha's forehead.

* * *

"I'm looking for Sasha Benson! What room is she in?"

Chloe heard as she sat in the waiting room. Chloe stood up and made her way over to the girl. "Hi, I'm a friend of Sasha's I know where she is.. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Lisa her best friend." Lisa squinted her eyes. "You're Chloe Beale..."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I was with Beca when they called and I came here with her. Come on, I can show you to her room." They walked for a couple minutes and stopped outside of the door. "Beca's in there now, her parents went home for a little."

Lisa nodded and opened the door, gasping when she saw her best friend. "Oh my god.."

Beca looked up at Lisa and quickly walked over to her wrapping her in a hug. "It's gonna be alright.."

Lisa shook her head. "This is all my fault, she didn't feel like coming to see me but I kept asking her to."

"It's no one's fault Lisa, I think she needs all of us to be strong right now." She looked at Chloe. "Can you tell Iris to come in here?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll be back."

"Did they catch who did it?" Lisa asked with tears in her eyes.

Beca sadly shook her head. "No, but I'm gonna find who ever it was and when I do I'm gonna kill them..." Beca said as she looked at Sasha.

Lisa grabbed Beca's hand. "Don't kill them, just beat them up really badly."

Beca nodded. "I just need her to be okay.."

"When she never showed up to my house I drove to hers and I left my phone at my house. By the time I got home I saw all the missed calls, I didn't know what to think."

"We're all here now and that's all that matters."

Iris walked in with Chloe and looked at Sasha with tears in her eyes. "How can a person just hit someone and just keep going?"

Beca sighed as they all sat around Sasha. "I don't know, but I will find out."

* * *

 _"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Sasha asked with a grin._

 _Beca smirked. "That's what you wanna ask me?"_

 _Sasha nodded with a smile. "I'm thinking of a few things for our second date and it could include ice cream if I think your favorite flavor is good."_

 _Beca laughed. "Okay then.. it's a tie between vanilla bean and strawberry."_

 _Sasha's eyes widened. "You're joking right? That's my favorite too! Okay so I definitely know what our second date is gonna be.."_

 _"What if I wanted to plan the second date?"_

 _Sasha grinned. "You'll just have to plan the third."  
_

 _Beca smirked. "Who said there's gonna be a third?"_

 _Sasha got on top of Beca and kissed her. "You already made me your girlfriend, there's gonna be a third date, and a fourth, and a fifth and so on.."_

 _Beca shrugged. "I guess that'd be alright, I like having you around and I plan on having you around for a while."_

 _"A while?" Sasha playfully scoffed. "Try forever.."_

 _Beca smirked. "Hmm forever?... I think I can work with that."_

 _Sasha smiled and kissed Beca. "Good."_

* * *

"Beca honey, wake up.. You've been here for the past three days, go back to the house and get some proper rest, and some food." Teresa said as she gently rubbed Beca's back.

Beca shook her head. "I'm good here Teresa, I promised her I'd be by her side."

Teresa sighed but nodded. "Chloe called while you were sleep, she's back in LA and made it home safely, Iris too."

Beca nodded. "That's good to kn-" Beca stopped as she felt a slight pull on her hand. She looked Teresa. "Sasha just moved..."

Teresa's eyes widened and she quickly approached the bed. "Sasha.."

Sasha groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "What's going on?" Sasha asked with a raspy voice.

Teresa quickly ran to the door. "Doctor!"

Beca tightened her hold on Sasha's hand. "Hey."

Sasha gave Beca a small; pained smile. "What happened Beca?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you.." Beca said with tears in her eyes. "You were in an accident and I thought I'd never get to see your beautiful eyes again, or that smile."

Sasha tried to move and winced in pain. "A-Are my parents here?"

Beca nodded. "Teresa went to get the doctor and Daniel stepped out for a bit."

Teresa came walking in with the doctor. "See! She's up!"

The doctor nodded and walked over to Sasha. He shined a light in her eyes and nodded. "Hey, can you tell me your name?"

Sasha nodded. "Sasha Benson." She said slowly.

He smiled. "Good... Do you know what year it is?"

"2016?"

The doctor nodded. "Yup, do you know who they are?"

Sasha nodded. "That's Teresa my mom and that's Beca Mitchell, my friend."

Beca frowned. "Friend?"

"Oh, sorry I assumed we were friends... I mean you are the only one here."

Teresa looked at Sasha with a small frown. "Beca is more than your friend sweetie."

Sasha looked between Teresa and Beca in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Beca asked sadly. "We've been dating for almost four fucking months.." Beca quickly walked out of the room before the tears could fall from her eyes.

Sasha looked at her mom with wide eyes. "I'm dating Beca?"

Teresa nodded and showed her a few pictures she had of them on her phone. "It's getting more and more serious everyday, you practically live with her."

Sasha frowned as she tried to remember. "I only remember meeting her at the club and hanging out with her a few times..." She looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with me?"

"You hit your head pretty hard Sasha and that could have caused some memory loss." He said sadly.

Sasha nodded. "Will it be forever or will I remember?"

He sighed. "Honestly, only time can tell. It could be temporary memory loss or permanent. Right now we need to focus on getting you checked out, I wanna run some tests and scan you and make sure everything is okay."

Sasha nodded. "Okay.. When can I go home?"

"You just woke up, it'll be at least another week."

"Alright.." Sasha looked at her mom. "Can you check on Beca please?"

Teresa nodded. "Of course." She walked out of the room and found Beca in the hallway staring into space. "Beca?"

Beca looked at Teresa with tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry honey, I really am. She wanted me to come check on you, how are you?"

Beca sighed. "How do you think? My girlfriend doesn't remember me, wait she remembers me she just doesn't remember loving me."

Teresa nodded and wrapped an arm around Beca. "Come back inside the room and talk with Sasha. Maybe spending time with her will trigger the memory, and you're welcome to stay with us at our house as well."

Beca nodded. "Okay, thank you."

They walked back into the hospital room and Sasha gave Beca a small smile. "Hey."

Beca smiled at Sasha and walked over to her. "Hi.."

Teresa cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go grab some lunch.."

"I'm sorry I don't remember our relationship.. are we in love?"

Beca sighed. "We love each other.. but I don't think we are quite in love yet."

Sasha nodded. "How did we start dating?"

Beca smiled. "We've had a connection from the moment we met at the club that night. We talked every day after, which I guess you remember... About two weeks after we met, we did a photo shoot together for my album. You wanted me to be comfortable with you being naked." Beca said with a laugh. "You had on this sexy black lingerie and you took my plaid shirt and thought it made your outfit complete, which it did by the way, you looked so hot."

Sasha laughed. "Thank you."

Beca nodded. "We took pictures together and we ended up kissing." Beca pulled out her phone. "The photographer sent some of the photos to me." She showed the pictures to Sasha. "After the photo shoot we decided to go on a date."

Sasha smiled as she looked through the photos. "We look hot."

Beca went to her Instagram. "The next day we made it official. We both posted pictures on our Instagram and twitter and announced it to the world."

"We look so happy in these pictures." Sasha said with a grin.

Beca smiled. "I took this picture of you after we had our first kiss as girl friends, that moment you had pure joy in your eyes. I knew I had to take a picture of that moment."

Sasha looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I want to remember our relationship so bad..."

"I know, I want it too. We'll work together and try to trigger some memories as soon as you're better. Are you in pain?"

Sasha shook her head. "My doctor gave me some really good pain killers."

Beca nodded. "Good. I know you don't feel it, but I have to say it.. I love you Sasha." She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Sasha sighed. "I wish I coul-"

"You don't have to say anything, just know that I love you."

* * *

"Yeah she's been out of the hospital for three days and still has no memories. I'm flying back home in two days hopefully she'll come back with me." Beca said as she spoke on the phone with Chloe. Sasha had gotten out of the hospital after being held in the hospital for two weeks.

 _"I'm keeping both of you in my prayers."_

Beca smiled. "Thank you Chloe, I'll call you later." She hung up the phone and walked into the house with a smile. "Sash?"

"In the living room."

Beca walked in with flowers, balloons, and a basket of Sasha's favorite things. "Hey."

Sasha looked at Beca in confusion. "What's all this?"

Beca gave her a sad smile. "It's our five month anniversary, we celebrate every month.. I thought maybe if I still gave you something you'd remember something."

"I remember us being in a club and you handed me my favorite drink and I kissed you.." Sasha said with hope.

Beca nodded. "That's cool, we were still friends at that time but it's something."

Sasha sighed. "Beca.."

"I have an idea! Maybe we could kiss and it'll trigger something."

Sasha nodded. "I guess we can try."

Beca eagerly attached her lips to Sasha's, smiling at the familiar feeling. She went to deepen the kiss when Sasha pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Beca, I don't feel it." Sasha got up with a sigh.

Beca clenched her fist and sat down. "Why.. why did this have to happen?"

Daniel walked in with a small smile. "Hey Beca why don't you come with me, I'm about to go pick up some things for Teresa."

Beca nodded. "Sure."

They were driving in silence for a while when Daniel finally spoke. "So I've noticed you've been kind of frustrated."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I just hate how she completely forgot five months of her life... our life. How does she seem to remember everyday up until the moment we decide to date?"

Daniel sighed. "Life is tricky like that.

"It's not tricky, it's evil." Beca said as she looked out the window."

* * *

Daniel and Beca pulled up to the house an hour later. "I'm just saying, give her some more time. She'll come around I think and if not make her fall in love with you again."

Beca nodded. "You're right." She walked in the house with a smile. "We're back!" That smile instantly went away when she saw her bags packed and in front of the door. Beca frowned as Sasha walked to her looking sad. "What is this?"

Sasha sighed. "I want you to go home.."

"What?"

Sasha's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't do this Beca.. I don't love you! In my head you're a girl I've only known for a few days. This isn't fair to you, you need to leave we're done,"

Beca's eyes widened. "What? No! We can do this together... We can fall in love again."

Sasha shook her head. "No.. I don't want to. I need to focus on getting better and it's hard to do that when I keep having to worry about you and how you feel. It's our anniversary and you're trying to celebrate it when I don't even have a clue as to what we're celebrating. I need you to go Beca.. I'm breaking up with you.. I can't see you and continue to hurt you like this."

Tears started rolling down Beca's face. "You're hurting me now.."

Sasha nodded. "This pain will be temporary, me pretending to love you and having you stay here and watch me will be on your mind for who knows how long."

"Let me decide what I want to do!"

"I want you to leave Beca.. Please just go."

Beca wiped her tears and nodded. "Fine." She said angrily. She grabbed her bags and took one last glance at Sasha. "Goodbye."

Sasha nodded. "Goodbye."

* * *

Beca got back to her house in LA five hours later and walked in with a sigh. She walked in the living room and found Jesse, Chloe, and Aubrey on the couch watching a movie. "Bec? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked when he noticed her.

"I'm back home idiot." She kept walking. "I'm gonna take a shower."

They all watched as Beca walked to her room. "Okay I don't know Beca very well but something is up right?"

Jesse nodded. "Something isn't right.. Sasha isn't here with her.."

"Let's just wait for Beca to come back before we jump to conclusions." Chloe said, although judging by the look on Beca's face. Something bad happened because she looked devastated.

Beca walked back into the living room an hour later with fresh clothes on. "Alright guys I'm gonna step out for a bit." She started walking to the door when everyone spoke at once.

"What's going on?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where are you going?"

Beca laughed. "Chill out guys I'm good.. See ya." She waved and walked out the door leaving the three people on the couch confused.

"Where do you think she's going?" Aubrey asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we should follow her."

Chloe quickly shook her head. "Let's respect Beca's privacy, if she needs to talk she knows we are here for her."

Beca came walking back into the house with a grin, holding the hand of a tall girl with blue and black hair. "I'm just gonna go to my room." Beca said as she pulled the girl with her.

Jesse looked at the two girls with wide eyes. "That wasn't Sasha."

"Definitely wasn't." Chloe said sadly. "They must have broken up."

Aubrey sighed as she started to hear low moaning. "So is she gonna go back to random hook ups?"

Jesse shrugged. "Let's just hope that it's only temporary."

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat as the moaning got louder. "So... should we leave or..."

"I'll turn the movie up louder." Jesse said as he grabbed the remote.

Chloe nodded but continued to look in the direction of Beca's bedroom as the night continued. She wished she could go in there and stop what Beca was doing and just hold her.

* * *

 **A/N: It seems like quite a few people wanted Sasha dead, I'm not gonna lie that was the original plan but as I started writing it I couldn't do it. Hope you guys liked how it turned out.**

 **Do you think Beca is gonna stay like that or will she talk with someone and try to figure things out?**

 **Let me know! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows by the way. You guys are awesome.**

 **Please Review!**


	14. Don't Leave Me Waiting

Beca woke up the next morning with wide eyes. She looked at the naked body beside her and reached for her phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Sasha! I'm sorry.. I made a huge mistake!"

 _"Beca what's wrong?"_

"I-I slept with someone... I'm sorry. I was angry and hurt and I-"

 _"Beca.. it's fine. We broke up remember?"_

Beca sighed. "I don't want us to be broken up Sasha... I love you, can we please try to fix this?"

 _"Beca there is no fixing this.. I can't give you what you want and you deserve better."_

"I want you Sasha.. That's it, you fell in love with me before we can try to make it happen again."

Sasha sighed. _"Beca please don't call me again okay? I'm sorry but I won't do it."_

Sasha hung up before Beca could say anything. "Fuck!" Beca said as she angrily threw her phone against the wall, waking the girl next to her.

"Beca?"

Beca sighed and looked at the girl next to her. "Morning.."

"Everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Perfect." She leaned in and kissed the girl. "I don't wanna be rude, but can you remind me of your name?"

The girl smiled. "Lyla."

"Lyla, got it. Do you want some breakfast or something?"

Lyla smiled. "I heard you were a hit it and quit it Mitchell but it looks like you're trying to keep me here."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I was in a relationship so I guess I just have the habit of being respectable.. You can see your way out."

Lyla laughed and kissed Beca. "Nope too late, we're eating.."

Beca shrugged. "Whatever.."

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen with Lyla and hour later after a very _hot_ shower. "You can just help yourself to whatever you want." She noticed Jesse, Chloe, and Aubrey sitting the table eating and she gave them a small smile. "Morning guys... This is Lyla, she's gonna eat and then she'll be on her way."

Jesse nodded. "We made breakfast if you guys want to come eat and talk with us..."

Beca shook her head. "I'm actually heading out.." She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer. "I'll see you nerds later."

She started walking towards the door when Chloe stopped her. "You really gonna drink that first thing in the morning and then drive after what happened to Sasha?"

Beca frowned. "Sam is outside waiting for me, not that it's any of your business.." Beca said as she took a swig of her beer.

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's hand. "Beca it is my business. I lo-care.. I care for you, you mean so much to me and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. What happened with Sasha?"

Beca clenched her jaw at hearing Sasha's name again and drank more of her beer. "Sasha who?" Beca turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door as she did so.

"Well that was intense." Aubrey said, breaking the silence.

Lyla nodded her head as she ate her food. "You know I could tell you what's going on... I heard her on the phone this morning and she talked to me a bit last night because you know everyone knows about Beca and Sasha so when she approached me I was confused so I had t-"

"Lyla!" Jesse yelled. "Just tell us what's going on.."

Lyla nodded. "Okay so from the little bit she told me last night, Sasha packed Beca's bags and told her to leave and that she couldn't love her or something like that.. The this morning she called Sasha and was apologizing and told her she cheated on her and she was sorry but I guess Sasha wanted to stick to her decision no matter how much Beca begged. I couldn't really hear much but I did hear Sasha say that Beca deserved better."

"Damn." Jesse said with a sigh. "This is a shitty situation."

Lyla nodded. "I think she might be depressed.. Look out for her."

"Of course we will." Chloe said. "We need to make sure she doesn't fall back into old habits..." She looked at Lyla. "anymore than she already has."

Lyla gave Chloe a small smile and stood up as she finished her food. "Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious. Tell Beca to call me if she wants to get together again."

"Hey Lyla?" Jesse said. "Please don't tell people about this."

"Don't worry Jesse I'm one of the good ones... I won't." Lyla said with a genuine smile. "See you guys around."

Chloe sighed when Lyla left the house. "I don't even know what to say... or do.." Chloe pulled her phone out. "I'm calling Sasha."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah she might freak out or something.."

Chloe shrugged. "I need to know exactly what is going on." She dialed Sasha's number and waited for her to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Sasha, it's Chloe Beale.. I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm a friend of Beca's.."

Sasha sighed. _"I remember you, you date the fuckboy Tom.."_

Chloe frowned. "Fuck boy?"

 _"Yeah he seemed like a real ass when I met you guys at the club. When I saw him he just screamed fuckboy to me."_

Chloe laughed. "I guess you're right.. We're not together anymore. But I'm calling to find out what's going on, Beca's been being weird but she won't talk."

 _"I told her to leave and that I didn't want to be with her. It was hurting me watch her try to trigger a memory in me. I saw the pain in her eyes every time she brought up something I didn't remember... Yesterday she said it was our anniversary and she bought me flowers and chocolates and balloons and like a billion of my favorite things and she tells me she loves me. I can't do that... I can't have someone in love with me when I don't love them, I need to focus on my health and make sure I get better. I was putting a damper on Beca's life so I removed the burden from her life."_

"It's sounds like you love her to me."

Sasha sighed. _"That's not what it is... She kissed me and I literally didn't feel anything, there was no spark, no connection at least not on my part. I'm just a good person who knows her friend deserves better."_

Chloe nodded. "I understand, thanks for explaining... I know you're not with Beca and you don't really remember me that well but you and I were getting closer so you should stay in touch okay?"

 _"I'll try.. Bye Chloe."_

"Bye Sasha." Chloe hung up the phone and looked at Jesse and Aubrey with a sad smile. "Lyla was basically right, Sasha said she broke up with her for Beca's sake. She didn't feel anything for Beca and Beca was really trying and she could see that it hurt her."

Aubrey smiled. "Sasha is amazing, I mean you've got one of the hottest artists saying they love you and are fighting for you and she just gives it up because she hates seeing Beca hurt. I would probably fake a memory." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

Chloe frowned. "You're horrible Bree."

Aubrey sighed. "I know.."

* * *

Beca walked into her studio with a small smile. "Cynthia! Hey tell me you got some work for me.."

"I don't really have anything for you Beca, your schedule is still clear for three more days..."

Beca nodded. "Okay, call around and bump them up. Tell them I'm ready to work as soon as possible."

Cynthia frowned. "Are you sure you're ready to be back at work?" Cynthia asked smelling the alcohol on Beca. "What's going on with Sasha?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ! What is it with you people? MY life doesn't have to revolve around Sasha! She dumped me okay! She told me she doesn't fucking love me and she dumped me! Does that answer your question CR?"

Cynthia nodded and sighed when she saw the paparazzi in front of the door. "Come on B let's get you to your office."

Beca shrugged Cynthia off of her. "I'm fine, do what I asked you to do.. I can get myself where I need to go."

Cynthia Rose came into Beca's office an hour later with a small smile. "So we have a new up and comer, the one I showed you last month.. Marie."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I remember her.. We can totally do that."

CR smiled. "Cool, she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, just send her up."

There was a small knock on the door fifteen minutes later and Beca smiled when the girl walked in. "Wow gorgeous and right on time.. two qualities I love."

Marie blushed and nodded. "Had to make a good first impression on you."

Beca gestured for her to sit down and nodded. "Well you sure as hell made a good impression, I like what I see." Beca said with a smirk. "So I heard you last month and I instantly wanted to sign you but as you know these things take time, but I'm so glad we are finally here."

Marie nodded. "Me too. You are like my absolute favorite person! I'm like in love with you, this is literally a dream come true."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad I could do that for you..."

* * *

Cynthia was walking to Beca's studio to see how things were going when she heard a moan. Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace. "Please don't let it be the new girl.." Cythnia looked through the window and sighed seeing Beca on top of Marie. "Fuck.."

Chloe walked up to Cynthia with a smile. "What's going o-" She stopped as she heard moaning coming from Beca's studio. "Does she have someone in there?" Chloe asked with wide eyes.

CR nodded. "Yeah, the girl hasn't even been in there for ten minutes."

Chloe frowned. "Who is that?"

"Some new girl we're in the process of signing, her name is Marie... I can see why Beca would want to tap that, she's hot but damn I didn't think she would.. This could be bad for business."

Chloe rolled her eyes and started banging on the door. "Enough Beca!"

The moaning got louder as Marie started yelling Beca's name and then it was quiet. Beca opened the door a few seconds later with a small smile. "Excuse me, I've got to clean myself up.."

Chloe watch as Beca walked away. "What the hell is going on? That is not Beca.."

CR nodded. "Beca was like this before you came around.. maybe you can be the one to change her again."

Chloe sighed. "Somethings gotta change." She walked in the studio and shook her head at Maria. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

Chloe folded her arms. "Why would you sleep with her?"

Marie sighed. "She's no longer in a relationship and she offered so I said yes. I'd be a fool to decline."

"You need to go."

Marie shook her head. "No way! I came here to talk music and that's what I'm gonna do."

Beca walked in the room with a small smile. "Marie let's reschedule for tomorrow okay?"

Marie nodded and kissed Beca. "Okay, same time?"

"Nah. Noon."

Marie left the room with a smile and a wave. CR cleared her throat "I'm gonna go to." She closed the door leaving Beca and Chloe alone in the room.

Beca smiled. "What brings you by Beale?"

"We need to talk."

Beca shook her head. "We don't."

"We do."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You can talk, but I don't need to."

Chloe sighed. "Beca I'm trying to help!"

"You want to help?" Beca yelled, she walked over to Chloe and pushed her up against the wall. "This is the only way you can help me." She said as she stared at Chloe's lips. "I don't want anything else, I don't wanna hear you apologize, I don't want to talk about her, I don't want anything but _this."_

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca.."

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to hear it." Beca lowered her hand down Chloe's body. "Tell me to stop."

Chloe closed her eyes as Beca's hand went lower and lower down her body, but then Lyla and Marie popped in her head. She didn't want Chloe, she wanted sex. She pushed Beca away and shook her head. "Stop."

Beca nodded and backed away. "Okay then, you can leave."

"Beca I'm trying to be your friend!"

Beca slammed her fist on the table. "I don't need friends Chloe.. I don't need anyone. I want to be alone, that's when I'm best."

"No Beca you're best when you're happy.."

Beca nodded. "Yes, and I'm happy with what I am doing. I'm not hurting anyone, it's not like I'm doing drugs or anything."

Chloe sighed. "Just come with me.. You need time to grieve."

"Grieve what?" Beca yelled.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Grieve your relationship.. Your broken heart."

Beca pulled away. "I don't need that."

"I need you Beca, I need you to need that... I love you Beca and I don't like seeing you like this, in pain."

Beca's eyes widened. "I can't.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands again. "Beca just please.. I miss my best friend."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Okay.. Okay we can talk."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and linked their fingers together. "Let's go back to my place."

* * *

Beca smiled as Chloe handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks."

Chloe nodded. "I'm pretty sure you need it with all the alcohol you've been consuming over the past two days." She handed Beca a plate of food. "You hold your alcohol very well by the way."

Beca shrugged as she sipped her water. "I've had a lot of practice."

Chloe nodded and gestured to the food. "You should eat too, you haven't eaten since you've been back."

Beca nodded and started eating the food. "Thank you, it's delicious."

Chloe smiled. "My pleasure... So..."

Beca looked at Chloe and ate more food. "So.."

"Let's talk."

Beca drank more of her water and cleared her throat. "How's everything going with that chick you're dating?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not dating her and I haven't even talked to her in awhile, but that's not what I meant.. How're you feeling?"

Beca sighed. "Honestly I'm feeling shitty... but I don't feel shitty when I have sex and when I drink." Beca said with a smile. "What's the harm in that?"

Chloe shrugged. "You could catch something, get alcohol poising, get liver disease.. just to name a few." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca smirked at her. "Thanks for caring but I'll be fine."

"Sleeping with three women in less than twelve hours is not fine.."

Beca sighed. "It was actually four.." Seeing Chloe's face she continued. "There was someone on the plane ride back."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Beca shrugged. "I needed to be in control of something, sex makes me feel good. I like... pleasuring people." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Maybe we should find something else that makes you feel good."

Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe. "But I _really_ like doing what I do.." She sat close enough to Chloe so their thighs touched. "I enjoy the rapid breathing." Beca said as she leaned over to Chloe. "The panting.." Beca said as she grazed over Chloe's ear with her lips. "The feeling of the heart beating rapidly.." She said as she slowly moved her hand up Chloe's body until she reached her heart. "But you know what I really love?" Beca asked as she bit her lip.

"N-No." Chloe shakily answered.

"Watching them come undone because of me... knowing that I was able to make them feel good makes me feel good." Beca said as she pulled away.

Chloe sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "But still.." She said as she took a deep breath. "There are other ways t- what?" She asked when she noticed Beca smirking at her.

"You're doing exactly what I described.. it's turning me on to be honest. The only thing left to do is make you come undone." Beca said with a seductive smirk.

Chloe shook her head. "T-That's not gonna happen."

Beca nodded. "I know just wanted it to be known."

Chloe cleared her throat and took a sip of water. "Maybe you should keep writing songs, I mean just for you.. They don't have to released or put on an album, just a song for you."

Beca shrugged. "I still write, but it doesn't give me what I need."

"Mix music?"

Beca smiled. "That's my life, but it still doesn't fill that void." Beca looked at Chloe with sad eyes. "I opened my heart up.. twice. I opened my heart and soul up for Sasha and then she just drops me like I'm nothing. I get it, she has no memory of loving me. I just wish it didn't have to hurt this bad. I never thought I'd be the one for relationships but Sasha changed that for me. I don't know how to be without having someone by my side. I can't sleep without someone next to me. Sasha didn't die in that accident, but the Sasha I know and love did. She died and I'm the only one who knows it."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "I'll be here for you Beca, you can stay with me tonight and we can watch TV or talk or just sit here... I don't care I just want you to know that you have me."

Beca nodded. "Okay."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca, silently wishing things could be different.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe watched with a smile as Beca got onto her bed. "Are you sure it won't be weird?"

Chloe nodded. "We're friends, I'll be back I'm just gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

Chloe smiled and made her way back to the living room to call Jesse. It rang a few times before a voice answered. _"hello?"_

Chloe frowned. "Bree?"

 _"Oh, hey Chloe. What's up? Oh have you heard from Beca?"_

"Wait, what are you doing answering Jesse's phone?"

Aubrey cleared her throat. _"I uh I'm still here with him.."_

"Are you finally admitting you have feelings for him?"

 _"I don't! We're friends who like spending time together, like you and Beca."_

Chloe laughed. "I don't think I need to remind you of my situation with Beca..."

Aubrey cleared her throat. _"Well it's not like that... I promise. So back to the situation at hand, why are you calling and have you heard from Beca? He's been freaking out."_

"I'm calling because I have seen Beca, she's staying with me."

 _"Oh she is?"_ Aubrey asked with a smirk. _"How'd that happen?"_

Chloe laughed. "Not like that Bree, I just got her to open up a little and she needs to have someone stable with her."

 _"Okay, I'll let Jesse know. Hey Chlo?"_

"Yeah?"

Aubrey smiled. _"Maybe you should tell her how you feel.."_

"I told her I loved her... I'm sure she thought I meant as a friend and at that time I think I did, but I don't know if I can.. She's not ready to start something new.."

Aubrey nodded in understanding. _"Yeah but you just might be what saves her."_

"I don't know, we'll see.. Goodnight Bree."

 _"Goodnight Chloe."_

Chloe walked back into her room and slid onto her bed next to Chloe. "We haven't done this in a while.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah it feels like old times."

"Yeah except we'll actually have an actual sleepover tonight."

Beca smiled remembering what happened the other times that lead to them sleeping in separate rooms. "Yeah.. Wish I had my pajamas that matched yours, feels like a do over."

Chloe grinned. "Well then it's only right that we take a pic." They took a few pictures and Chloe sent the pictures to Beca's phone with a smile. "Post them, let the world know you're okay.."

"Why would they think I'm not?"

Chloe sighed. "Well your little outburst at the studio earlier was filmed and your fans are worried and angry at S- you know who.."

Beca nodded and posted the pictures. ' _When you get your heartbroken by a good person because of an accident the best thing you can do is call up your best friend and try to move on.'_ She captioned the picture. "I'll give out a statement tomorrow."

"I hate to say this, but maybe you should talk with Sasha first. Just let her know that you're gonna talk."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, I will... I can do it."

Chloe took Beca's hand with a smile. "I know you can."

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning and found herself spooning with Beca. She smiled seeing Beca's arm was wrapped comfortably around her. _'This is perfect.'_ Chloe thought to herself, she turned to face Beca only to find Beca was already looking at her. "Good morning."

Beca smiled. "Good morning. Can I just say you look fucking gorgeous in the morning.."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and moved some hair away from Chloe's face. "I haven't felt like this in weeks." Beca said with a small smile.

"Like what?"

Beca smiled. "Happy... I haven't been this happy." Beca leaned forward and connected their lips, her eyes widened seconds later and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I know you have a girlfriend and I didn't mean to-"

Chloe put a finger on Beca's lips. "Beca shut up, she's not my girlfriend."

Beca nodded. "You're not mad?"

"I.. don't know what I'm feeling.." Chloe took a deep breath. "Bree told me to be honest so I am.. I still have strong feelings for you Beca. I always have but I was scared of trying."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Chloe sighed. I was with Tom and I wanted to make things work, then when Tom and I broke up you started dating.. and things were going so well with her I didn't want to ruin it."

Beca nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you don't have any feelings for me and I'll be fine."

Beca shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "What are you saying?"

Beca took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I really like you too _but_ I'm still not over Sasha."

Chloe nodded. "I understand."

Beca sat up. "I'm gonna call Sasha right now.." She called the number and took a deep breath as it rang.

 _"Beca I'm gonna start ignoring your calls if this is a everyday thing.."_

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry about yesterday.. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm making a statement about our breakup and I want to clear the air.. I'm sorry for everything. I wish you nothing but the best and I want to thank you for the best five months of my life.. Goodbye." She hung up before Sasha could say anything else.

"You okay?" Chloe asked as she sat up next to Beca.

Beca nodded. "I think Sasha was brought into my life to show me that I could love and that I am capable of being loved.. I'll love her forever for showing me that, but honestly maybe she isn't _the_ one."

"That could be it.." Chloe said.

Beca smiled. "Maybe she was also brought into my life to show _you_ that I am capable of being in faithful relationship.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wow I didn't think about it like that.."

"I don't want to jump into things yet, so let's just remain friends for awhile okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure friends for now is fine... You need time I understand."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You can even keep seeing mysterious girl who's name I don't yet know..."

Chloe laughed. "I won't, but is that something you want? For us to still mess around with other people?"

Beca nodded and shrugged. "I mean I'm not ready for a relationship but I do have needs.. And I just can't fuck you and then go on like we're just friends. Even though that's totally what was going through my mind yesterday... I'm sorry, I lost it."

"It's okay Beca but yeah I guess you're free to screw whoever you want until you decide you're ready for a relationship..." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca nodded. "Cool, hopefully it won't be too long." She bit her lip. "Can I kiss you one last time?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It won't be our last kiss forever.." She leaned in and kissed Beca. "Don't leave me waiting..."

"I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like things should be turning up right? :) Let me know what you all thought of the chapter.**

 **Do you think they are making the right decision? Who should it be handled differently?**

 **Please Review!**


	15. Is This What You Want?

Beca smiled at Chloe a few hours later and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast, you didn't have to do that I could've just picked something up.."

Chloe shrugged. "It's fine, I was gonna cook for myself anyway.. Are you uh leaving?"

Beca nodded. "I'm gonna go back to the studio I've gotta apologize to CR and I'm meeting up with Marie, I'm gonna apologize to her too. I shouldn't have had sex with her and it won't be happening again."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you around?"

"You'll see me later, you don't mind if I come back here around three right?"

Chloe shook her head. "You're always welcome Beca."

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "Awesome, I'll see you in a couple hours.. And thanks for everything."

Chloe watched as Beca walked out of her house and quickly pulled out her phone. "Bree!"

 _"What's wrong?"_

"I told Beca how I felt and she feels the same..."

 _"Okay, so why does it sound like there's a problem?"_

Chloe sighed. "She's not ready to be in a relationship again like I knew she wouldn't be, but I told her I'd wait for her while she did her thing.."

 _"Her thing? What the hell does that mean?"_

"She has needs but she doesn't want to use me just for sex."

Aubrey scoffed. _"No Chloe you are not just gonna stand by while she fucks whoever she wants! I'm coming over and we're gonna think of something.."_

"Okay Bree thank you."

 _"Of course, I'll be over in twenty."_

* * *

Beca walked into her label and smiled when she saw Cythina. "CR could I speak with you."

Cythina walked over to her with a small smile. "Hey B... You feeling better?"

Beca nodded. "I am.. Chloe knocked some sense into me and I'm better than I was yesterday."

"That's great, I still think you should take some time off.."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah I agree, but Marie will be here any minute so I'm gonna talk to her and then I'll be leaving for a few days."

Cynthia nodded. "Fine with me. Take care of yourself Beca." She looked over and gestured to the door. "Looks like Maria's here." Her eyes widened seeing what she had on. "And she came to impress."

Beca looked at Marie with wide and eyes and gestured for her to follow her into her studio. "So about yesterday..."

Marie smiled at Beca and seductively bit her lip. "I'd like to continue first then get to the music.."

Beca sighed. "I need you to be on board with me Marie.. Yesterday was a mistake, I was in a bad place and I took advantage of you. This.." She said gesturing between them. "Is strictly business, I need you to be all about the music."

Marie pouted. "Why be strictly business when we can have some fun?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "This isn't gonna work if you're not serious about the music."

Marie sighed and stood up to sit next to Beca. "I am serious about the music Beca but the way you made me feel yesterday... a girl can't just sit next to you and work without experiencing that again."

Beca nodded. "Okay then.."

Marie smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca, only to be pushed away. "What?"

"I meant you can leave.. this isn't going to work."

Marie's eyes widened. "Wait! Please, this is everything to me. It took me years to get one of your people to listen to me."

Beca nodded. "Fine, we can work in some music a little today and then I want you to come back to me in exactly a week with a ready attitude, work only."

"Work only, got it."

* * *

Chloe opened the door with a smile and hugged Aubrey. "Thanks for coming."

Aubrey nodded and hugged Chloe back. "I had to, this _deal_ you and Beca came with isn't acceptable Chlo."

Chloe walked with Aubrey to the couch and sat down. "I know.. We were talking and then we kissed and she said she wasn't ready and wanted to be friends for now."

"Okay.. and where does the part about Beca sleeping with a bunch of different sluts come in?"

Chloe sighed. "She just said that she has needs and that she'll more than likely sleep with people until she's ready for another relationship."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What if she's never ready and keeps you waiting? She's playing you Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "She's the one who pushed me away, she's the one who said no sex."

Aubrey sighed. "I mean she's keeping you as back up, she'll keep you waiting until she's old and no one wants her anymore."

"I don't think that'll ever be the case, but I wouldn't be foolish enough to wait that long." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded. "Good, I think we need to let her see what she's missing out on."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay.. What do we do?"

"Let's all go out tonight, invite Beca and dress as sexy as you can. I know you''ll have a ton of people's attention and you'll sure as hell have Beca's attention, but you've gotta ignore her a little. Be flirty and then go dance with someone else, maybe even invite Lisa."

Chloe nodded. "I can do that, although I'm not sure about the Lisa part. Beca already thinks I'm dating Lisa so maybe she shouldn't come."

Aubrey grinned. "No that's perfect, she'll be jealous."

"Yeah, she'll be jealous and try to avoid me." Chloe said with a sigh. "I know her."

Aubrey nodded and stood up. "She'll avoid you but she'll be watching you from a distance which means you'll wanna amp up the sexy. Now let's get to your closet and see what we can get you to wear tonight."

* * *

Beca let out a satisfied sigh as she walked out of her studio. "Hey CR."

Cynthia smirked. "Another good day of 'making music'?"

Beca laughed. "We actually made music today, I told her yesterday was a mistake and that we had to be strictly business."

"That's great." CR said with a proud grin.

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. hey could you uh set up a press conference in ten minutes?"

"I can get it done in five.. what do you need it for?"

Beca sighed. "My outburst yesterday about Sasha and the way I've been acting. I'm still hurt and all but I won't be like that, I just wanna clear some things up."

Cythina nodded. "Okay, I'll start making some calls and you get ready."

"Thanks."

Cynthia Rose walked to Beca's office eight minutes later with a small smile. "Everything's set up, we're just waiting on you now."

Beca nodded and stood up. "Damn the media is fast, let's get this over with..." Beca walked into the room full of reporters and took a deep breath as she walked to the microphone. "Uh hey everyone... Good morning and thank you all for coming on such short notice. I just wanted to do this to clear the air.. I haven't been myself lately and you guys know some of the reason." Beca looked around the room and nervously bit her lip seeing all the reporters with their cameras ad microphones.

"Um a little less than a month ago Sasha my gir- _ex_ girlfriend was in a car accident.. well a hit and run. They haven't found the guy yet but I'm hoping they will soon. After the accident she was different and because of that we couldn't be together anymore... I uh I still love her very much which why I've been the way I have been and that outburst yesterday was so unprofessional and inappropriate and I'm so sorry for that. I've been seeing a lot of wild stories about us and what happened and I want to take the time to let you guys know the truth so I'll be taking questions now." As soon as she said that, every hand in the room raised up. "You over there." She said pointing to a short guy in the front.

"Hi good morning , so you are in fact confirming that you and Sasha Benson are over?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yes, it ended two days ago..." She looked to the back of the room. "You with the green shirt."

"Sorry about the break up Beca, can you explain what led you to it? Were you not able to handle taking care of Sasha?"

Beca frowned "That wasn't it at all, I was there the moment I found out what happened and I was there until she said goodbye to me. The accident affected Sasha in a tremendous way, a way in which she could no longer be in a relationship with me." Beca pointed to a woman closer to the stage. "You with the glasses."

"I can tell you are trying to be discreet but honestly it feels like you haven't answered a question yet. What really tore you and Sasha apart."

Beca looked at the woman and gave her a small nod. "Okay, the truth is that she didn't love me anymore.. Now before you all go out and get your pitchforks or whatever, it was due to the accident. Sasha woke up and everything seemed fine until the doctor asked her who I was and said that I was Beca her friend.. It hurt when I found out she remembered everything up until the moment we started dating. It was like a slap in the face, we were four months into a relationship almost five and she didn't remember it at all. Here I am falling in love with this amazing girl and she only sees me as a friend now..." Beca sighed and looked down before looking back into the crowd. "So that's the truth.."

The woman nodded and gave Beca a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, the truth needed to be out there. Sasha is an amazing person and the time we spent together was amazing. It changed my life, she changed my whole... perspective on love. I know that I am capable of loving an being loved and I'm sure one day I'll find it again." She smiled at the crowd. "One more question. You."

"Do you think you and Sasha will remain friends as you once were before the relationship?"

Beca sighed. "It's hard to say, right now no... I still love her and hanging around her being her friend while I have those feelings weigh down on you. I already have a wave of emotions over me, I can't imagine adding that to it. I would love to be her friend again eventually though, I just think we need some time apart and then I guess we'll see what happens in the future."

The man nodded. "Thank you, and I know you said that was the last question but do you think you guys can ever reconcile your relationship?"

"I don't think so, Sasha doesn't remember those feelings for me. She only remembers thinking I'm a cool friend and she didn't want to try again. I wanted tot ry and get her to love me again but I guess we just weren't meant... Thank you guys for all your support and look out for my album in the coming months." Beca gave a small wave and started to walk off the stage as cameras started rapidly snapping.

CR stood there with a small smile as Beca approached her. "You did great Beca."

Beca nodded and looked at her shaking hands. "I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Sit down and drink some water." CR said as she handed her a bottle of water. "You handled everything great."

Beca smiled. "Thanks it had to be done." She stood up. "I'm gonna get out of here now. I wanna talk with Jesse for a bit at home and then I'm going to see Chloe."

CR nodded. "I like Chloe, she's good for you... Keep her around."

Beca mock saluted her with a smirk. "I plan to."

* * *

Chloe anxiously looked at the time. It was three thirty and Beca still hadn't showed up. She sighed and turned on the TV just as the doorbell rang. Chloe's eyes widened and she stood up and rushed to the door. "Hey!" She said when she saw Beca standing there.

Beca smiled. "Hey yourself." She hugged Chloe and walked in. "Sorry I'm a little a late, Jesse and I were talking and I lost track of time."

Chloe flagged her and sat down. "You're fine, I didn't even notice that you were late I was just watching some TV."

Beca nodded and sat next to Chloe. "Oh okay that's good then.. How's your day going?"

"It's fine, I saw your press conference."

"Did I explain the situation well?"

Chloe nodded. "You did it perfectly. I'm proud of you Bec, you're handling this so well... Things were a bit bumpy in the beginning but now you're being very mature about this."

Beca smiled. "Thank you, you were a big help.. I wanna take you out to dinner tonight as a thank you."

"Tempting offer Bec but we already have plans tonight.."

Beca frowned. "We do?"

Chloe nodded with a grin. "We're going to a club tonight. Bree wanted to go so a bunch of us is coming together and you're apart of that bunch."

"Oh." Beca said with a nod. "Okay, dinner another time then?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm free tomorrow."

"That's perfect."

* * *

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe once again looked at the door in the club waiting for the tiny brunette to show up. "Chloe we've only been here for twenty minutes, she'll be here." Aubrey smiled when she saw Lisa approaching them. "Oh look, Lisa is here! Go flirt with her and forget about Beca, when she's here you'll know."

"How will I know when she's here?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Before Aubrey could answer them Lisa wrapped Chloe in a hug. "Hey, thanks for inviting me here! We haven't seen each other in awhile, I was starting to miss you."

Chloe smiled and hugged Lisa back. "I've missed you too.. Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to!" Lisa said as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Aubrey watched the two dance for awhile with a smile. Chloe looked amazing and she knew Beca would be drooling when she got there. She looked at the doorway and saw Beca walking in. "Showtime..." She whispered to herself. A spotlight landed on Beca and the DJ announced her presence.

 **"Tonight we have a special guest in the building tonight! Everybody give it up for BECA MITCHELL!"**

The crowd started screaming and one of Beca's songs started to play. Aubrey looked at Chloe and laughed as she saw her friend trying to get a peak at the DJ. She walked over to Chloe and Lisa. "Can I borrow her for a sec?"

Lisa nodded. "Of course, I'm gonna go get a drink."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe. "So Beca is here.. Are you ready to get her attention."

Chloe eagerly nodded. "I've been ready for what feels like forever.

"Okay, I want you to go back to Lisa and have fun. Dance with her, be sexy, anything and I'll make sure Beca sees."

Chloe frowned. "I can't just go and say hi?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Not yet, she's got to see how hot you look and how you can easily be with someone else... Beca's coming this way, don't look just go to Lisa wait five minutes and come see us."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I can do this..." She made her way to Lisa with a smile as Beca got to Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled at Beca. "Hey, you look nice.. How're you feeling?"

Beca shrugged. "Much better than what I was.. Have you seen Chloe? I could've sworn I saw her standing next to you but now she isn't here.."

Aubrey nodded. "You did see her, she was telling me something but she went back to dancing with Lisa."

"Lisa?" Beca asked in confusion.

Aubrey bit her lip trying to hold in her laugh at Beca's face as she spotted the way Chloe was dancing with Lisa. "Yeah, you know the girl Chloe has been hooking up with."

Beca's eyes widened but she tried to remain cool as she looked at Chloe and Lisa across the dance floor. "Oh cool, she's kinda hot.. I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Sure."

Beca nodded. "Get whatever and just put it on my tab."

Aubrey grinned. "You're the best!"

Chloe walked over to them with a smile. "Why is Beca the best?"

Beca smirked. "Because I'm awesome.." Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. "And can I just say.. Damn!" She said as she looked Chloe up and down.

"I know right!" Lisa said as she walked to them. "That red dress is killer!"

Beca's smirked faded and she moved her arm from around Chloe. "Hey, Aubrey told me you're Lisa.. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a little about you."

Lisa nodded and grinned. "I've heard lot's about you! You're Beca effing Mitchell and not to mention this one can never stop talking about you!" Lisa said as she gestured to Chloe.

"Cool, well you guys can order whatever you want. It'll be on my tab I'm gonna go to the DJ booth and say hi if you need me." Beca walked away with a small smile.

Aubrey walked to Chloe and leaned in to Chloe's ear. "Follow her, be flirty and then leave and get the attention of other people."

Chloe nodded and looked at Lisa. "Hey I'll be back."

"Don't worry I'll keep her company Chlo." Aubrey said with a smile.

Chloe walked in the direction Beca went and soon caught up to her. "DJ!"

Beca turned around and looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Why hello there red, what can I do for you?"

Chloe walked up to Beca and hugged her. "You forgot to do that earlier... I just figured I'd walk with you and see what the booth looked like."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Allow me to show you the way."

Chloe looked at Beca and bit her lip. "It would be my pleasure.."

They walked into the booth and Beca smiled. "This is it, not much but I find it comforting.. Hey Rob." Beca said when the other DJ smiled at her.

"Hey! I'm glad you're here, I've gotta use the bathroom would you mind running things for a couple minutes?"

Beca nodded. "Of course not! This is like my second home."

Chloe watched as Rob walked out of the booth and walked over to Beca with a smile. "So this is what we look from up here.. It's amazing."

Beca nodded and walked up behind Chloe. "You know you really look amazing tonight.."

Chloe turned and faced Beca, their faces only inches apart. "Thank you, you look pretty good too... I should probably get back to Lisa and Bree."

As Chloe started to walk away Beca grabbed her arm. "Wait!" She pulled Chloe to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I just want to be with you for a little."

Chloe smiled. "What are you talking about DJ?"

"I know what we said earlier but.." Beca shook her head. "Never mind."

Chloe's eyes widened. "No! Tell me Beca."

Beca sighed. "You should get back to Lisa..."

"I want to be h-"

"Thanks Bec!" Rob said as he walked back in the booth. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded and walked back to Chloe. "Yeah we're just leaving.. Keep it up Rob you're doing great!"

He grinned at Beca and gave her a thumbs up. "I learned from the best."

They walked out of the booth and Chloe looked at Beca. "What were you going to say Beca?"

"It doesn't matter Chlo.."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's arm. "It does matter, it matter to me! I want you to be honest with me."

Beca nodded. "I think you look like one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my entire existence, I find myself wanting to better because of you, when Sasha broke up with me the first person I wanted to call and cry to was you... I'm constantly thinking of you, you're always on my mind. I need you in my life.."

"I'm here Beca.."

Beca sighed. "The way I want you is a way I'm not ready for yet."

Chloe nodded. "We can do this Beca, we can take it slow... This was inevitable we met wanting to be with each other. All of this tonight was for you, I wanted you to look at me and want me."

"I don't want to hurt you.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Then don't, if you feel the urge for sex take care of it yourself; they have videos and toys... I want to be with you Beca, we can keep it to ourselves and just go on private dates and we can kiss when we're alone."

"I want to but I don't feel right.."

"What doesn't feel right?"

Beca sighed. "I still see Sasha.. I don't want to be with you if I still want her, that'd be unfair to you."

Chloe nodded. "When you see me what do you see?"

"I see this amazing girl who changed my life. I see happiness and life and energy.. I see someone I want in my future."

Chloe smiled. "That's all I want, when you see me you don't see Sasha. You associate relationships with Sasha, you and I want each other and I think we should go for it. I think we should take it _really_ slow, like not even Bree and Jesse should know yet."

Beca stood there quietly for a minute before grabbing Chloe's hand and looking up at her with a smile. "As slow as molasses and no one will know." Beca shyly moved some hair out of Chloe's face before gently pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips. "Once we get back down there cameras will be everywhere I just wanted to do that."

"We're dat- we're doing whatever it is we're doing now.. you can kiss me."

Beca smiled. "We're dating.. And I won't be sleeping with anyone because we are together and we are taking things very slow."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca with a grin. "I'm so happy right now.."

"Me too, this feels... Okay."

Chloe smiled. "It is okay Beca, Sasha ended things with you days ago."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. She wouldn't even care that I'm with you. You know that was something she was worried about, you and I having feelings for each other."

"You do want this right Beca?" Chloe asked as she started to feel uneasy.

Beca bit her lip in thought. "I..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it there but let me know what you guys think she's gonna say...  
**

 **Do you think Beca should try and start something with Chloe? Or should she take more time?**

 **Was Aubrey's plan good?**

 **Did Beca handle telling the truth about what happened with Sasha well?**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Good News

"You do want this right Beca?" Chloe asked as she started to feel uneasy.

Beca bit her lip in thought. "I..."

"Chloe?" Lisa said as she walked over to them. "What's going on?"

Beca looked at Lisa with wide eyes. "Sorry for taking all of Chloe's time..."

"You don't have to apologize Beca." Chloe said with a small sigh. She looked at Lisa. "Lisa I'm sorry but I shouldn't have invited you here.. We've had a great time... hooking up these past few months but that's not something I'm interested in anymore."

Lisa sighed and nodded. "I kind of figured when you ran off after her."

"Chloe you don't have to do this." Beca said. "I know you really like her.."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca think about what we were just talking about a few minutes ago.. I want _us_ to be in a... different place."

Lisa awkwardly cleared her throat. "I guess I should probably go..."

Chloe walked over to Lisa. "I'm so sorry Lis, it was really wrong of me to ask you to come. Especially when it wasn't really something I wanted."

Lisa nodded and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "It was fun while it lasted."

As Lisa walked away, Beca looked at Chloe with a small frown. "I feel bad.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands. "I hate that I had to do that, and I hate that you're hurting and that you're so confused right now."

Beca nodded. "I'm not confused though, I know that I want you, and I know that I have strong feelings for you.."

"So what's the problem? How can I help you with it?"

Beca sighed. "Honestly I don't know, it's just that nagging feeling in the back of my head, more so of a voice, that voice being Sasha's and I feel like being with you would be betraying her."

Chloe nodded. "Okay then, we won't move forward... We'll just continue to be friends, I'll be there for you."

Beca looked Chloe in her eyes and sighed. "I want to be with you. I want you so bad."

Chloe smiled. "I want you too but you're not ready."

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to be just friends with you, I want to be able to kiss you.. I'll be honest, I'm not ready for a full blown relationship but I do want to be with you and only you."

"Are you sure?"

Beca nodded and leaned in to kiss Chloe. "I'm positive I just need you to be patient with me."

Chloe laughed. "I've been waiting this long, I think I can manage kissing you and being with you every once in a while."

Beca smiled. "I promise I'll be faithful to you."

"I believe you." Chloe said with a grin. She leaned in and kissed her again before pulling away with a smile. "We should probably stop kissing before someone sees.."

Beca nodded. "Can I come by your place tonight?"

"You most certainly can." Chloe said with a grin. "I already told you that you're always welcome."

Beca smiled. "Cool.. So uh we should get back to Aubrey I guess."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to head home actually."

"You sure? It's only ten.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'm not use to the party life like you, I'll cook some dinner and when you come over we can eat and talk."

Beca nodded. "Okay but I'm still taking you to dinner tomorrow, as a thank you for your help and maybe as a first date.."

Chloe grinned. "You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, we've already established that I have feelings for you.. Now we're in the phase where we casually date only each other but we're not actually dating."

Chloe nodded. "So we're dating, but we're not girlfriends.."

"Yeah." Beca said with a small nod. "Let's see how things are and how we'd be in a relationship and when we are both ready to start an actual relationship we'll know."

Chloe smiled. "Okay.. I know we said we should take it slow and not even tell Jesse or Bree but she put a lot of thought into tonight and I kinda want to talk with her about this before you come over."

Beca laughed and nodded. "It's fine if you tell her."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca before pulling away and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later on tonight, don't be too long!" Chloe said with a skip as she walked away.

Beca watched Chloe with a small smile. "I can do this." Beca said to herself with a grin.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she poured a glass of wine for her and Aubrey. "I feel like things might finally work."

Aubrey nodded with a small smile as she took the glass from Chloe. "I'm glad things are looking up for you guys, I know it must be a little hard on Beca."

"Yeah she's struggling still but we're moving forward.. We're just gonna be taking things _reeeally_ slow for awhile."

Aubrey took a sip of her wine and nodded. "She doesn't think she can still sleep with a bunch of people does she?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "She said she wants me and only me.. She even promised to be faithful to me."

Aubrey nodded. "She better, but I'm happy for you." She looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably head home now and you should start making your dinner for Beca." Aubrey said with wink. "Before I go, have you discussed sleeping together?"

"Um no we haven't, I mean we're taking things slow so I don't know if sex is included in that."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe. "You know people who are in the beginning of relationships do sleep together, even if the relationship isn't a real one yet."

Chloe nodded. "I just don't know if that is something she's ready for yet."

Aubrey scoffed. "Please, she's been sleeping with random women she definitely won't have a problem with it, but you have to make sure you're ready."

"Yeah I know Bree... Honestly I'm a little nervous for when that happens, she's got all this experience and I heard that she's really good at.. everything in that area."

Aubrey grinned. "I think you're in for a good time."

Chloe sighed with a smile. "I feel like I want to do it right now, but I think I want to wait.."

Aubrey nodded. "Waiting's good but don't wait too long, it's already been a while since you've last gotten laid and we all know Beca is a horn dog."

Chloe laughed and playfully shook her head. "That's my queue to kick you out, I'll see you later."

Aubrey laughed and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "See you tomorrow bestie and if you two do the do I want details!" Aubrey said as she walked out of the house.

Chloe laughed and made her way to the kitchen so she could decide what to cook for her and Beca.

* * *

Beca was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender in the club talking about Chloe. "I swear I've never slept with her, she's just someone special in my life right now Rob."

Rob laughed. "I don't believe you, the way she was looking at you and chased after you, you must have done something..."

Beca shrugged. "I've been a good friend.. Can we move on now? How's the wife and kids?"

Rob smiled. "Everyone's fine, Marie and I are getting ready to celebrate our two year wedding anniversary and Thomas' birthday is Friday."

Beca nodded. "That's amazing, congrats on two years." Beca said as she held up her glass. "May you guys stay together and stay happy."

Rob grinned and nodded. "Yes please." He smiled when he saw someone approaching them. "Looks like you're gonna have a fun night..." He said as he walked away.

Beca frowned. "Whaa.."

"Hey."

Beca turned and saw a tall brunette staring at her with a smile. "Hello..."

"I'm Cindy..." The girl said with a wink.

Beca awkwardly nodded and cleared her throat. "Okay.. I'm Beca."

Cindy smiled. "Oh I know who you are." Cindy moved closer to Beca and grabbed her hand before slowing moving Beca's hand up her dress. "I was hoping you could maybe help me with something.." Cindy said as she seductively bit her lip.

Beca eyes widened and tightened her lips as she tried to resist. "I uh I can't.."

"Why not.. I _really_ need you." Cindy whispered in her ear.

Beca took a deep breath and snatched her hand away. "I can't give you what you want." Beca said as she put money on the counter for her drinks and quickly made her way out of the club. "Fuck!" Beca said as she got outside. She took a couple deep breaths before she was surrounded by the paparazzi.

 _Beca is everything okay?_

 _Have you spoken to Sasha?_

 _Are you having another freak out moment?_

 _Any hot hookups tonight?_

Beca rolled her eyes and quietly made her way to her car, pushing through all the people. When she finally got to her car she quickly started it and drove to Chloe's house. She got to Chloe's house twenty minutes later and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before a smiling redhead opened the door.

"Hey Becs! You came a lot earlier than I expected you would, dinner isn't ready yet but come on in!" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded and followed Chloe inside "How are you?"

Chloe sat down and smiled. "I'm great, how are you, you look.. stressed."

"I am but I'm fine."

Chloe nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it."

Beca sighed. "I want to be honest with you so yes... I do want to talk about it, but I don't want you to get upset or think that I can't handle what we're starting."

"Okay..."

Beca started playing with her fingers as she spoke. "So there was this girl at the bar..." Seeing Chloe's face she sighed. "Let me finish, nothing happened I mean she did almost get my hand up her dress but I pulled away. I just, it was almost hard to pull away."

Chloe folded her arms and looked at Beca. "So why did you?"

"I thought about you." Beca said as she looked up at Chloe. "She was being flirty and seductive and my mind went straight to you and I ran out of there and drove to you."

"You drove here? Beca I can tell you've been drinking, you can't do that!" Chloe said with a frown.

Beca nodded. "I know, but after I ran out of the club I was surrounded by people so I ran to my car and drove off..."

Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around Beca. "You have to be careful I can't have anything happen to you, you mean too much to me." Chloe said as she pulled Beca in for a kiss.

Beca smiled and returned the kiss. "You mean a lot to me too, I hope you know that."

"I do, you turned down some slut at the club and came to me. That's progress Beca and I'm very proud of you." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca laughed and pecked Chloe on the lips. "I feel like a child, I've gotta prove my innocence to make you proud."

"I trust you Beca I want you to know that and thank you for telling me about the girl, I'm sure someone has a picture and will be posting it."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I'm trying this honesty thing, I just want to tell you every thing... Especially after that misunderstanding we had all those months ago with Jess and the coffee accident.  
"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have assumed..." Chloe said with a sheepish smile. " Imagine where we'd be right now if that hadn't happened..." She stood in thought before looking at Beca. "If we had gotten together all those months ago when we were going to, do you think you would have been faithful to me?" Chloe asked shyly.

Beca stayed silent in thought for a minute before replying. "I think I would have tried my very best, I think I would have broken up with you."

Chloe frowned. "What?"

"I mean like I think with how I was when we first met, I think temptation would have gotten the better of me and I would have ended things with you. I may be a play- I _use_ to be a player, but I would _never_ cheat, ever... Cheating is so fucking unforgivable."

Chloe nodded. "I agree, that is part of the reason Tom is officially out of my life..."

"That bastard cheated on you?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

Chloe sighed. "He cheated on me years ago and I just found out... Beca he has an eight year old daughter."

Beca's jaw dropped. "Holy shit! Wow, I'm so sorry Chlo."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe he did that... He cheated on me and continued to be in my life as if it never happened."

"What a fucking asshole, I swear if I see him I'm gonna kick his ass." Beca said with a frown.

Chloe laughed. "I wouldn't stop you, I'd probably join you... I'm happy right now you know."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and laced their fingers together. "I'm happy too and I only want to make you happier."

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. "Being with you makes me happy so I'm pretty sure you'll be making me happier, assuming our relationship will move forward eventually."

Beca kissed Chloe's hand with a grin. "You'll be my girlfriend one day, I'm sure of it."

Chloe stood up with a smile and moved to straddle Beca. "When that day comes, it'll officially be the best day ever." Chloe said as she slowly connected their lips. "But I want you to be a hundred percent sure that I'm what you want when that day comes so I'm willing to wait." She said as she pulled away.

Beca put her hand behind Chloe's neck and pulled her back to her for a passionate kiss. Beca pulled away a couple minutes later but kept Chloe's face close to hers. "Thank you for being so understanding Chloe, I promise you won't regret it."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Chlo it was amazing." Beca said with a smile as she carried the dishes to the kitchen and started washing them.

Chloe smiled. "It was my pleasure." She noticed Beca was washing the dishes and walked up to her. "You don't have to do that Beca ."

"I've got it." Beca said with a smile. When she finished the last dish she turned to Chloe with a smirk. "See easy peasy, it's the least I can do ."

Chloe grinned. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "You're welcome." She looked at Chloe for a minute before sighing with a smile.

"What?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

Beca pushed some hair behind Chloe's ear and softly caressed her neck. "You are crazy beautiful."

Chloe blushed and nodded. "Thanks I guess."

Beca laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have to be shy about it, I just looked at you in that moment... I-I use to think I was just infatuated with you, but it's more than that..."

Chloe smiled. "I've always known that I loved you." Chloe said with a shrug.

"What?"

Chloe's smile went down and her eyes widened. "Shit I mean, you know how when you really like a celebrity and it's like _oh my god! I love you!_ That's uh.. that's what I meant." Chloe said nervously.

"You know I think it's okay to love someone you aren't in a relationship with." Beca said as she laced her fingers with Chloe's.

Chloe looked at Beca. "You do?"

Beca nodded and smiled. "In fact I-I just might know what that feels like..."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah.. I think. I think I love you Chloe."

Chloe eyes widened even more and she smiled. "You do?"

Beca laughed and nodded. "I do."

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca into a kiss. "I love you too and not just in a fangirl way.."

Beca nodded. "Good to know.. SO what does this mean?"

Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "It means that we are two friends who are slowly moving towards a relationship and just so happen to already love each other, nothing changes... Except for the fact that we know that we love each other."

Beca nodded. "Okay... Can we tell each other that we love each other, because I might say it to you again..."

Chloe smiled. "Nothing would make me happier than to hear you say those words Beca... We love each other but we're just not official yet."

Beca sighed and sat down in a chair. "I suck.."

Chloe frowned and followed her. "Why do you suck?"

"You deserve better than this, you deserve better than loving a girl who can't be in a relationship right now because she's not ready."

Chloe smiled. "Hey, this is my decision and I know that you love me back.. What happened between you and Sasha is kind of a big deal so I understand why you need time before you just leap back in a relationship. I don't want this to be something you worry about because I'm not worrying about it okay?"

Beca nodded and sighed. "Okay, what did I do to deserve someone so amazing in my life?"

Chloe grinned. "You became famous, put out good music and stayed sexy as hell and from the moment I saw your picture and listened to your music, I knew I had to meet you. Then you showed your personality, your swag, and your heart and I definitely knew I needed you in my life."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad.. I need you in my life too, I don't know where I'd be right now without you." She looked at the time and sighed. "We should probably get to bed, I wanna start talking to you about your album and I've gotta figure out where I want to take you for our first official date." Beca said with a small grin.

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Sounds like a great day."

"As long as you don't get tired of me." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe playfully gasped. "Never!" Chloe laughed and pulled Beca in for a quick kiss. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Beca woke up in Chloe's bed alone the next morning and let out a sigh. She got of the bed and walked around the house looking for Chloe. When she got to the kitchen, she found Chloe taking out ingredients. "I missed you laying next to me this morning." Beca said as she walked to Chloe. She stood behind her and lightly kissed behind her ear. "You don't have to cook me breakfast again, let me take you out to breakfast.."

Chloe smiled and turned so she was facing Beca. "I already started taking the ingredients out, I like cooking for you anyway."

"Go shower, I'll put it away for you. I wanna take you out."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "I won't be long." Chloe walked back into the kitchen twenty minutes later. "Are we stopping at your house first?"

Beca looked up at Chloe with a smile. "Yeah, gotta shower and get changed. You wanna come with or should we just meet at the diner?"

"I'll come along." Chloe said happily.'

Beca nodded and stood up. "Awesome, let's get going." They pulled up Beca's house thirty minutes later and Beca smiled. "You don't understand how much I enjoy spending time with you."

Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hand. "I think I have an idea."

Beca smiled and got out of the car and ran to open Chloe's. "M'lady.."

Chloe laughed and took Beca's hand as she got out of the car. "Thank you."

They started walking to Beca's door when they spotted someone standing there with their finger hovering over the doorbell. "That almost looks like Sasha." Beca said as they continued to walk. As they got closer, Beca's eyes widened. "Sasha?"

Sasha turned around with wide eyes and gave Beca a small smile. "Hey Bec."

Beca let go of Chloe's hand and walked the rest of the short distance to Sasha. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I have some good news." Sasha said with a grin.

Chloe's heart started pounding in her chest as she watched Beca and Sasha. "It's good to see you Sasha."

Sasha looked at Chloe with a smile. "You too Chloe." She looked back at Beca. "Could we maybe talk in private?"

Beca looked at Chloe before looking back at Sasha. "Sure come inside." She opened the door and let Sasha before looking back at Chloe with wide eyes. "I don't know what the hell is going on!" Beca whisper yelled.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Beca quickly shook her head. "Of course not, come in."

Chloe nodded and walked in awkwardly. "Um I'll just go in the living room and see if Jesse is there."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I'll back, just gonna..." She gestured to Sasha. She grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of her room. "So what's going on?" Beca asked as she closed her room door.

Sasha smiled and sat on the bed. "They found the people who did it.."

Beca's eyes widened. "They did! Wait people?"

Sasha nodded. "It was a couple, they were arguing and the guy took his eyes off the road and well you know what happened after that."

Beca shook her head. "So what happens now?"

"A lot." Sasha said with a sigh. "I haven't met them yet, I needed to get away for a bit and I started thinking about you... I saw your press conference."

Beca nodded. "I didn't want people to hate you."

Sasha stood up and grabbed Beca's hand. "Do you hate me?"

Beca sighed and shook her head. "I could never, you know that I love you and I always will."

Sasha smiled. "I hope you don't mind staying in tonight.."

"What?" Beca asked in confusion.

Sasha grinned and looked Beca in her eyes. "I know this isn't necessarily a date, but I'd like it to be and I know you're really famous and barely get privacy so I thought we could have a nice dinner with no one around."

Beca's eyes widened as what Sasha said sparked a memory. "You said that to me-"

"On our first date." Sasha said with a smile. "It's not all there Beca, it's fuzzy but I can see it. We had something great and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Beca smiled and pulled Sasha into a hug. "I'm so happy that you're getting better!"

Sasha nodded. "Watching you talk about me and seeing you wear that plaid shirt that I wore to our photo shoot helped."

"Wow that's amazing!"

Sasha smiled and looked at her phone. "My mom just pulled up, I've got to go but I want us to talk a little later. Maybe you can come back to Ohio with me to help me face those people..."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, maybe... Uh tell Teresa I say hello."

Sasha kissed Beca on the cheek with a smile and walked out of the room. Before Beca could take a deep breath, Chloe came walking in the room. "What happened?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a sigh. "She uh said they found the people who hit her, a couple we arguing and they hit her.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wow, that is good news."

Beca nodded. "She also said that she remembers some of our relationship.."

Chloe cleared her throat and slowly nodded. "Okay.." She folded her arms and looked at the floor. "So what happens?"

Beca walked over to Chloe and put her finger on her chin, bringing her face to hers. "I don't know, but I don't want anything to change between us.. We already put something in motion and I've been waiting for this."

"Are you sure? I mean I know the reason we can't really move forward with our relationship is because of her.." Chloe said as she nervously bit her lip.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and attached their lips. "Remember yesterday when I said that I loved you?" Seeing Chloe nod she continued. "I meant it, sure I love Sasha too but I'm willing to give us a try."

Chloe sighed. "I just hope she doesn't do anything to mess up what we started.."

Beca nodded. "I'll talk to her."

Chloe sighed and nodded before pulling Beca into a tight hug. She was really worried about their future now, Sasha could ruin it all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure we all saw this coming right? Lol. How do you guys think this will play out?**

 **Is Sasha gonna try to get back with Beca?**

 **Will she be upset when she learns about Chloe and Beca?**

 **Will she try to ruin it?**

 **Do you think Beca is really sure about what she wants?**

 **Please Review!**


	17. She's Just What I Need

"Are you sure you're okay Chlo? You haven't touched your food yet.." Beca said as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "I'm trying to be but honestly this whole Sasha thing has me a bit worked up."

Beca nodded and reached across the table to grab Chloe's hand. "I'm here with you right now, I want you."

"I get it but Sasha was like your first very serious love and that relationship got snatched from you, don't you feel I don't know incomplete or something?"

Beca sighed. "Are you trying to make me feel something?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just don't want you thinking you want this and staying with me for my sake when you really want Sasha..."

Beca scoffed. "Okay, I love her and I miss her but honestly when I was with her I wanted you." Beca's eyes widened when she said the last part. "Wow I sound like a jerk don't I."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and shook her head. "No you're just being honest... When I was with Tom I wanted you too."

Beca nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Sasha is amazing and I loved the time I spent with her but we just have a different..."

"Connection." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded and smiled. "Exactly."

"So are you gonna go back to Ohio with her?" Chloe asked as she finally ate some of her food.

Beca sighed. "I don't know, I _really_ want to see those fuckers but I don't want to leave you behind.."

Chloe nodded. "Well maybe I can tag along, if Sasha doesn't mind of course."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I'll ask her about it..."

"Okay."

Beca nodded. "So moving on... I wanna start talking about your album."

Chloe sat up a little more and smiled. "I did have a direction I wanted to take it, but recently I'm feeling something different."

"Okay and that would be.."

Chloe smiled. "So before I was considering a more pop sound, you know fun songs you can dance to on each record.. But now I want to tell a story with my album."

Beca nodded with a smile. "I like it already, tell me the story."

"Okay, so I wanna start with like a medium up tempo song and then slowly drift into slower songs about my feelings towards the things that have been happening throughout the past few months, and then near the end bring up tempo."

Beca grinned. "Am I the up tempo at the end?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I think the story is pretty obvious. The first song or two will be me on my own being happy and then as the songs start to get slower and with more emotion that will be the time I was with Tom and wishing I could be with you, and obviously when we get to last few songs that are happier and more up beat that will be you and I finally admitting to our feelings again and falling in love."

Beca smiled. "I like it Chlo, I think this could work."

Chloe nodded. "And I actually have been writing songs so I've got a good idea of the arrangement."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see what you have!" Beca said happily.

Chloe nervously bit her lip. "Just a warning, I wrote a song about you that has a lot of emotion in it and feelings..."

Beca nodded. "Okay, well I have have a lot of emotions and feelings for you so it's fine." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay, so when do we start looking over songs and figuring this stuff out?"

Beca sighed. "I have no idea, this thing with Sasha has kinda messed up my schedule, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet."

Chloe nodded. "I get it."

"But I hope soon, I'm gonna say that we will probably officially start the process in three weeks."

Chloe smiled. "That's great, it'll give me more time to write more material and sort through some feelings."

Beca grinned. "I can't wait to start working with you."

"Me too." Chloe said happily. Her phone buzzed and her eyes widened. "I totally forgot that I'm suppose to be on Luke's radio show today!"

Beca gestured for the waiter to come so they could get ready to leave. "Mind if I tag along? Luke's a friend of mine and I haven't seen him since he gave me your number."

Chloe smiled. "Of course!"

Beca nodded and paid for the food. "I can't stay too long, I have a couple things I need to do but I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing us together."

* * *

"Today we have someone special on our show, someone I am starting to consider a good friend of mine. Chloe Beale how are you?" Luke asked with a smile.

Chloe grinned. "I'm doing very well actually, very excited to be here again!"

Luke nodded. "I'm glad, so what have you been up to mate?"

"Not much honestly, I've just been enjoying some free time before I start working on my album which I will be starting soon."

Luke smiled. "Rumor has it my buddy Beca Mitchell is going to be producing this album.."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Yeah we've been talking about it so we'll see what happens."

"Awesome, you know I was the one who introduced Becky and Chloe." He said with a smile as he spoke into the mic. "And I know I speak for a lot of people when I say that you guys are literally the cutest together and even though we know Becky has just gotten out of relationship, we have hope that there may be something blooming between the two of you.. We've seen some pictures of you guys looking kinda cozy.."

Chloe shyly laughed and cleared her throat. "I uh Beca and I are _really_ good friends. Like you said she was just in a relationship so I'm being respectful to that.."

Luke smirked. "So are you confirming that there is something there?"

"I mean the last time I was here I told you guys I had a huge thing for her so obviously..."

Luke nodded. "And what about on Beca's part?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Beca said with a smirk as she walked in the room.

Luke's eyes widened. "Becky! Holy shit come sit!" He made room for her with a grin. "Okay lovely listeners, the one and only Beca Mitchell has just walked in, Becky what are you doing here?"

"You know I hate when you call me Becky." Said with a sigh. "But I actually came here with Chloe."

Luke nodded. "So can you give me a little someting on what's going on with you and Chloe?"

Beca smiled. "Like Chloe said, we're really good friends... Chloe means a lot to me, but I'm still going through some things from my past relationship so if you're asking me if Chloe is my girlfriend, the answer is no."

"Bummer.." Luke said with a sigh. "Can we be hopeful?"

Beca smirked. "I think you can.." Beca said as she looked at Chloe.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang here while you guys talk?" Jesse asked as Beca nervously paced in the living room waiting for Sasha to come over.

Beca stopped and looked at Jesse. "I'll be fine J, this is a talk that needs to happen privately."

"So I know you said you and Chloe aren't really in a relationship, but how does she feel about all of this and how is it affecting what you guys have?"

Beca sighed. "Chloe is a little on edge, she knows how I feel about Sasha but I've made it clear how I feel for her. I'm taking her out for our first date tonight."

Jesse smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah me too.."

There was a knock on the door and Jesse stood up. "That's my cue." He opened the door with a small smile. "Hello Sasha, nice seeing you again." He said with a small wave as he walked out the house.

Sasha walked in the house and Beca looked at her with a small smile. "Hey."

Sasha smiled. "Hey.. How are you?"

"I'm fine.. How are you? You look a bit better than when I last saw you in Ohio a couple days ago."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah I feel better, I'm pretty much better. I get aches and pains every once in awhile but I have some pain meds.."

Beca gestured for Sasha to sit down. "So we should probably talk about.. other things."

Sasha sat down and nodded. "Yeah.. Beca I'm sorry for the way I kicked you out especially on our five month anniversary. Not remembering my love for you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"So what do you remember now?"

Sasha sighed. "Like I said a few hours ago, it's still fuzzy but I feel something... I remember the intense feelings I have for you. I remember introducing you and Lisa... She did something and then you didn't really like her much after that."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah 'the friend check' she tried to kiss me but it pissed me off."

"Oh yeah! I remember.." Sasha said as she nervously laughed. "You were very pissed off, but if I remember correctly we made up in a great way." She said with a wink.

Beca laughed and nodded. "We definitely did, I love when we made up."

Sasha playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Oh hush... I'm trying to remember Bec, I should of tried when you were still with me but I wasn't ready.. I am now though."

Beca said and looked down as she played with her fingers. "Sash I think we should just keep things the way they are.."

"I'm willing to fight now Beca, I want us to make up, I wan-"

"Sasha.." Beca said with a sigh. "I can't... Chloe and I are sort of together.."

Sasha's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca looked at Sasha. "I'm sorry we ju-"

"You told me I had nothing to worry about! You said Chloe was only a friend and that you love her like you love Jesse!" Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

Beca nodded. "I know, I said those things and at that time I thought I meant it but I feel more.. I want to try with her."

"What about us, what about our five months?"

Beca frowned. "What about it? You kicked me to the fucking curb like I was trash, I stayed by your side when you didn't remember loving me, when you couldn't say that you loved me, when you didn't want to kiss me, I tried to stay as you kicked me out of your house and out of your life and now you expect me to just drop everything because you remember some things?"

"Yes!" Sasha yelled. "I get what happened was fucked up but I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain over me not loving you.. It hurt me to know that I was hurting you and I couldn't bear to watch. You need to keep in mind that this happened three days ago and you're already in another relationship!"

Beca sighed. "It's not like that, Chloe isn't my girlfriend we're just casually dating until I can get over you and feel ready to be in a new relationship."

"Why do you have to do that when I'm here? I'm here begging you to give us a shot again.." Sasha said pleadingly.

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. "I love her."

Sasha nodded. "So our love was nothing to you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You showed me what true love is, you showed me how capable I was of loving someone and being loved back. I love you so damn much and I hate that this is happening right now."

Sasha covered her face as she started to cry. "This isn't fair."

Beca sighed and moved closer to Sasha before wrapping her arm around her. "I don't want you to ever question how much I love you Sasha, I thought you were the one for me, I was ready to settle down with you but this shit happened and I just can't anymore."

"You saying all that isn't helping me feel better." Sasha said as she attempted to stop her tears. "Knowing that you thought we would make it in the long haul and now you don't.. The fact that you're moving on with Chloe.. already."

Beca grabbed Sasha's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Sasha, I'm sorry that you're upset over this."

Sasha sighed. "I'm not upset, I'm fucking hurt! My main insecurity was Chloe and you always told me that she was just a friend, but you've wanted her this whole time."

"I'm sorry."

Sasha nodded her head. "I know you're sorry." Sasha said bitterly. "I get it, I understand but I just can't accept it right now." She said as she stood up.

Beca stood up with her and grabbed her arm. "Sasha I don't want you to leave hating me."

Sasha gave Beca a sad smile and gently caressed the side of Beca's face. "I could never hate you Beca."

"I don't know what to do..." Beca whispered.

Sasha nodded. "Stay with Chloe." Sasha said with a small smile.

"If you need me for _anything,_ call me and I'll be there."

Sasha nodded and slowly leaned in. She pecked Beca on the lips and slowly pulled away. "I'm sor-" She was stopped by Beca reattaching their lips.

Beca pulled away after a couple seconds. "I do-"

Sasha shook her head. "You don't have to explain yourself, I know. That was the last one..."

Beca nodded. "Yeah..." She awkwardly held her hand out. "I hope to be seeing you again soon."

Sasha laughed and shook her hand. "Uh yeah, my mom and I will be here for another week."

"Okay, call me." Beca said as she walked her to the door.

Sasha nodded. "I will." She smiled and pulled Beca into her hug. "I'll see you around."

Beca smiled into the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, I wouldn't have gotten through it without you honestly." Sasha said with a smile. "I should get going." She made her way to the car and wave before driving off.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her house trying to find something to do because all she could think about was the fact that Beca and Sasha were alone. She was sitting there thinking about all the things Sasha and Beca could be doing when her phone buzzed.

 _[Becs 5:09 PM] Hey gorgeous start getting ready I'll be at your house in an hour for our date._

Chloe let out a small sigh of relief before replying. _[Chlo 5:10 PM] How'd everything go? Is she still with you?_

 _[Becs 5:13 PM] It went okay I guess, she left a few hours ago... She was a bit upset but she understood, don't get mad at me but we kinda kissed... It was more of a goodbye kiss._

Chloe read the text and let out a sigh. _[Chloe 5:14 PM] Did you initiate it?_

 _[Becs 5:15] Not the first time..._

Chloe's eyes widened. _[Chloe 5:17 PM] The first time! How many times did you kiss?_

 _[Becs 5:20 PM] She kissed me and then I don't know why but I pulled her to me again and kissed her... It won't happen again I promise._

 _[Chloe 5:21 PM] It's whatever, not like we're a couple.._

 _[Becs 5:21 PM] Chloe..._

 _[Chloe 5:22 PM] What?_

 _[Becs 5:24 PM] I don't want you to be upset with me it just happened, but I made it clear to her that I wanted you._

 _[Chloe 5:25 PM] Okay, I'll see you in an hour Beca._

 _[Becs 5:26 PM] That's it?_

 _[Chloe 5:27 PM] For now, we'll talk more when you get here. I'm gonna get ready so stop texting me lol_

 _[Becs 5:28 PM] Okay see you later._

Chloe put her phone down and let out a long sigh before walking to her room to get ready for her date with Beca. She hoped everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Beca knocked on the door nervously a little while later and waited for Chloe to open the door. "Hey." She breathed out when Chloe finally came.

Chloe smiled and made way for Beca to walk in. "Hey.."

Beca nervously rubbed her hands on her pants. "You look incredible."

"Thank you..." She grabbed Beca's hand and sat her down on the couch. "You don't have to be nervous, we're both adults."

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry, when Sasha kissed me I felt a rush of emotions and I kissed her back, that's all it was it came and went and I instantly regretted because they weren't your lips."

"This whole thing with Sasha ended a few days ago, how are you so sure you only want me?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Because everyday that I was dating Sasha, I was falling in love with you. You were everywhere, I thought about you constantly no matter what I was doing. Like when I went to Ohio with her the first time, and I called you a bunch of times when I was suppose to be spending time with her.. I know that sounds really shitty to say but the time I spent alone after kissing her earlier helped me realize that it's always been you. Your the love of my life, you're my happily ever after. You bring out a part of me that not even Sasha could do when we were dating, I love you and you don't even have to be my girlfriend for me to know that. The thought of hurting you and not being the cause of your smile is something I don't want to think about and something I never want to do... You mean the world to me and I just want you to know that, I want us to try this and I want us to work. I'm damaged not just from Sasha but from the toll life has taken on me since I was a child, but with you I feel perfect... I feel brand new, you complete me Chloe and I want to be the person that completes you."

Chloe smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss Beca. After a few seconds she pulled away. "I'm still a little upset but I believe you.."

Beca smiled and nodded. "So can we go out on that date?"

Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up with her. "Let's go!"

* * *

Chloe smiled as she bit into her food. "Thanks for this Beca, I've never had lobster before."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad I could be there for your first time." Her eyes widened and she laughed. "That sounded a little dirty but I swear I didn't mean it like that."

Chloe laughed. "I know what you meant... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Chloe nodded. "Earlier you mentioned that you were damaged from the toll life took from you, what did you mean?"

Beca took a sip of her wine before looking at Chloe. "All my life I was bullied by family, friends, and strangers... I had parents who hated me and always voiced their disappointment in me and how they wished they had a different child. I was hit by a car when I was twelve and my parents didn't show up for two days.. I woke up all alone." Beca closed her eyes as she felt tears starting to form. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about that right now.."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "Your parents are jackasses and they have no idea what they're missing out on."

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "Thanks."

Chloe nodded and looked at their plates. "We're just about done here, you wanna go back to my place and listen to some music?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "That would be perfect, you know exactly what I need."

Chloe grinned. "I try, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

Beca nodded and paid for dinner while Chloe was in the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she thought about Chloe and how perfect she was for her. Her mind briefly went to Sasha and she shook her head of that thought with a small frown before thinking of Chloe again. "She's just what I need." Beca said to herself as she watched Chloe walk over to her with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are awesome! What do you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Do you think the whole thing with Sasha is done?**

 **Should Beca go to Ohio with Sasha?**

 **Do you think Beca and Chloe are gonna be able to enjoy this dating period?**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Future Girlfriend

"I love this song!" Beca said with a smile as the next song started.

Chloe smiled. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I love how it starts off slow and then it slowly builds and then out of nowhere the tempo picks up. Listen.." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe listened and started to smile seeing how excited Beca was getting. The song started slow and tempo started to pick up as they added bass. "That does sound really good."

"Right? It's amazing!"

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "Thanks again for dinner." Chloe said as she bopped her head to the music.

"It was my pleasure." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it. "You looked super beautiful tonight."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca. "Thank you."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and kissed her back. "You are more than welcome."

Chloe laughed and moved to straddle Beca. She looked at her with a grin. "I'd really like if we could make out right now."

Beca smirked. "I don't even know why we're still talking then." She said before pulling Chloe closer to her and attaching their lips in a passion filled kiss.

Chloe moaned as Beca slowly slid her tongue inside of her mouth. "Mmm have I ever told you how amazing of a kisser you are?"

Beca shook her head and started to lean forward, pushing Chloe down onto the couch. "You haven't but I still have a few more tricks to show you." Beca said before reattaching their lips and slowly trailing her hand up Chloe's body.

Chloe felt Beca's hand slip up her shirt and up to her boobs and let out a small sigh. "M-Maybe we should... Oh my god that feels good!"

Beca smirked and started kissing Chloe's neck. "I just want you to feel how much you mean to me."

"Oh I definitely feel it." Chloe moaned out.

"Chloe I need to talk to yo- Oh my god!" Aubrey yelled as she saw the two on the couch.

Beca slowly pulled away with a frown. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"You're in the living room!"

Beca shrugged. "It's Chloe's house, the front door is there for a reason!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm telling her to stop and looked at Aubrey. "We were kind of in the middle of something, what's up?"

"You two shouldn't be taking that step yet anyway, and the blogs are going crazy about how you're taking Beca away from Sasha."

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her phone to look at the blogs. "Oh my god..."

Beca frowned. "I'm gonna fix this..."

"There's nothing you can do Beca." Aubrey said angrily.

Beca stood up. "Why are you mad at me?"

Aubrey folded her arms. "This is all your fault!"

Chloe sighed. "Bree stop."

"You know this was probably Sasha, she's mad and she wants to ruin Chloe."

Beca frowned. "Oh god what if it was her..."

Chloe shook her head. "She wouldn't do that to you right?"

"I don't think so, but sometimes people can surprise you." Beca said as she stood up and put her shoes on. "I've gotta go talk to Sasha."

Chloe nodded and stood up. "I had a great time tonight..."

Beca smiled as she put her sweater on. "I did too, hopefully we can do this again?"

"Most definitely!" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you later!" Beca said as she rushed out the door.

Aubrey looked at the grin on Chloe's face and sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"This whole Beca thing.. Are you sure this is something you want to pursue?"

Chloe sighed. "Seriously? You were just helping me get her and now you think it's a bad idea?"

"It's just this whole thing with Sasha and now the media is trying to make you the bad guy..." Aubrey said with a sigh.

Chloe nodded. "It's not Beca's fault, it's not anyone's fault. I get what you're saying but I love Beca and I'e been wanting to be with her for awhile. I'm not gonna hold back on our relationship because of the media."

"Is it a relationship though?"

Chloe sighed. "We're dating and that's perfect for us at this moment."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, I'll support you."

Chloe gave Aubrey a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Beca pulled up to Sasha's house with a sigh and made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Iris opened the door with a smile. "Hey Beca."

Beca gave Iris a small smile. "Is Sasha in?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah she is, come on in."

Beca walked in and saw Sasha's mom sitting on the couch. "Hey Teresa.."

Teresa looked at Beca with a smile. "Beca it's great to see you."

Beca nodded. "It's great to see you too."

"Sasha is in her room."

Beca nodded and gestured to the steps. "I'm just gonna.." She walked up the steps and walked to Sasha's room. She knocked on the door and waited for Sasha to reply.

"Come in."

Beca cleared her throat and awkwardly opened her door. "H-Hey.."

Sasha's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Beca hey!"

Beca closed Sasha's door as she walked in and walked over to her. "So we need to talk."

"What about?"

Beca sighed. "Did you bad mouth Chloe to the media?"

Sasha frowned. "No.. Why would I do that?"

"There are people saying Chloe took me away from you."

Sasha folded her arms. "And you think I said something?"

Beca sighed and sat on Sasha's bed. "I don't know, I'd hope you wouldn't but-"

"Chloe convinced you otherwise?" Sasha asked angrily.

Beca shook her head. "She actually told me you wouldn't do something like that."

Sasha nodded. "So _you_ think I would do that?"

Beca sighed. "I don't but at the same time you never know.."

"Okay I guess you're right, but I swear I didn't. Chloe's a friend and I could never hurt you..."

"I believe you."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "So I'm going back to Ohio with my mom tomorrow and I won't be coming back.."

Beca frowned. "What? Why?"

Sasha sighed. "I need some time away."

"What about modeling?"

Sasha shrugged. "I guess it's not for me, at least not now."

"You don't mind if I still use the picture of us for my album cover do you?"

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, that was a good day."

Beca nodded. "It was the start of us."

Sasha sighed. "And now it's over... I'm sorry for how things ended."

Beca smiled. "You don't have to be sorry. _This_ is how things are ending between us, we're good. I understand you didn't have many memories of me before so I don't blame you for ending things.."

Sasha gave Beca a sad smile. "I love you Beca, you are literally such an amazing person and you'll always have a space in my heart."

Beca nodded and grabbed Sasha's hand. "Honestly Sasha you'll always have a space in my heart too and I love you too." She pulled Sasha to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "We have to keep in contact, we were friends before we started dating and I'd like us to remain friends now."

Sasha smiled. "I'd love that, I'll be busy the next couple of weeks with the trial and all but I'll be in contact with you when I can."

Beca nodded and slapped her hands on her thighs with a smile as she stood up. "So all is good?"

Sasha nodded and stood up. "All is good." She confirmed. "Thank you for a great five months."

"Thank _you_ , you've made me a better person. I was a player before you came into my life."

Sasha smiled. "Well thank you for being faithful and I hope you can continue to be faithful as you move forward with Chloe, I can tell she's gonna be an amazing girlfriend."

"Well she's not my girlfr-"

"Beca." Sasha said cutting her off. "Don't fuck this up."

Beca smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't make her wait too long before making things official. I get you still need time after everything with us but you have my blessing and I want you to be happy."

Beca nodded. "I still want to take things slow with her."

"And you should, but I'm just saying I know how you can get... Don't shut her out and don't break her heart."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I won't I promise."

* * *

Chloe was laying in bed half asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the time with a frown and stood up. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened seeing Beca. She opened the door. "Beca it's three in the morning what's up?"

"I never called you.."

Chloe nodded. "It's fine."

Beca walked in the house and looked at Chloe. "So I spoke with Sasha and then I spent some time with her and her mom. She didn't spread those rumors and she's going back to Ohio permanently."

"How're you feeling about that?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm okay I guess, I told her I still want to be friends with her so I want her to keep touch."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

"She said something to me that got me thinking.."

"What'd she say?"

Beca smiled. "She uh told me not to fuck things up with and not to make you wait too long before making things official."

Chloe smiled. "She really said that?"

Beca nodded. "She told me not to break your heart."

Chloe grabbed Beca by the hem of her shirt and looked her in the eyes. "Are you gonna break my heart?"

Beca wrapped her hand around Chloe's waist. "I'll sure as hell try not to."

Chloe nodded and gave Beca a small smile. "That's all I ask." She said before pulling Beca into a kiss.

"I don't want to make you wait Chloe I promise not to string you along. As soon as I'm ready to be committed we'll make this official." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "There's no rush, taking it slow is good it allows more time for us to connect and fall more in love."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way, but I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"If I thought you were taking advantage of me I'd let you know."

Beca nodded. "So we're good?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "You'd know if we weren't."

"So what were you doing?"

Chloe shrugged. "I was on my way to sleep."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I guess I better head home and let you get your rest."

Chloe smiled. "You don't have to go." She said as she grabbed Beca's hand. "Come lay with me."

Beca nodded and followed Chloe to her room. "Not a problem to me."

Chloe laughed. "Good." She laid on the bed and gestured for Beca to join her.

Beca pulled her shoes off. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt and pants?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It's fine Bec unless you don't have on a bra and panties."

Beca laughed. "I do."

"Cool and I can get you shirt to wear."

Beca nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chloe said as she got out of her bed to get Beca a shirt. "This should be comfortable." She said as she turned back to Beca. Her eyes widened seeing her take her clothes off.

"Thanks." Beca said with a small smirk. She grabbed the shirt and put it on. "Well.. goodnight." Beca said as she slid into the bed.

Chloe smiled and slid next to Beca. "Goodnight." She turned Beca's face to her and kissed her.

Beca put her hand on Chloe's waist and pulled away from the kiss. "Are we doing this?"

Chloe bit her lip. "I-I don't know."

Beca nodded and kissed her again before pulling back. "Not yet, I don't want to rush with you."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right, but cuddling and making out is okay right?"

Beca laughed. "Yeah it's totally okay."

* * *

Chloe was laying in Beca's arms the next morning with a small smile. "I think I want to talk to Sasha before she goes, do you think that's something she'd be up to?"

Beca was silent for a second before nodding. "I think that might be something she'd want to do.. Do you want me to call and ask?"

"How would you feel about it?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to do anything that'll make you feel uncomfortable."

Beca shrugged. "It's your choice Chlo, I'm fine with it honestly."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, you can call her."

Beca grabbed her phone and called Sasha. "Good morning um how would you feel about seeing Chloe and talking with her before you leave?"

 _"That's a bit random but it'd be cool I guess, unless she doesn't like me anymore... Have you spoken with her about it?"_

"She was the one who suggested it to me actually."

 _"Oh! Okay then sure. We leave at four so anytime before then is fine."_

Beca nodded. "Okay, I'll text you when we're on our way." She hung up and looked at Chloe with a smile. "Whenever you're ready.."

"You're staying here when I go see her."

Beca frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You told me you said goodbye to her yesterday leave it at that, I want to talk to her alone."

Beca sighed. "I guess that makes sense... When are you leaving?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"She said they leave at four so anytime before that is good."

Chloe nodded. "I'll probably go at twelve, that gives us some alone time." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smirked. "I love alone time."

Chloe sat up. "I'm gonna make us some breakfast."

Beca smiled and kissed her. "Do you need some help?"

Chloe shook her head. "No you just sit in here and I'll take care of breakfast."

Beca nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "I'll be back."

Beca watched as Chloe walked out of the room with a smile before turning on the TV.

* * *

Chloe walked to Sasha's door and knocked on it as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. The door opened and Chloe smiled at the older woman at the door. "Hi I'm Chloe a friend of Sasha's."

Teresa nodded. "Sasha told me you'd be coming, I'm Teresa her mother please come in." Chloe smiled and walked inside. "She's up in room packing up her stuff, you can go right up."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you." She said before walking to Sasha's room. "Sasha?"

"Come in." Sasha said.

Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey."

Sasha smiled. "Chloe hi.. Is everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I think so, I just wanted to clear the air between us I guess."

"Okay, but what is there to clear?"

"Beca and I are together... We're not in a relationship but we are dating. I just want to make sure you're not upset by it."

Sasha sighed. "I'll be honest, I'm not thrilled about it. I'm getting bits and pieces of my memory back about a girl I love and she's already moving with someone else, but like I told her, I think you'll be good for her.. better than me even. I love Beca a lot but I'm not gonna mess up what you two have."

Chloe nodded. "I appreciate you being honest and I promise I'll take care of her."

Sasha smiled. "That's all I ask." She grabbed a shirt and handed it to Chloe. "She gave this to me, I guess you can give it back to her now."

Chloe looked at the shirt with wide eyes. "This is her favorite shirt... She gave this to you?"

Sasha nodded. "She said it looked a lot better on me than on her." She said with a sad smile.

Chloe shook her head and handed it back to Sasha. "She gave you a shirt that meant so much to her, she wants you to keep it."

"I don't think so you should ta-"

"No, trust me.."

Sasha nodded and put the shirt in her bag. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Chloe sighed. "I feel like I have to, I did take Beca away from you."

Sasha shook her head. "She was already yours Chloe."

* * *

"Jesse?" Beca yelled as she walked in her house.

"Oh so you still live here?" Jesse asked playfully.

Beca laughed. "So I haven't been around lately.."

Jesse nodded. "Handling things between your ladies?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Jesse grinned. "You and Chloe, and then Sasha coming back.. Bree has kept me updated."

Beca smirked. "What's going on with you two?"

Jesse shrugged. "We like hanging out together."

Beca nodded with a smirk. "I'm watching you J."

"So what brings you by?" Jesse asked trying to change the subject.

Beca sat down on the couch and looked at Jesse. "I don't know maybe the fact that I live here.."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's going to see Sa- Well I don't have a girlfriend but if you mean Chloe, she's talking with Sasha."

Jesse smirked. "How long are you gonna "date" her before making thing official? If things ever do become official."

Beca sighed. "Until I feel mentally ready to make her my girlfriend, but I really hope we take that step one day."

"What's holding you back?"

Beca looked at Jesse with a small frown. "You shouldn't even have to ask me that. All this stuff with Sasha is still fresh I just want to be one hundred percent committed, I don't want to hurt Chloe."

Jesse nodded and smiled. "I love the person you've become, I mean I loved you before but I love how much you genuinely care."

"Loving two amazing girls will do that to a person." Beca said with a sigh.

Jesse looked at Beca in thought. "How do you know it's Chloe that you want, are you just being with Chloe because you feel like it's her turn?"

Beca scoffed. "God no! I'm sticking with Chloe because it feels right. I love Sasha and she means a lot to me but Chloe just gives me this feeling in my stomach and in my heart... It's a different feeling then with Sasha... It's more I think."

Jesse smiled. "That's great Bec I'm sure things will work out."

Beca nodded. "Me too. Sasha's leaving so hopefully everything will calm down and we can all get back to our normal lives."

"Where's she going?"

"Back home with her parents, which I think is good. She's getting her memories back and I think some distance will be good for us."

Jesse nodded. "You're trying to be friends afterwards?"

"Yup, she was a great friend to me before we started dating so I'd like that back."

"Are you sure that'd be a good idea?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah and Chloe's fine with it, I won't be seeing her for awhile so it'll be a long distance friendship."

Jesse nodded. "As long as you know what you're doing.. You hungry? I could make you something real quick."

Beca shook her head. "Nah I'm good Chloe made some amazing breakfast this morning."

Jesse smiled. "Your future girlfriend is replacing me already?"

Beca laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "No one could replace you J she's just being a good... future girlfriend."

* * *

"When we first met I was jealous." Chloe said with a small smile.

Sasha laughed. "Why?"

Chloe covered her face in embarrassment before looking at Sasha. "You're so beautiful and you immediately grabbed Beca's attention and I knew Nicole was trying to set you guys up."

Sasha grinned. "Honestly I was a little jealous of you, not when we first met because Beca spent most of that time with me, but when I started hanging out with both you and Beca. You guys have this chemistry and I was jealous of it. Even when Beca and I were dating, we got into an argument about it, I asked her if she loved you and she told me only as friends. I knew she was lying but maybe she didn't realize that she loved you as more than friends yet."

"I'm sorry I caused problems in your relationship."

Sasha smiled. "You didn't I promise, it was a brief argument and I'm sure we had some mind blowing sex afterwords... I shouldn't have said that." Sasha said awkwardly.

Chloe laughed. "It's fine..." She bit her lip nervously. "Is she really that good?" Chloe asked shyly.

Sasha's eyes widened. "You guys haven't did the do yet?" She asked in shock. "Beca is amazing at what she does, I'll miss her love but I'll definitely miss her skills too."

"She says she wants to take things slow and not just rush to sex."

Sasha nodded. "That's a good thing I guess."

"Yeah." Chloe said with a sigh. "But it's been quite some time since I've been laid.."

"Beca too, I was away with my parents for those couple of weeks and then after the accident I wasn't gonna just have sex with her."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah that's understandable, but Beca has been having lots of sex after you ended things. She fell back into her old ways out of pain but I pulled her out of it."

"Wow I didn't know.. I'm glad you helped her through it." Sasha looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably finish packing up but thank you for coming by, it really made me feel better about everything and I hope it did the same for you. I know I'm leaving Beca in good hands and you're a great future girlfriend."

Chloe smiled and hugged Sasha. "Yeah this talk did make me feel better. I'm gonna miss you, and I'll try to be the best future girlfriend I can be."

Sasha nodded and smiled. "You're already the best.. I'll miss you too bye Chloe."

Chloe walked to the door with a small smile. "Goodbye Sasha."

* * *

Beca sighed angrily at Jesse. "Dude where the hell is your upper body strength? Lift the damn mattress!"

Jesse groaned. "I don't see why you didn't just hire someone to do this."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Just because I have a lot of money doesn't mean I always want to hire people to do shit for me! Now lift!"

Jesse sighed and lifted the mattress. "Hurry Beca!"

Beca pulled the mattress up the steps and let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the top. "Dude look at me, I'm tiny and I was able to life that shit. Step your game up Swanson."

Jesse sat there panting."You lift up girls all the time that's why."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get this bad boy in my room."

Jesse groaned and helped Beca push the mattress in her. "Remind me again why you got this new mattress?"

Beca smiled as they made it to her room. "Chloe is aware of my sexual life and doesn't want to lay on something a bunch of chicks had orgasms on."

Jesse made a face and shook his head. "Okay but you didn't do that for Sasha..."

"Can you stop comparing them? They're are two very different people and Sasha didn't care about that.. Now help me take my old bed out of here and then we're done, it'll be easier to take it down."

Jesse nodded and grabbed one end of the bed. "Let's go."

Beca smiled as they made it down the steps with ease. "Told ya! Now let's get this bad boy outside and then I'll make you a drink."

Jesse smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Beca opened the front door and they started dragging the bed outside. "We've had a lot of good memories ole bed of mine but it's time for me to let you go." Beca said to her mattress.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "You're crazy Bec."

"What's going on here?"

Beca looked over and smiled seeing Chloe. "Hey I didn't know you were coming over."

"I finished talking to Sasha awhile ago and I figured I'd come see what you're doing..."

Beca nodded. "Well I'm throwing out my old mattress, I went out and bought a new one earlier." Beca said as they placed the mattress down.

Chloe grinned. "And just why did you do that?"

Beca smirked and walked over to Chloe before wrapping her arms around her waist. "I may or may not be dating this girl who doesn't like the idea of sleeping on a bed other girls have been on." Beca said with a shrug. "And I may or may not want her to start spending the night at my house in my bed..."

Chloe smiled. "She may or may not be really happy about this."

"I think it's a great step in moving forward for us."

Chloe nodded. "I do too."

"I think next time you should have someone do this stuff for you." Jesse said before walking in the house with a small smile.

Chloe laughed. "You did it by yourself?"

"Basically, Jesse tried to help but he's a lot weaker than I thought."

Chloe smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"I like having you around... So how'd things go with Sash?"

"Great! Everything was cool and we talked for awhile about different things... Let's go to your room so I can see your bed."

Beca nodded and started walking inside with Chloe. "The beds not setup yet."

"That's fine, I'll help you do it." Chloe walked in Beca's room a couple minutes later and smiled. "Wow talk about a comfortable looking bed."

Beca smiled. "I thought of you when I was picking it."

"I just may stay here tonight." Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist before softly kissing her neck. "Actually I'd really like it if you did."

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

They set up the bed and Beca sat on it with a small smile. "Thank you for being here Chloe. I know I'm not the best person and I know I have my sneaky player ways, but you bring out the good in me and I wanna thank you for still being in my life even with all the wrong I've done to or around you. I love you and I promise I mean it when I say it and I swear Chloe you're gonna be the one I end up with, mark my words."

Chloe smiled. "I'll be here forever Bec." She sat on Beca's lap and pulled her in for slow loving kiss. "I love you too and you're an amazing person... Don't think otherwise."

"I keep telling myself self restraint." Beca said with a laugh. "I want you so bad but I'm gonna wait for the right moment."

Chloe nodded. "I appreciate it, but we don't have to wait forever... Waiting right now is good but it's been awhile since I've had sex so... let's not make the wait too long."

Beca laughed. "We'll know when the moment is right."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "And I'll remember that day forever..."

* * *

 **A/N: Things look to be progressing! Thanks for reading everyone I appreciate it! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it seems like everyone was on the same page with not wanting Beca to go with Sasha and for her to basically be done with her which is what I was thinking too.**

 **Now it's time to focus on building Bechloe!**

 **What'd you guys think about the chapter?**

 **How about Sasha's send off? Are you glad to see her gone? (I know you are FlameHazeKatsu and korrasamilovewins lol)**


	19. Sexually Frustrated

Jesse banged on Beca's door with a sigh. "Beca! I woke you up a half hour ago what are you doing?"

"Give me a minute!" Beca yelled back.

"I gave you a minute a half an hour ago!"

It was quiet before Beca opened the door. "What?"

"Why do you look like that?"

Beca frowned. "Like what?"

Jesse squinted his eyes. "What were you doing in there?"

"None of your business Jesse."

Jesse shook his head. "You've been so cranky lately." Jesse said as he started to walk away. He stopped walking and looked back at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca..."

Beca folded her arms. "What?"

"A-Are you feeling sexually frustrated?"

Beca frowned and looked down at the ground. "No! I'm fine!"

Jesse laughed. "Beca you've been seeing Chloe for a month now are you still healing from Sasha?"

Beca sighed. "I think I'm over that now.."

Jesse nodded. "So what's the problem? Make Chloe your girl and have some hot sex with her."

Beca shook her head. "I want to make sure this is right, I don't want to make Chloe my girlfriend just for sex."

Jesse nodded. "I see where you're coming from Bec but you're about to explode and clearly your methods aren't working..."

Beca sighed. "So masturbation isn't the same as the real thing and apparently my body only accepts the real thing.."

"Well like I said it's been a month, Sasha has been gone for a month, you and Chloe have been connecting for a month, it's time to make your move."

Beca nodded. "I'm ready to do it I think.."

Jesse smiled. "Good."

* * *

 _"I am titanium!"_

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she walked in Chloe's house and heard the song playing. "Again..." She whispered to herself. "Chloe!" She yelled.

The music stopped and a flustered looking Chloe ran down the steps in her robe. "Bree I completely forgot we were going out for breakfast."

Aubrey nodded. "Obviously how was 'jam' sesh?"

Chloe blushed. "I- don't know what you're talking about.."

Aubrey laughed. "You do realize that all you have to do is throw Beca on a bed and take your shirt off and she'll have you screaming in orgasmic bliss."

Chloe sighed. "Shut up Bree.. I want it to mean something when it happens."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "If you think sex with Beca won't mean anything to her you're crazy. You already know she loves you and Jesse told me she's been going crazy without sex. You know that's something she's use to getting on the regular and now she doesn't get it at all."

Chloe nodded. "I don't know... When the time is right."

"I'd say the time is right now, you're both about to explode."

Chloe sighed. "You're right but I don't want to rush anything.."

Aubrey slapped her forehead on her palm. "You two have been doing this for a month, do I need to remind you that you guys were halfway there when it first started?"

Chloe nodded. "And I remember you telling me it was too soon and you were right."

"It was too soon a month ago! Now it's time, it's time for you to become official if you ask me."

Chloe shrugged. "If Beca's not ready for that yet I'll support her."

"I'd be upset about this whole arrangement you two have if you guys were having sex but you're not so I can't even say she's using for sex.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Is it that hard to believe that Beca is genuinely stuck and is trying her very best to move on?"

Aubrey nodded. "You're right, Beca is a good person. I'm just use to people having hidden agendas."

"There is no hidden agendas in my relationship with Beca, we hang out, we talk, and we kiss. Would I like us to get closer? Of course but until she's ready I'm fine with how things are." Chloe's phone started ringing and she smiled. "It's Beca."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll give you some privacy." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Chloe answered with a smile. "Hey you."

 _"Hey how's my beautiful redhead doing?"_

Chloe laughed. "She's fine, misses you though."

 _"I know works been a bitch lately but I'm leaving early today and I was thinking maybe I could come see you.."_

"You know you're always welcome here Beca. What time will you be coming, I could cook you something."

 _"Nah don't worry about it, I wanna take you out. We haven't been on a date in two weeks."_

Chloe grinned. "Okay sounds good to me."

 _"Alright I've gotta get back to work but I'll see you later, I'll be there around four."_

Chloe smiled. "Okay. I can't wait to see you."

 _"I can't wait to see you either beautiful. Bye."_

"Bye." Chloe hung and squealed before skipping happily into the kitchen to get Aubrey.

* * *

"So how are things going Beca?" Stacie asked as Beca was saving a file on her computer.

Beca shrugged. "Things are good."

Stacie sighed. "You know what I really mean.. How are things with Chloe?"

Beca laughed. "Things with Chloe are going pretty good, I'm trying to prepare myself to move forward with her."

Stacie smiled. "You ready for that?"

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"I think you are too, you've been really happy Bec. No offense but you're even happier than when you were with Sasha."

Beca sighed. "You think so?"

Stacie nodded. "I know so.."

"I was thinking of asking Chloe to officially be my girlfriend tonight, I'm taking her on a date."

Stacie smiled. "Aw make sure it's romantic."

Beca nodded. "Got it." She looked at the time and stood up. "I'm just about done here so I'm gonna head out. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything went."

"Thanks! Have a good day Bec."

Beca smiled as she walked to the door. "You too."

She pulled up to Chloe's house an hour later and knocked on the door. Chloe opened it with a smile. "Hey! It's so good to see your face."

Beca laughed and handed Chloe some flowers. "So good to see your face too."

Chloe smiled and took the flowers. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and walked into the house before pulling Chloe into a kiss. "Do you wanna come into work with me tomorrow?"

"Why?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. "Well... I miss you for starters, I've been working so hard I haven't seen you in days and also I think it's time we get you in the studio. You said you've got most of your songs written right?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"I think it's time we start your album."

Chloe grinned. "Awesome, I'm more than ready!"

"Great." Beca said with a smile before pulling Chloe into another kiss. "I've really missed you." Beca said breathlessly.

Chloe pulled Beca onto the couch with a grin. "I missed you too." She laid on the couch and pulled Beca on top of her. "I think we have some kissing to make up for."

* * *

Beca sat nervously on Chloe's couch a few hours later as she waited for Chloe to get out of the shower. She looked at the time and took a deep breath before grabbing her phone and calling Jesse.

 _"Hell-"_

"Jesse I don't know if I can do this."

 _"Whoa calm down.. What's going on?"_

Beca took a deep breath. "I'm waiting for Chloe to get out of the shower, I don't know if I can ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

 _"Hey it's okay Bec if you're not ready than you're just not ready, don't force it."_

Beca nodded and tried to calm her breathing. "Chloe deserves better.."

 _"She understands Beca... Just go with the flow tonight, enjoy your date and see how you feel. If you can't make it official tonight that's fine."_

 _"_ Okay, thanks man I was really freaking out."

 _"I get it, this is a big step for you."_

Beca heard the shower water turning off and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the help I'll call you later."

 _"Relax tonight, bye."_

Beca hung up and took another deep breath before making her way up the stairs. She walked to Chloe's room and smiled seeing her in a towel. "Hey."

Chloe turned around and smiled. "Hey, you okay?"

Beca nodded and walked further in the room. "Yeah I'm okay, I was just checking on you."

Chloe smiled. "I'm fine, I just have to figure out what to wear."

Beca walked over to Chloe with a smile. "You don't have to dress up, it's just a little restaurant. Nothing too fancy because I want us to have some privacy."

"So I don't have to get all fancy?"

Beca smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, I mean look at me.."

"I think you look great." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca laughed. "Thanks just let me know when you're ready." Beca said as she started to walk out of the room.

Chloe grabbed her arm. "You can stay up here." Chloe said with a smile. "I won't be long."

Beca nodded and sat on the bed while Chloe went in her closet. "Okay.."

Chloe walked out of her closet five minutes later with a black dress on. "What do you think?"

Beca looked up at her and fell back onto Chloe's bed as she held her chest with a smile. "Perfect." She said as she got back up.

Chloe smiled and playfully slapped her arm. "You're so dramatic."

"And you're beautiful." Beca said as she looked in her eyes.

Chloe grinned. "As are you." Chloe said before leaning down to kiss Beca. "I need a few more more minutes to fix my hair and put on some make up."

Beca nodded. "Honestly you don't need any make up." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe laughed. "Says miss eye liner.."

"It's for my image." Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe nodded. "Well maybe we can both do the whole natural thing for each other one day."

"You've seen me without makeup."

Chloe nodded. "I did but I mean us going out just being ourselves not worrying about other people."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal Beale, how about our next date?"

Chloe clapped her hand together happily. "Yes! Until then..." She grabbed her makeup bag. "I'm putting this on."

Beca laughed and nodded. "You're beautiful either way."

"Always the charmer Becs." Chloe said before making her way to her mirror.

* * *

They pulled up to the restaurant an hour later and Beca looked at it with a smile. "I promise this place is worth the drive."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand as she helped her out of the car. "I've never heard of it before."

"Well not many famous people come down this part of LA." Beca said with a smile. "I lived around this area when I was first moved here straight from high school. This was the first 'nice' restaurant Jesse and I ate at and I have nothing but good memories here... It's kind of my special place and I want to share it with you. I've never brought anyone here besides Jesse."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Well thank you for sharing this with me."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked into the restaurant.

"Beca!" A man said with a grin as he walked over to them. "How are you? It's been awhile!"

"It has." Beca said with a grin. "This is Chloe my... she's someone special to me."

The man grinned. "She must be if you decided to bring her here." He said with a wink.

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "She is.. Um Chloe this is Thomas, he owns this place and he's become a close friend of mine."

Chloe smiled. "It's nice to meet you Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you as well Chloe you two look nice together." He said with a grin. "Let's get you guys seated then shall we?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Lead the way T."

Chloe bit into her food a half an hour later with a smile. "This is amazing."

Beca nodded. "I told you it would be."

Chloe reached across the table and grabbed Beca's hand. "Thank you for bringing me here... This is really nice."

Beca smiled. "It is..." Beca took a sip of her wine and looked Chloe in her eyes. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca."

 _Beca nodded and smiled. "I love you and I don't to keep dragging you along..."_

 _Chloe smiled. "You're not dragging me along, I promise. I love every moment we spend together."_

 _Beca sighed and looked Chloe in her eyes as she said her next words. "I want you to be my girlfriend."_

 _Chloe's eyes widened. "W-What?"_

 _Beca smiled. "I love you and I want us to be official. I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine."_

 _Chloe grinned and quickly nodded. "Hell yes!" Chloe said as she leaned across the table and kissed Beca._

 _Beca's heart was beating through her chest but in a good way. "You're my girlfriend."_

 _Chloe nodded. "I am and you're mine."_

"Beca? Beca?" Chloe said as she snapped her fingers in Beca's face.

"Wha- Yeah?" Beca asked as she came out of her daydream.

Chloe laughed. "Where'd you go? You zoned out on me.."

"I uh was thinking about something.."

Chloe nodded and ate the last of her food. "Are we going back to your place after this?"

"Uh yeah if you want." Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I haven't been there in awhile."

"You still have some clothes from when you were last there so you're good to go."

Chloe smiled. "Alright, well I'm finished eating... You ready to head out?"

Beca looked down at her empty plate and nodded. "Yup. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll be here."

Beca nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was beating fast and it didn't feel good. She grabbed her phone and called Jesse.

 _"Beca what's up?"_

"I fucking wimped out!"

Jesse sighed. _'Hey I told you it's fine, you'll be ready soon enough."_

"What if I never get the guts to do it? Chloe deserves better than this."

 _"Beca no one is rushing you but yourself, everyone understands just do this at your own pace."_

Beca took a deep breath. "You're right.. We'll be home soon Jess."

 _"Actually I won't be there, I'm going out with some of the guys and Stacie and Aubrey are tagging along."_

"Oh.. Okay. Well see you later or in the morning..."

 _"Okay and just calm down Bec... Everything will be fine."_

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Thanks man see ya."

* * *

"Didn't realize how much I've missed it here." Chloe said with a smile as she walked in Beca's house.

Beca laughed. "How long has it been?"

Chloe shrugged. "Like two weeks, but considering I was here almost everyday before that..."

Beca nodded. "I've missed having you here. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Chloe said with a small smile. "Maybe watch something on TV.."

"Alright, let's go to my room."

Chloe clapped her hands together happily. "I've missed your bed!" Chloe said with a grin as she skipped to Beca's room.

Beca laughed and followed her with a smile.

Chloe laid on the bed and let out a small moan. "This bed feels so damn good."

Beca's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Uh yeah.." She got on the bed and sat down on the bed. "Let's see what's on." As Beca flicked through the channels she felt Chloe's eyes on her so she looked down to find Chloe staring at her. "What?" She asked with a small smile.

Chloe just smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you is all."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe back. "And I love you."

Chloe grinned and moved to Beca's lap blocking her view of the TV. "Can we keep kissing?"

Beca dropped the remote and nodded. "Yes." She pulled Chloe close to her and attached their lips. "I've missed this so fucking much."

Chloe moaned as Beca kissed down her neck. "Fuck!" She pulled at her shirt. "I need this to keep going." Chloe pleaded as she started taking her shirt off.

"I uh-"

"Please Beca." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hands and brought them to her boobs. "I need you."

Beca gulped and gently squeezed gaining a moan out of Chloe. "I love you." Beca said as she kissed down Chloe's chest.

"I love you too Beca."

Beca kissed her way back up to Chloe's lips and looked her in the eyes. "I want us to be official." She said as she continued to kiss Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened and she pushed Beca back. "What did you say?"

Beca nervously looked at Chloe. "I-I want us to offical... will you to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! Seriously?" Chloe asked full of excitement. "You're not just asking me because of the situation we're in are you?"

Beca shook her head. "I've been wanting to ask you all night but I kept wimping out.."

Chloe smiled. "I would love to be your girlfriend Beca Mitchell now please, make love to me."

Beca grinned and gently placed Chloe on her back as she got on top of her. "With pleasure." She said before connecting their lips.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you guys think? I'd say Beca and Chloe are definitely moving forward ;) This was the moment we've all been waiting for,Beca and Chloe releasing all that sexual tension and also them finally getting together! Should I pick up where we left off in the next chapter? Let me know if that's something you guys want.**

 **Thanks for reading as always :)**

 **Please Review!**


	20. Let's Do It

"With Pleasure." Beca said before connecting their lips.

Chloe smiled into the kiss and started unbuttoning Beca's shirt. "You have on too many clothes.." She said before connecting their lips again.

Beca pulled off her shirt and started kissing Chloe's neck. "I think you do too." Beca said as she kissed down Chloe's body. She got to the hem of her jeans and looked at Chloe while she unbuttoned them. "You're a hundred percent sure you want this right?"

Chloe bit her lip nodded. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more, besides being your girlfriend." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca smirked and kissed right below her bellybutton, making Chloe squirm. She grabbed the hem of Chloe's jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing her body as she went down. "You deserve everything you want." Beca said with a wink before rubbing Chloe through her panties.

Chloe groaned. "Fuck! Take them off.."

Beca smiled and moved back up to kiss Chloe. "Patience babe."

"I've been being patient from the moment I met you, I need you."

Beca smirked. "I knew you wanted me that night."

Before Chloe could say anything, Beca moved down her body and pulled her panties down before attaching her mouth to Chloe. "Shit!" Chloe moaned out.

Beca kissed up Chloe's body and looked her in her eyes as she slid two fingers into her. "I love you."

Chloe moaned as she stared into Beca's eyes. "I love you to- fuck that feels so good."

Beca smiled and slowed down her pace. She slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Chloe. "You like that?"

Chloe nodded and gripped Beca's arm. "That's so good Beca."

Beca kissed Chloe as she started to pump her fingers faster. She gently bit on Chloe's lip as she pulled away and attached her mouth to Chloe's neck. "I'm about to make you cum now okay?" Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded rapidly and moaned as Beca kissed down her stomach before pulling her clit in her mouth. She moaned as Chloe started to squirm under her. She sucked on her clit while pushing her fingers deeper into Chloe. "Oh my god!" Chloe moaned out. "Yes! Just like that baby."

Beca grinned before attaching her mouth to Chloe clit again, licking and sucking on it as she pumped her fingers in and out of Chloe faster and faster. She smirked as she felt Chloe tightening around her fingers. She moved back up Chloe's body and continued thrusting her fingers into her as she looked her in the eyes. "Cum for me Chloe."

Chloe moaned loudly, yelling out Beca's names as her hips bucked uncontrollably. "Fu- Oh god! Yes!"

Beca kissed Chloe and slowed down the pace of her fingers as Chloe came. "You cuming is incredibly hot." Beca said with a grin as she kissed Chloe. Chloe smiled and bit her lip and tried to push Beca's arm. Beca shook her head. "Not yet." She quickened her pace and used her thumb to rub Chloe's clit.

"Holy sh- Oh!" Chloe said as she came again.

Beca smirked and slowly pulled out of Chloe. "That was hot."

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and looked over at Beca. "It's like you had it timed, how'd you know when you could make me cum?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess I'm something like a pro."

"I still feel like I'm cumming." Chloe said with a groan. "Jesus you were even better than I expected."

Beca smirked and licked her fingers. "Well I aim to please." She said before wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Now it's my turn to please you."

"I'm already pleased, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

Chloe grinned and took a deep breath before getting on top of Beca. "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

"Damn.." Beca breathed out as she crawled off of Chloe. "How long have we been at this?"

Chloe cuddled into Beca and shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care, I can't even count how many orgasms I've had tonight."

Beca smirked. "I want to try one more thing.."

"I don't know Bec we've been at this for while and I-" Her eyes widened when she saw what Beca pulled out of her nightstand.

Beca shrugged. "I've had it for awhile but I never used it on anyone..."

"You want to use it on me?"

Beca nodded. "And it even has a little something on the other side for me so we both get pleasure from it."

Chloe grabbed the strap on and looked at before biting her lip in anticipation. "Let's do it!"

Beca smirked and pushed Chloe down onto the bed before attaching her mouth to her pussy. "This is gonna be awesome!" She said with a smile as she pulled away and put the strap on on.

Seeing Beca's face as she put it on Chloe laughed. "Feels good?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it'll probably feel even better once I get inside you."

Chloe moaned at how that sounded and opened her legs. "Well let's get on with it."

Beca laughed and got on top of Chloe, lining up with her before slowly sliding inside of her. "Is this okay?"

Chloe nodded. "It's very okay." She moaned out.

Beca nodded and started to thrust her hips. "Tell me if I hurt you." Beca panted out.

"You won't, keep going."

Beca nodded. "Okay." She spread Chloe's legs further and thrusted deep into her before pulling out and doing it again.

"Fuck! You're really good at this." Chloe moaned out.

Beca smirked and quickened her pace. "You make it easy." She said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her. "God this feels so damn good." Beca moaned out.

Chloe moaned and gripped Beca's back, leaving scratch marks on her. "Shit I think I'm about to cum."

Beca nodded. "Me too." She continued thrusting into Chloe while she used her thumb to rub Chloe's clit. "Fuck I'm so close Chloe."

"Shit shit shit! I'm cumming! Oh my god yes!" Chloe moaned out.

Seeing Chloe come undone pushed Beca to her orgasm. "Fuck!" She said as she thrusted harder and faster into Chloe. She slowed down her pace as they both came down from their highs and she pulled out of Chloe. "I've gotta thank Jess for getting that for me." Beca said as she flopped down next to Chloe after taking the strap on off.

Chloe frowned. "Jesse got this for you?" Chloe asked as she took a deeo breath.

Beca let out a breathy laugh. "No I meant Jessica."

"The girl you were sleeping with got you a sex toy and you didn't use it on her?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Beca frowned. "It's a little awkward talking about this.."

Chloe let out a breath and nodded. "It is." She leaned over and kissed Beca. "Either way, that was amazing and I want to keep going."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I can help with that."

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning and grinned as the events of what happened last night played in her head.

"Thinking about how awesome I am?" Beca asked as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled. "I'm thinking about how amazing this bed feels..."

Beca pouted. "What about my awesome skills?" She said as she wiggled her fingers.

Chloe laughed and nodded. "I was thinking about how amazing this bed feels while you make love to me."

Beca grinned. "That's better." Beca kissed her and smiled. " _You_ my beautiful _girlfriend_ were amazing."

Chloe's eyes widened and she squealed. "Oh my god! We totes solidified out relationship last night!"

Beca laughed and nodded. "Yeah we _totes_ did."

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca into a kiss. "I love you Beca."

"I love you too Chloe." Beca said with a smile. "So much and I'm sorry for making you wait so long..."

Chloe shook her head with a smile. "This was perfect babe. We both had time to mature and get closer and more connected to each other, this was good for us."

Beca nodded."Okay, we should get up and head to the studio.. I'm feeling inspired and I also wanna hear some of the songs you wrote."

Chloe grinned and nodded. "Okay, join me for a shower?" She asked as she got out of bed revealing her naked body.

Beca bit her lip with a grin. "You know it."

* * *

"Is that really how you felt?" Beca asked as Chloe walked out of the studio booth.

Chloe nodded and sat next to Beca. "At the time yeah.. I started writing that song the day after you and Sasha officially started dating. Tom and I were arguing a lot and he was being a jackass and here you are bringing me breakfast and coffee and we had almost kissed the night before... I had a lot of confusing thoughts."

Beca nodded. "It's a beautiful song."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and pulled Chloe onto her lap. "I'm sorry you felt like you weren't wanted.."

"It wasn't your fault."

Beca kissed Chloe and put her hand under her shirt. "It kinda was and you're totally wanted."

Chloe grinned as Beca's hand slid up her stomach. "We're suppose to be working..."

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and shrugged. "It'll get done..."

Chloe laughed and bit her lip. "Mm what kind of business are you running here?"

Beca smirked. "With you? Little work, lot of play.." She said with a wink. "We got a song done, let's have a little fun before moving on to the next one."

Chloe nodded and pulled her shirt off. "I like the way you think."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I do too." She took Chloe's bra off and attached her mouth to her nipple.

"Hey Bec do you have that dem- Oh.. sorry.." Cynthia said as she stood awkwardly by the door.

Beca laughed and held Chloe as she reached to hand her the bra she had just threw on the floor. "Perfect timing CR, give us two minutes." Cynthia nodded and closed the door.

Chloe groaned and leaned into Beca as she blushed. "That was so embarrassing."

Beca shrugged. "She's seen worse.." Her eyes widened after a couple seconds. "I mean-"

Chloe laughed. "It's fine Bec, I know what you meant." Chloe said as she put her bra and shirt back on.

Beca nodded. "Okay but just so you know, we are gonna do this and I'm gonna make sure the door is locked."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Sure thing."

Cynthia Rose knocked on the door a couple minutes later and slowly walked in. "Sorry about before.."

"It's fine you didn't know." Beca said with a shrug.

Cynthia nodded. "You're right I didn't, are you two... dating?"

Chloe smiled. "Yeah but can you keep it to yourself?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'm so happy for you guys!" She said as she pulled them into a hug.

Beca laughed and patted her back. "Thanks CR it was a long time coming."

"It truly was." Cynthia said with a grin. "Anyway." She said as she clapped her hands together. "Demos, do you have em for me?"

Beca nodded and handed her a box. "They're all in there."

Cynthia grabbed the box and nodded. "Thank you." She walked to the door and looked back at them. "Please do continue working hard." She said with a wink before closing the door behind herself.

Chloe laughed and looked at Beca. "She's funny."

"Yeah I know, she's a good friend of mine, been there since almost the beginning of my career."

Chloe nodded. "We really should get back to work."

"Yeah." Beca said with a small nod. "Let's talk beats for this one." Beca said as she pointed to the one of the papers with Chloe's lyrics on it.

* * *

Aubrey walked into Chloe's house with a small smile. "Chlo?"

"I'm in the shower, give me a minute!" Chloe yelled.

Aubrey nodded and made her way to the couch to sit down. Chloe came down the stairs ten minutes later and Aubrey looked up at her with a small smile. "You look different."

Chloe laughed. "Different how?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know.. But you seem happier too."

Chloe nodded and sat down next to Aubrey. "Well I _do_ feel different and I am a lot happier..."

"Did you and Beca finally sleep together?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

Chloe grinned. "We did that and then some."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Before I jump to conclusions, please clarify.."

Chloe smiled. "Beca officially asked me out two nights ago!"

Aubrey squealed and hugged Chloe before slapping her arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Well when she asked me we were pretty busy after that and then yesterday we spent the whole day together working on music... and each other." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey laughed. "I'm really happy for you Chlo. So how was the sexual experience?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Better than I imagined, she's amazing and it's like she knew exactly what to do to make me... tip over the edge."

"Slightly jealous, but happy for you." Aubrey said with a smile.

Chloe laughed. "Beca knows a lot of people, I'm sure we can find you someone."

"Yeah right."

Chloe smiled. "I'm serious, I actually have someone in mind.. she's gorgeous."

"She?"

Chloe nodded. "She, I think you'd really like her."

Aubrey shrugged. "I haven't dated a girl in a while..."

"Just give it a try."

Aubrey sighed. "Maybe you can arrange something where we all hang out."

Chloe grinned. "I'll get right on it!"

* * *

"Wait back up." Beca said as she fell onto her bed. "You want me to hook Aubrey up with one of _my_ friends?"

Chloe nodded. "Well not _one_ of your friends, a specific one..."

"I'm pretty sure her Jesse are already doing something so there's no point on trying to get them together."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not talking about Jesse, and when I suggested her dating someone she didn't shut it don't so I think they really are just friends..."

Beca shrugged. "Only time will tell, so which friend we talking?"

"Stacie..."

Beca's eyes widened and she scratched her ears. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you Stacie can you repeat that?"

"I did say Stacie Bec, I think they'd really work." Chloe said as she snuggled into Beca.

Beca sighed and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Why are you randomly trying to hook Aubrey up with someone?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, we were talking this morning and I realized it had been a while since she's been with anyone.."

Beca nodded. "Fine, but before I do anything I wanna talk with Jesse and make sure he's not getting his hopes up with Aubrey."

"I understand." Chloe said with a small smile. "Thank you." She said before leaning up and kissing her.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and started playing with her fingers. "So I was thinking... I don't want us to keep our relationship secret, I want us to be a happy and free couple."

Chloe nodded slowly. "So you want to announce our relationship to the world?"

Beca shook her head. "I want us to live our lives and be happy together. If someone sees, oh well, they can think we're together or not it doesn't matter and we don't have to tell them anytime soon, hell we don't ever have to tell them for all I care, I just want to be with you in a normal relationship."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Me too, so tomorrow no more hiding?"

"No more hiding." Beca said with a nod. "We're just two people in a relationship."

Chloe nodded. "Does that also mean I can post cute pictures of us?"

Beca laughed. "Sure why not."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you."

Beca grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen with a smile and looked at Jesse. "Hey J how are you?"

Jesse looked at Beca with a grin. "I'm good, where's your girlfriend?"

Beca smiled and nodded her head towards the steps. "She's getting dressed... Hey I wanted to talk about something."

Jesse nodded and poured Beca some coffee before sitting down. "What's up?"

"Aubrey..."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Bec I told you there is nothing going on we're just friends, same as you and I."

Beca nodded. "Okay, so Chloe wanted me to hook her up with Stacie and I just wanted to make sure you were cool with that... You might have some feeling for her."

Jesse shrugged. "I did a little but we kissed a while ago and there was nothing there, she's really just a good friend of mine. I don't know about Stacie though..."

"I thought the same thing." Beca said with a laugh. "But Chloe thinks they could work so I guess I'll talk to Stace about it."

Jesse nodded. "Well you have my blessing." He looked at the time and sighed. "I've gotta get going but I'll see you later."

"Enjoy your day." Beca said with a smile before making her way back upstairs to Chloe. "We're good to go."

Chloe grinned. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yup Jesse said they kissed and felt nothing and that they are just friends."

"They kissed? I can't believe Bree didn't tell me." Chloe said with a small frown.

Beca shrugged. "I guess it wasn't worth talking about."

Chloe nodded. "Well call Stacie and ask her if she wants to have lunch!"

"I will, but first.." She pulled Chloe to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I forgot to do that earlier."

Chloe smiled. "Maybe we should all do dinner, I think wanna spend a few hours indoors" She said with a grin as she pushed Beca on the bed.

* * *

"When we talked about setting something up I didn't think you meant the next day!" Aubrey said as she sat on Chloe's couch.

Chloe shrugged. "The sooner the better, we're gonna have dinner tonight and Beca will handle everything so you just focus on enjoying yourself."

Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded. "So can I see a picture?"

"No, but I promise she's hot and you're gonna like her." Chloe said with a smile.

Aubrey sighed. "I don't even know what to wear!"

"Bree you still have six hours before we go so take your time, go through your closet, buy a new outfit, whatever you want."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay." She hugged Chloe before standing up. "I'm gonna go do some shopping."

"You want me to come with?"

Aubrey nodded. "Sure you can tell me what kind of things she likes.

* * *

Stacie walked into Beca's studio with a small smile. "So you want to set me up on a date? Why?"

Beca looked up at Stacie. "Actually Chloe wants to set her friend up and she thought the two of you would go good together."

"Can I see her?"

Beca shook her head. "Chloe wants to keep it a surprise.."

Stacie sighed. "So basically I've got to go somewhere and go on a date with someone I don't know, nor do I know what they look like?"

Beca laughed. "Basically, except Chlo and I will be there... She wants it to be a double date!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Stacie's eyes widened. "Like a date date?"

Beca nodded. "You know we're dating.."

"Oh I thought you meant something more serious at first."

Beca grinned at her. "Well..."

Stacie's looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca fucking Mitchell are you and Chloe finally official?!"

Beca nodded with a grin. "It happened a couple days ago. So double date tonight? I can pick you up.."

Stacie shrugged and nodded. "Sure, we talking fancy dinner?"

Beca nodded. "Yup so dress up!"

Stacie laughed and nodded. "Got it, see ya later DJ." Stacie said as she walked out of the studio.

* * *

Beca walked into Chloe's house a few hours later with a smile. "Hey girlfriend."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was great, made some hits I'm sure." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe grinned. "You always do, you look great by the way Bree will be here in ten minutes."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I spoke with Stacie and she's just gonna meet us there."

"I'm not crazy right? You think they'll like each other?"

Beca nodded. "At first I thought you were crazy but they're kinda like us I guess, completely different from each other but that is what will make them just right."

Chloe smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Can I just you look fucking fantastic by the way, damn!"

Chloe laughed. " _We_ look fantastic, you think people will notice us tonight?"

Beca sighed. "Probably but like I said, who cares they can think what they want to think."

Chloe nodded and went to open the door as she heard a knock. "You ready?" She asked Aubrey as she walked in.

Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think?**

 **Do you think Beca and Chloe will be able to be in a relationship the way they want without announcing it?**

 **Do you think Aubrey and Stacie will like each other?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review!**


	21. Double Date

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore." Aubrey said as they stood in front of the restaurant.

Chloe smiled. "It's okay to be nervous Bree but I promise everything will be fine."

Beca nodded. "Yeah Stacie's cool."

"I'm going on a date with your friend Stacie?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah she's great and really beautiful."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and back at Beca. "I heard some things…"

"Don't believe everything you read Aubrey she's an amazing woman." Beca said seriously.

Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

Chloe smiled at them and grabbed Beca's hand. "We should head inside!"

"Hi, Mitchell party of four."

The lady looked at Beca with wide eyes but said nothing. She nodded and grabbed some menus. "F-Follow me…"

Aubrey laughed and they all walked to the table. "So where's Stacie?"

Beca checked her phone and saw that Stacie had texted her. "She should be here no- Oh there she is."

Aubrey looked in the direction Beca was looking and her eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

Chloe grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

Aubrey nodded as she gaped at Stacie. "I do, I really do…"

Beca laughed and waved her hand gaining Stacie's attention. "Stace this is Aubrey Posen, Aubrey this is Stacie Conrad…"

Stacie smiled and held her hand out. "It is so nice to meet you, I've been worried about this but I'm pleasantly surprised, you are gorgeous."

Aubrey nodded. "The feelings mutual."

Beca grinned. "I never steer you wrong Stace."

Chloe nodded. "Same goes for you Bree."

Stacie smiled and sat down. "Okay then, let's get this night started then shall we?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "We shall."

Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "Told you." She whispered to her before looking at her menu.

* * *

"So Aubrey who's your favorite singer?" Stacie asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Aubrey bit her lip as she tried to think of someone and shrugged. "Honestly I can't give you an answer to that. I like all different kinds of music and it'd be hard to pick just one person."

Stacie nodded and smiled. "Good answer, I agree. Beca has opened my musical taste."

Beca smiled. "It's true, she had terrible taste in music before me."

Stacie shrugged. "I'm better now.. So what do you do for work?"

"I work in a law firm, I'm not exactly a lawyer yet but I'm working towards it. How about you?"

Stacie smiled. "I do a couple of things, I work with Beca, I'm a party planner for celebrities and I also do a bunch of behind the scene things in the industry."

Aubrey nodded. "Sounds like you have interesting jobs."

"I do and I get to meet a lot of new people, that's always fun." Stacie said with a smile.

Beca smiled. "Stacie helped me with a couple of number one tracks I did with Rihanna." Beca said with a wink.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Wow, that's so cool."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah she's amazing."

Chloe grinned at them before looking at her phone. "Bec we have to go…"

Beca frowned. "Why what's wrong?"

"We have to do that thing remember?" Chloe said making a face that said play along.

Stacie laughed. "Bec she wants you guys to leave so Aubrey and I will be here alone…"

Chloe let out a small sigh and looked at Beca. "Let's go."

Aubrey laughed. "See ya later Chlo."

Chloe hugged Aubrey and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun tonight and loosen up."

Aubrey nodded and watched as they walked away before looking at Stacie with a small smile. "They're crazy."

Stacie laughed. "I know… I'm glad they set this up though.."

"You are?"

Stacie nodded. "Are you not?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I'm really happy to be here with you, it's just you probably meet so many interesting people.."

"That's true but you're by far one of the most interesting people I've encountered and I'd like to get to know you better…."

Aubrey smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

Stacie grinned and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"You could've told me ahead of time that we were gonna ditch them." Beca said as she drove home.

Chloe laughed. "I thought you would have caught on.."

Beca smiled. "It seems like they hit it off right?"

Chloe nodded. "Definitely." Chloe pulled out her phone and started looking on twitter when she noticed people were tweeting her about Beca. "We've been spotted babe, a fan of yours took a picture of us at the restaurant."

Beca shrugged. "It's bound to happen.." Beca said as she pulled into her driveway.

"You don't mind?" Chloe asked while unbuckling her seat belt.

Beca shook her head. "I told you I don't care if they speculate, they can talk and assume all they want, it won't change my feelings towards you."

Chloe smiled and held Beca's hand as they walked into her house. "I'm glad you feel that way." She took off her heels and let out a sigh before looking over at Beca. "Wanna shower, get into our matching pajamas, and watch some TV?"

"Trying to recreate our first night meeting?" Beca asked with a small smile as she pulled her jacket off.

Chloe shrugged as she walked up the steps slowly. "Maybe…" She said with a grin. "Only this time when you kiss me I won't pull away."

Beca smirked. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Beca ran to the stairs and chased Chloe into her room with a laugh. She ran into her room and pushed Chloe onto the bed. "Gotcha.."

Chloe smirked as she started unbuttoning Beca's shirt. "I'm not complaining."

Beca laughed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful…"

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca with nothing but love. "I know what you mean."

* * *

"So this is my place." Aubrey said as she opened the door for Stacie. She quickly scanned the house making sure there was nothing embarrassing before looking at Stacie with a smile. "Please make yourself at home."

Stacie nodded and walked in, observing the house. "Nice… Homey.."

Aubrey smiled as she walked to the couch. "Yeah I try." She said as she wiped her palms on her dress. "Uh do you want a drink or anything?"

Stacie shook her head and sat down. "I'm fine thanks… So…"

"What do you want to do?" Aubrey asked, feelings her nerves starting to settle in.

Stacie smiled and scooted closer to Aubrey. "I can feel your nerves , it's okay…"

Aubrey nodded and took a deep breath. She looked at Stacie with a grateful smile. "I just haven't been on a date in a while, especially with a girl and as beautiful as you.."

Stacie grinned. "Well thank you." She grabbed Aubrey's hand and smiled at her. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

Stacie smiled. "What's your favorite color?" She repeated.

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Um azure, it's like a blue but it-"

"I know." Stacie announced with a smile. "A sophisticated color for sophisticated girl." She said with a wink.

Aubrey quirked a brow. "You think it's sophisticated?"

Stacie nodded. "Not many know of the color, most would just call it blue but it's the little smidge of color in there that changes it a bit."

Aubrey smiled. "People always think I'm crazy when I say things like that.. They say it's blue and that's that, or there's no such thing as azure, but if you look hard enough you'd noticed the difference."

"I do that a lot in life, I look at things in ways people don't and I see different things…." Stacie said as she looked at Aubrey. "I think maybe you see things the same way I do.."

Aubrey looked at Stacie's lips before looking back at her eyes. "Maybe I do…"

"What do you see when you look at yourself?" Stacie asked as she kept her gaze on Aubrey's eyes.

Aubrey thought about it for a minute. "I see a young woman who is trying to succeed in life and though I'm not prevailing right now, hopefully I will be in the future.. I see a lonely, insecure young woman who doesn't express herself the way she should.."

Stacie nodded. "I see what you see Aubrey but you know what else I see?" Stacie asked firmly.

Aubrey shook her head.

"I see a beautiful and determined young lady who fights for what she wants. You're twenty three years old and you're already working your way up the ranks of the law firm you work at. I see a strong willed and smart person, and someone who genuinely cares… You're an amazing person Aubrey and I've only known you for a few hours"

Aubrey smiled as tears slowly filled her eyes. "Thank you." She wrapped Stacie in a hug and squeezed her eyes shut. "Thank you so much."

Stacie smiled and rubbed her back. "It's only the truth."

* * *

Beca hopped onto her bed an hour later fresh from her shower and looked at Chloe with a small smile. "So what movie are you going to torture me with tonight?"

Chloe laughed. "It's not torture and I was thinking Halloween, I know you prefer horror movies over every genre and it's a classic, you can't go wrong."

"Is Halloween that movie about Michael Myers?"

Chloe nodded and smiled. "It sure is! Look at you knowing things about movies."

Beca laughed and shrugged. "I try, but Mike is a beast! Let's watch it."

The movie was coming to an end and Beca was looking at the screen in disbelief. "How the hell can that man still be alive?"

Chloe giggled. "Well he's pretty much souless… There is second one.. We could watch all of them."

Beca was stuck, she really wanted to see what happened next but she also really wanted to do some physical activities with Chloe. "Isn't there like a shit ton of them?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah but halloween 3,4,5,and 6 are so shitty and don't even go with the story a lot of people pretend it doesn't exist, so after the second one I'd skip right to Halloween H20 which is just 20 years after what happens in the second film. There's another one after it but honestly it pisses me off and it's a waste of time and life so we won't watch that either."

Beca shrugged. "Sure."

Chloe laughed. "Alright then."

The second movie was ending and Beca started laughing. "Holy shit! Michael fucking Myers is insane this man was lit on fire and was still trying to kill Laurie!"

Chloe laughed and nodded. "There's definitely something wrong with him. So in the other films you find out he didn't actually die and neither did the old dude and he starts killing again and somehow Laurie is now dead and all of it was just dumb." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. "Moving onto our final film of the night!" Chloe said with a grin. " _My_ personal favorite, Halloween H20: 20 years later."

Beca nodded anxiously and watched the opening scene.

Beca stared at the screen with her mouth gaped open as the end credits rolled. "No fucking way!"

Chloe laughed. "Amazing right?"

"Laurie fucking Strode is badass too! She just chopped his fucking head off!" Beca shook her head in amusement. "I love how he tried to reach out to her like he was sorry. He would have killed her on a heartbeat if she had decided to save him."

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca with a grin. "This was fun."

Beca nodded. "It really was, hey if she chopped his head off how is he alive in the last one and what makes the last one so shitty?"

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It starts with Laurie in a mental institute and we find out that Michael is actually alive and he pretended to be dead when a paramedic came for his body, he attacked the paramedic and switched their clothes and made his escape."

"So why didn't the paramedic say anything."

Chloe sighed. "Michael choked him until he crushed his larynx so he couldn't speak. Then five minutes into the movie Michael comes into the crazy house and kills Laurie."

Beca's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yup, like I said waste of time."

Beca nodded. "Yeah but watching those three movies weren't. I actually really enjoyed it and I didn't predict the endings."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "We just bonded on a whole new level."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "Jesse's gonna kill me if he finds out I watched three movies in a row with you."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "I'm your girlfriend, he'll get over it. " She said before pulling out her phone. "Let's take some pictures like last time."

Beca sighed but smiled for the camera, even kissing Chloe's cheek in one of the pictures.

Chloe smiled and made a collage before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Done."

Beca's phone buzzed and she sighed before looking at it.

 _[picture]_ Spending time with greatest…. _DJBMitchell #matchingpajamasforthewin #music #bechloe_

Beca laughed. "You used our ship name?"

Chloe nodded. "The people who ship us will see the tag first."

Beca grabbed her phone with a smirk and did something before looking at Chloe. "I felt like teasing.."

Chloe looked and saw Beca had reposted the picture and put the emoji with two girls holding hands and a heart. "You're evil Beca Mitchell."

Beca grinned and nodded. "In the best way possible." She put her phone down and got on top of Chloe. "Now I'm about to rock your world."

* * *

"So what's your opinion on Beca and Chloe's relationship?" Stacie asked as she looked away from the television.

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't really have an opinion.."

Stacie playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Chloe's your best friend you don't have an opinion on Beca?"

Aubrey smiled. "Okay maybe a little…"

"Spill."

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "I'm not gonna tell you what I think of your friend."

Stacie shrugged and smiled. "You not wanting to tell me makes me think you don't like her."

"I think she's okay." Aubrey said with a shrug. "I haven't spent much time with her but she makes Chloe happy so.."

Stacie nodded. "She does and Chloe makes Beca happy and makes her a better person."

"They're good for eachother." Aubrey said with a nod. "I think Beca's a good person but there's something about her that makes me want to keep my eye on her."

Stacie nodded. "Well I can assure you that Beca isn't like-"

"Someone that's gonna cheat and or run away and break my best friends heart?"

Stacie laughed. "Uh yeah.. Well I can't promise she won't make mistakes, I have no control over what she does but I've seen them together plenty of times and Beca is a completely different person."

Aubrey nodded and gave Stacie a small smile. "I believe you but I'm still gonna look out for my best friend."

"As you should." Stacie said as she looked at her watch. "It's getting late so I should probably head home." Stacie said with a small sigh.

Aubrey nodded and stood up. "Oh okay... "

Stacie smiled. "Walk me out?"

"Yeah sure." Aubrey said with a grin.

They walked outside to Stacie's car and Stacie looked at her with a small smile. "So… tonight was really fun."

"I'm glad you think so, I was worried you'd think I was too boring." Aubrey said nervously.

Stacie shook her head. "You're not boring, I really enjoyed your company tonight."

Aubrey smiled and looked at the ground. "So would you want to maybe do this again."

Stacie bit her lip and used her finger to lift Aubrey's head back up to face her. She smiled before leaning into kiss Aubrey. She pulled away after a few seconds and winked at her. "I'd love to."

Aubrey smiled. "Do you wanna sit in the car for a few minutes?" Aubrey said as she looked down at Stacie's lips.

Stacie smirked and opened her car door. "I've got some time."

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit!" Beca screamed as Chloe plunged her fingers into her. "I'm cumming!"

Chloe kissed Beca as she came. "Mmm I love you."

Beca gasped as Chloe pulled her fingers out of her and let out a deep breath. "I love you too."

"That was amazing." Chloe said as she laid next to Beca.

Beca nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "I know."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around Beca. "I love this."

"What?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe grinned. " _This_ us being here, together… I love making love and I love spending time with you.. I just really really love you."

Beca laughed. "I really really love you too Chloe."

"This feels like a dream.." Chloe said as she looked Beca in her eyes.

Beca looked down and sighed. "Definitely not a dream."

Chloe slightly frowned. "What's wrong."

Beca shook her head and gave Chloe a small smile. "It's nothing, I don't want to ruin the moment.."

"Tell me.." Chloe pushed.

Beca sighed. "I just said something like that to Sasha the morning after we started dating." Seeing Chloe slightly deflate she sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment by bringing her up."

Chloe shook her head. "It's fine, I know it's still kind of fresh.."

"I haven't even thought about her until just now and honestly I'm not even thinking about her I'm thinking about what I said _to_ her and I-"

Chloe laughed. "Beca it's fine really, I get it."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Can I be honest with you though?"

"I wouldn't want you to lie…"

Beca nodded. "I dream about our future and I've never done that before with anyone I was with… You're something special to me Chloe Beale, something I've never experienced before and the sex…." Beca made an explosion noise. "Fucking amazing, I just want you to know you're the one for me and I'm gonna do everything in my power to ensure that we stay together, I don't want anybody else."

Chloe grinned. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure we stay together too, you're my everything Beca and I don't want anybody else either."

* * *

 **A/N: So what's you guys think of the chapter? Do you think Aubrey and Stacie will continue to pursue each other?**


	22. They Crush Your Dreams

"I need more Chloe.." Beca said with a sigh. "You're resisting for some reason, I know you can hit that note but you pulling back, what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. "Nothing… Run it again."

"Chloe-"

"Run it again!" Chloe yelled.

Beca nodded and played the track again watching as Chloe sang the lyrics and readied herself for the hard parts. She sighed when Chloe messed up and pulled back again. She cut the track and gestured for Chloe to come out of the booth.

Chloe sighed and walked out of the booth with a frown. "I almost had it, I just needed to go one more time."

Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her. "What's going on with you Chloe? You've been acting weird for a few days now…"

"It's nothing babe I'm fine.." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca shook her head. "You lying to me now Beale?"

Chloe sighed. "I have nodes.." She whispered sadly.

"Nodes? Babe what are nodes?" Beca asked in confusion.

Chloe wiped her eyes as tears started to fall. "Vocal nodules, they sit on your windpipes and crush your dreams." Seeing the look of confusion still on Beca's face she sighed. "It's hurts to sing Beca!" She cried out before burying her face into Beca's shoulder.

Beca sighed sadly and rubbed Chloe's back as she held her. "What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do Beca I just have to deal with this." Chloe said sadly.

Beca frowned. "No, we've gotta get you to a doctor or something."

Chloe sighed. "I already went, that's where I went the other day."

"And the doctor said there was nothing they could do?"

Chloe shook her head. "He recommended surgery to get my nodes removed.."

Beca nodded. "And why are you not doing the surgery?"

"I love to sing and if I get this surgery there will be a chance that I lose my voice." Chloe said as tears started to form again.

Beca sighed and nodded. "I get it Chloe but I'm saying this as your girlfriend, friend, and producer, get the surgery. I can't stand by and watch you hurt yourself to sing, I'm sure not getting the surgery will leave you worse off than getting the surgery."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know if I can take that risk Beca."

"Chloe you're screwed either way. I'm sorry to say it like that but you're having trouble singing and it hurts you now. Get the surgery let yourself heal and we'll go from there, I promise I'll be there with you every step of the way but you need to this. The chance of this surgery fucking up your voice is probably slim, please get it." Beca said with a sigh. "I'm telling you this because I love you."

"I'm scared." Chloe said quietly.

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "I know baby but I promise I'll be there for you and after you heal and start singing again we'll go from there, I promise we'll make it work and you'll be fine."

Chloe hugged Beca and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Aubrey walked into Chloe's house with worrisome eyes. "Chloe? Chloe where are you?"

Chloe walked into the room. "Hey Bree."

"What's going on, you said there was an emergency…"

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed. "I… have nodes."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? No that can't be!" Aubrey said as her eyes started to water up. "What are you gonna do, you're working on your album with Beca, did you tell Beca? What'd she say? Oh my-"

"Bree calm down." Chloe breathed out.

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "How are you not freaking out?"

Chloe shrugged. "Beca.. I mean I was at first but then I finally told her and she made me feel better about the whole situation."

Aubrey nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I initially was going to ignore it but Beca talked some sense into and I'm going to get the surgery done to get it removed." Chloe said with a small sigh.

Aubrey let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I thought for sure you were gonna say that you were gonna ignore it."

Chloe nodded. "If we had talked this morning I would have said that… I was so set on ignoring it I told myself no one could make me say otherwise but Beca.."

Aubrey smiled. "Beca's good for you, she takes care of you. I know I wouldn't have been able to get you to get the surgery."

"What if I lose my voice Bree?" Chloe said sadly. "Singing is my life…"

Aubrey sighed. "I honestly don't know what to tell you honey.."

Chloe nodded. "I know… Tell me how things with Stacie went." Chloe said with a small smile.

Aubrey grinned. "It was great we left the restaurant and went back to my place." Seeing the look on Chloe's face she continued. "We talked and got to know each other…. And there may have been some making out."

Chloe squealed happily and hugged Aubrey. "So… second date?"

"Two weeks, she's got some things coming up at work so she'll be busy for a bit." Aubrey said with a small smile. "I think I really like her, she gets me."

"I'm glad you deserv-"

"Chloe Beale why do hear you talking?" Beca asked as she walked into her house carrying a few bags.

Chloe gave Beca a sheepish smile. "Sorry babe I had to talk to my best friend."

Beca looked at Aubrey. "She's not suppose to be talking, she needs to rest her voice." She walked into the kitchen and gestured for them to follow her. "So I bought you a shit ton of tea and popsicles, I read that both soothe your throat also gargling salt water so that should be good until your surgery which I'm sure you still haven't set up."

Chloe gave Beca another sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. "I got distracted?"

Beca sighed. "Come on babe the sooner the better, you're only doing more damage by delaying it."

Aubrey nodded. "She's right Chlo." She looked at Beca with a smile. "Thank you for being so good to her by the way."

"It's no problem." Beca said with a smile before looking at Chloe sternly. "Now make the appointment dammit!"

Chloe sighed and nodded before she grabbed her phone and walked out the room.

"You think she's doing it?" Beca asked as she put the popsicles in the freezer and started making tea.

Aubrey nodded. "I do, she's knows this is serious and you just used your serious Beca voice so.."

"Good." Beca said with a small smile. "I know the surgery will be successful I can feel it, I wish I could make her feel better about it."

Aubrey smiled. "Just be there for her."

Beca nodded. "Were you guys talking about Stacie when I was walking in?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Yeah we were."

"How'd it go? I'd ask Stacie but she's got a busy day." Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey grinned. "It was actually great, thank you for setting me up with her."

Beca shrugged. "It was more Chloe than me but no problem, I trust you'll be good to her if anything serious comes of this.."

"Of course."

Beca smiled. "Good."

Chloe walked back into the room with a sigh. "The deed is done and I'll be getting them removed next Thursday."

Beca nodded and handed her a popsicle. "And you'll be perfectly fine afterwards."

Chloe sighed. "I hope so.."

"You will be, now you and Aubrey go watch a movie or something while I make you tea and cook some dinner." Beca said as she shoo'd them out of the kitchen.

Aubrey smiled as she walked out of the kitchen with Chloe. "You've got a good one."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I know, things have been going really well for us she's amazing… better than I could have imagined."

Aubrey nodded. "Five year test."

"We did that a couple months ago Bree." Chloe said with a small smile.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah I know but you were with Tom back then and your future five years wasn't a happy one so take a minute think about it and tell me where you see yourself in five years.."

Chloe ate some of her popsicle while she thought about it. "Umm… I see myself with Beca. We're living together and happy, maybe even engaged or married.." Chloe said with a small blush.

Aubrey grinned. "That's so cute I could totally see that, though I think you should wait to get married."

"I think five years is enough time together to get married Bree."

Aubrey shrugged. "She's still young she needs a little more time to process love and being in a relationship."

Chloe scoffed. "You make it seem like she's so much younger than us, she's not she'd be fine if we got married in five years."

"Whoa who's getting married in five years?" Beca asked as she walked into the room.

Chloe smiled. "You and I possibly."

Beca's eyes widened. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Bree and I do this thing where we randomly ask each other where we see ourselves in five years. She asked me a few months ago while I was still with Tom and where I saw myself kinda sucked so that was another part of the reason I broke things off with him, but now that we've spent more time together and are officially dating she just asked me again and well I see something completely different now." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded. "What do you see?"

Chloe smiled. "I see you and I living in a big house together, bigger than the one you have. I see us having fun with each other and enjoying our time together, I see us performing at the Grammys together and I see us possibly being engaged or married."

Beca smiled. "That all sounds… amazing. I truly hope that's how everything pans out for us."

Aubrey looked at Beca. "Well think about it Beca, where do you see yourself in five years?"

Beca smiled as she thought about it. "I see what Chloe sees, I see myself building a life with her, I see random bouts of singing, I see matching pajama and movie nights, I see us having a number one album together, and I do see a big shiny rock on her finger." Beca said with a smirk. "I see Chloe in my future."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "I love you."

Beca laughed and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too."

Aubrey grinned at them. "I'm glad you both finally got your head out of your ass and got together."

"Me too." Beca said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey how're you feeling?" Beca asked Chloe as she sat next to her on the couch.

Chloe shrugged. "My throat feels fine."

Beca nodded. "That's all the tea and popsicles I've been making you use. Now how are _you_ feeling?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm scared, this week went by a lot faster than I expected and now I'm getting surgery in two hours."

Beca nodded in understanding. "You've been resting your voice and taking care of your throat now you just leave the rest to the doctors babe, everything will be fine. You'll wake up from your surgery, recover, and then I'll take you out for some ice cream."

Chloe pouted. "But I won't be able to talk to you."

Beca grinned. "Oh thank the lord!"

Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Shut up."

Beca laughed. "Seriously Chloe everything will be fine, I'll get you a dry erase board and you can talk to me through that maybe you can ask some of your fans to send you some healing powers." Beca said with a small smile. "I'm sure they'd like to know what's going on with you, you've been m.i.a for awhile."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah my fans always make me feel better." She handed Beca her phone. "Take a picture of me."

Beca nodded and watched as Chloe looked at the camera with a pout. "Aaand done."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and took the phone. "There we go, now they know…"

Beca went on her instagram and saw the picture Chloe posted and started to read the caption.

 _Hey ChloBo's I know it's been awhile since I've posted and that's because I found out some scary news… I have nodes and I've been trying to deal with that and prepare myself for surgery and honestly I'm scared I'll lose my voice so I'd really appreciate it if you all could just send some love and luck my way as I get ready for surgery in a couple hours I could really use it… I love you all and hopefully I'll be back in the studio soon making you guys some music. -Chloe xxxx_

Beca smiled as she read the comments. "Your fans are here for you, as am I." She scrolled through her pictures and posted a picture.

 _Today I am with this brave, strong, and beautifully talented women as she prepares for a surgery that could change her life forever. I know she'll be perfectly fine when this is all over with but it's still a scary situation so I'm gonna need all of my fans, her fans, people who ship 'Bechloe', and anybody else reading this to send positive vibes and let her know that everything is gonna be okay._

Chloe's phone chimed and she saw Beca had posted a picture of her. She smiled as she read the caption and then leaned over and kissed Beca. "When did you take that picture?"

Beca shrugged. "Awhile ago, I like taking pictures of people when they are unaware it shows me who they truly are." She looked Chloe in the eyes. "And you my beautiful redhead are truly beautiful."

Chloe smiled before taking a deep breath and standing up. "We should make our way to the hospital, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get that beautiful voice of yours fixed." Beca said with a smile as she grabbed Chloe's hand.

Chloe laughed nervously. "Yeah.."

* * *

Beca's leg jiggled nervously as she waited for news about Chloe's surgery. It had been a couple hours and she was getting anxious.

"They're not done yet?" Aubrey asked breathlessly as she walked to Beca.

Beca sighed and shook her head. "Nope I haven't heard a thing… I hope everything's going okay."

Aubrey gave Beca a small smile. "I'm sure things are fine."

"I appreciate you being here, I know you just got off of work but I was getting antsy sitting here by myself." Beca said as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Hey it's really no problem I told you guys I'd be here and Chloe's my best friend." Aubrey said as she took a deep breath. "How was she before she went in?"

"She was really nervous, we made a post on instagram asking for well wishes and stuff and that made her feel a little better but I can tell she wanted to cry. I held her hand as they gave her the anesthesia and hopefully I'll be in her room as she wakes up." Beca said with a small sigh. "I hope this works."

Aubrey frowned. "Hey what happened to your good feeling? It's gonna work and she'll be fine."

"It's just taking so fucking long I don't kn-"

"Beca?"

Beca looked up and saw the doctor she and Chloe had been talking to earlier. "Dr. Rose finally how'd it go?"

"Everything seems to have gone well, we successfully removed the nodules now we're waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. You're free to go to her room, she's in the same room she was in earlier when we were talking."

Beca smiled. "Thank you so much Dr. Rose, come on Aubrey!" Beca yelled as she speed walked to Chloe's room. She walked into Chloe's room and approached her bed. "Chlo?"

"The medicine probably hasn't worn off yet." Aubrey said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Beca nodded and pulled a chair to Chloe's bed before sitting in it. "She looks good right?"

Aubrey smiled. "She got surgery done in her throat Beca so nothing would look wrong with her physically."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right I just-"

"She's opening her eyes!" Aubrey said cutting Beca off. "Chloe hey.." Aubrey said as she walked over to them.

Beca smiled. "Hey how you feeling? Wait you can't answer me because you can't ta-"

Chloe put her hand on top of Beca's and looked at her with a smile.

Beca grabbed her bag and pulled out a dry erase board. "I've got you covered babe."

Chloe nodded and started writing on the board. She lifted it and showed it to Beca and Aubrey.

 _I'm feeling okay just a little drowsy. What time is it?_

"It's a little after five pm." Beca said with a small smile. "You're not having any pain or anything are you?"

Chloe shook her head before writing on the board. _Just feels like a weird tingle, not really painful._ She erased it and wrote something else and showed it to Aubrey. _Was Beca okay while I was in surgery?_

Aubrey laughed. "I came near the end but she seemed to be keeping it together, she had her moments though."

Chloe grinned. _I love you babe._

Beca smiled. "I love you too." She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "You sure you okay? You don't need me to get the doctor or anything?"

Chloe nodded. _I just wish I could start using my voice and see what the damage is. :(_

Beca shook her head. "There will be no damage."

Aubrey nodded. "You'll be back to singing in no time."

 _I hope so._

Dr. Rose walked in with a small smile. "Good to see you up Chloe I'm just gonna go over a few things and you can just nod your head to let me know you understand okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"Good, now the surgery was a success so now it's up to you to make sure it heals properly. Your number one priority should be voice rest, I mean absolutely no talking, whispering, giggling, anything for at least a week. After that you can slowly start speaking, but still take it easy the area will still be very sensitive. I recommend as little of speaking as you can for at least six weeks."

Beca smiled. "Yay for me."

Chloe shook her head with a grin.

Dr. Rose laughed and continued speaking. "No smoking, which is already something we discussed that you don't do. Please try to avoid coughing and clearing your throat, I know that is something that some people do on the regular and sometimes you can't help it but I can't even begin to tell you the amount of pain and irritation that'll cause. No strenuous activities or heavy lifting for at least a week. I'm sure you already know, soft foods only and drink plenty of liquids I promise it'll make things much easier if you keep your throat well lubricated and finally no alcohol, other doctors say for a week but I recommend no alcohol for three weeks and that's it."

Chloe nodded and started writing on her board. _When can I start singing again?_

"I want to say no singing for the full six weeks but because I know you're a musical person and you sing for a living, I'll say three weeks but even then take it lightly."

Chloe nodded. _Thank you Dr. Rose._

Dr. Rose smiled and nodded. "No problem Chloe, we can work on getting you discharged and we'll have you out of here in a few hours. I'm gonna get your prescriptions for your medicine and then you're good."

"Is there a certain thing she has to do everyday?" Beca asked Dr. Rose.

Dr. Rose shrugged. "Not really as long as she takes her medicine on time and gets the rest she needs, she'll be fine."

Beca nodded. "Okay thank you."

Dr. Rose nodded and walked out of the room.

 _I know we didn't really talk about it, but is it cool if we stay at your house? I know you'll be hovering over during my recovery and I'm sure you'd want to do it in the comfort of your home._

Beca read the board and shrugged. "If you want to, I don't mind staying at your place _."_

 _I think I'd rather stay at your house._

Beca smiled and nodded. "Okay, then we'll stop at your house and pack some of your things and bring it to my house."

Chloe smiled and wrote on her board. _Okay, almost like we're moving in together._

Beca laughed. "It does, I'm sure that'll happen soon enough."

"Yeah but not yet." Aubrey said with wide eyes. "It's too soon."

Beca shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Chloe nodded. _Definitely too soon but when that day does come, it'll be amazing._

"It'll be amazing for us, poor Jesse will be crushed." Beca said with a smirk.

 _I could always move in with the both of you. Like if we were to decide to live together in the next couple weeks or months, I wouldn't mind living with Jesse._

"You don't think it'd be awkward?"

"A little confused as to why this conversation is being had right now…" Aubrey said with a small sigh.

 _I'm over your house all the time and Jesse and I get along great. I feel like it'd be dumb to buy a new house when you already have a huge and beautiful house we should save the new house buying for when we get engaged or married.._

Beca nodded. "That does make sense." Beca looked over at Aubrey. "Relax Posen we're just talking, this won't be happening for at least a few months."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm gonna head home now, had a long stressful day at work and I just wanna take a hot shower and drink some wine."

Chloe smiled. _Drink an extra glass for me._

Aubrey laughed and nodded. "Will do." She leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I'll stop by Beca's tomorrow to check on you."

Chloe nodded. _Call me when you get home._

"Alright, bye Beca." Aubrey said with a small wave as she walked out of the room.

Beca waved. "Bye." Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile. "You still feeling okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. _I'm okay._

"Just okay?"

Chloe nodded. _I feel a little soreness now but it's bearable._

Beca nodded. "Should I get Dr. Rose?"

Chloe shook her head. _I'm fine, how about you tell our fans that I'm doing okay._

"I'll make a video, write them a note while I start."

Chloe nodded and started writing on the board.

"Hey guys I'm here in the hospital with Chloe, the surgery is done and it went successful! She's doing good and she wanted to let you guys know she's okay." She looked over at Chloe. "You ready?"

Chloe nodded and gave Beca a thumbs up.

"Chloe has a message for you guys, she can't talk so she wrote something on a dry erase board."

Chloe held the board up as Beca put the camera on it.

 _Hey guys thanks for all the kind words and support you all left on our posts we made earlier today. I'm feeling okay and just wanted you guys to know that, now I have a long road to recovery. Little to no talking for about six weeks at the most and I'll need lot's of rest so just keep sending positive vibes and prayers my way and hopefully in a few months I'll be back in the studio with a new and improved voice. Love you guys._

Beca smiled and nodded. "And I'll be there taking care of her every step of the way. Thanks again for your support and have a good night everyone." Beca ended the video and posted it before giving Chloe a long kiss. "I love you so much."

Chloe quickly erased her board with a smile. "I love you too."

Beca sighed. "I know I joked about not having to hear you talk, but I really miss your voice already…"

Chloe smiled. _Give me a week and I'll make sure your name is the first thing I say._

Beca nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

 _Thanks for being here for me._

Beca smiled. "I told you I would, every step of the way no matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What'd you think of the chapter?**

 **Do you think Chloe's recovery will go smoothly?**


	23. Helplessly and Irrevocably

"Chloe?" Beca said as she gently shook Chloe from her sleep.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked at Beca with a smile. She opened her mouth to talk before remembering she had just got surgery yesterday and pouted before grabbing her board. _Morning… This sucks._

Beca nodded. "I know and it's only been a day, I've got your medicine and some strawberry ice cream for you."

Chloe smiled. _My daddy said never eat dessert for breakfast._

Beca laughed. "Well I'm sure your daddy didn't know you'd get nodes."

Chloe nodded. _That's true, feed me! :p_

Beca smiled and took a spoonful of ice cream before giving it to Chloe. "Feel good?"

Chloe nodded happily and gave Beca a thumbs up. _So good, it's soothing on my throat._

"Here's your medicine." Beca poured the medicine and gave it to Chloe laughing at the face she made when she swallowed it. "Nasty?"

 _Disgusting!_ Chloe wrote with a frown. _How long do I have to take that?_

Beca looked at the bottle. "Until you're all healed up."

Chloe pouted. _I can't believe this happened to me._

"It'll be over soon." Beca said before scooping more ice cream.

* * *

"Hey how is she?" Aubrey asked as she walked into Beca's house.

Beca shrugged. "She's been better… I told her you were coming so hopefully she'll come downstairs, she's been holed up in my room all day." Beca said with a sigh.

Aubrey nodded. "Has she eaten?"

"I've been giving her ice cream, it's soothing for her throat."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Soothing for the throat but terrible for the stomach Beca! You're gonna make her sick! How about some food?"

"She can't eat food Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed. "Beca the doctor said soft foods are okay, like mashed potatoes, she could have soup, I can make her a smoothie out of fruits and vegetables… It's a bunch of things we can give her rather than ice cream!"

"Okay, you're right I wasn't thinking. _But_ I think ice cream was the best choice for her to eat first, it soothed her throat."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay but now I think it's time to give her something that will make her _body_ feel better."

"I agree we should whip her up some soup."

Aubrey started walking to the kitchen with a nod."You go check on Chloe while I get this soup started.

Beca nodded and made her way upstairs to her room. "Hey babe Aubrey's here. She's apparently much smarter than me and is making you some soup, you wanna come down?"

Chloe shook her head. _I just want to sleep.._ Chloe wrote on her board with a sad smile.

Beca sighed and sat next to Chloe. "I know this must really suck to you and I'm sorry that this is happening but sitting in here all day is only going to make you more miserable. Come downstairs and see your best friend, eat some soup and watch some TV. Treat this day and every other day to come like you would if you were able to talk."

 _But that's the thing Beca, I can't talk! This isn't some normal fucking day where I can hang with my best friend and watch TV, I can't talk to her, I can't laugh, hell I can barely even breathe!_

"What do you want me to do Chloe?" Beca asked sadly.

 _Just leave me alone._ Chloe wrote as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Beca nodded and bit her lip as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "Fine.." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Aubrey yelled after Beca finished telling her what happened. "She's your girlfriend, you're not suppose to actually leave!"

Beca folded her arms and sighed. "She's frustrated Aubrey, she can't talk and being around us makes her feel worse. She wants to talk to us not write to us."

"That doesn't mean we leave her on her own Beca. She needs us now more than ever, she needs you… You're a girl you're suppose to know that we don't mean _everything_ we say." Aubrey said as she started putting some soup in a bowl. "She told you to go away but in reality she needs you to comfort her and tell her everything's gonna be okay."

Beca nodded. "You're right, I'm a sucky girlfriend.."

Aubrey shook her head and handed Beca the bowl with a small smile. "You're not a sucky girlfriend, you're still new to this and you were doing what you thought was right now go give your girlfriend this soup along with some love and attention."

"You don't wanna come up?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I'll give you two some time, I'll just be down here for a bit."

Beca nodded. "Thank you Aubrey, really I'd be clueless right now if you weren't here."

Aubrey smiled. "Take care of my best friend."

Beca smiled and nodded before making her way upstairs.

"Chloe I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but you should eat this and I want to be here for you." Beca said as she walked into her room.

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes and nodded. _I'm sorry._ She wrote with sad frown.

"I know baby, I know this is hard for you and that you just want everything to go back to normal but until it does we'll just have to work with what we got, I'm not leaving your side." Beca said as she sat in the bed and handed Chloe the soup.

Chloe gave Beca a small smile before she started eating the soup. After awhile she put the soup down and grabbed the board. _Did Bree leave?_

"No she's downstairs, she said she wanted us to have some time together." Beca said with a small smile. "She talked some sense into me earlier. Do you want me to get her? I'm sure she's anxious to see you."

Chloe nodded.

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." Beca said before making her way downstairs to get Aubrey.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming by and helping." Beca said with a smile as she walked Aubrey to the door.

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "It was really no problem, I'd do anything for my best friend. Thank _you_ for loving her and taking care of her, I'm glad she has you."

"I'm glad I have her she changed my life for the better, this is the least I could do for her."

Aubrey grinned. "You're growing on me more and more Beca." Aubrey said with a smile before pulling Beca into a hug. "Take care of her." She said before pulling away and walking out the door.

Beca stood there with wide eyes. "Did she just hug me?" She asked herself.

"She totally did."

Beca looked up and saw Jesse standing there. "Why'd she hug me?"

Jesse laughed. "Maybe because you two are on the road to friendship, and you're taking care of her best friend."

Beca nodded. "It was… Nice."

Jesse smiled. "I told you Aubrey wasn't so bad. How's Chloe doing?"

"The day started off rough but she's better now."

Jesse nodded and grabbed his bag. "I've got some movies, think she'd be up to watching these with me?"

Beca sighed. "She will but I won't."

Jesse smirked as he started walking up the steps to Beca's room. "You'll have to endure a few movies with us." He said with a wink.

* * *

Beca sighed as Jesse turned on another movie. "This is the fourth movie Jesse can we take a break?"

Jesse looked at Chloe with a grin. "Do you wanna stop watching movies?"

Chloe smirked and shook her head.

Beca sighed. "You two movieholics enjoy I'm going to a get a drink." Beca said as she got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Jesse smiled. "We are pushing it a bit by making her watch four movies." He said with a laugh. "And she totally guessed the ending to all the movies we watched so far."

Chloe grinned and nodded as she wrote on her board. _That's true but I'm enjoying this, it's something I can do without having to worry about talking. I know she's complaining but she's enjoying this time sitting here with me._

Jesse nodded. "I'm sure she'd enjoy it more if I weren't sitting here with you guys…"

Chloe smiled. _It's fine._

Beca walked back into the room with three cups. "Alright I got all of us that smoothie that Aubrey made earlier, I hope that's cool."

"It's fine Bec." Jesse said with a smile. "How about you pick the next movie, that way you can try to pick something you think won't have a predictable ending.."

Beca nodded and handed them there cups before scooting on the bed next to Chloe. "How about this one?"

Jesse smiled. "Shutter Island.. Good choice I don't think you'll guess this one…"

* * *

"Ho-Ly Shit…" Beca said as the movie ended.

Chloe grinned. _Were you surprised?_

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "Uh yeah.. I knew something was off with him but I wasn't expecting him to be the guy Andrew… He was the killer the whole time and that ending was not what I was expecting." Beca gave them a small smile. " _This_ is something I'd watch again, it was amazing!"

Jesse smiled. "Finally! A movie you like."

 _Beca and I watched all of the Halloween movies a few days ago and she liked those._ Chloe wrote on her board.

Jesse gasped and looked at Beca. "So you watch Halloween with her and not me?" He looked at Chloe. "I've been trying to get her to watch that since we were kids!"

Chloe shrugged. _She likes me more._

Beca laughed. "I love you."

"You love me too." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Eh in a different way." Beca said before leaning over and kissing Chloe "You feeling okay?"

Chloe nodded. _I'm a little tired but I'm alright._

Beca looked at the time and nodded. "It's getting late we can get ready for bed if you want."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah I should head to bed, got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jess."

Jesse smiled and hugged Beca and Chloe. "Goodnight girls." He said before walking out the room.

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "You completed a full day, how do you feel?"

 _Ready for this to be over.._

Beca nodded. "It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

"Bec…" Chloe said quietly.

Beca shifted in her sleep and let out a small sigh. "Need more sleep."

"Beca…"

Beca's eyes flew open and she looked at Chloe. "Did you just?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Morning." She said with a scratchy throat.

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "Good morning! Holy shit! It's really been a week already!"

Chloe nodded. "I… Love.. You."

Beca grinned. "I love you too babe. Let me get you a popsicle, I know your throat must still hurt and you're starting to use it again."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks."

Beca smiled. "You sound a little different right now but it feels so damn good to hear your voice again, I'm gonna call Aubrey." Beca said before running out of the bedroom with a grin.

Chloe smiled and gently rubbed her throat as she waited for Beca to return.

"Yeah she woke me up and she was saying my name! Okay see you soon!" Beca said with a smile as she hung up the phone. "That was Aubrey, she's on her way and she's almost as thrilled as I am that you able to talk a little."

Chloe grinned. "I… love that.. you.. two .. get along."

Beca smiled. "Me too, it would suck if I didn't get along with your best friend… Here you go." She said as she handed Chloe a popsicle. "Cherry, our favorite and _the_ best flavored popsicle there is."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"So are you feeling better now that you can talk a little more?" Beca asked as she scooted closer to Chloe. "I know you said you were okay before but I could tell that you still felt a little down."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah… I feel.. Better." She frowned a little and grabbed her board. _It's frustrating because I want to have a regular conversation with you but I can't just say all the things I want because it still hurts. I feel a little better but I still have a whole five weeks of limited talking._

Chloe wrote before looking at Beca with a pout. "It.. sucks."

Beca nodded. "I know and I wish I could do something babe but this week kind of flew past so hopefully these next couple of weeks will too."

 _I hope so._ Chloe wrote on her board.

"Are you in pain?" Beca asked noticing Chloe rubbing her throat.

Chloe nodded. "Alittle."

"I'll get your medicine and I know you just started talking again but take it easy, it's still healing." Beca said as she handed Chloe her medicine.

Chloe nodded and took the medicine before looking at Beca. _I'm gonna get a little more sleep and rest my voice before Bree gets here okay?_

"Yeah and I'll make some breakfast while you sleep. How does oatmeal sound?" Beca said with a small smile.

 _It's all I can eat for now so it sounds delicious._ She wrote.

Beca laughed and pecked Chloe on the lips before getting up. "You get some more rest and I'll wake you when Aubrey is here."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks."

Beca grinned as she walked out of the room. "So good to hear your voice again."

* * *

"Hey Beca, where's Chloe?" Aubrey said as she walked into the house.

Beca closed the door behind Aubrey with a small smile. "She's upstairs getting some more rest, she wanted to rest her voice before you got here and her throat was hurting a little."

Aubrey nodded. "Oh okay, and what are you up?"

Beca shrugged. "I was just hanging around waiting for you to come, I made Chloe some oatmeal and I'll give that to her when she wakes up."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you Beca, honestly I wasn't sure about you when you and Chloe first started dating but everyday I see that you're great for her. Thank you so much for being an amazing girlfriend to Chloe and taking care of her."

Beca shrugged. "I love her so you don't have to thank me."

"I.. love you… too."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she turned around. "Chloe!" She said as she rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Chloe smiled. "Hey Bree."

Aubrey grinned. "Look at you, you're talking!"

Chloe nodded. "Alittle."

"You feeling okay?"

"Hungry." Chloe said as she walked to the kitchen

Beca nodded and followed her. "I made you some peaches and cream oatmeal.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"I ran into a few of your fans yesterday, they miss you." Aubrey said with a small smile. "They want to know how you are and they miss seeing your beautiful face."

Chloe nodded. "I.. miss.. them too."

Aubrey pulled out her phone and showed it to Chloe. "They wanted to give you a message."

 _Hey Chloe! We're your biggest fans! I'm Tina! I'm Jane! I'm Mark! And I'm Brooke! We just wanted to let you know that you are loved and miss and we hope all is well with you. We miss you a lot and can't wait until you get back on social media and get back into the studio. Oh yeah and we totally ship you with Beca so I hope you two get together! Bye!_

Beca laughed. "If they only knew.."

Chloe smiled. "Picture."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's phone. "Ready?"

Chloe shook her head. "All three.. Of us."

"Oh." Beca sat next to Chloe and gestured for Aubrey to come in too. "Okay everybody ready?"

"Yup."

Chloe nodded and started smiling.

Beca turned and kissed Chloe on the cheek as she snapped the picture. "And done, kissing your cheek was a bonus for the fans." Beca handed Chloe her phone with a smile. "Leave your fans a message.

Chloe nodded and started typing. _Hey guys it's been awhile and I know that it's my fault, but I've been taking this time to heal and to come to terms with how things are for the time being. I'm doing good and I'm healing but I still have a long way to go. These two women in this photo DJBMitchell and AubreyPosenOfficial have been here with me since my surgery and have been helping me recover and I love them both very much. I want to thank my ChloBo's for the continuous support and prayers I promise not a day goes by that I don't think about you guys and I promise as soon as I am able to, I'll be back in the studio making you guys an album. I love you all -Chloe 3_

She posted it and looked at them with a smile. "Done."

"Anything you wanna do Chlo?" Aubrey asked with a small smile.

Chloe nodded. "Go out."

Beca smiled. "Really?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Aubrey grinned. "Well let's go then, anywhere specific?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just.. want to be.. Outside."

Beca smiled and stood up. "Fine by me, let's go it's a beautiful day out!"

* * *

They were walking for a few minutes when someone noticed them. "Holy shit! It's Beca and Chloe! Chloe are you single? It's been my dream to kiss you!"

Chloe smiled gently and shook her head before continuing to walk with Beca and Aubrey.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Speak when I talk to you." The man said angrily.

Beca frowned and looked at him. "Lay off dude she shook her head."

"I wasn't talking to you Beca I wasn't to the redhead! Hey Chloe what are you fucking mute now?"

Beca faced him angrily. "Walk away man…"

The man laughed. "What are you gonna do midget?"

Beca balled her fist up and angrily walked over to him only to be stopped by Aubrey. "It isn't worth it Beca, there are cameras watching.."

Beca looked around and noticed the people with cameras and realized he had tried to set them up. "Asshole." She said before walking away.

Aubrey looked at him and shook her head. "Shame on you for what you just tried to pull, Chloe's going through a lot what with the vocal surgery you asshole." She subtly stepped on his toe and made her back to Beca and Chloe where they walked back to Beca's house.

"I'm sorry that happened babe." Beca said as they walked inside."

Chloe waved Beca off. "Not your fault."

Beca nodded. "Did you at least enjoy the little time we were out?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I did."

Aubrey looked at her phone with a smile and then looked up at Beca and Chloe. "How do you guys feel about boats?"

* * *

"How'd you manage to get this?" Beca asked as she took a deep breath of the fresh air as they rode in the water.

Aubrey smiled. "I knew an old friend of mine had a boat and I figured we could use this fresh air and enjoy the scenery without the hassle of assholes and fuckboys."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It's… great!" She stood up and walked to the edge of the boat. "Beautiful…"

Beca walked up behind her with a grin and wrapped her arms around her. "You're beautiful."

Chloe turned around and kissed her with a smile.

Aubrey laughed. "You guys are so cute!"

Beca pulled away from Chloe and sat back down with a smile. "She makes most is the cuteness." She pulled her phone out and took a picture of Chloe looking at onto the ocean. _This is what love looks like._ She captioned it before posting it to her social media. "Aubrey…" Beca said with a small sigh.

Aubrey looked over at Beca with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"This is getting dangerous.."

Aubrey frowned. "What is?"

"My relationship with Chloe." Beca said as she continued to stare at Chloe. "I-I'm so in love with her and it's crazy… I feel all of these things and it's making my brain feel like it's going to explode. I-I need her in my life and with me forever, she's everything I've ever needed in life."

Aubrey smiled as she looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "You're so in love."

"Helplessly and irrevocably.." Beca said as she stared at Chloe with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this , sorry about that guys. Honestly I'm not all too proud of this chapter I don't think this was a good one, hopefully you guys liked it.**

 **What'd you guys think of Beca and Aubrey's budding friendship?**

 **Next chapter will be better, we're doing a small time jump and we'll finally see Stacie again!**

 **Thanks for reading and again I apologize for the wait.**

 **Please Review!**


	24. Take Me To Your Room

Beca walked into the kitchen and smiled at Chloe making breakfast. "Well well well... What do we have here?"

Chloe grinned. "Just returning the favor." Chloe said as she flipped the bacon. "You've been so good to me."

Beca smiled and kissed the back of Chloe's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said happily. "So.. It's been a little.. Over three weeks now since my surgery…. I was thinking maybe I could start singing."

Beca nervously bit her lip. "I don't know Chlo, you're still getting the hang of talking more often again.."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I know, I just mean like some vocal exercises.."

"I guess that'd be okay.. You gotta start somewhere."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I was also thinking maybe we could do a certain… _physical_ activity.. It's been awhile."

Beca bit her lip. "A-Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I really am Beca, it's been too long."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe by her waist. "Just… try to take it easy maybe, I don't want you straining your voice too much."

Chloe kissed Beca and nodded. "Just take me to your room Beca."

* * *

"You feeling okay?" Beca asked Chloe as she kissed her bare shoulder.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I feel a lot better than I have in awhile. Maybe we should have done this awhile ago."

Beca laughed. "I don't know, I sure as hell missed it but I didn't want to risk it."

Chloe nodded. "I understand.." She bit her lip and turned to face Beca. "It's been so long.. Maybe we should go again.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Again? We went again four times!"

Chloe laughed. "Is that a no?"

Beca sighed. "Kiss me woman!"

Chloe grinned and climbed on top of Beca. "I love you."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and looked up at her. "I love you too… So much."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Beca passionately. "I want your fingers inside of me."

Beca's eyes darkened and she flipped them over. "You turn me on so damn much."

"Show me how much.."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe as she slowly slid her fingers inside of Chloe. "I love watching you come undone as I work my magic on you."

Chloe smiled as she let out a small gasp. "Feels so good." She took her hand and pushed two fingers inside of Beca. "I... want us to cum together…"

Beca let out a small moan and nodded. "You're so beautiful." She said as she quickened her pace and attached her lips to Chloe's to suppress her moan. "Take it easy babe."

Chloe nodded. "It's.. hard to do when.. You make me feel like this."

Beca smirked. "I guess we better wrap this up then." She said with a wink before sliding down Chloe's body and attaching her mouth to Chloe's clit.

"Fuck!" Chloe moaned out.

Beca smiled as she kissed up Chloe's body while continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Chloe. "I can feel you Chloe… Cum for me baby."

Chloe moaned and nodded as she started to rub Beca's clit. "I'm so close."

"Me too." Beca said before leaning down to kiss Chloe. Beca let out a low moan before whispering in Chloe's ear. "I'm about to cum baby."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "Me too." She panted out as she felt her orgasm fastly approaching. "B-Bec I'm I'm cumming!"

Beca moaned seeing Chloe come undone and fell over the edge. "Shit!" She attached her lips to Chloe's as they both came.

"Wow.." Chloe breathed out as Beca moved from on top of her.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Feeling satisfied yet?"

Chloe nodded. "More than satisfied." Chloe said with a smile. Her smiled quickly turned into a frown and she sat up. "Do you smell that?"

Beca eyes widened. "Babe! You were cooking!"

They both instantly hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs and into the smoke filled kitchen. "Oh my god!"

Beca quickly opened all the doors and the windows. "Why the hell didn't the smoke detectors go off?" Beca said with a frown as she let out a small cough.

"Maybe the batteries need to be changed."

Beca looked at Chloe. "We should go outside, you've already strained your voice we don't want this smoke making you cough and making you hurt yourself."

Chloe nodded and they quickly grabbed their robes before making their way outside. "I'm sorry for nearly setting your house on fire."

"Hey it wasn't your fault, we got caught up in each other that we completely forgot that you were cooking." Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's hand.

Chloe nodded "Yeah but I-"

"Oh my god! What happened!" Jesse asked as he ran out of his car. He ran to Beca and Chloe and looked them over with worrisome eyes. "W-What happened? Are you guys alright? Where are the firefighters? How bad is i-"

"Jesse!" Beca yelled cutting Jesse off. "We just left some food on the stove for too long and the house got smokey. There's no fire, no one is hurt, our house is just full of smoke and I'm letting it air out."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "How did that happen?"

Beca looked at Chloe and shrugged. "We uh we got distracted… but we do need to check our smoke detectors."

"What were you two doing that made you so distracted that you forgot that you were cooking?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "We were just enjoying some alone time."

Jesse shook his head. "You were having sex. You nearly caused a fire because you were having sex!" Jesse said angrily.

"Hey we haven't had sex in nearly a month okay, I was up to it and we did it." Chloe said feeling herself get angry at Jesse. "Sorry we forgot about the food but we smelled it before anything too serious could happen! Now-"

"Chloe calm down." Beca said as she grabbed her hand. She looked at Jesse. "Everything is fine man it was an accident relax."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "It could have been a lot worse Beca but I'll let it slide because you two were so horny." He said before walking away from them.

"He must be in one of his moods." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe folded her arms and shrugged. "We almost burned down his house Bec.."

"Yeah.." Beca looked in the direction he went. "I'm gonna go in there and grab a few things, I'll be back."

Chloe nodded. "Be careful."

Beca came out ten minutes later with two beers and a mug. "I made you some tea, you've really pushed yourself today and it's still morning."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna go give him a beer and try to calm him down."

Chloe nodded and sat down on a chair. "I'll be here."

Beca gave Chloe a kiss before making her way to Jesse. "Beer?'

Jesse looked up at her and grabbed the beer. "Thanks." He said flatly.

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry J, honestly we should have made sure we turned the stove off before… doing what we did."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah you should have but I get it I guess.. It's good to see Chloe recovering well."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she almost sounds like her normal self right?"

"Yeah and I'm glad you two are still doing so well, I'm proud of you Bec… You just make foolish decisions sometimes."

Beca nodded. "It was an honest mistake, she was cooking and we were talking and she told me she was ready to sing and to have... a little fun and then everything else flew out the window."

Jesse nodded and took a sip of his beer. "For future reference though, please be careful and check.. And I've gotta check those smoke detectors."

"So.. we're good?"

Jesse laughed and nodded. "We're good. Go to Chloe."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Chloe's hanging out with Aubrey later tonight, I was thinking maybe you and I could go out and hang like old times?"

Jesse grinned. "Of course! Yeah that'd be awesome! Then maybe we can watch a movie afterwards…"

* * *

"Chloe! Hey! You're early." Aubrey said as she opened her front door and let Chloe in.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah I thought I'd come a little early an-" She stopped talking as she noticed Stacie walking down the steps. "Was I interrupting something?"

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "No we were just hanging out a bit, how're you feeling?"

"I'm great." Chloe said as she sat on the couch. "I'm talking better…. I want to start singing soon."

Stacie smiled. "I think you'll do great, you're already sounding like your normal self."

"Thanks Stace."

Stacie nodded and stood up with a small smile. "I'm gonna head out now." She looked at Aubrey. "I'll call you later?"

"Sure thing." Aubrey said with a smile.

Stacie smiled and gave Aubrey a quick kiss before walking out the door. "See you guys!" She said as she shut the door.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a grin. "Things still going pretty well I take it?"

Aubrey let out a breath and smiled. "She's amazing.."

"I'm glad you're happy." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey nodded. "Very.. How are things with Beca?"

Chloe grinned. "Spectacular! We finally had sex again and it was much needed. I mean we nearly burned the house down but the sex was worth it."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "You what?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "I was cooking and she came to me and I got turned on and forgot about the food."

Aubrey shook her head. "Only you Chlo.."

* * *

"Hey Bec.." Jesse said nervously as he sipped his beer. "I wanted to talk to you about something.."

Beca looked at Jesse with a small smile. "You know you can talk to me about anything J, what's up?"

Jesse sighed. "I uh… I'm going back to Atlanta for a couple months.."

Beca's eyes widened. "You're joking..."

"No." Jesse said as he shook his head. "There's some things going on with my parents and they need me."

Beca nodded. "Um.. I- when do you leave?"

"In two days.." Jesse said sadly. "I'm sorry for just throwing this on you… I've known for about a week but I didn't know how to tell you."

Beca nodded. "It's fine J. I get it, do what you gotta do."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Maybe you and Chloe can move in together officially."

Beca's eyes widened. "Whoa, uh don't you think it's too soon?"

"No, she practically lives with us now.. Why not make it official while I'm gone?"

Beca shrugged and sipped her beer. "And what happens when you come back?"

"We either all continue to live together until someone decides to move out, or you and Chloe get your own place together." Jesse said with a small shrug.

Beca thought about it and let out a small sigh. "I'll think about it."

Jesse smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "I promise it'll be fine, it'll probably make your relationship even better.."

"Or.. it can tear us apart."

Jesse sighed. "Don't let your fear stop you from moving forward with Chloe. You love her a lot right?"

Beca nodded. "You know that I do Jesse."

"Right so get your shit together and tell her how much." Jesse said with a smile. "And tell her that you want to move forward with her, tell her that you want her to live with you because I know you do. We're getting older Bec it's time for us to move on and separate, it's time for us to officially start our lives." Jesse said full of enthusiasm. "You've already found the love of your life it's time for you to lock it down."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right… spending all this time with her has only made me realize how much I truly love her."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Then tell her."

"I'm gonna miss you." Beca said with a sigh.

Jesse sighed and nodded. "Yeah I'm gonna miss you too Bec."

* * *

Chloe laid in the bed with Beca and let out a sigh of contentment. "Today I finally felt like my old self. Bree and I had an amazing time today and it's been so long since I've had a good day like this."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better babe."

Chloe nodded and faced Beca. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Chloe sighed and wrapped her arm around Beca. "You can talk to me you know.."

Beca nodded and let out sigh. "Jesse's moving out… He's moving back to Atlanta to be with his parents for awhile and I don't know how to feel about it."

"He's your best friend and you've been together practically your whole lives so it's understandable that you'd be feeling a bunch of different things…. Will he be coming back?"

Beca shrugged. "He said he would…" Beca sighed and let out a small groan.

"What is it? Something else is bothering you.."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. "I'm gonna say something and if you don't want to then we don't have to, just don't freak okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Alright."

Beca took a deep breath. "I love you, alot.. I've known you for about a year now and we've been dating for nearly three months… I just-" Beca sighed. "I don't want you to think this is too soon."

"Unless you're asking me to marry you, it's probably not."

Beca nodded. "I love you and I want you to move in with me."

"W-What?"

"Jesse's leaving and he suggested that I ask you, I love you so much and you practically live here already I just want it to be official. Or we can forget I said anything…"

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I definitely don't want to forget this, of course I want to move in with you! I can't believe you asked me but I'm so glad."

Beca grinned. "Wow okay uh let's get some rest and let you rest your voice and we can discuss things further tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Beca smiled. "This is amazing, I love you Chloe."

"And I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: I've totally been sucking when it comes to updating lately but I'm gonna really try to be better with it. So sorry for how long it took, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Things are progressing more and more between Beca and Chloe and soon they'll be taking another big step. So what did you all think of the chapter? Thanks for reading, and again I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **Please Review!**


	25. It's Official

**A/N: So I didn't really get a response from you guys on the last chapter, hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter… Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and looked over at Chloe with a smile. She moved some hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her. "You're so beautiful…"

Chloe smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "You're so sweet babe."

"I thought you were still sleep." Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded and let out a small yawn. "I was but I'm a light sleeper… So any plans for today?"

Beca shrugged. "I was thinking we could talk about the conversation we had last night… And then you have that appointment with Dr. Rose to see how everything is healing."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I can't wait until I get the official okay on everything."

"Yeah." Beca said with a smile. "You've been talking so well and you practically sound like your usual self."

Chloe nodded. "I feel great, I get a little tingle every once in awhile if I talk a lot but other than that I feel good."

Beca smiled. "Well it's been nearly four weeks so you've got two to go before you reach your full recovery."

"I can't wait to start singing again."

Beca nodded. "After the checkup with Dr. Rose if she gives the okay we start some vocal training again."

Chloe grinned. "I can't wait, so last night…"

"As I said last night, I want you to move in with me.." Beca said nervously.

Chloe nodded. "And you said Jesse was moving out for awhile… Is that the reason you want me to move in?"

Beca shook her head. "I want you to move in because I love you and I love waking up next to you every morning. Yes Jesse suggested it to me but as soon as he said it, it made sense. I don't like sleeping without you anymore, I miss your presence when we're not together and I am absolutely in love with you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I'm in love with you too Beca, and yes I'd love to move in with you."

Beca grinned and crawled on top of Chloe. "This is an amazing start to a day." She said happily before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"So I'm going on a trip for work to Paris in a week.." Stacie said as she gently played with Aubrey's hair.

Aubrey sighed. "How long?"

"It'll be about a week to two weeks.."

Aubrey nodded. "I feel like I just got you back, but enjoy Paris.."

Stacie smiled. "I know this is a weird start to… whatever it is we're doing, with me always busy and away, but I was actually hoping you'd come with me."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Y-You want me to come with you?"

Stacie smiled and nodded. "I don't know about you but I'm trying to make you my girlfriend. It's kinda hard to do that when I'm constantly busy with work so I want you to go with me. I'm telling you a week in advance so you have time to call off from work."

Aubrey smiled. "Wow… I-I'd love to, but yeah I'll have to call my job and see how everything pans out."

Stacie nodded. "Just let me know, Paris is the place people fall in love you know." She said with a wink.

Aubrey grinned and kissed Stacie. "I can definitely see that happening."

* * *

"So how are you feeling Chloe?" Dr. Rose asked as she sat in front of her.

Chloe smiled. "I feel really good, I'm talking practically like normal and I feel like I can start singing again."

Dr. Rose smiled and nodded before writing something down. "That's great! Any pain?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not really.. I mean I get a little pain or an uncomfortable feeling in my throat at the end of the day if I've been talking a lot but Beca usually shuts me up." Chloe said with a light laugh.

"Okay, any pain or discomfort right now?"

Chloe shook her head. "I feel amazing and happy… Beca asked me to move in with her." She said with a grin.

Dr. Rose smiled. "Congratulations you two!"

Chloe smiled. "Thanks! The only thing that would make this day better is if you give me the okay on singing again.."

"She of course would still take it easy and it would just me giving her some vocal exercise for now.." Beca said cutting in.

Dr. Rose nodded. "Based on everything you told me, it looks like you are recovering perfectly fine. I do want to have a look at your throat but yeah I think it is perfectly fine for you to start singing again. But like Beca said, take it easy still."

Chloe clapped her hands together happily and let out a small squeal. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure Chloe, I'll be back to check your throat and if all is well you're free to go."

Beca nodded. "Thank you Dr. Rose." She looked at Chloe. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah you did." Chloe said with a smile. "Come here.."

Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe, standing in between her legs. "Yes..?"

Chloe pulled Beca closer and attached their lips. "I love you."

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe on the lips. "I love you too baby."

* * *

"How're you feeling about everything that happened?" Beca asked as she looked over at Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "Pretty damn happy Bec."

Beca grinned and pulled up to her house. "You're gonna be singing again!"

Chloe nodded. "I can't wait!" She let out a small sigh and bit her lip nervously. "Although now that I got the okay from Dr. Rose to sing I'm feeling a little nervous… What if I can't sing anymore?"

Beca turned the car off and faced Chloe. "Your nervousness is valid but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Dr. Rose said you're healing great and your talking voice sounds almost completely normal. You've got this Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. thanks babe you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Beca shrugged with a small smirk. "Eh it's all apart of the loving girlfriend job." She said with a wink.

Chloe grinned. "And I love you for it." She said happily before leaning over and passionately kissing Beca. "I love you so much."

"Mm after not being able to hear you say it for so long, it feels so damn good. I love you too." Beca said with a smile. "Let's get inside."

They got out of the car and Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's hand and kissed her again before walking happily with Beca into the house. "So when are we making this _our_ place?"

Beca smiled. "It already is _our_ place babe. You've just gotta get your stuff moved in here. It's up to you when you wanna do it."

Chloe nodded. "Uh maybe sometime next week?"

Beca shrugged. "I thought you'd wanna do it sooner but that's fine."

"I just want to make sure everything is in order before I officially moved in."

Beca nodded. "In order meaning…."

"With us, I want you to be sure this is what you truly want. We'll see how things go with Jesse gone and it just being us two." Chloe said with a shrug.

Beca frowned and quirked a brow. "I don't get it.. I mean we're barely around Jesse when we're here.. I don't think it'll be much of a difference. I love you and you love me and you stay here every night and day so what will be the difference?"

Chloe sighed. "The difference will be that there's a title to it and I want to make sure you're ready for it."

Beca let out dry laugh. "I _am_ ready for it, maybe it's you who isn't ready for it." Beca said before shaking her head and walking to her bedroom.

"Feeling some pressure?" Jesse said awkwardly as he walked over to Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "You heard?"

Jesse nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"You're fine, am I in the wrong here?"

Jesse shrugged. "It's according to why you're doing it.. I mean I get it, the relationship is still fairly new and all so you feel uneasy about moving in because it is a big step, but Beca's ready for it if you are."

Chloe nodded and let out a small sigh. "Okay."

"Are you? Ready for it I mean?" Jesse asked as he eyes Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah… I'm nervous as hell but I'm ready. I've been in relationships that were way longer than this and I've never moved in with them, but being with Beca is different, it's right."

Jesse smiled. "That's because Beca is home. You may have loved those other people, but I can tell it's a lot different than the love you share with Beca so it's natural for things to progress a little faster.. it's a long time coming if you ask me."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jesse… You think she's too pissed to talk to me right now?"

Jesse shook his head. "Nah, go talk to your girl."

Chloe smiled and hugged Jesse. "Thank you for the talk… I'm really gonna miss you while you're gone, especially our morning cooking and singing sessions."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah I'll definitely miss that too, and you… Take care of my best friend while I'm gone."

Chloe smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Hey Beca?" Chloe said as she walked in the bedroom. "I'm sorry…"

Beca shook her head. "No I'm sorry. You don't have to be sorry for feeling the way you do, I get it you're not ready. We don't have to move in together yet."

Chloe shook her head. "No I _am_ sorry babe, I love you and I am completely ready to be here with you officially. I just had some last minute jitters is all."

"Are you sure? This doesn't have to happen yet babe."

Chloe smiled. "I want to be here with you Beca. In _our_ home."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "You're more than welcome.. I'm still sorry about how I reacted though, a week isn't even that far away."

"You were hurt, it's fine and we're moving past it." Chloe said with a small smile. "We should throw Jesse a going away party."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You know that's actually a good idea. I've been trying to think of something for him but a party would be awesome… I'll have some fun with my best friend one last time.." Beca said, suddenly feeling down as she thought about it. "Wow my best friend is really leaving."

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Beca and rubbed her back. "His parents need him, he'll be back." Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca right below her ear. "There is a plus though… We can be as loud as we want to now." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca laughed. "Yeah that is a plus, you make beautiful sounds." She said as she turned her head to kiss Chloe. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Bec."

* * *

"Beca!" Jesse the next morning as he banged on her bedroom door. "Wake up you guys!" He said before opening the door.

Chloe frown and opened her eyes. She sat up and held the sheet to her body. "What's going on Jesse?" She said as she nudged Beca awake.

"There is a bunch of paparazzi outside the house right now!" Jesse yelled.

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly sat up. "What? Why?"

Jesse walked further in their room and handed her his phone. "That's why."

"How?"

Chloe looked at Beca. "What is it?" Beca showed her the phone and her eyes widened. It was a picture of them from yesterday kissing in the car and walking back into the house holding hands. "They were here yesterday?"

Beca frowned. "Those fuckers were hiding around my house taking pictures." She said as she angrily threw her shirt on and stood up.

"Bec." Chloe said as she grabbed her arm. "Calm down babe."

Beca shook her head angrily. "No! We have no fucking privacy Chloe. They took those damn pictures of us and now everyone is gonna be up in our faces."

Chloe laced her fingers with Beca's and gave her a small smile. "We don't care remember? We're just doing our thing and we deal with it when it comes up."

Beca sighed and nodded. "So how do you wanna deal with this?"

"You could go out there and address the people on our property.." Jesse said with a small frown.

Chloe shook her head. "We'll call our PR and release a statement. I'm surprised my guy hasn't called yet."

Beca let out a breath. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She looked at Jesse. "I'm sorry about this J."

Jesse shrugged. "It's whatever, not like I was going anywhere today anyway, I've got packing to do. I hope you guys get this stuff sorted." He said before walking out the room.

Beca sighed. "Let's deal with this shit and get on with our day.."

* * *

"So Jonathan called your PR guy and they're planning to release the statement together." Chloe said as she placed a plate of food in front of Beca.

Beca nodded as she scrolled on her phone. "We're fucking trending.."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "This is it babe.. In a couple hours the whole world will officially know we're dating."

"Are you ready for that?" Beca asked as she looked up at Chloe. "I know you're still kinda new to this whole fame thing and I'm telling you now, it's about to be taken to a whole nother level.."

Chloe nodded. "All I know is that I love you and that's all that matters, the outside world can go crazy about us but all I'll see is you."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe to her by the hand and kissed her. "I love you too Chlo." Beca's phone started ringing and she answered. "Luke, wassup?

" _Wassup is you and Chloe...How could you not tell me about you guys?"_

Beca let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry dude, we were kinda just doing us ya know? We didn't really tell anyone, it's just a 'if people find out, they find out' kinda thing… I wasn't expecting us to get caught like that though."

" _Understandable… how about you and Chloe come in the show and talk? I know people will be dying to get an interview and I'd love to be the first."_

Beca looked at Chloe who nodded and smiled. "Of course Luke, we can set something up for tomorrow."

" _Sounds great Becky, how's ten am?"_

"We'll be there."

" _Awesome! Enjoy the rest of your day, and congrats to you and Chloe."_

Beca smiled. "Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and looked at Chloe. "Our statements go out today and our first interview as a couple will be tomorrow morning."

Chloe smiled. "Everything's really official now."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. "You okay with this?"

Chloe kissed Beca and nodded. "More than okay babe, I'm excited!"

Beca grinned. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **What do you guys think about Beca and Chloe moving in together?**

 **How about Aubrey going on this trip to Paris with Stacie?**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the story and thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review!**


	26. I Promise

"Good morning everybody Luke here and today we have some special guests… It's two wonderful people a lot of us have been speculating about and after yesterday we know the truth! Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time since announcing their relationship…. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale! Thanks for coming guys.."

 _Beca:_ "Thanks for having us."

 _Chloe:_ Yeah, it's great to be back."

Luke grinned. "Can I just say I am absolutely honored that I'm getting the first interview."

Beca laughed. "Yeah well you called me up so quick I knew I had to come on, and I always have a good time here."

Luke nodded. "Okay now before we get into the interview I gotta ask, Chloe how are things? I know you had surgery on your throat, node removal right?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah I got my vocal nodules removed a little under a month ago but uh yeah I'm feeling good. I had to go with little to no talking nearly this whole month so it feels good to be here right now talking with you."

 _Luke:_ "That's great! You sound like your regular self so I'm assuming the surgery was successful?"

Chloe nodded. "It seems that way, I still have to limit myself a bit but I'm basically good on talking now.. I'd say it was successful."

 _Luke:_ "Can we expect you to start singing soon?"

Chloe smiled. "Most definitely, I talked to my doctor and she gave me the okay. Obviously i'd only be doing warm up for now because I have to build my voice back up but I'll be back to working in a few months I think."

Luke nodded and looked at Beca. "How's things been with Chloe recovering Becky?"

 _Beca:_ "Things were a little tough a first but Chloe's a strong woman and she got through it, I'll be helping her with her vocal training and she'll be releasing music in no time."

 _Luke:_ "Glad to hear it, now some pictures were released early yesterday morning…"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah we had the shock of our lives.."

 _Chloe:_ "We had no idea they were hiding in Beca's bushes taking pictures."

 _Luke:_ "You guys looked super happy, tell me about it."

Chloe looked at Beca who nodded at her before talking. "We had just gotten back from the hospital and I received the news that I was healing well and could start singing again, then we were talking about when I was going to move in with her and that's when they took the pictures."

Luke smiled and nodded. "And based off of these pictures I'm assuming it's happening soon?"

Beca smirked. "Your assumption would be right."

Luke grinned. "Wow congratulations you guys…"

 _Chloe:_ "It's been a long time coming, I've practically been living with her this whole month anyway."

Beca nodded. "That's true, now it's just official and we're both ready for it."

Chloe grinned. "We sure are."

 _Luke:_ "So how long have you two been dating?"

 _Beca:_ "I'll be honest with you Luke, we started 'dating' like a week after the whole Sasha thing went down. The feelings were always there so after things ended we were kinda like why not? You know? We took things really slow though because my break up was still so fresh but yeah we started officially dating a month after that so it's been about a little over two months."

 _Luke:_ "Really? Wow! It seems like you two have been dating much longer than that."

Chloe nodded. "That's because we've been best friends for nearly a year now and we've been super close from the day we met."

 _Beca:_ "Yeah that's true, you know how long we've been talking, you're the one that got us to meet."

Luke grinned. "And I Pat myself in the back for that everyday."

Beca laughed. "So do I, thank you so much for bringing this beautiful woman into my life."

* * *

"So Jesse's leaving tomorrow afternoon right?" Chloe asked as Beca drove them home from Luke's.

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yup tomorrow at three."

"Can you call up his friends? I already texted Aubrey and she told Stacie, we've gotta do this party tonight."

Beca nodded. "Yeah we do, I'll get in contact with everyone when we get home."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Then take Jesse out so I can set everything up."

Beca quirked a brow. "What are you setting up?" Beca asked as she briefly looked at Chloe before facing the road again.

"I wanna make some food, get the snacks together…. And there may be a few balloons."

Beca laughed. "The guy does love his balloons."

Chloe grinned and nodded. "I know, I just want his last night here to be special… We don't know how long he'll be gone."

Beca smiled and reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. "You're so sweet babe."

Chloe smiled. "Jesse's a great guy and I think he deserves a good going away party."

Beca pulled up to the house and looked at Chloe. "I'll take Jesse out in like a half an hour and we'll hang and get some drinks, how long should we be out?"

"I think I'll need about three to three and half hours to get everything ready and for some people to already be there."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Alright." She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "You are literally the sweetest, I love you."

Chloe smiled and pecked Beca on the lips. "I love you too, now get in there and get Jesse out the house!"

Beca nodded and turned the car off before getting out of the car and walking inside. "Jess?" She called out as they walked in.

Jesse came walking in the room with a small smile. "Hey heard the radio interview."

Beca nodded. "Cool, I'm glad it out the way… So I was thinking maybe we could go hang and get some drinks.."

Jesse quirked a brow. "Bec it's twelve in the afternoon."

Beca shrugged. "There's no actual specific set time for drinking.."

"Actu-"

"Come on Jess!"

Jesse laughed and nodded. "Fine." He looked at Chloe. "I'm surprised this is something you wanna do."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "I'm not, this is a you and Beca thing.. It's your last day here and you and your best friend need some alone time."

Jesse grinned and looked at Beca. "We're getting best friend time?"

Beca laughed and nodded. "Yep."

"Awesome! Maybe when we come back we can watch movie! I mean it is my last day here…."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah we'll see, go change into something more presentable so we can get out of here."

Jesse laughed and nodded before making his way upstairs with a grin.

"He's really happy."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad, he'll be even happier once he comes back to a house full of people who love him." Beca looked at her phone. "Everyone said they'll come except for a few people, he won't miss them though."

Chloe smiled. "Great! Can you make a run to the liquor store while you're out too?"

"I'm already taking him out for drinks, he's gonna think I'm becoming an alcoholic if I buy alcohol for the house!" Beca said with wide eyes.

Chloe shrugged. "Just tell him it's for me and you to drink while we all watch movies later, or something like that.. He'll understand once he see's the party. We've got some stuff here but it won't be enough."

Beca nodded. "Alright."

Jesse came down the stairs with a grin. "Ready?"

Beca nodded and leaned over to kiss Chloe. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, I love you babe. Have fun you too." She said with a wink.

Beca smiled. "I love you too." She said before walking out the door with Jesse.

Chloe smiled and pulled out her phone. "Bree? Yeah they left, come on over and let's get everything together… sure bring Stace along! See you in a few." She hung up and got to work on setting everything up.

* * *

"Thanks for this Bec." Jesse said with a grin as he sipped his beer. "I really needed this, you're really the best friend a guy could ask for."

Beca smiled. "I know, you are too and I'm really gonna miss you man… I know sometimes I act like a dick b-"

"Beca I've known you since we were kids, I know you acting like a dick means you love me.. and I love you too, you know how much." Jesse said with a small smile.

Beca nodded and grabbed Jesse's hand. "Don't you forget about me.." she said with a small smile.

Jesse grinned. "Never."

* * *

Stacie opened the oven and looked at the object inside with wide eyes. "Uh Chloe what was this suppose to be again?"

Chloe walked into the kitchen and gasped. "The cake!"

Stacie eyed the cake. "Um at least the food is done and looks good."

Chloe sighed. "I'm a cooker not a baker."

Aubrey walked into the kitchen and laughed. "It's cool Chloe, I'll run to the store and pick up a cake. You guys get the balloons up and get some of Beca's music ready people should start coming in fifteen minutes and Beca and Jesse should be back in thirty, now let's get this party up and running!" Aubrey said as she called her hands together before running out the door.

"Damn that was hot." Stacie said with a grin.

Chloe laughed. "You like a woman in charge?"

"I like someone who can put me in my place."

Chloe smiled. "She's the one."

Stacie nodded. "I'm going to Paris for a bit and I asked her to come with me."

Chloe looked up at her with wide eyes. "What'd she say?"

Stacie smiled. "She wants to come, she has to talk to her boss first but she wants to come."

"So you guys are looking to make things more serious?"

Stacie nodded. "I really like her."

"I'm rooting for you guys, please don't hurt my best friend." Chloe said as she grabbed Stacie's hand.

"That'll never be my intention."

* * *

"I'm just saying Bec we just finished drinking and you bought more alcohol." Jesse said to Beca as he grabbed the bags full of bottles.

Beca shrugged. "I'm not becoming an alcoholic, Chloe asked me to make a stop and get this stuff."

Jesse grabbed his keys. "I don't think she meant this many bottles." He said as he opened the front door.

"Surprise!"

Jesse's eyes widened as he looked at the room full of people. "What the-"

"Surprise Jesse." Beca said with a smile as she grabbed the bags from him. "This is your going away party."

"Y-You did this for me?" Jesse asked as people came to him and hugged him.

Beca shrugged. "It was mainly Chloe's idea but yeah, you deserve a good send off so let's party up and have fun!"

Jesse laughed. "So that's that what all the alcohol is for."

"Yup, your surprise going away party." Chloe said with a grin as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

Chloe smiled. "Not a problem, you've become a great friend. Now go mingle and try some of the food I made."

Jesse smiled and hugged both Beca and Chloe together. "I love you guys." He said before walking over to the table that currently held all the food.

"How was the best friend time?" Chloe asked Beca.

Beca took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. "It was great, it's been awhile since he and I had some alone time together like that, it was a lot of fun."

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you for doing this for my best friend."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Of course babe, Jesse's become a great friend of mine too so we had to do something for him."

"I love you." Beca said happily.

Chloe grinned. "And I love you, come on let's enjoy the party."

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Jesse said with a grin as the last person walked out the door. He shut the door and walked back into the living room where Beca was sitting. "Thanks for this."

Beca smiled. "You deserve a nice send off, Chloe and I thought a party with a bunch of your friends would be great."

Jesse nodded. "It really was..."

Beca sighed and stood up. "I can't believe you're really moving out and going back home.."

"I know, but my parents need me right now." Jesse said with a sigh.

Beca nodded. "Yeah I know... So Chloe's gonna head out with Aubrey and Stacie tonight so I thought maybe you and I could stay up and watch some movies for a couple hours..."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What?"

"Movies, popcorn, and drinks?" Beca said with a shrug.

Jesse grinned. " _You're_ actually offering to do that?"

Beca smiled. "I just want your last day here to be something you remember."

Jesse laughed. "I'll sure as hell remember this, of course I want to watch movies with you."

"Cool, you pick a few movies while I help them finish cleaning up in the kitchen and once they leave we can get started."

Jesse nodded. "Thank you Beca."

Beca walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Jesse."

Jesse felt tears well up in his eyes as he hugged her back. "I love you too Beca and I'm gonna miss you so much."

Beca wiped a tear that managed to fall down her face. "I'll miss you too, so make sure you call and video chat and all that stuff."

Jesse nodded. "I will."

Beca took a deep breath. "You promise?"

Jesse smiled and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is on the shorter side but I wanted to upload this. Happy New Year to everyone I hope you all enjoyed! The plan is to update these stories like I use to, I know I've been slacking.**

 **Anyway… hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought!**

 **Please Review!**


	27. Home

"Babe?" Beca called out as she stuck her head into the bathroom. "Have you seen my red hoodie?"

Chloe stuck her head out of the shower. "Uh hanging up on the right side of the closet."

"Thanks!" She grabbed her hoodie and went to grab her phone only to find it wasn't there. "Babe? Do you know where my phone is?"

Chloe got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body before making her way to Beca. "Check under your pillow."

Beca ran to the bed and looked under the pillow, smiling when she saw her phone. "You're a lifesaver." She said with a smile before leaning in and pecking Chloe on the lips. "Good morning."

Chloe smiled. "Good morning." She looked around their bedroom and let out a small sigh. "I think we need to organize this room better so you can keep better track of your things."

"We're organized enough, I'm just trying to get use to all the extra stuff in here that's all." Beca said as she looked through her email.

Chloe sighed and started putting on her clothes. "I've been living here for a month now babe, not to mention I was staying here during my surgery recovery."

Beca nodded. "You're right, this weekend we'll dedicate our time to organizing our home to what fits both of us."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe. "I can't believe it's been a month.. A month since you've moved in, a month since Jesse moved out.."

"How's he been?"

Beca shrugged. "He's alright, we talk once a week."

Chloe nodded. "We should visit him soon, I know he left a month ago but I can tell you miss him."

Beca sighed and sat down. "Yeah I do… That'd actually be kinda cool."

Chloe smiled. "Maybe I could meet your parents."

"I don't know about that.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gave her a small smile. "You never talk about your parents…"

Beca shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about, my parents don't agree with any of the choices I made in life.. It's as simple as that, they hate me."

"Well how about we go down there just to rub it in their face how happy and successful you are." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca sighed. "I'll think about.. So when do I get to meet your parents?"

Chloe grinned. "I can't wait for you to meet them! Hopefully soon, we'll have to go New York."

Beca's eyes widened. "I was expecting more hesitation."

Chloe laughed. "Absolutely not, maybe after we visit Jesse and your parents, we can make a quick trip to New York for a day or two."

Beca nodded. "That would work. Still don't know if I'm going to see my parents yet though."

"Understandable, I want to meet them though and I want them to see what they're missing out on."

Beca smiled. "I love you."

Chloe leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

"I just got finished talking to Bree." Chloe said with a small smile as she sat on the couch next to Beca.

Beca nodded. "How's she doing?"

Chloe grinned. "Great, she's really enjoying Paris."

"I can't believe Stacie got her to stay for the whole month." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe nodded. "I know, she usually likes to plan things ahead but I guess Stacie is helping her loosen up."

Beca smirked. "I bet she is…" She said with a wink.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You think they've taken that step already?"

"Oh of course." Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Stacie is almost a sex addict and they're in Paris…"

Chloe nodded. "Bree hasn't said anything to me about it."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe she's just enjoying the bliss and she'll tell you when she gets back, or I could be wrong and they haven't had sex yet although knowing Stacie, that's highly unlikeable."

Chloe nodded and looked over at Beca. "Why aren't we having sex right now?"

Beca grinned. "I don't know, but that can definitely be changed."

* * *

Beca hopped off the plane and let out a small sigh. "Home sweet home.."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "This is exciting, I've never been to Atlanta before!"

Beca smiled. "It's a pretty good place I guess, I just don't have too many great memories here."

Chloe looked at Beca. "Well we'll be here for a week so we will have a whole week to create some awesome memories."

"And this is why I love you." Beca said as she leaned in and kissed Chloe.

 _*Flash*_

They broke apart and saw people taking pictures.

"Guess the paparazzi heard we were coming here.." Chloe said with a small sigh.

Beca nodded. "Let's get to the car."

 _Beca! Chloe! What are you guys doing here?_

 _Beca what's it like being back home?_

 _Taking Chloe to meet the parents?_

They kept walking as the cameras kept flashing and questions kept being asked. Beca walked and looked at one of the guys. "We're here to see our friend."

 _That's nice, plan on visiting any family?_

Beca shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet."

 _Can you give us anything about a new album or single? The grammys are coming up in two months.."_

Beca nodded. "Be on the lookout." Was the last thing she said before getting in the car with Chloe.

"Wow.." Chloe said with wide eyes. "You handled that like a pro.."

Beca laughed. "Well I have been at it for years now."

"I'm glad you're considering seeing your parents." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca sighed and nodded as she started to play with the hem of her shirt. "Only for you."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and looked at her. "Hey, if you're really not comfortable with it then just forget I ever said anything. We don't have to see them."

Beca nodded. "Okay.."

* * *

Beca grinned happily as they stood outside of Jesse's parents house. "He's gonna be so surprised to see us." Beca said before ringing the doorbell.

Chloe nodded and waited with a grin as she heard Jesse yell that he'd get the door. "Here he comes!"

The door opened and Jesse looked at them with wide eyes. "I-Is this real life?"

Beca nodded. "It definitely is.."

Jesse smiled and wrapped his arms around Beca. "I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too Jess." Beca said as she rubbed his back.

Jesse nodded and reached out his arm and pulled Chloe into the hug. "I missed you too Chloe."

Chloe wrapped her arms around them. "You're missed too, so much.."

"Jesse who was at the do- Beca..?"

Beca let go of Jesse and Chloe and smiled at the older lady. "Hey Mrs. Swanson, I hope you don't mind me just showing up.."

"Absolutely not!" She said as she pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were eighteen! Look at you miss famous DJ." She said with a grin.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, sorry we should've visited more Mrs. Swanson."

"Come on Beca, you know by now to call me Jennifer and I understand you had to focus on making a name for yourself. How are your parents?"

Beca shrugged. "We uh fell off after graduation, you know how they were so when I told them I was going to LA to pursue my career they lost it even more and practically disowned me."

Jennifer frowned. "That's terrible.. I thought they would have changed by now."

Beca shook her head. "It's whatever, anyway.. This is my girlfriend Chloe Beale.. Chloe this is Mrs- Jennifer, Jesse's mom."

Chloe smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I've heard so much about you. Come in girls we were just about to have lunch." Jennifer said with a smile.

* * *

"Dude I can't believe you still have this." Beca said with a smirk as she picked up an old song Beca wrote him when she was apologizing for being a shitty friend.

Jesse laughed and sat on his bed. "You wrote me a song Beca did you really think I was gonna throw it away or lose it? I'm gonna cherish this forever, or wait til it's worth some big bucks and sell it to the highest bidder."

Beca scoffed and punched his shoulder. "Asshole." She put the paper down and smiled. "So what's going on here if you don't mind me asking? Everything seems fine.."

Jesse sighed. "Did you notice someone missing?"

Beca thought about it for a minute. "I guess your dad, but I just figured he was at work."

Jesse shook his head. "He's been 'at work' for two months, mom doesn't know where he went or if he's okay."

Beca looked at Jesse with wide eyes. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped or something.."

"There's nothing you can do Beca.."

Beca looked at Jesse in disbelief. "I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but I'm a pretty big deal. One tweet and a picture and I'll have nearly the whole world on the lookout for your dad.."

"I-I didn't think of that.."

Bea pulled her phone out. "It's cool if I do this right? Should I talk to your mom first?"

Jesse shook his head. "No I'll tell her later, just send out the tweet." He took his phone out and sent Beca a picture of his dad. "Use that."

Beca nodded and added the picture before writing her caption. _Hey guys so my best friend Jesse's dad is missing. He's been missing for two months and we have no idea where he could be so I need all of you to be on the lookout. Please help us find him, if you think you see him please call the police and dm me or Jesse at jswan345. Thank you._

"Thank you Beca."

Beca pulled Jesse into a hug. "No problem, I wish you would have said something sooner."

* * *

"It was great seeing you guys, hopefully you come back while you're still here." Jennifer said as she walked them to the door. "And thanks again for trying to help me find my husband."

Beca nodded. "Of course, Mr. Swanson was always kind to me growing up. I hope everything turns out okay and we'll definitely be back here, that's why we came down."

Jesse grinned. "Still can't believe you're here, but I'm so glad you are."

Beca nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Jesse nodded. "Sounds good." He hugged Beca before moving to hug Chloe. "Thanks again you guys."

Chloe smiled. "It's really no problem." She hugged Jennifer and they walked out of the house. "I can't believe his dad is just missing." Chloe said with a sigh as she got in the car. "I can't even imagine how I'd be if that was my dad."

Beca nodded and started the car. "I just hope he's okay.. it's so weird how he just disappeared one day."

"Well we both tweeted something out so hopefully people will be on the lookout."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we'll find him."

* * *

Beca woke up and looked over at Chloe before letting out a small sigh. "Babe?"

Chloe moved a bit in her sleep and turned to face Beca. "Mm yeah baby?" She said with her eyes still shut.

"We've been here for five days.."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.." she yawned out, eyes still shut. "Let's try to get some more sle-"

"We leave in two days.." Beca said cutting her off.

Again Chloe nodded. "We do, where are you going with this babe?" Chloe said tiredly.

Beca sighed. "I think it's time to see my parents.."

Chloe's eyes flew open and she looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Beca bit her lip nervously and nodded. "Yeah.."

Chloe smiled. "What you're doing is so brave, I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Thank you, thank you for not pushing me.. You didn't bring my parents up once this whole trip."

Chloe nodded. "You told me if you were ready you'd do it so I left it at that."

"I love you so fucking much." Beca sighed out happily.

"As do I." Chloe said with a wink. "So are we doing this today?"

Beca nodded. "We're gonna take a shower, together, I need the confidence." She said with a wink. "Then we're gonna get breakfast and after that we're gonna go see my parents."

Chloe grinned. "I'm down with that plan a hundred percent, especially the shower part of it."

Beca smirked. "I knew you would be."

* * *

"We don't have to do this Beca." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand.

Beca turned her head from the front door and looked at Chloe. "I have to do this, we're here…"

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

"We just got here so I need a few minutes to compose myself."

Chloe looked at the time and back at Beca. "We've actually been sitting here for twenty minutes."

Beca's eyes widened. "What, really?"

"Yeah but don't worry take your time, I know this is tough for you."

Beca sighed. "I'm doing this…" She took a deep breath and opened the car door. "Let's go "

They got out of the car and walked up the steps before standing in front of the front door.

"Fuck, this just got intense." Beca said nervously."

Chloe nodded."It kinda did, but remember no matter what happens I'm here for you."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "C-Can you knock for me?"

"Of course." Chloe said with a small smile. "You ready?"

Beca nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be.."

"Here we go.." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand with one hand and knocked on the door with the other.

The door opened and a woman Beca didn't recognise stood there. "Wow.. um Beca hi…"

Beca frowned. "Um is this the Mitchell residence?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah um give me a sec.." She turned around and yelled. "John!"

Beca looked at Chloe in confusion before looking back at the lady. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sheila." She said with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything, John was at the door. "What's going o- Beca.."

Beca nodded. "Hey dad."

"Come in."

Beca walked in the house in took in the unfamiliar sight. "What happened to everything? Where's mom?"

John sighed. "Beca, your mother and I split up.. I'm happily married to Sheila now."

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at the family pictures on the wall. She frowned noticing none of the photos had her in it but there were quite a few of a little boy who had both her and her father's eyes. "Who is he?"

Sheila looked in the direction Beca was pointing and smiled. "That's your little brother, he's three."

Beca looked at her dad in anger. "I left three and a half years ago, you mom were still together."

John nodded. "Still together but not happy."

"So you cheated?"

John sighed. "I'm not proud of myself Beca but the outcome was great, I'm happy with my family."

Beca's eyes welled up with tears. "So you finally got the family you wanted."

"It's not that I didn't want you Beca. It was just I wasn't happy with the choices you made in your life.."

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Beca yelled. "I went after what made me happy, I went to LA on my own and made a name for myself. I don't know if you follow the media but I'm a pretty big deal. I'm successful but most importantly I'm happy and that should make you as my father happy."

She looked at Chloe. "This beautiful woman changed my life for the better and makes me happy beyond belief. Who gives a fuck if she's female, she is human and I am human and we love each other and that's all that should matter. Why can't you understand?"

John sighed. "I do understand Beca and I'm proud of you okay? I don't agree with the whole lesbian thing but I can give you your props when necessary."

Beca shook her head. "I shouldn't have come here, come on Chloe."

"Wait!" Sheila said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for splitting your parents up. I didn't know he was married until after, I'd really like for you to meet your brother though.. John would too right sweetheart?"

John nodded. "He's starting to ask questions about you, there are still pictures of you up around the house."

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. "You should meet him, he didn't do anything wrong."

John smiled softly. "Please? Then you can properly introduce me to your girlfriend."

Beca slowly nodded. "Okay."

Sheila walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a little boy who looked a lot like Beca. "Aden this is your sister we were talking about, Beca."

Aden looked over at Beca with a smile. "Beca?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Hey Aden, nice to meet you."

Aden giggled. "You my big sister?"

Beca nodded. "Yup."

He grinned and ran to her before wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you."

Beca looked at everyone with wide eyes as she hugged him back.

* * *

"So do you know where mom is?" Beca asked a few hours later as they walked out of the house.

John nodded. "I'll write her address down, she'll be happy to see you."

"You think so?"

John smiled. "I know how things seemed back then, but your mother always tried to take your side. It was mainly me."

Beca nodded and took the paper from her dad. "Thank you."

"No problem, thank you for stopping by." He said as he hugged her tightly. "Please keep in touch and visit more often, Aden really enjoyed your company as did I."

"I'll try."

John looked at Chloe. "It was lovely meeting you, I'm sorry about before."

Chloe smiled. "It's fine, I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

Aden rushed to the door and wrapped his arms around Beca's legs. "I don't want you to leave…"

Beca smiled and bent down to pick him up. "How about I come back tomorrow and take you out, if dad's okay with that."

Aden looked at John and pouted. "Please daddy…

John smiled. "That'll be fine, I'll let Sheila know."

Beca nodded and kissed Aden's forehead. "I gotta go now buddy."

Aden smiled. "K, see you tomowow."

They walked to the car and Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "I did it, it started off rocky but things got better and I did it!"

Chloe grinned. "I knew you could and I'm glad you did. You mended things with your dad."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I wasn't expecting that, I also wasn't expecting my dad to have a whole new family now, I wonder if my mom is the same way."

"You wanna see her tonight?"

Beca nodded. "If you don't mind, you might be tired now."

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all, let's go see your mom."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded as she prepared herself to see her mom.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **How do you think Beca's mom is going to react?**

 **What do you think happened to Jesse's dad?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **Please Review!**


	28. Get Out!

"Is this the right address?" Beca asked Chloe as she looked over at the house.

Chloe looked at her phone and nodded. "Yeah this is it."

Beca took a deep breath. "Okay.. Looks like she's living well…"

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." Beca said as she took another deep breath. "I can do this." Beca let go of Chloe's hand and opened the door with a small smile. "You can do this Beca." She whispered to herself. She walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand before they walked up the steps. She took a deep breath and pressed on the doorbell.

A second went by before the door opened.

"Beca…?"

Beca gave her a small smile and nodded. "Hey mom…"

She let out a breath and pulled Beca into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much! I've been trying to get in contact with you but you changed your number."

Beca looked at her mom with wide eyes. "You were?"

"I know I said some terrible things before Beca and I'm so sorry… How'd you know where to find me?" Her mother said as she gestured for them to come in.

Beca walked in the house taking in her surroundings before talking. "I went home and dad told me."

"Oh.. So I guess you know."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I met Sheila and Aden too." Beca looked over at Chloe. "This is Chloe by the way… My girlfriend, Chloe this is my mom Melissa."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Melissa smiled. "You too dear, Beca's treating you good?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes ma'am she has me the happiest I've ever been."

Beca grinned. "Likewise."

Melissa smiled happily. "Well that's all I want, I'm glad you found someone you truly love Beca."

"Me too… I'm sorry things didn't work out with dad." Beca said with a sigh.

Melissa shrugged. "We were toxic together and we didn't treat our daughter right when we were together.. I've actually been seeing someone for a while and things are going pretty well."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad you found someone then."

"So how are things with your Djing?"

Beca smiled. "Things are great. I produce too and I have songs on the radio and I perform on award shows and get awards and play in all different kinds of clubs.. I'm happy mom."

Melissa smiled. "I'm so proud of you Beca."

Beca's eyes teared up. "Dad said that to me too.. You guys don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She looked at Chloe. "Thank you for telling me to come here."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and kissed it.

Melissa looked at Chloe with a smile. "Yes thank you Chloe, I've really been missing my baby."

Before anyone could say anything else the back door opened. "Mel I didn't see it in the garag-"

Beca's eyes widened. "M-Mr. Swanson?" She looked at her mom in confusion before looking back at him. "What are you doing here? Your wife and son have been worried sick looking for you…"

Mr. Swanson sighed. "I should have just told her… I wasn't happy with her anymore so I found happiness with someone else and moved in with her."

Beca looked at her mother. "Mom please don't tell me he's saying what i think he's saying…"

Melissa sighed. "Honey i-"

"Mom! Please don't tell me you ran off with my best friend's father who 'went to work' one day and never came back…" Beca said cutting her mom off.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe."

Beca shook her head. "No this is crazy! How could either of you think this is fucking okay? It's been two months you asshole! You could have at least called home and told your wife that you're okay! Jesse had to leave LA and his job to come back here because of you and you're sitting here playing house while they're worried sick about you?"

"Jesse's living here again?'

Beca nodded. "Yes because his father disappeared without a trace and he needs to be there for his mother."

"I had no idea you never told Jennifer what happened…" Melissa said with wide eyes.

Mr. Swanson sighed. "I didn't want her to know.. I can't tell her to her face."

"Well you tell her tomorrow or I will." Beca said angrily.

He frowned. "This isn't any of your business Beca."

"It is my fucking business my best friend is worried sick, your wife is worried sick! We were all trying to find ways to find you all week and now you've got my mother in this. You tell her tomorrow and I'll know if you didn't because I'll be there tomorrow."

Mr. Swanson sighed and looked at Melissa. "I'll be upstairs."

Beca looked at her mom in disbelief. "Seriously? Out of all the people you could date in Atlanta you chose Jesse's dad?"

"It happened out of nowhere sweetheart… But I don't want to talk about that anymore, I'm glad you're here and I want to know more about Chloe."

Beca sighed. "Mom I can't just go back to a normal conversation with you like I didn't just see my best friends 'missing' father two minutes ago."

Melissa sighed and shook her head. "I didn't know he just took off, we've just been in our little bubble."

"Mom you've gotta know this isn't right.."

Melissa nodded. "I know, I know… I just thought he told her and that was it."

"Will you stop seeing him."

Melissa hesitated before speaking. "I- Beca-"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Mom seriously why-"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe maybe we should just come back tomorrow once everything is settled."

Beca sighed. "I don't know what we should do."

Melissa gave Chloe a grateful smile and nodded. "She's right, you're angry right now and nothing will get resolved tonight. I'm sorry Beca and I hope tomorrow things will be better for us."

Beca nodded and let out a breath. "Fine.." She looked at mom. "I'm sorry for snapping, I'll be back tomorrow with a better attitude."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "And I'll make sure he talks to them."

"Thank you."

Melissa looked at Chloe with a grin. "And thank you for being there for my daughter, making her happy, and keeping her grounded… I know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "It comes with the title of loving her."

Beca nodded. "And I'm glad you're the one doing it."

* * *

Beca fell onto the bed with a sigh. "I can't believe that actually happened.."

Chloe walked over to the bed and straddled Beca. "Are you okay?"

Beca smiled and placed her hands on Chloe's things. "I am." She said as she gently started rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's things. "Today's just been a big bundle of emotions, I'm just glad I had you with me to get through it. My mom was right, you're there for me and you keep me grounded."

"Well like I told your mom, it comes with the title of loving you." She said with a smile before leaning down to kiss Beca. "I love you so much." She said after pulling away.

Beca grinned. "I love you too." She slowly pushed her hand up Chloe's shirt. "I want you."

"You have me." Chloe said with a wink before leaning down and kissing Beca. "Relax and let me take care of you." Chloe whispered in her ear as she started unbuttoning Beca's shirt. She reached the last button on Beca's shirt and pulled at Beca's bra. "Off."

Beca leaned up with grin. "Bossy."

Chloe just smirked as she unhooked Beca's bra. "Are you complaining?" Chloe asked before attaching her mouth to Beca's nipple."

Beca let out a low moan and shook her head as she held Chloe's head in place. "Not at all."

Chloe pulled away with a grin. "Good." She said before making her way to the other nipple.

Beca moaned. "Fuck, don't tease…"

Chloe grinned and looked at Beca. "What do you want?"

"I want your mouth on me." Beca panted out.

Chloe nodded and pecked Beca on the lips before kissing her way down Beca's body. "Is this what you want?" She asked before licking between Beca's folds.

Beca's eyes fluttered and she bit her lip. "Fuck yess.."

Chloe continued what she was doing as she brought two fingers to Beca's core. "Mmm someone's ready for me." Chloe said before plunging her fingers into Beca."

"Fuck!" Beca moaned out.

Chloe kissed her way up Beca's body as she continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Beca. "You're so damn sexy." She said before passionately kissing Beca.

Beca's eyes widened as she felt a rush of emotions come over her and she gripped Chloe tightly as she came. "OH GOD!" She yelled out. She held onto Chloe as she came down from her high, Chloe's fingers still buried deep inside of her. "I don't think I've ever felt like that… No one has ever made me…. I don't even know how to explain what I just felt." Beca said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Chloe slowly pulled out of Beca and wrapped her arms around her. "It was pretty epic." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca laughed. "I'll say… I don't even know why I want to cry, I just love you so much Chloe and I've never loved this hard before and you just made me….. Feel. I don't know what the hell I'm saying."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's shoulder. "I get it babe, it makes sense I promise.. You're in love with me and I'm so happy you are because I'm in love with you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I am, I really am. I think it's time I make you feel what you just made me feel." Beca said as she wiped away her tear.

Chloe laid down with grin as Beca climbed on top of her. "Lay it on me."

* * *

"Good morning gorgeous." Beca said with a grin as she kissed Chloe's bare shoulder.

Chloe smiled and faced Beca. "It is a good morning." She said with a wink.

"Hopefully we'll have a good day but based off the things we learned yesterday I doubt it… Jesse's gonna be pissed." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe reached over and pushed some hair out of Beca's face. "He'll be upset but he'll let his parents handle it."

Beca shook her head. "No trust me, he's gonna have a fit and I'm gonna have to calm him down." Beca said with a sigh. "Today is going to suck."

Chloe smiled. "It won't suck babe, as long as we have each other everything will be fine. I've got your back always." She said with a wink.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Chloe shrugged. "The world may never know." Chloe said playfully.

Beca laugh and climbed on top on Chloe. "Oh really?" She said as she leaned down with a laugh and kissed her.

* * *

Beca's eyes widened as she saw her mom's car pulling up to Jesse's house. "Oh shit! They're here…"

Chloe looked at the car pulling into the driveway and sighed. "I guess we showed up at the right time."

They pulled up next to Melissa's car and quickly got out. "Mom…"

Melissa smiled and hugged Beca. "It's still so great to see you Beca."

Beca nodded and looked at Jesse's dad. "Thank you for coming."

Mr. Swanson rolled his eyes. "Kinda had to, let's get this over with."

Beca knocked on the door and nervously waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Be- dad?" Jesse said with a frown.

Mr. Swanson gave him a small smile. "Hey son.."

Jesse looked in Beca in confusion. "You found him?"

Beca nodded. "Let's head inside and talk."

Jesse nodded and opened the door for them to come in. "Mom! Come downstairs!"

Jennifer rushed down the stairs and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She ran to her husband and wrapped him in a hug. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" She said as she hugged and kissed him.

Mr. Swanson awkwardly cleared his throat and pushed Jennifer away. "I'm sorry for just taking off and never coming back but I just didn't know how to tell you that I had moved on with someone else."

Jennifer frowned as tears welled up in her eyes. "W-What?"

"What the hell dad?" Jesse said angrily.

Jennifer shook her head. "N-No.. WHat are you talking about?"

Mr. Swanson sighed. "I fell in love with another woman…"

Jennifers eyes fell on Melissa. "What are you doing here?"

Before Melissa could respond Mr. Swanson grabbed her hand. "She's with me.."

Jesse looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca.."

Beca sighed. "I just found out last night when I went to go see my mom.."

"No fucking way." Jesse yelled angrily. "So you think it's okay to just leave my mom all alone without an explanation? You fucking left, no note, no call, or text…. And you're with my best friends mom? I can't believe you!" He yelled. "Any of you!"

Beca sighed. "Jes-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you or your fucked up family has to say! Get the fuck out and take your stepdad with you."

Beca's eyes widened. "Jesse this isn't my fault, I told him to come here and tell you guys what happened, I had no idea he was with my mom and I was just as angry last night."

Jesse shook his head and opened the door. "Get out!"

Beca looked at Jennifer who was crying. "I'm sorry…"

Jennifer wiped and tears and looked at them. "Just leave.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her out the house, Melissa and Mr. Swanson following.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Shout out** **to _Guest_ who said Jesse's dad was with Beca's mom, you were right.**

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen next?**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'd love to know what you guys thought!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Family

"I hope you're happy." Beca said angrily to Mr. Swanson as she walked to her car.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to do this, you have no right to be mad at me."

Beca faced him. "You shouldn't have just left your wife unexpectedly for my mother! You're an asshole and now my best friend is mad at me."

Melissa shook her head. "Why'd you have to do this?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You're mad at _me_?"

Melissa nodded. "You've turned this into a huge mess. You know Jennifer and I were friends before and I was shocked she was so okay with us being together but now I know it's because you never even told her.. How could you just abandon her like that, just disappear without a trace."

Mr. Swanson shrugged. "It was easier to just leave and start over with you.." He grabbed Melissa's hands. "I love you, I left her for you… So we could be together with no problems."

"Well there are problems and I'm finding out just how much of an ass you are.. Are you just gonna take off on me when you find someone else you want to be with?"

Mr. Swanson rolled his eyes and sighed. "Melissa come on! You're being ridiculous!"

"No!" Melissa said sadly. "What's ridiculous is me ever getting involved with my friends husband."

"What are you saying?"

Melissa took a deep breath. "I'm saying when we get home pack your bags and leave…"

"You're not serious."

Melissa nodded. "I'm so serious."

Mr. Swanson looked at Beca and stepped to her. "This is all your fault you dumb bitch."

Beca's eyes widened and she clenched her fist getting ready to punch him. "Yo-"

"Don't call my daughter a bitch." She said as she punched him in the face.

Beca smiled. "Way to go mom! We'll give you a ride." She said as she grabbed her mother's hand and led her to their car.

Melissa got in the car with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry girls.. I had no idea he was like that.. And I'm sorry for messing up your friendship with Jesse."

Beca shook her head. "It's fine mom.. Jesse is just really angry right now, I'll talk to him later and hopefully we'll get things sorted."

"Are you gonna be safe with Mr. Swanson coming over?" Chloe asked feeling worried for Beca's mom.

Melissa nodded. "He wouldn't lay a hand on me.."

"Maybe we should stay with you while he get's his things.."

Melissa smiled. "I'll be fine, but I would enjoy spending time with you girls." She looked at Chloe. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "We'll have a girls day, maybe we can even spend the night."

"That sounds nice, we leave tomorrow so it'd be nice to spend some time with yo- crap.." Beca said as a thought passed her mind.

Chloe looked over at Beca. "What's wrong babe?"

Beca looked at the time. "I told Aden I'd take him out today."

Melissa smiled. "You get along with your brother?"

Beca shrugged and nodded. "I mean he's three so.."

Chloe laughed. "Aden absolutely adores Beca and I can tell he wormed his way into her heart those few hours they spent together."

Melissa nodded. "How about you drop Chloe off with me and she and I can hang out while you take your little brother out."

Beca looked at Chloe. "You okay with that?"

Chloe nodded. "That sounds great, maybe I can get Melissa to tell me some stories about you."

Beca groaned. "Oh god."

Melissa laughed. "Oh I know just the story to tell, I've got pictures too!"

* * *

Beca took a deep breath as she stood in front of her father's door. "Here goes nothing…" She said before knocking . Not even a minute went by before the front door opened and Sheila opened the door with a smiling Aden in her arms. "Hey Sheila.." She smiled at Aden. "Hey Aden."

Aden waved. "Hi Beca!" He reached out for Beca to hold him.

Beca smiled and took him from Sheila. "How are you buddy?"

"Good, we play?"

Beca nodded. "Sure we can play for a bit, then I wanna take you out is that okay?"

Aden nodded. "Play now?"

Beca laughed and walked into the house. "Yeah."

Sheila smiled as she followed them inside. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna show but I'm so glad you did. Aden woke up so excited."

"I really enjoyed my time with you guys yesterday… well once we sorted through everything." Beca said with a smile. "And I promise there's no hard feelings about anything."

Sheila smiled. "Thank you Beca."

John walked into the room with a smile. "I never thought I'd see my two kids and my beautiful wife smiling and interacting with each other… It's beautiful and all I've wanted."

Beca nodded. "Hey dad."

John walked over to Beca and hugged her. "Good afternoon, how are you?"

"I'm good, morning was a bit rough but I'm glad to be here." Beca said sincerely.

John nodded. "Where's Chloe? I was expecting her to come back as well."

Beca smiled. "She's with mom spending the day with her."

"Oh.. I take it things went well with her?"

Beca nodded. "Things went great, mom loves Chloe and Chloe loves mom so I'm happy. They're just spending time to get to know each other more."

John nodded. "That's nice, maybe Chloe could spend some time with us before you guys leave."

"We leave tomorrow but maybe we can stop by in the morning and hang out with you guys."

Sheila smiled. "That'd be great! I can make breakfast and we can eat as a family!"

Beca laughed. "I never had a family breakfast before.."

"Well it's time to start right John?"

John smiled and nodded. "It's been time but your mother and I never gave you what you deserved… I wanna right my wrongs, maybe you can visit more often now?"

Beca nodded with a small smile. "I think I will."

Aden sighed and pulled on Beca's leg. "We play now?"

Beca laughed and grabbed Aden's hand. "Let's play."

* * *

"I took this picture of Beca on her seventh birthday." Melissa said with a smile as she handed Chloe a picture. "I think this was the happiest I've ever seen her…" Melissa sighed. "I don't know how much Beca told you about us but we weren't the best of parents and almost everyday was an argument between John and I but this day was perfect… We were all just so…. Happy."

Chloe looked through the photos from that day with a smile. "I can tell… I haven't seen Beca smile like that yet."

Melissa grinned. "I've seen her smile at you like that… She does it you just haven't seen it. So tell me how you and Beca met."

Chloe smiled as she thought about it. "Well I was on a radio show with one of Beca's friends and he asked me my favorite song, favorite artist, and crush… All the answers just so happened to be Beca so he got in contact with Beca and gave her my number and she got me a seat next to her at the Grammys. We met at the Grammys and we instantly connected, we started off as friends and then best friends and we hit a few road blocks but here we are officially dating for four months now and I've never been happier."

"Thank you for bringing my daughter to me."

Chloe shrugged. "It was Beca's decision, I just gave her a slight nudge."

Melissa nodded. "I hope you girls come back more often now."

"I think we will, I'll talk to Beca about it." Chloe said with a smile.

* * *

"We're gonna head out now." Beca said as she hoisted Aden on her hip.

John nodded. "Where you guys headed?"

Beca looked at Aden who was beaming with excitement. "Go ahead and tell them."

"We going to the zoo!" Aden yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

Beca laughed. "You guys can tag along if you want, I'll pay for your tickets to get in and what not."

John shook his head. "You go enjoy your time with your brother, who knows the next time you'll see him."

"Dad I promise I'll be around more, you guys are gonna get sick of me."

Sheila smiled. "Not possible, but you go ahead."

Beca nodded. "Okay, after the zoo we'll have a late lunch and then I'll bring him back."

"Sounds good." Sheila said happily. She kissed Aden on the forehead. "Be good for your sister."

"Kay mommy." He looked at Beca. "We leave now?"

Beca laughed. "Yeah we leave."

* * *

"Melissa I just don't see why this has to be over.." Mr. Swanson said with a sigh as he packed his bags.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Because you aren't a person I want to be around."

He rolled his eyes. "You wanted to be around me before your daughter came."

Melissa laughed. "Thank God she did! She exposed you for who you really are. What kind of man just disappears from his wife? It doesn't even look like you care!"

"It's because I care about you! I love you, so why should I care about her?"

"Because she's a person! A person you spent over twenty years with!" Melissa yelled.

Mr. Swanson sighed. "So that's it?"

"That's it.."

"Okay then." He said with a final nod before walking out the house.

Chloe walked over to Melissa. "You okay?"

Melissa nodded. "Yeah I'm good, I needed to do that."

"I'm sorry for us coming here and messing things up between you two."

Melissa shook her head. "No, I'm glad this happened.. If you two hadn't of come I'd still be with that man falling in love with him." Melissa sighed. "I was so foolish."

Chloe grabbed Melissa's hand. "No you just thought he was someone different than who he was. He lied to you and probably pursued while you were feeling vulnerable."

"Thank you for being here Chloe."

Chloe smiled, "Of course."

* * *

"Beca look at the monkeys!" Aden yelled excitedly

Beca smiled and nodded. "I see them, let me take a picture of you with them."

Aden nodded and stood in front of them before grinning widely. "CHEEESE!"

Beca grinned and took the picture. "You're so cute." She said as she showed him the picture.

Aden nodded. "Mommy says I look just like you."

Beca laughed and looked at him, noticing all the similar features. "You definitely do, we look like dad."

Aden smiled and hugged Beca's legs. "Thank you for taking me to the zoo, I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said as she bent down and picked him up. "I promise you I'm gonna come around and see you a lot, I'm sorry I wasn't around before.. I didn't even know about you."

Aden wrapped his arms around Beca's neck and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Beca, you here now."

Beca grinned. "You're really smart and mature you know that?"

Aden laughed. "Mommy and daddy teach me things so I be the smartest when I go to school."

"You most certainly will be the smartest."

Aden nodded. "Were you the smartest?"

Beca sighed. "I could've been but I liked to slack off a lot, I made some bad choices when I was in school but I want you to make sure you always pay attention and be good."

"I will."

Beca nodded. "Good, now how about we check out the lions."

Aden eyes widened and he bounced excitedly. "Yeah! Rawr!"

Beca laughed. "Let's go buddy."

* * *

"You listen to my music?" Beca said with a small smile as she sat across from Aden at the restaurant.

Aden nodded as he ate his fries. "Mhm I love all your mixes and even the songs you make yourself."

"Chew your food buddy."

Aden chewed his food before continuing. "Mommy always plays your music and I see you when you on TV and you win stuff."

Beca smiled "You guys watch me."

"Mhm." Aden said with a nod. "Daddy cried one time and said he was happy.

Beca smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Really.. Wow.."

"You cry Beca?" Aden asked in confusion.

Beca smiled. "Happy tears like dad." Beca said before taking a deep breath. "Finish up your food."

"Okay." Aden said with a smile before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

* * *

"He's such a great kid." Beca said with a smile as she talked to Chloe and her mom. "We had a great time together and you'd almost forget he's a three year old."

Melissa smiled. "I"m glad everything went well today."

Beca nodded. "Me too, what'd you guys do?"

Chloe smiled. "Talked a lot about you." She said with a wink.

"Oh god." Beca said playfully. "Do you still love me?"

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "Maybe even more now."

Melissa grinned. "You guys are so cute."

Beca smiled. "I guess we are.. Something smells good."

Melissa nodded. "Chloe and I cooked dinner together so we'll be eating in a few hours."

"Sounds good." She looked at Chloe. "My dad wants us to come by tomorrow for breakfast you cool with that?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Fine with me."

Beca looked at Melissa. "I hope you weren't planning anything for breakfast too.. I just said it was okay not even thinking you could-"

"It's fine sweetheart, I get dinner with you guys and he'll get breakfast with you." Melissa said with a smile. "I'm just glad you get along with your father now."

Beca smiled. "Me too.. I kinda missed you guys." She looked at Chloe. "Thank you for getting me to open up about my parents and getting me to come here."

Chloe grinned. "No problem."

* * *

"Mom don't cry." Beca said as Melissa hugged her and tears fell from her eyes.

Melissa wiped her tears and let out a breath. "I'm sorry I just haven't seen you in so long… I just wish we had more time."

Beca smiled and wiped her mom's tears. "How about this, we'll come back in two weeks.."

"Really?"

Beca nodded. "I promise I'll visit more often mom, it'll never be years okay?"

"Okay babygirl." She looked at Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "Keep taking care of my daughter for me okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course, it was so nice to meet you."

Melissa smiled. "You too." She looked at Beca. "Please keep her forever and treat her right."

"Yes ma'am." Beca said with a nod. "I'll call you once we get off the plane."

Melissa nodded. "Okay honey, say hello to your father for me."

Beca walked to the car with Chloe. "One last stop then we're off to see your parents."

Chloe grinned. "Yup, how're you feeling about that?

"Nervous as hell but I'll survive… Have you told them about me and that we're coming to see them?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "They can't wait to meet you."

Beca let out a sigh of relief and started driving. "That takes off some of the tension."

* * *

Beca knocked on her father's door and looked at Chloe with a smile when she heard Aden's voice.

"Daddy Beca and Chloe's here! Hurry!"

The door opened and John looked at them with a smile. "Good morning girls."

Beca and Chloe smiled. "Good morning."

Aden wrapped his arms around Beca and Chloe's legs. "Good morning!"

Beca bent down and picked him. "Good morning Aden!"

"Mommy made breakfast, come on!"

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand before walking in with her father. "Good morning Sheila."

Sheila placed a plate on the table and looked at them with a grin. "Good morning girls I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me too." Beca said as she looked over the food on the table. "Wow.. This all looks amazing."

Chloe nodded. "It really does, thanks for having us."

John smiled. "Of course, I wish we could have had you guys over sooner."

"Yeah but we're here now." Beca said happily as she sat down. "Is it time to eat? I'm starving."

Chloe laughed. "Beca has quite the appetite in the morning."

Sheila smiled. "So does Aden." She sat down with a smile. "Everybody dig in!"

* * *

"You really did a good job with breakfast." Beca said with a satisfied smile.

Sheila smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Beca nodded. "This was a great first family breakfast."

John held up his glass of orange juice with a small smile. "Here's to more family breakfasts'."

Everyone laughed and raised their drinks.

"And more playtime with Beca." Aden yelled out happily as he clinked his cup with Beca's.

Beca grinned. "Yes to all of it." Beca looked at the time and let out a small sigh. "I hate to eat and run but Chloe and I have a flight to catch."

John nodded in understanding. "It was great seeing you and fixing things with you Beca… I love you." He looked at Chloe and smiled. "And it was great meeting you."

Chloe smiled. "Great meeting you too, I'm glad things went better than Beca and I expected."

Beca nodded. "So am I." She got up and hugged her dad. "I love you too by the way." She hugged Sheila. "It was nice meeting you." She looked at Aden who had tears in his eyes. "Come here.."

Aden ran to Beca and she scooped him up. "Why you gotta leave Beca?"

"I don't live here buddy… but I promise you I'll be back soon." Beca said as she hugged him.

Aden nodded. "Okay." He reached out one of his arms and looked at Chloe. "Hug?"

Chloe smiled and joined in the hug. "Hopefully next time I'll get to play with you guys."

Aden smiled. "Yeah!"

"Okay we gotta go now." Beca said as she put Aden down. "Dad has my number so when you wanna talk to me just give me a call okay?"

Aden nodded. "Kay."

"I'll walk you to the door." John said as he followed them out the kitchen. "So you guys headed home or somewhere else?"

Beca took a deep breath. "We're making a stop in New York…. I'm gonna meet Chloe's parents."

John's eyes widened. " _You're_ meeting her parents? You guys are gonna get married!" John said with a laugh.

Beca shrugged and nodded. "Probably… Wish me luck with them."

John smiled and kissed Beca's forehead. "You won't need it but I'll give it to you anyway."

* * *

"Babe deep breaths.." Chloe said as she tried to get Beca to calm down. They were currently standing in front of Chloe's parents house and Beca was freaking out.

"I don't know if I can do this… You saw how shocked my dad was when I said I was going to meet your parents." Beca said as she gripped Chloe's hand tightly.

Chloe sighed. "You went and met Sasha's family with no problem…"

"T-That felt different for some reason… I'm more serious about you.. I plan on marrying you and being with you the rest of our lives...It feels way more… intense with you."

Chloe nodded. "So you wanna leave?"

Beca shook her head. "No… No let's do this…" She knocked on the door before she lost her nerve. She waited anxiously for the door to open.

"Chloe! And you must be Beca…"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think is gonna happen with Chloe's parents?**

 **Will they like Beca?**

 **Next Chapter we'll see how Beca is with Chloe's parents and what they of Beca and we'll also see how Jesse's holding up.**

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed, see you next Chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
